THE THIN RED LINE
by KazClueTTRL
Summary: The Ministry had fallen and the British wizarding world was at war. At that point, Draco thought the only way to defeat evil was to kill those responsible for all the unwarranted suffering in the world. Hermione ended up being one of the last to accept this, but would it be in time to save everything dear to her heart? DM/HG HP/GW RW/LB. War/Adventure/Romance TRAILER & SOUNDTRACK!
1. The Prologue: Between Good & Evil

Link to trailer and chapter music on profile page

* * *

><p>Draco blinked away his dreams of pain and death and they faded into the darkness of the night. He was shivering under his quilt. One would think living in a manor guaranteed warm nights throughout the year; however, the charms placed on Malfoy Manor seemed to be losing their effectiveness over the past couple months.<p>

The seventeen-year-old peered up from his four-poster bed to look around his large, empty room. It wasn't a generic bedroom of a teenage wizard. It didn't have a desk; that was in Draco's private study. There were precisely forty-seven rooms in the manor and each one had its own purpose.

Any other teenage wizard hung up posters of favourite bands or Quidditch players. Indeed, Draco once thought of doing the same, but he never did due to his father's sharp criticisms. While Draco went to school, Lucius became more disapproving of everything his son did because his grades were never the highest. He would lecture him about success and a family legacy that spanned over centuries. Draco didn't want to hear any of it, just as he didn't want to have paintings of influential ancestors adorn his walls, but he had no choice. Each ancestor slept peacefully and Draco began to envy them. They never had to wonder if they were on the wrong side. In war, death is the safest side.

Draco's breath hitched when he found his aunt looming over him at the foot of his bed. Bellatrix Lestrange eyed him curiously as if he was the subject of her next Transfiguration class. Indeed, he was, in a sense that she was here to change him forever. Her rancid breath blew across his face and he nearly choked.

Bellatrix was once a beautiful witch, but all that changed when she was was sent to Azkaban. It was in the nature of every Dementor guarding Azkaban to harass the inmates to near insanity. Truth be told, it would be difficult to keep up one's appearances after the darkest creatures in the world snatch away every happy memory you attempt to recall. It was over a year since Bellatrix was freed, but she made no effort to look more presentable. All she cared about was the the purging of Muggle-borns from the Wizarding World and her fanatic servitude to the Dark Lord. "Get dressed, Draco," Bellatrix ordered.

"Why?" he asked her groggily. He should have known better than to question her, but she answered him nonetheless.

"I've got something to show you. Now hurry up! We're going to have a little fun tonight." Bellatrix emitted a very childlike giggle and Draco blinked away his fear. He had a vague understanding of his aunt's idea of fun and it was not something to look forward to. He knew he had to obey her, otherwise he'd end up being the primary victim of her _fun_ activities.

As Draco emerged from his bed, he realized that his impatient aunt would be giving him no privacy while he got dressed. She merely backed away and motioned for him to move faster. He treasured his privacy. It was something he grew up with, being a snobbish son of aristocracy. Seeing Bellatrix stand before him as he emerged in his underwear added to the already vast amount of discomfort he felt when being around her.

Draco moved to the set of clothes that appeared at the end of his bed. Draco quickly slipped into his dress pants, but as he buttoned his shirt, he started to wonder why these clothes were sent to him and not a mere house robe. Buttoning his shirt like this reminded him of the night on the Astronomy Tower.

Draco opened the Vanishing Cabinet to let Death Eaters into Hogwarts three weeks ago and yet it seemed like it was only yesterday to him. He could recall in vivid detail how he dressed that day, feeling like he was preparing for his own funeral, despite being tasked to ensure Dumbledore went to his. His hands shook as much as they did now and it he was still struggling with his shirt. It wasn't tucked in and the buttons were in the wrong holes, but he didn't care. It seemed neither did Bellatrix because she headed out the door. Draco slipped his bare feet into his shoes and followed her.

"Aunt Bella, where are we going?" he asked as they made their way down the halls and staircases of the dimly lit mansion.

"Don't be scared, Dray-key. Just follow me." Draco cringed whenever Bellatrix called him that, but he didn't have the courage to confront her about it.

Bellatrix led him down to the cellars underneath the Manor, opened the metal gate, and gestured for him to enter. His footsteps weren't the only sounds echoing along the columns of the chamber. He heard the subtle drops of liquid and the dragging of chains along the floor. Draco didn't realize he stopped until Bellatrix poked her wand into his back. He jumped and turned around in shock, but his aunt merely smiled as she swaggered past him and walked deeper into the chamber. Bellatrix disappeared around a column while he stayed put.

_"Crucio!"_

The incantation of the torture curse echoed along the walls, followed immediately by the screams of pain exerted from a man. Draco instantly felt shivers run up his spine and he sucked in a breath. The shouts and cries would have roused everyone in the house, but the Silencing Charms cast over the room prevented it. Draco reluctantly took several steps forward, until the columns no longer restricted his view from what his aunt was entertaining herself with.

Thomas was the name of the man currently kneeling before Bellatrix and Draco knew him because he once played Quiditch against him. He was the Hufflepuff captain when Draco first started as a seeker.

Thomas' wrists were held to the ground by chains conjured up by Bellatrix's wand and he was thrashing around as the woman standing above him intensified her assault on his body. Blood coated his face and dirt stained into his clothes. His jacket lay forgotten at the foot of a pillar. It was a distinct brown colour and Draco immediately surmised that the unfortunate soul under his aunt's foot was an Auror.

"He's a loud one, isn't he?" Bellatrix cackled as she nudged the Auror with her toe. He was on his knees before her, clasping her robes with desperation.

"Please, stop! Please! I'll do anything!" he shouted as tears poured down his face; Draco reckoned his aunt must have tortured this man for hours before waking him. Bellatrix backed away from Thomas and swiped her hand over her skirt, fearing his dirt-smeared fingers had soiled her robes.

_"Silencio,"_ Bellatrix uttered as she flicked her wand and his pleas fell silent. She turned to Draco who was frozen as he looked upon the Auror. "Do you know why you're here, Draco?" she asked. It took a moment for him to respond, but he merely shook his head. Bellatrix pouted mockingly, mimicked his response, and approached him. "This doesn't remind you of anything?" Bellatrix whispered as she paced around him. His gaze met the crazed woman's as she stalked him like a predator stalks its prey.

"Once upon a time, there lived an ugly, old man by the name of Dumbleedore… " Bellatrix chanted as if she were telling an age-old fairytale. "He was so vile and ugly that the Dark Lord ordered him dead… " When she was behind Draco, she slowly closed the gap between them. "But when the time came, the boy chosen to do it… did not do it. And why is that, Draco?" she asked as she leaned up to his ear. Her breath blew across his neck, causing him to shiver and swallow audibly.

"Because I-"

"Hm?" Bellatrix interrupted. Draco's response was a mere whisper and she wanted him to say it loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"Because I couldn't do it," he stated shakily and Bellatrix could sense the weakness in his voice. That was why they were here: To purge him of that weakness.

"You're wrong, Draco. You _wouldn't_ do it, but you can… now," Bellatrix said with a smile. His eyes widened with dread. "We're back where you started," her voice was a whisper, "And all you have to do… is kill him." She gestured to the prisoner kneeling before them.

Thomas had a Silencing Spell cast on him so he could not make a sound, although he could still hear their conversation. He trembled with fear at the knowledge that this moment might be his last.

"I… I didn't bring my wand," Draco stuttered.

"Yes you did," Bellatrix whispered and he recognized the feeling of hawthorn wood slide against his fingers as she pushed his wand into his hand. She took it from his bedside table just before waking him. "So… what do you say, Draco?"

"Th… thank you?" Draco muttered over his shoulder and Bellatrix laughed at his response.

"So cute. No. The spell, silly! You know it, don't you?"

Bellatrix pushed his elbow and guided his arm to aim at the intended target. Almost simultaneously, the breathing of the two males quickened with apprehension and time slowed between the three in the room.

"Who is he? What did he do?" Draco asked and Bellatrix shook her head as if the answer was as clear as day.

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," he quipped back and his aunt just sighed.

"He's an Order member and a blood traitor. Kill him!" She gripped his arm firmly toward Thomas, who now had fresh tears rolling down his face.

"I… I can't." Draco shook his head as his own tears threatened to escape.

Suddenly, he felt stinging pain at the back of his head as Bellatrix yanked him by his hair. "Now, you listen to me, you pathetic little boy! I'll kill you right now if you don't do as I tell you!" Bellatrix prodded her wand into Draco's ribs and shouted the Cruciatus Curse. He cried out as fire and electricity burned through his nerves, and he fell to his knees under her grasp. "Do you remember what I told you?" Bellatrix yelled in his ear, his eardrum rattling in alarm. "You either kill or be killed! Do you understand me?" He whimpered something under his breath and she leaned in to hear it.

"It's not the same. He's unarmed."

"Get up. Get up!" Bellatrix pulled him back onto his feet and pushed him toward the subject of their argument. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he was somewhere, anywhere, else and this was all just a bad dream, but it wasn't. He knew it because he could feel Bellatrix's tight grip on his hair, her wand poking deep into his jugular, and the gentle touch of a calloused hand on his own… Draco opened his eyes to see the Auror before him hold the hand his wand was in.

The chains binding Thomas were just long enough to reach and he was pointing Draco's wand at himself. His eyes stared up at his executioner with sympathy and reassurance, and at that moment, Draco seemed to finally understand.

The man destined to die that night was under his wand. Draco was at wand-point and Thomas knew that if he refused to kill him, Bellatrix would kill Draco and then Thomas because that was always her intent. At that point, Draco had a choice between the ending of one life and the ending of two, which included his own. Thomas had a choice too and he chose to save a life. To save Draco's simply by reassuring him through this process. It was a completely selfless sacrifice that would haunt Draco with guilt forever. He could never forgive himself for it; however, because of that, Thomas would.

Thomas' hands cradled Draco's trembling fingers as he tried to comfort him through the seemingly impossible task of saying those two words. Draco looked upon the face of the man he was about to kill and under all the blood, dirt, and tears, Thomas had hazel-brown hair, fair skin, and striking blue eyes that soothed him out of the hysteria his mind seemed to be falling into. Draco never forgot his face because it was seared into the back of his mind. Every now and then, when Draco closes his eyes, Thomas is still there and will remain there forever.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

That was the moment when Draco Lucius Malfoy became a Death Eater. The Dark Mark he received a year before was the beginning and all that time, he knew killing someone was the final step. He believed there was no going back. Should the war end with the defeat of the Dark Lord, he believed he would be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss.

However, that was not going to happen because Bellatrix was right. It was a _kill-or-be-killed_ scenario, but it wasn't between a soldier on one side facing a soldier on another because the world was not that simple.

Throughout all of sixth year, Draco was conflicted with the choice between killing Dumbledore and being killed by the Dark Lord. The question of life or death rested on his shoulders once again, but it was the choice between killing Thomas and being killed by Bellatrix. Draco was a murderer, but what separated him from Bellatrix was the fact that he was forced to kill and he did it just to survive. In a situation like that, someone always had the final decision to end evil where it began. Bellatrix could've let Draco sleep, but she chose to do evil instead.

Draco and Bellatrix were separated by a Thin Red Line. An obscure boundary between many aspects of the world such as the sane and the mad, life and death, war and peace, happiness and sorrow, hate and love, and in this particular case, good and evil. Draco had crossed it when he killed Thomas because in the evil act he had finally discovered a glimmer of goodness within him.

He also learned an invaluable lesson that night. He became a murderer, but he wasn't evil. If killing someone was evil, how else could he be rid of people like Bellatrix or the Dark Lord? By putting them on trial and locking them up? Bellatrix was free and she was exerting her terrible vengeance on society. She was still alive and Draco was a murderer because wizarding society lost itself in corruption and its own naive perception of justice.

Draco learned that people like Bellatrix shouldn't be imprisoned, but killed because they would continue to plague society with their evils. Due to naive perceptions of right and wrong, people are too cowardly or too stupid to kill those responsible for all the devastation and chaos in this world, and because of that, Draco was forced to suffer. Because of that, Thomas was dead.

The condescending irony of this moment wasn't that Draco proved to be one of the first to learn and accept this truth. It was the fact that Hermione Jean Granger ended up being the very last. The most important lesson - the lesson of evil and how to deal with it - is one you will never learn in a classroom or under a vast ocean of textbooks and scrolls, but on the battlefield facing death every minute of every day. You could never fully comprehend this reality until you realize you were slowly losing everything you held most dear and it was all because you were too scared to kill someone. It proved to be Hermione's most difficult subject to grasp, but she would pass the test… eventually.

Draco's throat was constricted by anguish as he stumbled out the doors of the Manor. He looked up at the blackened sky and felt his tears being washed away by the heavy rain. He then ran into the darkness, wanting to get as far away from the Manor as possible and calm his hysteric mind. Throughout the night, he let his emotions consume him whole, embracing it because deep down he knew he was still human and still had a say in his life. When dawn arrived, he had settled on a new, sole objective, which was to do whatever was necessary to find salvation and peace for himself.

* * *

><p>6 Months later<p>

"Alright. Is everybody ready?" Remus Lupin asked as a dozen Aurors gathered in the living room with haste, all of them fidgeting noticeably. Some had an intense glare of anticipation carved on their faces, whereas others looked uncertain as their eyes darted all over the room. This was the moment before the most unanticipated of battles. So unforeseen that all the suspense and emotion that preceded it boiled over with a vengeance as they hastily ready themselves. Their wands were held at their sides as they breathed deeply. All nodded at Remus and he nodded back with reassurance. "Everyone knows the destination. If we go now, we can stop them. Three… Two… One."

Remus Disapparated with a pop and the others followed. They travelled through spinning vortexes before appearing in the entrance hall of the building. Despite the time being minutes to midnight, the extravagantly decorated hall was well lit and the sound of their arrival echoed along the columns of the centuries-old building. The Aurors aimed their wands at the group before them. They had the surprising luck of Apparating between a group of Death Eaters and their means of departure from the building.

"Stop!" Remus ordered. "You're all under arrest for attempting to disrupt the secrecy of magic and destroying Muggle government property. You have-"

"Those laws no longer exist, Lupin," Severus Snape interrupted, referring to the fall of the Ministry five months ago. He raised his wand at Remus before stating, "Stand aside now or we will all die!"

"I'll do no such thing. Not until justice is served, traitor!" Remus yelled before swishing his wand and a spell flew out to smash into Severus' Protection Charm.

The skirmish between the two groups began as spells were cast back and forth between the Aurors and Death Eaters. The battle spread throughout the hall and the casualties on both sides grew.

Severus knew they couldn't stay long. The chemical contraptions he placed in strategic places throughout the building would ignite soon and if they were caught in the blast, no one would survive. He Disapparated in a swirl of black smoke and headed for a nearby window a floor above. However, he was pulled down by the force of Remus' Anti-Disapparation Jinx and instead landed on a balcony overlooking the hall. Remus raced up the stairs to face Severus and a jinx flew from his wand to smash into Severus' shield once again. Struggling to regain his breath, Remus' wand clenched tightly in his hand and he was sweating heavily. Severus, on the other hand, remained as cool as ice and stood before him with his wand at his side.

"Why did you do it, Snape?" Remus asked as he shook his head with grief. "Tell me! Why did you kill him?"

"He had to die, Lupin." It was true. Dumbledore had to be killed, but for reasons Remus wouldn't get the opportunity to know. Anger seared through his body and he shouted the Killing Curse. Severus hastily dodged it, knowing that a Protection Charm couldn't deflect it. Their exchange of spells and jinxes was quick and skilful, but Severus was the better dueller and it was obvious. Remus' concentration was slowly overcome by anger for the man he was fighting and Severus sensed his vulnerability. Quicker than Remus anticipated, Severus cast a Disarming Spell and his wand flew out of his hand, dropped down to the floor below, and left him defenseless. He stood before Severus with his arms hanging neutrally at his sides.

"Go on, Snape," Remus taunted, his voice dripped with animosity. "I'm unarmed. Kill me… like you killed him."

Of course, Severus hesitated. He was going to spare Remus because he was a valuable member to the Order. Even though nobody knew it, Severus was still a spy working inside the Death Eater circle. Before he could respond, a deafening blast erupted from deep within the building. The floor shook, the windows shattered, and fire burst through the doors of the chamber. A nearby explosion of sharp splinters and glass sent Remus flying back several feet. Severus had to get them out of there. The fire engulfed a majority of the building and the sound of explosions snuffed out the cries of people desperately trying to get away from the carnage.

Remus was injured. Shrapnel was embedded within his abdomen and blood soaked into his clothes. He was either too weak or too surprised to stop Severus from hoisting his arm over his shoulder and dragging him to the shattered windows. It eventually dawned on him that Severus was going to throw him out the window and he started to panic. Despite Remus' resistance, Severus was undeterred from his objective and pulled them both through the window frame. Remus screamed as he plummeted to the ground several stories below and Severus fell after him.

_"Arresto Momentum!"_ Severus shouted and their fall was suddenly halted before they hit the pavement. The fires above them burst through the window immediately after they landed and both were relieved to have escaped what was guaranteed to be a painful, fiery death. Severus lifted Remus around his shoulders once again and dragged him away from the burning building as the sound of the Muggle fire and police departments began their steady rhythms into the night.

When Severus decided they were in the clear, he set Remus down and scrounged through his pockets. He sighed in relief when he found Remus' Port-key, which was hidden in a pouch in his back pocket. He placed it in Remus' hand, drew his own wand, and pointed it at his head.

_"Obliviate,"_ Severus incanted, erasing Remus' memory of him saving his life. Remus's expression had initially been twisted in perplexity, but it softened into mind-erased peacefulness. Severus finally removed the cloth from between the Portkey and Remus' grasp. Remus disappeared with a pop, leaving Severus to stand and watch as the fires from the explosion burst through the Big Ben and ascended into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p>Draco stood against the balustrades of the patio, overlooking the gardens of the Manor. Spring was a season of joy and happiness because it was the transition from the desolate winter to the fruitful summer and in that time, the foods of the earth grew and multiplied to nourish the development of all living things. In contrast to all that, the conditions on the grounds of Malfoy Manor were seriously deteriorated. Flowers and trees that usually blossomed this time of year were withered and grey, giving a sense of deathly sickness that made Draco feel a lot worse than he already did.<p>

_"MUGGLE PARLIAMENT DESTROYED. A NEW ERA BEGINS!"_

That was the front page of the Daily Prophet. The newspaper sat on the table behind Draco and he ignored the sound of its pages flipping under the force of the wind.

In other news…

_"UNDESIRABLE #1 STILL AT LARGE"_

_"Last sighted on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, Harry Potter is rumored to have recently been colluding with Xenophilius Lovegood: a deranged man who has written unfavorably toward the Ministry."_

It was eight gruelling months since that night in the cellars of the mansion and Draco couldn't forget it. How could he when Thomas' face haunted him consistently? Day-in, day-out, and well into his sleep, those eyes stared up at him. However, they weren't the only pair of eyes that pleaded for his mercy. On some unfortunate nights throughout the year, he'd be woken up by Bellatrix, taken down to the cellar, and forced to relive that single night over and over again. Toping that off with the memory of watching his former Muggle Studies professor being devoured by a giant snake, Draco believed he possessed liable excuses for insanity. He could no longer count how many of those nights he had. Because those horrifying experiences constantly plagued his sleep, he couldn't distinguish between what was real and what was just a nightmare. It was all a nightmare and all of it was real. Regardless of whether or not he killed someone that night, he woke up early in the morning with a cold sweat and an aching restlessness that burdened him throughout the day.

Bellatrix insisted that Draco should stay home and _learn_ rather than go back to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He was devastated when he learned that his parents had agreed. He wanted nothing more than to be away from his aunt, but Lucius and Narcissa once again chose the wrong path for him to take. Anger simmered inside him as he slowly realized that his life – this underworld of sadness and pain – was instigated by their decisions. Instigated by their ignorance and affiliations with dark witches and wizards.

Every day was torture for him. Breakfast with Bellatrix: a very heavy and agonizing hour with the most sadistic and evil woman one could ever know. Lunch with Lucius and Narcissa: Draco's father unceremoniously drunk his way through the liquor cabinet while Narcissa remained poised and speechless. Afternoon tea... with nobody. The arguments Draco's parents had after lunch continued on into the afternoon and he was left alone just as he was now. Dinner with Death Eaters: the final meal of the day that always seemed to shatter Draco's wavering resolve. The most fanatical servants of the Dark Lord talked about their day and how one properly arrests, tortures, and kills a Muggle-born, half-blood, or blood traitor. Pouring through the alcohol as well, all the topics of conversation eventually narrow down to the most gruesome fantasies and acts Draco could only come up with in his very worst nightmares.

Every now and then, he considered suicide. It seemed like the most logical way out of this hell on Earth and he would've liked nothing more than the bliss of leaving this world. He no longer cared and had lost all hope. Reality was a bucket of ice-cold water running down his back when he realized nobody was out there to save him and the only way out was if he saved himself. All he had to do was wait for the right moment and summon up the courage to do all that was necessary and then he would be free.

"Draco?" his mother called out from the patio doors and he turned to acknowledge her.

"Yes, mother?"

"Your aunt is summoning you," Narcissa voiced elegantly as she strode toward him. Bellatrix never summoned Draco during the day, so he was fretful because he didn't know what to expect. Considering her nature, he knew whatever it was she wanted him for, it wasn't going to be pleasant. How right he was.

Draco didn't respond and instead stood before his mother with a look on his face she barely recognized. It was the expression of a boy, lost and without direction, and it reminded her of how innocent he was as a child. Narcissa thought her son misplaced that innocence. When her sister spoke of the accomplishments Draco made down in the cellars of the Manor, Narcissa was devastated. For a while, she believed her son was slowly turning into a monster like so many other followers of the Dark Lord, but he proved her wrong with that one look.

She walked up to her son, ran her fingers gently through his hair, and gave him a warm hug. She didn't want any of this for him and he understood that because he felt her sympathy through this embrace. He was still her baby and yet he was forced to experience all this. His mother knew he didn't want the future they were giving him, but they had no choice. It wasn't fair.

Little did they know that what was going to happen within the next hour would change everything and significantly alter the course of the future. Not just for them, but for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> There are literally dozens of tunes in each track that will develop and convey the emotions of each chapter. New themes for Voldemort and Death Eaters are significantly darker than the film series' music for the sake of contrasting the cheery goodness of the early Harry Potter themes, but many similarities can still be drawn.

The Malfoys also have their own themes, which will take the story in an interesting direction. The relationship between Narcissa and her son is represented by a chorus of beautiful humming and singing, showing a mother's caring nature toward her troubled son. Right in the center, to tie it all together, is Draco and Hermione's Themes, which are by far the most dominating and recognizable music of the whole story.


	2. Draco's First Kill

Link to chapter music on profile page

* * *

><p><em>"Dark and difficult times lie ahead. Soon we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy." - Dumbledore<em>

Draco made his first kill late in the month of March, 1998. It should be noted that this wasn't literally the first time he killed somebody. That happened six months before, down in the dark recesses of the Manor. This kill, however, _was_ Draco's first because the decision to commit murder was entirely his. This was his first kill because _he_ pointed his wand at a target _he_ chose.

Before today, Draco was just a weapon, a wand used by his aunt to kill the unfortunate person every now and then. Without Bellatrix's wand pointing threateningly at him — without anyone forcing him to do anything for that matter — Draco made this kill willingly and with an overwhelming hatred for the person on the receiving end of that green-coloured curse.

Later on, he'd feel regret not just because he took yet another life, but also because this single act turned his world upside down forever. The Killing Curse muttered from Draco's lips didn't end just one life, but countless others in the future and he'd be left with the heart-breaking knowledge that he was the one who caused it all.

"Don't be shy, Draco. Come over," his aunt purred as she took his hand and pulled him to the centre of the room. Despite Draco's hesitation, Bellatrix urged him to kneel before the prisoner and examine the rugged appearance of the boy who was on his knees before them.

The captive gave off a heavy scent, a mixture of nature and sweat. It wasn't horrid, Draco noted, but it was clear that he spent a great deal of time in the sparse woodlands of Britain evading capture from the Snatchers. The dirt smeared into his hands gave proof that in his last moments of freedom, he attempted to crawl away from his inexorable fate.

"Now… If this isn't who we think it is and we call him," Bellatrix began nervously. "He'll kill us all. We need to be absolutely sure,"

Bellatrix's emotions were flying all over the place in ways Draco had never seen before. She was ecstatic because it was possible that she had the _Boy Who Lived_ ripe and ready to be killed by the Dark Lord. However, she also feared failure and death because the boy with the hideously swollen face could not be who they thought he was.

The tremendously tense prisoner kneeling before them was Harry Potter and Draco was absolutely certain. He went to school with him throughout the past six years and despite retaining a mutual hatred for one another, it surprised Draco to know how much he remembered his appearance. Some people needed the signature scar and glasses to identify the Boy Wonder, but Draco could see past the throbbing flesh of Harry's jinx-stung face. His eyes were green, his hair was jet black and ruffled, and the structure of his body was thin and lanky - albeit skinnier than when Draco last saw him.

Draco possessed a keen skill in deduction and he gathered all the information he needed in his mind to prove that it was in fact Harry. If a direct examination of his appearance wasn't good enough, the presence of the ginger-bred Weasley and Know-It-All Granger in the house made Draco's mental evidence library burst at the seams. The trio were sorted into Gryffindor in their first year and they seemed to act as a singular entity ever since. Draco always believed this would eventually lead to their downfall and now that they were all here, he couldn't help but feel slightly fulfilled.

When the four Snatchers dragged them into Malfoy Manor, Ron and Hermione were relatively calm because they knew the enemy was too afraid of the Dark Lord to call him. They knew that Harry's death was Voldemort's main goal in the war and punishment for failing to capture him was severe. Hermione and Ron's confidence waned when Draco entered the parlor. Now that he was studying their behavior, he figured that the only reason why they were breathing with so much tension was because they knew Draco could identify him to Bellatrix.

If Draco said, _Yes, it is him,_ it would be over and Harry Potter would die, followed swiftly by Hermione and Ron. It aggravated him to know how significant he was to them in their _life-or-death_ situation. Draco was forced to choose the fate of many people throughout the past year, but what was merely a superstitious rumour turned out to be his main reason for hesitation.

The rumour was that Harry Potter was the _Chosen One_ destined to kill the Dark Lord.

Years ago, Lucius told his son this and they both laughed at its absurdity. In this moment, however, Draco began to wonder whether or not he believed in fate and even that debate was the least of his worries. If he did believe in such a prophecy, he would be faced with the nerve-wracking dilemma of acting according to said prophecy. Draco wanted the Dark Lord to be defeated, but if that meant the chosen one to kill him had to be protected, then what was he to do? Should he sit back and let fate run its course or should he act on it?

"I can't be sure," Draco stated shakily.

Oh, he was definitely sure that the person before him was Harry, but what he wasn't sure about was anything else at that point. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do and it aggravated him tremendously. Draco stood up and his father rushed to his side.

"Look closely, Draco" Lucius rasped as his hand gripped the back of his son's neck. Draco's father was alarmingly tense and he winced under his insistence. "If we are the ones to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiven. All will be as it was. Do you understand?" Lucius urged Draco to look him in the eye and his son was frightened by what he saw.

Draco's father was a shadow of his former self. Once upon a time, Lucius carried himself with such pride and confidence, but now his eyes were bloodshot from a lack of sleep, his long hair was a mess, and stubble was growing on his chin. His posture was low and his shoulders were tensed up as if he had cowered in fear his entire life.

When Lucius mentioned forgiveness, he was referring to his failure to obtain the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries and subsequent imprisonment in Azkaban. He spent almost a year in there and that was more than enough time for the Dementors to shatter his mind. When he was broken out, Voldemort scorned him whenever the opportunity presented itself. Lucius lost the prestige he worked so hard to maintain among the inner pureblood circle and he gradually succumbed to heavy drinking. The glass of alcohol in his hand was evidence of that.

Fenrir Greyback placed the trio's wands and Hermione's handbag on a nearby table and adamantly approached the two distracted men. "Let's not forget who actually caught him, Malfoy," he growled expectantly.

The party of Snatchers that he led captured the three prisoners in the room and he wasn't going to give them up without a just reward. Even the lower-ranking followers of the Dark Lord were showing the Malfoys disrespect and it made Lucius furious.

"You dare show discourtesy in my own house!" Lucius shouted back with his mouth deafeningly close to Draco's ear and his son cringed under the vocalization of his anger.

"Lucius," Narcissa purred as she pulled on her husband's arms to lead him away from Draco, who was clearly showing signs of unease. Narcissa's husband calmed down a little as she held him soothingly, but the family drama the Malfoys portrayed didn't go unnoticed to the rest in the room.

Harry was aware of Draco's doubt. He knew that the wizard standing over him was having second thoughts about being a Death Eater. On the night of Dumbledore's death, he saw Draco's fear. Harry knew that he had no choice and yet, despite the Death Eaters insisting around him, he couldn't bring himself to kill the old Headmaster.

In this moment, Harry didn't say anything out of fear of giving himself away and so, when their gaze met, his eyes conveyed a subtle plea for Draco to not reveal him to Bellatrix. His desperation was what scared Draco the most.

"Why's his face all swollen?" Draco asked, referring to the horrendous puffiness that barely covered Harry's scar.

"Yes! What is wrong with his face?" Bellatrix asked as she turned to Scabior, who was currently holding Hermione by the scruff of her coat.

"We found him like this. I think he picked it up from the forest."

"Or perhaps a Stinging Jinx was cast to hide his identity," Bellatrix spoke. She pointing her wand at Hermione threateningly. "Was it you, girl?" she asked and approached the bushy-haired witch with her eyes squinting quizzically. Hermione's breath hitched because Bellatrix immediately guessed the right answer and the evil witch cackled with amusement.

Draco was pulled toward the nearby lounging chairs by his mother's insistence and he looked on as the fear grew behind Hermione's eyes. If Bellatrix discovered that the witch trembling before her was a Muggle-born, she would revel in her torturing and agony until Hermione melted into a puddle of despair.

A shiny glint caught Bellatrix's eye and she turned to look. She gasped audibly when she found the Sword of Gryffindor in Scabior's grasp. "Where did you get that?" the evil witched demanded.

"I found it when we searched their tent. Finders keepers, as they say." Scabior smirked as he held the blade closer to his person.

His eyes widened just before a Stunning Spell from Bellatrix's wand hit him square in the chest and he was thrown across the room. Greyback made for his wand, but was instantly reprimanded by Lucius. The remaining two Snatchers were caught off guard as Wormtail scampered into the room and aided Bellatrix in disarming them.

"Get out! All of you! Now!"

The lower-ranked soldiers scurried like mice out of the room as Bellatrix's fury burned in their wake. "Cissy!" the evil witch hissed as she roughly pulled Harry to his feet and handed him to her sister. "Take the boys to the cellars!" Ron felt the relentless grip of Wormtail's prosthetic hand pull him away and Hermione was left alone to cower under Bellatrix's seething glare.

"I want a private word with this girl!" Hermione shuddered at the idea of what the vile woman was going to do to her.

"No, stop!" Ron shouted as Harry and he were pulled away. He tried to escape Wormtail's grasp, but it was to no avail as the vermin of a man poked his wand into his neck. "What are you gonna do to her? Leave her alone! Hermione!"

His protests faded away, along with Hermione's hope, as the boys were dragged out of the parlour. She watched wide-eyed as Bellatrix approach her and the corners of her eyes started to water. Her body was simmering with panic as the evil witch closed the distance between them and soon enough they were face to face.

"Hermione? HermioneHermioneHermione…" Bellatrix mumbled puzzlingly and stared off in contemplation as her frightened prey breathed heavily before her. "Hermione Granger! You're Potter's friend, aren't you? His little Mudblood whore!"

Hermione gasped and shook her head frantically. "No! No, that's not true!"

"Isn't she, Draco? Draco!" Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by her hair and caused sharp pain along her scalp. She was violently pulled to the sofas. Draco, who sat in a state of perplexity, looked up and what he saw tore him apart.

Hermione leaned toward Bellatrix as the hand of the dark witch pulled angrily at her curly mane. Draco's aunt presented a sobbing Hermione to him as if she were far less than a human being. "Draco, is this Hermione Granger?" she asked.

Draco felt a lump rise in his throat when he saw the pleading in Hermione's eyes. He might have fantasized about this moment when he was younger, but now that it had unexpectedly come, he felt something within him shatter. He had to help her by finding a way out of this situation.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione abruptly cut him off. "No, my name is Penelope Clearwater! I'm a half-blood!"

Bellatrix pulled down on Hermione's hair and she tumbled to the floor.

"Filthy Muggle-born! How dare you interrupt a Malfoy with your lies!" the dark witch shrieked as Hermione crawled backwards in a desperate attempt to escape from her tormentor. Bellatrix approached her nonetheless and she felt a tear roll down her cheek as fear overwhelmed her senses. With the wave of a wand, Hermione's arms suddenly extended out across the floor. She cringed as her invisible bonds stretched her to the point of pain and Bellatrix stood above her. The witch dangled the Sword of Gryffindor vertically over Hermione's neck.

"Now, listen to me, Mudblood. I won't hesitate to use this sword to rip you apart and show the world how mucky and sickening your blood really is, but, right now, you're going to tell me how you stole from my vault!" Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head frantically as Bellatrix towered menacingly above her.

"I didn't steal anything!" she responded frantically.

Bellatrix gripped the handle of the sword tightly and raised it in preparation. Hermione screamed as the tip of the sword stabbed into the floorboard mere inches away from her face. Bellatrix drew her wand…

"_Crucio!"_

If Hermione's scream wasn't loud enough ten seconds before, the sound that was ripped from her throat at that moment proved to be far greater and more haunting than anything Draco ever heard. He felt the most uncomfortable shiver run up his spine and an unpleasant prickling sensation along his scalp. He clenched his hands into fists to stop them from shaking as his body broke out in a cold sweat.

Draco looked up at his father, who had taken a seat across from him. Lucius' eyes were downcast, but he still sat absentmindedly, as if witnessing someone being tortured was something that occurred often and best dealt with ignorance. Draco was stricken with grief. How his own father could let murdering psychopaths into their house to torture and kill was beyond him. Deep within the recesses of his mind, his anger for his father sparked like a match and it was only a matter of time before that flame would spread into a blazing wildfire.

Hermione pulled at her bonds, trying to break free as her body shook with hysteria. The invisible shackles on her wrists seemed to stretch her even further and she could feel the flesh along her arms and chest begin to strain. "Stop your useless struggle!" Bellatrix spat as she knelt down before her prisoner. She poked her crudely shaped wand under Hermione's chin and the girl arched her head to prevent the sharp tip from puncturing her skin. "I think we'll save the sword for later, don't you? Maybe when you and I are a bit more… acquainted."

Bellatrix drew a small dagger from within the confines of her robe,. The silver blade was merely three inches long, but Hermione's eyes widened nonetheless with the knowledge that she was about to use it on her. "This is a more personal touch."

Bellatrix giggled sinisterly as she straddled Hermione's stomach and once again dangled the blade above the young girl's face. "I know you're lying. Your kind spews out more lies than breath! That sword belongs in my vault at Gringotts. How did you steal it? What else did you take? What else?" Bellatrix yelled into Hermione's ear and the girl sobbed and shook her head.

"I didn't take anything. Please! I didn't take anything!" Hermione cried out and her voice cracked under her desperation.

"I don't believe you," Bellatrix replied nonchalantly and she let go of her dagger. Contrary to the laws of gravity, the blade continued to hover above them, but it didn't stop Hermione from expecting it to fall into one of her eyes and she whimpered pitifully.

The enchanted knife floated lazily towards Hermione's left forearm as Bellatrix yanked up the sleeve of her coat. With frightening speed, the blade stabbed deep into her arm, causing another scream to be emitted from her pain-stricken body. She thrashed around chaotically so Bellatrix brought her weight down on her torso. The witch's knee pressed into her stomach and Hermione couldn't breathe. Her heels frantically scraped against the floor in a feeble attempt to gain leverage and stand up, but it was impossible.

The knife continued its assault along Hermione's arm with various stabbing and slicing movements that sent sharp spikes of pain along her arm and her blood splattered across her skin. She couldn't do anything to make the pain stop and that thought was gradually wearing away at her conviction. She was clinging onto the unlikely possibility that Harry and Ron would come and save her, but that salvation was slowly fading away to be replaced by an agonizing hopelessness.

After what felt like an eternity, the blade stopped its mutilating work on Hermione's twitching arm. Blood covered her arm like a sleeve and trickled down to seep into the wooden floor. Bellatrix gazed down at the girl's arm to inspect her work. "Red blood… Oh, don't you worry. I know your slime is in there somewhere. We just have to bleed you more," Bellatrix cooed reassuringly and Hermione choked out a sob. She squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled deeply.

"HELLLLP!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. She wanted the world to know that she was in unbearable pain and needed someone — anyone — to save her. Bellatrix's nails dug into her forehead and bashed her head into the floor to stop the deafening noise.

"Be quiet, Mudblood!"

By that time, Narcissa finally returned to the parlour and she clasped a hand over her mouth to suppress a gasp. While aiding Wormtail in throwing the prisoners into the Manor's cellars, Narcissa heard the echoing screams of a girl in pain and she quickly made her way back to the parlour. All the while, she futilely hoped that the screams weren't being emitted under torture, but of course, they were.

Bellatrix had the poor girl strewn out across the floor in the centre of the room, her knife floating above a bloodied arm and she was interrogating her captive viciously. Narcissa noticed her husband and son sitting off to the side and Draco looked as white as paper. Narcissa took their mutual discomfort into account and moved towards Bellatrix.

"Bella, please, do stop this carnage," Narcissa urged with as much poise as she could manage. With the exception of Hermione, everyone in the room turned to look upon the assertive woman.

"Why? She's nothing but a Mudblood thief!" Bellatrix hissed back at her and Narcissa felt a twinge of doubt.

"Because… you're getting her blood on the floor. You know the Scouring Charm does not remove blood and I would hate to have to burn this room down just to be rid of that filthy stain."

Bellatrix considered this for a moment, as if her sister actually made a valid point. She slowly stood up from Hermione's twitching form and huffed. "My patience is wearing thin, filth," Bellatrix declared as she stepped heavily on Hermione's chest, causing her to rasp out a moan. _"Crucio!"_ Bellatrix growled and pain re-emerged along Hermione's body, causing her to wail and shake. "Did you steal from my vault?" the witch yelled at her.

"No!" Hermione responded with a cry.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled again, but this time Hermione didn't respond with a scream. Her body convulsed violently, but she was surrendering to a comforting numbness as she slowly faded into unconsciousness. A body couldn't sustain that much torture in such a short amount of time, but Bellatrix was impatient. She continued to cast the Torture Curse and Hermione writhed less and less, until she barely reacted to the brutal onslaught.

"I think she might be telling the truth," Bellatrix stated perplexedly as she leaned into her fading vision.

"It could be a fake," Narcissa muttered from behind her sister's shoulder and Bellatrix whirled around to face her again.

"What?"

"The sword." Narcissa nodded to the blade that was still imbedded in the floor next to Hermione's head. "It could be a duplicate and the girl might have just found it." Bellatrix considered this for a while.

"If that is the case, then I suppose this girl never entered my vault. It really isn't possible for anyone to break into Gringotts, let alone a Mudblood," Bellatrix surmised. After a moment of rumination, she let out a sigh of relief. "The Dark Lord hid an item of great importance in my vault and if he finds out that it was stolen, he would surely kill me. We should head down to the cellars. I'm sure the ugly one is Potter," Bellatrix announced before she leaned forward to look upon Hermione's face again. "But, not before I deal with this one," the woman whispered evilly. "This is it, filth. Are you ready to die?"

Bellatrix nudged Hermione's head with her wand to coax a response. Hermione's vision was obscured by dark blurriness and she could hardly see.

"Draco?"

He ignored his mother's beckoning as the tension within him grew at an exponential rate. His hands squeezed the seat cushions below him and he breathed strenuously. "Draco, we should leave Bellatrix to her business," Narcissa insisted as she walked over to her son and held her hand out to him. She wanted to depart from this place and put as much distance as she could between her beloved son and her deranged sister. Narcissa thought Draco wanted that too so she didn't understand why he stayed put. "Draco?"

"No," he finally answered and rose from his seat. Lucius stood up from his chair as well and all eyes watched the boy with interest as he walked to the center of the room. He boldly stood before Bellatrix, who still held Hermione under her foot.

"Do you want to take this kill, Draco?" Bellatrix asked him with a tone of excitement. If he killed this girl now, it would be the first time he killed someone without her forcing him. It was a big step.

"Yes," Draco responded as he drew his wand from his pocket.

Draco's mother shook as he closed the distance towards his intended target. Mudblood or not, Narcissa didn't want to see her son commit murder and it scared her. Lucius stood beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, but it just made her more distraught. She knew that this was some great accomplishment for her husband and he believed that Draco would soon be worthy of the Malfoy name and the mark on his arm.

Hermione's head was turned toward Draco and she watched through her limited vision as he stepped closer and closer, his actions in seemingly slow motion. She vaguely understood that Draco had just agreed to kill her and that fact tortured her diminished conscience.

How far did Hermione go from being oblivious to and safe from the existence of the magical world? How could such a wondrous welcoming into such a vast and beautiful life lead her to this moment? Being on the edge of death, many people claimed that they saw their life flash before their eyes. In just a few seconds, Hermione did recount everything in her past and wept with the realization that she did nothing wrong. She wasn't a bad person. She just wanted to satisfy her thirst for knowledge and adventure. Despite all that, here she was, just about to be killed by none other than Draco Malfoy: A boy who teased and bullied her with arrogance and disgust, simply because he was brought up to believe he was better than everyone else and that she was nothing.

He was there at the beginning and it looked like he would be there at the end. What confused Hermione was that she knew Draco wasn't all bad. She knew he was hesitant of his future as a Death Eater, so why was he so insistent on killing her? Did he really hate her that much? It didn't make sense.

Hermione watched as his feet shifted sideways into the readying stance they were taught in the Dueling Club during their second year. Her eyes trailed up to his wand, held firmly in front by his right hand. A silver snake entangled around his ring finger and it had emerald eyes. Her gaze continued its journey up to see his chest rising and falling heavily and her eyes eventually rested on his face.

Draco stared at Bellatrix determinedly as the significance of time was lost to all, but when his eyes finally lowered to meet Hermione's, she was confused because his face expressed pity. She didn't get a chance to figure out what that meant as Draco steadily raised his wand. Higher and higher it went, until the slender piece of wood aligned towards her inanimate form. Draco's eyes remained connected with hers and he swallowed down his apprehension.

In a split second, Draco's expression turned cold and murderous. His gaze flicked up and away from Hermione's as he aimed his wand higher…

"_Avada Kedavra."_

A flash, the sounds of a curse's impact, and a limp body hitting the floor was what caused everything in the room to still for what could have been a minute… maybe two. Draco lowered his wand and exhaled loudly as he felt triumph and relief flow through him in an awesome wave.

"Draco," his father whispered shakily through the dead silence. "What have you done?" Hermione's body lay on the floor as it did before, but so too did Bellatrix's corpse and that was what surprised Lucius and Narcissa so much.

"What the…" Ron exclaimed. Draco turned to find him and Harry standing at the doorway of the room as they tried to understand the sight before them.

Surprised to find the prisoners free, Lucius drew his wand. Ron turned and raised Wormtail's wand in defense, but before Lucius could strike, Draco disarmed him. Ron turned and cast a hex at Draco, but he blocked it with a non-verbal Protection Charm. Harry lunged for his wand, which was situated on a table between him and the Malfoys.

"Stop!" Draco shouted as he realized his dire situation. "Please," the boy rasped as Harry and Ron stood vigilant before him with their wands raised.

"Malfoy… what happened here?" Harry asked slowly. The swelling of his face subsided significantly and his glasses were on again, which made it clear to Lucius and Narcissa that he was indeed Harry Potter.

"Couldn't you have figured that out on your own, Potter?" Draco drawled in a way that made Harry's blood boil. "Bellatrix is dead. I killed her."

"You stupid, stupid boy," Lucius growled as he took a step towards his son. "Did you even start to think about the consequences of your actions? The Dark Lord will kill you!" Draco's father was seething with anger, but before he got any closer, his son's wand pointed toward him.

"I don't care, Father. This is my choice. I'm so... tired of being a Death Eater. Being a slave! I want to be free, Father. I never wanted to do the Dark Lord's bidding. I don't want to kill people anymore. I want... to join the other side," Draco finished just as his voice began to break, but everyone else still witnessed his emotions pouring out like water.

"So you want to join the Order, do you?" Lucius chuckled in a way that sent shivers along Draco's neck. He slowly began his walk towards his son once again with a dark expression on his face, scaring Draco immensely. "Are you truly naive enough to believe that they wouldn't make you pay for what you've done? There's no turning back. You've already crossed the line. You've murdered almost a dozen men and women - Aurors, Muggle-borns, and half-bloods in this very house." Lucius stated his son's crimes menacingly, which quickly ate away at his confidence. Soon enough, his eyes watered as he realized his predicament.

"Is this true, Malfoy?" Harry asked him. He squeezed his eyes shut and he shook his head.

"I didn't want this! Bellatrix tortured me! She forced me to do it!"

"Deep down, you know you wanted to do it. Admit it!" Lucius growled.

"No! _Impedimenta!_" Draco shouted furiously and the force of his jinx knocked Lucius of his feet. Instinctively, Ron threw a Disarming Spell at Draco, but he blocked it once again. "Stop! I never wanted to kill anyone! I hated every second of it!" Draco exclaimed as his mother helped Lucius sit up. Narcissa was too shocked by her son's actions to remember that her wand was up her sleeve, although, even if she did, she would have been reprimanded instantly.

"If I could take it all back, I would, but I can't!" Draco began emotionally. "Bellatrix would've killed them anyway, but they never deserved it!" He turned to where Hermione lay before muttering, "Granger didn't deserve it."

With Draco's back turned to them, Harry and Ron could have easily subdued him, but they were too grieved by the sight of their best friend lying in pain on the floor. Draco kneeled before the girl as he scanned her condition. Through her darkened vision, Hermione saw his sympathetic face and it confused her to no end. "Granger, can you hear me?" he asked shakily.

Ron stepped forward and pushed Draco aside. "Hermione? Hermione, are you all right? Does it hurt too badly?" It took a great deal of effort for the girl to move her head and whimper in response, but it was a response nonetheless. Ron carefully pulled her up and she eventually gained enough consciousness to stand back on her own two feet. She clung on to his jacket for support as he dragged her back to where Harry stood.

Just then, a House-elf popped into the room with a loud cry that could have been considered comical, had the mood in the room not been so tense. "Harry Potter, we must leave soon!"

"Dobby!" Lucius exclaimed in anger. The elf cowered at the sight of his former master's furious glare. "Have you come to help these people? You pathetic little creature! As your master, I order you to bind these children!"

"Dobby is a free elf and has come to rescue Harry Potter and his friends," the elf cried out defiantly.

"Where's Wormtail?" Lucius demanded and Harry responded coldly.

"He's downstairs… dead. Choked by his own hand."

"This is not possible," Lucius muttered, shaking his head. Dobby held out his arm, ready for Disapparation and Ron and Hermione took it. Harry gathered the rest of their belongings from the table, but as he headed back to Dobby, he stopped in his tracks. He turned to Draco, who was languidly pulling the sword of Gryffindor from its embedment in the floor.

"Forgetting something, Potter?" the boy asked pensively. His eyes were downcast and Harry wondered if there was a double meaning behind his words. Draco looked extremely depressed, as if not taking him with them was expected and he would just have to endure the combined wrath of his father and the Dark Lord.

"Come with us," Harry urged, watching as Draco's face lit up with surprise.

"Are you sure?" he asked with disbelief.

"Well, if you're having second thoughts now?" Harry asked and the corner of his mouth quirked up ever so slightly.

"No," Draco shook his head. "I want to go."

"Then let's go."

"Are you barking mad, Harry?" Ron asked with disbelief and Harry gave him a warning look.

"I cannot believe this!" Lucius exclaimed and turned to his son. "The Dark Lord will kill us all if he knows of your treachery!"

Harry quickly added, "Then come with us too."

"I'd rather die than be labeled a blood traitor. Seeing as how being a blood traitor would have us killed in this war, we are staying right here," Lucius stated as he looked at his wife. He then turned to Draco and scowled at him as if he were suddenly the same type of person he was taught to despise. "However, I don't think this _boy_ has a choice in the matter." Lucius took the final steps to stand eye-to-eye with Draco. "You are not my son. You never were."

Draco's gaze never faltered; however, because of that, his father didn't miss the hurt behind his eyes. Lucius concluded his business with him and turned back to Harry, who was appalled by the harshness he showed his son. "To say that the Dark Lord would be furious when he realizes that Bellatrix is dead would be an understatement. Her body needs to be dealt with."

Harry turned to the elf. "Dobby, can you take Bellatrix and Wormtail's bodies from this place and make sure no one ever finds them?"

Dobby hesitated for a moment, but eventually his big, round eyes looked back up at Harry. "Yes. Dobby can do that."

"Okay." Harry nodded and looked up at Draco, who was still standing at the center of the room with devastation marring his face. "Malfoy, are you ready?"

He regarded Harry hesitantly before turning to his parents. There was so much he wanted to say and very little time to say it. In the end, however, what he settled with was really all that had to be said. "I'm not doing this just for myself. I'm doing this for you because I know that you don't want this life just as much as I don't. I want us to be happy and free… and this is the only way."

Narcissa shook in her silence and Draco wanted nothing more than to embrace her in a warm farewell, but his father held her firmly against him and his cold presence erected a barrier between them. "Goodbye," Draco murmured and turned back to Harry.

It took Draco only a few steps to reach the gathering of people near the doorway and he remembered this as the longest, most difficult walk of his life. It was the monumental journey between the world he once stood for and the world he was brought up to despise. It took a few hesitant steps for Draco to denounce his entire past, but it would take everyone else many months, years even. It would be a hard struggle for everyone, but that was just how it had to be.

When Draco finally reached the gap in the huddle, he looked up at Harry, who stared back at him with reassurance. He regarded Ron who, in contrast to Harry, wore an expression of distrust and loathing as he held Hermione by his side. Draco's eyes ventured to Hermione, who wasn't looking at him at all. Her arm hung limply at her side as blood drip from her fingertips. She lost too much blood and Draco knew that she didn't have long. Her eyes were closed in exhaustion and her brow furrowed as her suffering persisted through her benumbed awareness.

Draco took Dobby's outstretched arm and the elf closed his eyes, Apparating them to Shell Cottage in the Cornwall region. The wind blew heavily against them as they stood on top of a hill overlooking a vast expanse of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Malfoy, give me the sword," Harry urged when he realized that Draco still held the blade at his side. Draco carefully handed it to him, but when he grasped the handle, the sword vanished and Harry and Ron were disappointed with the realization that they just lost their only means of destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes.

What was known about the Sword of Gryffindor was that it presented itself to a Gryffindor when he or she needed it the most and left once its usefulness was fulfilled. However, the true nature of the sword was that it materialized only to alter a situation to a more suitable outcome, suggesting that it had a mind of its own. No one would ever fully understood what the sword's departure meant in that moment and it left Harry and Ron thoroughly puzzled.

Hermione whimpered as the pain of Apparating while injured took a heavy toll on her condition. Ron quickly hauled her into the house and he called on Bill and Fleur for help, leaving Harry and Draco on the grassy knoll.

"Drop your wand, Malfoy."

Draco turned to find Harry pointing a wand threateningly at him and he remembered that his own wand was still in his grasp. It was the weapon he used to take Bellatrix's life, as well as all the others in the cellars, and he suddenly realized that he was more dangerous with his wand than either of them could have ever imagined.

He turned away from Harry to hide his face as the significance of his recent actions hit him hard and left him remorseful and confused. Draco slowly loosened his fingers and let his wand fall onto the ground.

There was no sound made when Draco's wand hit the uneven surface of sand and grass. It felt anticlimactic, considering all that transpired in the past hour. Even that last interaction between Draco and Harry was monumentally significant because Draco was still the Master of the Elder Wand (unbeknownst to either of them) and currently Harry Potter's prisoner of war. Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's most loyal servant, was dead and the course of history had been altered beyond what anyone could have ever imagined.


	3. Shell Cottage

Link to chapter music on profile page

* * *

><p>Hermione rolled over in bed and hugged the pillow nestled against her chest. As she squeezed the warm bundle of softness, she felt a stinging pain on her arm. She sat up lazily, her fingers rubbing the fatigue from her eyes, and when she decided it was time to inquire on the reason for her early rouse, she looked down along her left arm. A bandage wrapped around her forearm and a thin red stain soaked through the gauge underneath.<p>

Suddenly, it all came back to her. The trio were captured and brought to Malfoy Manor, where Hermione was taken aside by Bellatrix Lestrange and tortured. It was the most traumatizing experience of her life. Being a recent victim of the Cruciatus Curse, Hermione was burdened by a muscular pain that seemed to sink into her bones and her brow furrowed in misery.

Ron opened the door to Hermione's room and the sound of creaking wood alerted her to his presence. His smile - contracted from Fred and George's usual mischief - immediately changed to a frown when he saw his best friend crying. He softly asked, "'Mione, what's wrong? Do you feel pain?"

"Yes," she sobbed instinctively. "I mean, no. Not really. I just…" Hermione shook her head and pulled her knees up against her chest as Ron sat down on the bed next to her. "I can't believe we made it. It was so..."

"Horrible?" Ron asked. Hermione cried even harder as sadness and relief washed over her. Her best friend placed his hand over hers, squeezing it comfortingly. "I can't imagine how awful that must've been for you. Everything's okay now; you're safe."

Hermione sniffed her nose and asked, "Where are we?"

"In a cottage close to Tinworth," Ron answered. "Bill and Fleur have been staying here since the wedding."

"How long have we been here?"

Ron shrugged before saying, "A week," and Hermione's eyes widened. "You were out the whole time. You know how the Cruciatus Curse causes painful muscle contractions? Well, Fleur thought it was best if she kept you unconscious while she healed your body. You should be well enough to not have any outbursts."

Hermione sighed with relief. Throughout the years of knowing each other, Fleur Delacour continued to surprise her. When they first met, she thought the Beauxbatons girl was fussy and arrogant, but she proved her wrong by showing she could be a very generous and caring person. In the past week, Fleur went out of her way to make sure Hermione's recovery was as smooth as possible and she planned on expressing her most sincere gratitude.

A loud bang erupted from somewhere deep within the house, causing Hermione to jump off the bed and frantically scurry for her wand. She found it on the nearby nightstand and aimed it at the door shakily. Ron sprung up to hold her by her shoulders to calm her nerves. "Hermione, it's okay!" he exclaimed with a smile as she looked at him fearfully. "Fred, George, and Mum arrived here yesterday. It's April Fool's Day," Ron grinned as Molly's shrill cries and the echoing sound of the twins' laughter were heard from behind the door. Hermione's face gradually changed from scared-out-of-her-mind to calm and Ron couldn't help but chuckle. "Come to think of it, that was a good one, even though Fred and George didn't really plan on it."

Hermione looked back at Ron and smiled, which was a relief for him. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and hugged him weakly. "I'm so glad we're okay. I thought it was all over."

"I'm glad you're okay." Ron smiled as he returned her embrace, rubbing her back. With a chuckle, he began, "Oh, you should've seen the look on Malfoy's face when George offered him a custard cream. It looked like he was gonna punch him so hard. Thing is it wasn't even a Canary Cream! It was just custard!"

Canary Creams were little treats that caused the consumer to turn into a large canary. When the Weasley twins ran their Joke Shop, Canary Creams were one of their best selling products. "He didn't eat it," Ron continued. "Come to think of it, he hasn't really eaten anything since he's been here." The redhead looked up to see that Hermione was in deep thought and had been when he started talking about Draco.

She remembered his actions back at the Manor: how he betrayed everything he stood for, defied his parents, killed Bellatrix, and saved her life. Ron could almost see the gears grinding in Hermione's head and he knew exactly how she felt. Now that she was awake, thinking over all that had happened would most likely give her a migraine. Ron felt the need to distract her somehow. "How 'bout some breakfast?" he asked cheerfully.

"Is... _he_ downstairs?" Hermione asked and Ron couldn't help but notice her reluctance to say Draco's name. It was as if she feared him as much as the Dark Lord and he understood why? They both thought they knew Draco Malfoy. Before the encounter at the Manor, they would've described him as selfish, arrogant, obnoxious, cowardly, and fiercely devoted to his family and heritage. Considering his recent actions, it seemed as if they would have to view him in an entirely different light.

"He's outside with Harry," Ron answered.

"Okay. I don't think I could deal with him right now," Hermione sighed as she got up and walked to the door. Ron followed her.

"Hey, that's not bad. I don't think I could ever deal with him. At least… not without a Bat-Bogey Hex," Ron joked and Hermione giggled.

They barely made it down the stairs before Ron's mother gasped, ran up to Hermione, and hugged her tightly. She wince from the residing aches. Molly asked numerous questions about her health, to which Hermione smiled and reassured her that she was okay. When she thought they were finally in the clear, she jumped as Fred and George popped out of thin air in front of her. She laughed and playfully pushed them away before hugging them one at a time. "Happy Birthday, you two."

"Thanks, Hermione," they said in unison. "You alright?" She nodded with a smile.

"So, is it true Harry and Ron did a jig around Bellatrix's corpse?" Fred asked.

George then followed, "Did Malfoy gloat about it afterwards?"

"Did his dad's ridiculously long hair finally recede off his head from the stress?" said Fred.

"No! None of that happened." Hermione giggled while the twins frowned.

"Well, that's boring," George sighed. "No gloating?"

"That's very uncharacteristic, coming from the amazing bouncing ferret," Fred laughed.

"Don't be fooled. If he starts bragging…" George began.

"He won't stop," Fred concluded.

_"Just you wait,"_ the twins warned with raised brows, simulating distress.

"Thanks for the heads up, boys," Hermione confirmed, grinning as they made their way to the kitchen. She shook her head at the twins' usual shenanigans.

Bill and Fleur sat at the dining table and they greeted Hermione when she arrived. Molly served them breakfast with a warm smile, reassuring them that Fred and George didn't lace their food with anything commemorating the theme of the day. As they ate, Hermione turned to Fleur and told her she was very thankful for her care. Fleur was humbled by Hermione's appreciation.

Ron had three helpings of sausage and beans. He had worked up quite the appetite from... well, being Ron and it made Hermione smile. "Are you ready?" he asked her when he finished. She nodded, so they left the house.

Harry sat cross-legged on a ridge overlooking the ocean's cliffs where Draco wandered aimlessly. At the first glimpse of a certain bushy-haired girl, he stood up and ran to her. When Harry squeezed his arms around Hermione in a tight embrace, she winced slightly. "Sorry. Are you okay?" he asked her and she nodded.

"How's guard duty?" Hermione teased.

Harry closed his eyes and groaned. "Exhausting. Malfoy hasn't slept at all since he's been here." The trio looked down on Draco as he sat on the edge of the cliff with his back turned to them. He was staring off into the ocean with a brooding expression. He still wore the black dress robes he arrived in, but his jacket was laid out over the rocks, leaving him in his trousers and an un-tucked dress shirt.

"I should have a word with him," Hermione eventually said.

"We'll come with you," Ron uttered.

Hermione shook her head and turned to the boys. "No. It wouldn't be right, showing up with bodyguards." Harry and Ron gave her identical looks of concern, but she smiled back at them. "I'll be fine, don't worry. I have my wand... and it's only Malfoy. He has no reason to hurt me."

"We'll be right here," Harry reassured her and she smiled gratefully. She then made her way down the ridge toward Draco.

"Hello, Granger," he greeted neutrally as he stood up from his spot.

"Malfoy," Hermione acknowledged back with the slightest hint of enmity. They stood before each other for what felt like an eternity, neither of them knowing what to say…

"How are you?" Draco finally asked and Hermione blinked in disbelief.

"You know I've been asked that same question by everyone I've seen, but what surprises me the most is that _you_ are asking it."

"It's still a question, Granger," said Draco coldly. "And yet, here I thought you were mindful of your own personal health. Then again, considering the rather precarious lifestyle you've adopted, travelling around with two hormone-overloaded males while simultaneously being hunted by people who want to enslave your kind, I suppose caring for your health is pointless. However, there is the issue of common courtesy, politeness, and the need to generate subjects to start a conversation."

Draco feigned indifference as he stared across the Atlantic and Hermione remembered how much of a conversationalist he could be. As a matter of fact, the most difficult thing she had to deal with in school was getting him to shut up. "I'm fine," the witch huffed and the corner of Draco's mouth twisted ever so slightly, only the most observant of individuals could have noticed it. Hermione chose the next topic of discussion and he would soon be caught off guard. "They said you weren't eating… or sleeping."

The young wizard crossed his arms and shifted his feet before responding, "I'm just not hungry… and I haven't really been able to sleep for a while now. Bad dreams and all that." Hermione took note of the boy's blood-shot eyes, ruffled hair, and lean physique. If she were to be completely honest, she would admit Draco's efforts to look good at school always paid off, but that was a long time ago. Now, it seemed everything had changed.

"Well… you're no use to the Order dead, Malfoy," Hermione said blankly. She expected a hostile response from Draco for that comment, but he continued staring off into the distance.

"I don't know about that," he mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him.

"It means I'm gonna have to earn back what I took from the Order. It means I have no one's trust and I'll have to endure the hatred and hostility of both sides. Taking all that into consideration… I don't think switching sides was really worth it."

"Not worth it?" Hermione exclaimed with her brow furrowed in confusion. "How can you say it wouldn't be worth it? You'd be fighting for what is right!"

"What is necessary to survive sometimes has nothing to do with what is right," Draco growled as if the fact was as clear as day.

"So you just want to run away from this war?" Hermione asked with shock.

"That's a logical choice," Draco answered, shrugging.

"No, it's not!" she exclaimed.

"Why not? Because you won't let me?" Draco asked angrily, but she didn't answer. Silence lingered between them for a moment.

"If you didn't want to do what's right, then why did you kill Bellatrix? Why did you save us? Why are you here?"

Draco didn't like where this was going, so he decided to turn the tables on her and he knew exactly how. "What is this, an interrogation? I have a question for _you!_ Why _am_ I here?"

"What?" Hermione asked, clearly caught off-balance.

"You heard me! Why were you captured and brought to my house? I have a right to know why I was forced to make a choice!"

"Because… " Hermione paused, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. She shifted from one foot to the other - much like Draco did earlier. Her eyes lowered with obvious hesitation, increasing his determination to know. Eventually, she turned on her heal and tried walking away, but he stalked up to her and grabbed her wrist firmly. Harry and Ron saw the conflict and rushed down to aid Hermione.

"Tell me, Granger! I want the truth!" Draco demanded.

"Harry said _You-Know-Who's_ name... and activated the taboo curse," Hermione grumbled in defeat.

The boy chuckled, harmlessly at first, but it soon grew to an all out fit of laughter and Hermione stood frightened before him. She thought Draco had lost his mind and, for a moment, he believed he was about to. His expression gradually changed into one of hysteria. He started hyperventilating as he realized he had betrayed his parents and left them to die only because Harry Potter said the Dark Lord's name.

"Malfoy? Malfoy, are you okay?" Hermione asked, genuinely concerned.

"I… I can't believe!" Draco panicked and his breath wheezed out rapidly as he paced back and forth.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded as Harry and he finally reached Hermione's side.

The witch turned to him before responding, "I think Malfoy's having a panic attack."

Harry approached Draco with his arm raised towards the boy's shoulder. "It's okay, Malfoy. Just breathe."

When Harry got close enough, Draco grabbed him and threw him into the ground hard. "Shut up, Potter! You pathetic idiot!" the Slytherin boy yelled just before Ron grabbed his shirt and pushed him back, distancing him from Harry. Hermione cringed at the sound of Draco's voice. It emphasized all the right consonants to sharpen his words into blood-dripping daggers and although the trio expected it from him, they were still unprepared.

"What're you playing at, Malfoy?" Ron demanded as Harry stumbled to get up. Draco ignored the redhead as his anger for Harry increased exponentially.

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't be the Chosen One! You're the thickest wizard in the history of magic! You would give yourself up to the Dark Lord and let Granger be tortured just because you're so damn stupid!"

"Why do you suddenly care so much for Hermione's well-being?" Ron asked accusingly. "What is she to you?"

Malfoy simply glared at the redhead defiantly, his mouth twisting into the scowl the trio knew all too well. "What is she to _you_, Weasley? Nothing? You're so daft you would shout out Granger's name in Aunt Bella's presence? She wouldn't have been tortured if you actually cared for her!"

"Malfoy, that's enough!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco pushed Ron aside and approached her. She steeled herself before him, but he could tell that his words were affecting her. Draco knew he was spinning doubt and anger within those around him, but he didn't care. Right now, all that mattered to him was his desire for retribution.

"I can't believe this, Granger! Surrounding yourself with the most dim-witted tossers in our year, did you really expect to survive in this war? It just goes to show, your intelligence is drastically overrated!"

"I said stop it, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled sternly. Draco breathed heavily through grinding teeth as he tangled his fingers into his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and yelled his frustrations into the sky.

When his surge of anger seemed like it was finally simmering down, he shook his head. "I can't believe it… I've given away everything and it was all to save the worthless lives of a brain-dead orphan, a witless wanker and a Mudblood slut!"

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock and her eyes turned murderous. She bared her teeth in a look of fury that would have instilled fear in any man. She stormed toward Draco and he took several steps back before bracing himself for her attack. Hermione raised her fist and pulled it back. Draco tried raising his arms in defense, but Ron held them firmly behind his back. As Hermione's fist flew toward Draco's nose, he shifted his head sideways, causing her knuckles to smash into his cheekbone. The girl staggered back and cradled her aching fist in the other hand.

"You'll have to do better than that, Granger," Draco growled, grimacing as the side of his face throbbed painfully. Before he could react, Ron's significantly larger fist collided with his stomach, causing him to grunt and fall over in pain.

"You'll pay for that, Malfoy! You'll wish you never opened your mouth!" Ron kicked him in the ribs and he yelped in pain.

"Stop!" Harry shouted, pulling Ron back before he could strike another blow. "Ron, that's enough!"

"No, it's not! Harry, you know he deserves it!" Ron raged as Harry held him back.

"He saved our lives, Ron. We owe him for that."

"Harry, you know we could've saved Hermione by ourselves. We didn't need him!" Ron seethed, gesturing to the boy who tormented him, his friends, and family for as long as they knew each other. "We should've just left him at the Manor!"

"You're wrong, Weasley," Draco wheezed. He was still on the ground, clutching his aching rib cage. "When they brought you in, I knew it was Potter from the beginning. I could have told Bellatrix who he was and she would have summoned the Dark Lord… but I didn't." Draco struggled to stand up, groaning with every little movement. "You would've all been dead by now. I've given up everything to save your lives, but according to you, Weasley, all I get in return is a beating. Maybe I deserve it, maybe I don't, but one thing is certain: you all owe me your lives."

* * *

><p>Draco was back in the Manor and how he came to know this was rather strange. He recognized the expensive chandeliers hanging above him, the candlelight so dim, it was difficult seeing anything at all. His body hovered horizontally, contorted by an invisible force several feet above the long dining table. He let his head drop to analyze more of his surroundings. Several people dressed in long black robes sat around the table, watching him. Draco's gaze rested on the person at the far end of the table and the Dark Lord scowled when their eyes met.<p>

"My friends, we are joined here today by Draco Malfoy. We all know what he has done." Several of the Dark Lord's followers sneered and he started to tremble. "He has killed Bellatrix, betrayed his family, his friends, his honor, everything for the pathetic existence of Mudbloods and blood traitors. This is a disgrace to our beliefs and is only punishable… by death."

The room fell silent, save for the whimper that escaped Draco's lips.

"But…" the Dark Lord continued slowly and decisively. "Seeing as how I am a merciful lord, his life shall be spared for now. Because Bellatrix deserves retribution, he shall be tortured relentlessly. We shall make him suffer until there is nothing left of him; until he begs for death… like a dog."

Voldemort's deathly-grey eyes watched as the boy's tears dripped over his brow and into his hair. Draco saw Severus sitting by the Dark Lord's side and the boy pleaded, "P-Professor… Please. H-help me." His godfather wore a neutral expression as he looked back at him and Draco couldn't help but feel hopeless. He twisted his head to look to someone else for aid.

"Mother! Father!" Draco cried when he spotted his parents sitting side by side. "You have to help me. I need you!"

Without looking at his son, Lucius responded coldly, "We gave you such a fruitful life, but you decided it was not enough for you. You have forsaken our family and denounced our cause. You knew the consequences of your actions and now you will suffer for it."

Draco looked to his mother and whimpered, "Mother, please," but Narcissa maintained the same, cold expression as her husband.

"Goodbye, Draco," his mother murmured without emotion and he shuddered in sorrow.

Draco said farewell to her on that fateful March afternoon, but she didn't return it until now and it was the most painful feeling. He immediately regretted his decision to murder Bellatrix, although he knew it wouldn't be enough to get out of this dire situation. It was just as he feared in that there was no one coming to save him. In this world, he had no friends to care for him. Nothing. Not even his own parents were willing to save him.

Draco always lived his life as a cold, selfish, supremacist and the very moment he chose to not follow that path was what caused his doom. He was born and raised on the side that didn't tolerate goodness, sympathy, or equality and the worst part was that he knew this. He grew up thinking this way and treated others horribly as a result. Of course, Draco had a choice not to, but, with his parents and peers acting in very much the same manner, a young, naive mind would only follow in their stead.

When Draco was young, all he wanted was to be a Death Eater. When he finally became a Death Eater... all he wanted was to not be one anymore.

The Dark Lord waved his wand and Draco's body fell onto the table hard. His head cracked against the polished wood and he cried out in pain. Curling into a ball, he sobbed loudly with the realization that his fate was decided.

A large snake hovered up to the Dark Lord's side and he whispered something in its ear. Nagini slithered along the table towards Draco and wrapped herself around the boy's limbs. The feeling of cold, scaly skin against Draco's own caused him to panic. He thrashed around in terror, but Nagini's strong body restricted his snake's head hovered over his body, watching him as he trembled in fear.

Nagini struck. Fangs pierced his arm and Draco yelped. She let go and made several other non-fatal attacks on Draco's body as he writhed violently underneath. His blood splattered over the table. The snake's body squeezed tightly around his arm and stretched the limb outward. With his eyes shut, Draco screamed as the muscles in his arm began to tear.

Hermione trudged sleepily down the hall to Draco's room as his muffled cries reverberated off the walls of Shell Cottage. It was three o'clock in the morning, but everyone was wide-awake due to the noise Draco made in his nightmare. She made her way to Harry and Ron's side as they stood before the door.

"We should just put the tosser out of his misery." Ron stated grumpily. "We'll be doing him a favour and, at the same time, we'll be saving ourselves the trouble of having to deal with him."

"Ron, don't say that," Harry said as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "We have to help him."

"You see? That's exactly what I'm saying," Ron exclaimed, his arms flailing.

"No! We have to… wake him up or something," said Harry. A loud yell was heard from behind the door and Hermione covered her mouth at the sound of Draco's agony.

Ron shook his head, laughing half-heartedly. "Well, I'm not going in there."

"You're going in there and I'm coming with you," said Harry firmly. Ron sighed before raising his hand to the doorknob.

When the door creaked open, Hermione whispered, "Be careful," and Ron nodded his head as they made their way inside. From the door, she could see Draco through the darkness of the room. He shook visibly and his skin glowed with sweat. His head rolled from side to side as his body twitched. His wrinkled brow displayed his agony and Hermione couldn't help but feel pity for him.

Harry and Ron made their way to the foot of the bed and looked at each other. With his eyes, Harry signaled Ron to make the first move, but he hesitated. Ron shook his head and signaled Harry to do it. This eventually turned into a silent battle comprised of unhealthy amounts of head jerking towards Draco and wide-eyed angry looks. Eventually, Harry sighed with frustration and leaned over the bed. "Malfoy? Malfoy, wake up." He moved to nudge Draco's shoulder, but when he touched him, he jerked away from his hand. "Malfoy, can you hear me? Wake up!" Harry moved to place both hands on his shoulders and shake him awake, but his struggle only increased. Suddenly, Draco grabbed Harry's wrists, twisted them in his grasp and pushed them away as his cries grew louder and more frequent.

"I don't think that's going to work," Hermione stated as she entered the room.

"Do you have a better idea, Hermione?" Harry asked in frustration as he rubbed the burned skin Draco caused by twisting his arm. Hermione drew her wand and aimed it at the sleeping boy.

_"Rennervate,"_ she pronounced expertly. The reviving spell Hermione cast had no effect on Draco as he continued thrashing around the bed. Hermione huffed with disappointment. Never before had one of her spells failed and she would be damned if the spell in question didn't work on Draco Malfoy of all people.

Through her drowsiness, Hermione analyzed the situation within her mind. _The primary issue is Draco's nightmares,_ she contemplated straightforwardly._ Now, it is evident that simply trying to wake him up accomplishes nothing because he's been suffering from sleep deprivation. Therefore, the next and most logical course of action would be to tackle the issue differently. Rather than waking him up, we should simply..._

Hermione hastily made her way out the door and Harry and Ron followed her with curiosity. She got to her room, found her handbag with the undetectable Extension Charm, and reached in. "What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Making a Dreamless Sleep Potion," Hermione responded as she pulled out a small cauldron and its stand from the bag.

"That's a brilliant idea, Hermione," Ron stated and the girl smiled sleepily. She sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the cauldron, lit a fire, and summoned several ingredients from the bag with her wand.

Harry and Ron sat cross-legged as well, watching her work. Eventually, Ron stated, "This feels strangely familiar. Like deja vu, don't you think?"

"A little. Why is that?" Harry asked.

Hermione's brow rose. "Because we've done this before, back in our second year. We brewed the Polyjuice Potion to find out if Draco was opening the chamber of secrets."

"That's right," Ron said with a small laugh. "It's funny how things turn out, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione inquired, still pouring and stirring.

"Well, back then, we were trying to prove he was evil, when really he was just being a total piss-pot, the way he always is. Now, it seems like Hermione's trying to save him."

They regarded her with humoured expressions, but she feigned indifference. "I think we owe Malfoy that after what he's done for us. It doesn't matter how much of an arse he is, only that we pay our debt to him. Restore some balance to the world." She took a moment to contemplate deeply before speaking, "You know, I'm beginning to think there's some goodness in Malfoy, even though he refuses to show it."

"You're always searching for that little bit of light, Hermione, even though it probably isn't there," Harry uttered with a smile. "Like with Grawp. Ron thought he was nothing but a smelly giant. You thought he was adorable."

"He is adorable!" Hermione exclaimed gleefully and her friends laughed.

The potion took almost an hour to make due to its strict requirements and the trio wanted it as potent as possible, considering Draco's state. All the while, he could still be heard down the hall and Hermione's determination to finish the potion increased with every cry. When it was finished, she carefully poured some of the potion into a small flask. They had one shot at this, so Harry and Ron enlisted the help of Bill and George to hold Draco down should he resist. They all entered the room, with Harry and Ron standing by Draco's arms and Bill and George by his legs.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked Draco and shook his shoulder in a final attempt to wake him. He continued mumbling incoherently, oblivious to them all. Harry looked at Ron with uncertainty, but the boy merely shook his head. They began by grabbing Draco's arms while Bill and George gripped his feet. Draco's limbs were extended across the bed and he struggled violently. His head thrashed from side to side as his cries amplified throughout the room.

Hermione hesitantly approached the restrained subject with the flask containing the potion. As she witnessed Draco's volatile behavior, she knew that this was a bad idea. "We're doing this all wrong," she stated in defeat.

Ron groaned. "Hermione, this is the only way."

Hermione glared at him before hissing, "No, it's not. Look at him! What we're doing is affecting his dream and making it worse. If we tried giving him the potion he would just spill it or spit it out."

The men surrounding Draco hesitantly let go of his limbs and he seemed to calm down a bit. Hermione stepped to the foot of the bed and leaned in towards Draco's ear. "Mal- Draco, can you hear me?" It was very rare to hear Hermione utter Draco's first name and the others waited for what happened next. His breath seemed to calm a little and his body shook less. "I'm going to give you a potion-"

"No!" Draco interrupted as panic simmered once again. He was still interacting with his dream, but somehow they all knew that he was also talking to her in a way.

"It will help you," Hermione stated firmly, raising her tone over Draco's misgivings. "Do you understand?" The boy looked like he shook his head as he whimpered. "Will you trust me?" she asked and her voice was a mere whisper.

After a moment, Draco calmed down again and Hermione exhaled with relief. With her thumb over the lid, she slowly raised the flask to hover over his chin. "I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered. His mouth opened ever so slightly and Hermione popped the cork. She held the potion close to his lips for a moment and everyone held their breath.

Hermione poured the contents of the flask into Draco's mouth and quickly moved her palms to keep his lips closed in case he decided to spit it out. He struggled again, his throat convulsing and making strangled noises under Hermione's hands. The rest of them rushed to pin Draco's limbs down again and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, muttering _please-please-please_ under her breath.

Seconds felt like minutes as they waited and, slowly but surely, Draco calmed down. Before they knew it, he was as still as a cup of water and they all sighed with relief. Hermione slid to the floor with her back against the bed and her eyes drooped with exhaustion, causing Harry to grin.

"Bedtime."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled lazily. She took his outstretched hand and he pulled her up. They all made their way out of the room and as Hermione dragged her feet through the doorway, she took once last glance at the sleeping boy. Draco snoozed as peacefully as one could and in all the years Hermione knew him, she never saw him this calm before.

It suddenly dawned on her how quickly her life had changed since the start of the war. Snape killed Dumbledore, Hermione wiped her parents' memories for their safety, the trio was forced to journey through this dangerous world on their own, and now this. Hermione realized this war would end up changing everything and everyone to the point of unfamiliarity. She certainly didn't recognize the boy lying in the bed before her and that fact itself worried her tremendously.

She knew now that Draco was more unsure of his identity than any other time in his life. His unsureness posed a threat to himself and those around him just as it did earlier that afternoon. Now, more than ever, Hermione had to be exceptionally cautious in predicting his behaviour. It wasn't just for his well-being, but her own as well.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I think "Comfortably Numb" by Pink Floyd portrays Draco's struggle in this chapter best. There's a lot of events and conversations in this story that will sneakily reference the films that inspired it. In this chapter, I drew similarites between Draco and the protagonist in The Last Samurai.<p> 


	4. A Treasured Memory

Link to chapter music on profile page

* * *

><p>The trio lounged in the living room of Shell Cottage, cherishing a moment that seemed all too familiar to them. Harry cradled his head in his hands over a game of wizarding chess, his jaw muscles clenching with frustration, while Ron sat across from him, grinning with the knowledge that he had him between a rock and a hard place. Hermione sat nearby with a book on her lap and she smiled when she noticed the growing tension in Harry's eyes.<p>

"Are you gonna make your move within the week, Harry?" Ron teased.

"Shut it, Ron. I'm thinking," Harry replied in mock anger.

"Take your time… On second thought, don't. I've gotten bored watching the seasons change outside."

"You haven't beaten me! I told you this is going to be the first time I win one against you."

"You said that last time… and the time before that… and the time befo—" Ron paused mid-sentence as Harry moved a knight forward. He immediately moved one of his pieces. This continued at the same, quick speed for several minutes.

They played chess often throughout the years, despite Hermione scolding them for not studying during school, and now, in their seventh year of being best friends, they were superb chess players. They devised elaborate strategies and executed them with such precision, it fascinated her. After a dozen moves, Harry moved his rook to a certain spot with a wide grin. Ron initially wore the same expresssion, but it faded when he realized what the spectacled wizard had done.

"Check... mate."

"No way," Ron huffed in disbelief and Harry laughed with pride. At that moment, Bill, Fred, and George strolled into the room with broomsticks at their sides.

"Alright, chums. Let's do this," Bill asserted humorously.

"Quidditch," Fred began.

"Outside," George added.

"_Now!"_ the twins ordered in unison.

"Not happening," Ron declared. "I will NOT be defeated."

"You started this game two hours ago!" Bill exclaimed. "It's high time you boys get off your arses and get some fresh air." He opened the door to let the bright light of one of the first sunny days of the year shine into their eyes. The two got up and walked away from the game, Harry with a spring in his step and Ron with a frown.

"Damn it, Harry. I will find a way out of that!" Ron said determinedly as they ran out the door of the cottage.

"Take your time, mate," Harry laughed as Bill handed broomsticks to the both of them. They all shot up into the sky. Harry grinned as Ron continued goading him for making such an unanticipated move while the older Weasleys set up goals facing each other and began tossing a quaffle around. Eventually, Harry descended to where Hermione stood. She followed them out and was now watching them with her hands in her pockets and a smile on her face.

"You should join us, Hermione. Teams are still uneven," Harry urged just before Ron soared down and playfully collided into his shoulder.

Hermione shook her head in response. "I really shouldn't. Besides, I hate flying."

"Can't convince her, mate. She's afraid of heights," Ron chuckled.

"I'm afraid of unsafe heights, Ronald. There's a big difference," Hermione corrected him sternly.

"Where's your Gryffindor courage, 'Mione?" Ron teased but she ignored him. Grinning mischievously, Hermione bent over to pick up a rock from the ground. As she tossed it from one hand to the other, the boys grew curious of her intentions.

She drew her wand, transfigured the rock into a golden snitch, and enchanted it to fly. The snitch hovered just out of Harry's reach before whizzing around the two wizards. Ron made to grab the bird, but it swayed just out of his reach. The two immediately began chasing the snitch across the field, all the while, bumping shoulders in mock competitiveness. Bill, Fred, and George laughed as they watched Harry and Ron zoom through the sky.

Considering how gloomy weather in Britain was throughout the year, that morning was as perfect as it could be in the middle of spring. Clouds loomed heavily in the sky, but the threat of rain was distant and the brightness of the sun was still prominent over the rocky cliffs of the British coast. The sun's warmth seemed to amplify the amount of joy and relaxation felt in that moment.

"Go, Ron! You can do it!" Hermione chanted as they soared higher and higher into the sky. Eventually, playfulness faded away to be replaced by determination as the speed at which they flew increased.

After a while, however, Harry huffed with frustration because neither he nor Ron could catch the snitch. If Harry was ever good at anything, it was catching a snitch. He was a seeker, for Merlin's sake! It seemed as if this particular snitch was faster than any other and knew the exact moment to turn and evade. Harry looked down to where Hermione was and he could see her hand covering her mouth in a failed attempt to hide a grin.

"Hermione's still controlling the snitch! She made it uncatchable!" Harry declared to Ron as they stopped to catch their breath. While they hovered in the air, the snitch flew up to Ron's face and began tickling his nose with its wings. He made faces before trying to grab it, but it evaded his grasp once again. "Hermione!" Harry yelled threateningly before he dove toward the girl who was now laughing shamelessly. Harry's speed increased and he saw her eyes widen before she started running toward the house.

"I didn't do it, Harry! You have to believe me!" Hermione laughed as she sprinted as fast as she could across the grass.

"I do! I do! I just want to talk, Hermione!" Harry yelled sarcastically as he closed the distance between them. Hermione drew her wand and turned to aim it at Harry's broom.

"_Immobulus!"_

Harry slowed to a halt just a meter away from the witch and simply hovered in the air as she sprinted into the house. Hermione poked her head out and laughed triumphantly before closing the door.

Out of all the happy memories Hermione could recollect, this one was exceptional not because it was her most favourite, but because she remembered it as one of the last happy moments she experienced with Harry and Ron before having to endure many months of loneliness and depression.

All her life, Hermione lived with either her parents at home or her two best friends at school and soon she would be forced to live with neither. For ordinary teenagers, this was just something they had to endure as a part of growing up, but in Hermione's case, this was entirely different. There was a war going and it was for this reason that she could not see her parents. It was the same reason that would eventually separate her from Harry and Ron and force her to live with someone she definitely did not want to live with. Eventually though, Hermione accepted it because there are some things in this world that cannot be changed… no matter how unbearable they might seem at first.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm glad you three got away. The Dark Lord's followers have certainly improved their tracking abilities," Remus said as he relaxed before the trio. Their former professor arrived via Apparation just moments ago and after the lengthy recollection of the trio's experiences since Bill and Fleur's wedding, he leaned back into the armchair he currently occupied.<p>

The three teenagers were situated on the couch across from him and Hermione straightened her back before saying, "So far, three of _You-Know-Who's_ Horcruxes have been destroyed. However, we don't know what or where the other four are and we've lost the Sword of Gryffindor."

Harry began, "I think there might be a Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts. She was very alarmed when she found the sword. I think it was because she was worried we had taken something else. A Horcrux that _You-Know-Who_ gave her to hide in her vault. I think we should infiltrate Gringotts to find the Horcrux."

Hermione sighed before saying, "Harry, we've been over this. We can't steal from Gringott's. It's impossible."

"Even if one of us is polyjuiced as Bellatrix? I could ask Dobby to take a hair from her corpse."

"Gringott's has a magical system that immediately informs the goblins that a client is deceased. It's so they can make the process of inheritance easier. One of us can't simply walk in as Bellatrix because they'll already know she's dead."

"But if that's true," Ron began, "Would the goblins tell everyone that she's dead?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "I'm sure the person who inherits the wealth would've been informed by now."

"Who inherits it?" Ron asked.

"Most likely her husband," Hermione stated gloomily. Bellatrix's husband was Rodolphus Lestrange, one of Voldemort's most loyal servants and so the trio knew that the Dark Lord must been informed of Bellatrix's death by now.

The mood sank heavily for a moment before Remus' mouth opened to say, "Rodolphus Lestrange is dead. He was killed in the fire during the attack on Parliament." Three pairs of eyes widened with excitement.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked Hermione.

"It would pass to the nearest relative: Andromeda Tonks."

"Well that's not a problem. Andromeda isn't going to tell _You-Know-Who_ Bellatrix is dead, is she?" Ron asked rhetorically.

Andromeda Tonks was the middle daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black, so Bellatrix's death would've meant that she became the head of the Black family. However, she had married a Muggle-born, so the family had disowned her.

Hermione began, "She also won't inherit Bellatrix's wealth because she was disowned. It'll pass on to the next daughter… Narcissa."

With the realization that Draco Malfoy's mother might be the possessor of the fourth Horcrux, a moment of silence settled in the room. "Do you think the Malfoys are going to inform _You-Know-Who_ of their son's actions?" Remus asked Harry plainly. The boy shook his head with uncertainty.

"I don't know. Lucius wasn't too happy with Draco after what he did." After answering, Harry lowered his gaze to contemplate something deeply and by the time he looked up to address Remus, the man already predicted what topic he wanted to discuss next. "Sir, we… don't know what to think of Draco Malfoy."

"You don't know if he can be trusted?" Remus clarified and Harry nodded. "Well, that's understandable. No doubt, young Malfoy has an extensive history of deception." Draco's scheming during sixth year came to mind.

"What if this is some elaborate plot the Dark Lord planned to infiltrate the Order and sabotage it?

As Harry asked this, Hermione rolled her eyes before saying, "Harry, that's ridiculous."

"No, it's not. They're Slytherins!"

Remus interrupted, "Such a plan is too costly to conceive. Bellatrix was the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. He wouldn't sacrifice her just to get Malfoy in."

"Hold on a sec'!" Ron interrupted, "Who was it that let a certain, fiendish ferret come with us?"

"I did, but it's not to late to send him right back where he belongs. He could still be a loyal Death Eater." Remus shook his head and Harry felt enraged. "When I told you Malfoy was up to something during sixth year, what did you think? That I was just paranoid? What about Snape? I knew he was still loyal to _You-Know-Who._ I told you. Did you listen? Did Dumbledore listen? No. And look what happened." Harry breathed unsteadily as anger simmered within him and everyone else in the room grew concerned.

"I understand, Harry," Remus said coolly. "You were right about Malfoy and Snape. We probably should've taken your word for it when we had the chance." Harry seemed to calm visibly as Remus spoke, his face expressing a sense of fulfilment. "However, from what you said about Malfoy's hesitation during his mission at Hogwarts and the immediate remorse for what he did at the Manor, it just isn't possible for all of it to be an act."

Remus leaned forward in a lecturing manner. "I know you three have a strong resentment toward Malfoy because he mistreated you at school. In fact, I disliked the boy when I taught at Hogwarts, but you ought to realize that he's changed. Draco has looked through the veil of pureblood life and realized that there's evil and falsehoods in his life. He was bred to be a servant of the Dark Lord, but he didn't accept it. I think he yearns for something that transcends purity indoctrination. Sympathy, humanity, and morality, all of that played a part in his refusal to kill Dumbledore and motivation to kill Bellatrix, but before they were even conceived, there was simply the goodness of a frightened young boy. That's what influences his decisions. He may not admit it, but he desperately wants to preserve that innocence against the evil of this world. That's why he's here. He has every right to refuse orders from his father, Bellatrix, and the Dark Lord because he is a human being. Not a weapon. He has as much of a right to freedom as you do and I know he wants to fight for that right. Someday, he'll understand that we're all fighting for the same thing and I hope you'll understand that too."

The trio regarded Remus with alternating expressions of confusion and contemplation, and all he could do was smile warmly in return. After a moment of absorbing such a perceptive lecture, Harry asked Remus, "You trust him, don't you?"

"It takes a lot of courage to confront someone like Bellatrix Lestrange. It takes even more to stand up to your parents and tell them what they taught you was wrong, but he did it despite everything. In all honesty, Harry? Considering what he's done, I would trust Draco with my life."

Later that day, Hermione was reading in her bedroom when a loud thud came from Draco's room. She set her book down, got up, and walked to her door. When she peered into the hallway, she saw the young Slytherin leaving his room. Draco was using his arm for support along the wall. He groaned loudly.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" Hermione asked, but she was blatantly ignored as Draco clumsily made his way into the loo down the hall. Before she could enter after him, he slammed the door shut mere inches away from her face.

Hermione stood worrying in front of the door before she heard him groan again and cry out, "Sweet Merlin's Beard!"

"Is everything alright? What are you doing in there?"

"I'm taking a damn piss, Granger, can't you give me some privacy?"

Hermione paled with embarrassment. "Oh... sorry."

A moment passed before Draco finished and as he washed his hands, he spoke, "I should've known you'd be as nosy as the rest of them. You lot shouldn't fret because I have absolutely nothing to do around this rotting house anyway. Honestly, who built this place? It's made out of shells! Shells! The place reeks of the sea." Draco's voice became a dull rumble to Hermione's ears before he eventually asked, "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days. You should really slow down, Malfoy. It's not good that you're up and about after sleeping for so long."

"I've never felt better," Draco declared and she couldn't help but smile with pride, knowing that her brewing of the Dreamless Sleep Potion was what gave him his much-needed sleep. She heard the shower being turned on and the door swung open to reveal Draco staring determinedly at her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

Over the passed coupled days since he arrived from the Manor, he grew a significant amount of facial hair, giving him a truly _rough-around-the-edges_ look she never saw on him before and it took her by surprise. That wasn't the only thing she didn't expect. Hermione's gaze dropped down to discover that Draco had removed his shirt and prominent scars criss-crossed over his torso. It was the remnant of the Sectumsempra curse Harry cast on him almost a year ago.

"Did you hear me, Granger?" Draco growled and Hermione was kicked out of her mental stall. "I need a razor," he repeated.

"Oh. There might be disposables in the shelf," she responded awkwardly, nodding her head towards the cupboard behind him. Draco didn't thank her, resolving instead to shut the door and begin the arduous task of cleaning himself up. Hermione returned to her bedroom in deep thought.

It was evident that Draco endured his fair share of pain in this war. The wizarding community's medical proficiency was far superior to muggle's. Hermione thought his wounds would have healed, but apparently the effects of Sectumsempra weren't entirely reversible. It seemed Draco would have to carry a reminder of his conspiracy at Hogwarts in the form of vicious lines spoiling his well-defined form.

Hermione curled up in bed with _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ in her lap and a little while later, Draco stood at her doorway looking every bit like his old self, immaculately shaven face, combed hair, and posture that screamed high-class upbringing. "I just thought of a way to pass the time. It's not much, but it'll do for now."

Her gaze shifted to him curiously. "What?" she asked and he directed his eyes to the table near her bed, which was completely cluttered with her books. There were more than two dozen, all of which were extracted from her beaded handbag. How else was she supposed to keep her mind fresh?

"I'm assuming you don't read them all at once," he said with a little quirk of his lip.

She thought about it before nodding yes and he strutted over to the table. Her collection contained mostly textbooks from school, including _Spellman's Syllabary, _a shaking_ Monster Book of Monsters, _and_ Hogwarts: A History._ "Why don't you ask Harry and Ron if they want to play Wizard's Chess with you?" she asked.

"You really think they'd like to play chess with me, Granger? Besides, I'm brilliant when it comes to chess, it's definitely a Slytherin game. I'm sure they wouldn't stand a chance."

"You'd be surprised. Ron earned Gryffindor fifty points for playing-"

"_The best game of chess the school has seen in many years, _said Dumbledore, the bumbling, senile fool_._ I remember that. The end of first year. It was also the day I completely lost faith in that school. Apparently you don't earn points for academic or athletic prowess, but for playing one game of chess."

"One where he sacrificed himself to let Harry pass through the chamber and prevent _You-Know-Who_ from obtaining the Philosopher's Stone. That took bravery and selflessness, both of which you lack."

"It spares me from meaningless obliteration, therefore I am content... and alive." Draco snatched _Hogwarts: A History_ and left before Hermione could yell after him. It was her favourite book and she didn't want him to damage it. She jumped off the bed and hurried after him.

When she entered the hallway, however, she overheard a heated argument between Harry and Remus coming from the lounge room nearby. She walked in to find them standing toe-to-toe with Ron sitting off to the side and they were all incredibly tense. At the sight of her entering, each of the three forced a smile. "Malfoy's awake. Thought you ought to know," she stated bashfully.

"Thank you, Hermione," Remus said before turning back to Harry. Hermione took a seat beside Ron and his eyebrows rose, warning her that what she was about to witness could get interesting. "Harry, can't you see that this quest for _You-Know-Who's_ Horcruxes has reached a dead end? On a mere hunch, you're thinking there's a Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault. Need I remind you that stealing from Gringotts is impossible? Let's not forget that Bellatrix's vault is completely inaccessible at this moment!" Remus exclaimed.

Harry shook his head. "We have to keep looking, sir. We have to find a way to defeat _You-Know-Who_ and the only way to do that is to destroy those pieces of his soul. No matter what the risk is, I'm taking it."

"I can't let you do this, Harry," Remus uttered and Harry gawked visibly. "Don't you see how close you were to getting caught? By this time, you would've been dead, the morale of the Order would've collapsed, and the wizarding world would've crumbled to the whims of a murderous despot."

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. So much pressure was on his shoulders because he was prophesied to defeat the Dark Lord and it was times like this when he just couldn't take it. "That wouldn't happen," he said. "The Order would fight on. There's no way _You-Know-Who_ could rule forever."

Remus sat down in preparation to tell Harry the truth. Eventually everyone else in the room mirrored his actions. "Harry, the Order is losing this war. Too many people are scared of the darkness that is spreading and the enemy is ruthless in eliminating the few who stand up to it. Every decision we make has a price to pay and all we can hope for is a situation where what we gain outweighs the price. We just can't afford to lose you, Harry. Do you understand? I want all the Horcruxes destroyed as much as you do, but what is equally important is your safety. The least you can do is wait until we're in a better position to act."

"But, how long will that take? Every day, more and more people die. We have to stop this now!"

"I know, Harry!" Remus exclaimed. The older wizard leaned in closer to the trio before he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Now, listen closely… From the information we gathered, the new Ministry is organizing several parties of snatchers to sweep through Diagon Alley and round up potential threats and harbourers of Muggle-borns. On the third of May, several high-ranking Death Eaters will lead these groups and it will be during this operation that the Order will strike. If we succeed in dealing a decisive blow to the enemy, then the people will summon up the courage to fight and defeat the Dark Lord."

"I want to fight," Harry declared and Remus was a bit shocked by the boy's determination. "We've been running and hiding these past couple months and… I just want to do my part in this war."

"Harry…" Remus smiled. "You've already done so much. You're a true Gryffindor." The older wizard eyed Ron and Hermione. "I assume you two wish to fight as well?" They both nodded without hesitation. "This is a war. There are losses we have to suffer and pain we have to endure to obtain victory. I hope you all understand that."

The trio stayed at Shell Cottage for four more weeks, during which Remus assessed Hermione's condition and confirmed that she was fit to fight. He was surprised by her physical and mental perseverance in spite of what she had endured at the hands of Bellatrix. Harry and Ron simply proclaimed that she was Hermione Granger, the female embodiment of single-mindedness and grit.

While they all resided in the cottage, Draco was practically a ghost. The only time he ventured out of his room was to have meals and even then, it was significantly awkward for everyone. At the start, Hermione came by and wordlessly offered him a stack of books to read and he immersed himself in them to pass the time. It was nice to think that she wasn't the only person who read all the time. Some time later, though, she understood that the only reason Draco read was because he had nothing else to do.

When Hermione pulled the books out of her beaded handbag, Ron expressed his concern for her health when he saw them stacked to resemble a wall on her bed, causing her to behave sourly toward him. It seemed that even after all the years they'd known each other, he still didn't understand what her books meant to her._  
><em>

Before Hermione knew it, she found herself sitting in the living room once again, this time with an Auror. They were waiting for other Order members to arrive at Shell Cottage to organize under Remus' direction in preparation for the fight ahead. The man sitting rigidly on the couch across from Hermione scrutinized her heavily and she felt a little uncomfortable under his judgmental gaze. Remus told her the Auror she was partnered with for the upcoming fight had a lot of experience. She began to analyse the harsh appearance of the man seated across from her. He looked to be in his early-thirties. He had blue eyes and brown hair, and he looked rather brawny underneath his worn out Auror cloak. With an intimidating frown, he eyed his surroundings enough to give Mad-eye Moody a run for his money.

"You're Hermione Granger, correct?" the man asked, his voice demanding.

"Yes. I am," Hermione replied as resolutely as she could.

"Daniel Dolere is my name. Despite my objections, we've been assigned together as partners for the impending skirmish and you should know that I won't allow a younger, inexperienced individual weigh me down." Hermione was appalled by Daniel's immediate disdain for her as he continued, "This battle, like any other, will be strenuous to say the least and you should know what you're getting yourself into."

"I'll have you know that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Hermione exclaimed in anger. "I have achieved the highest marks at Hogwarts since-"

"I am well aware of your _genius-level _intellect, Hermione Granger. Lupin has enough nerve to try to reassure me that you're an excellent person to fight alongside, but I'll have none of it. What is most essential in war is experience, something I know you lack."

Hermione's lips tightened and her eyes narrowed as she prepared to set things straight the only way she knew how. "I have participated in the Battle at the Department of Mysteries as well as the attack on Hogwarts. Although I haven't undergone extensive Auror training, I have plenty of experience. I don't care if you don't think I'm _professional_ enough for this sort of thing! I'm going to fight in this battle whether you like it or not! And it's not just because I want to, but because I can! Because I am more than ready to face the enemy and defeat him!"

Hermione's stern look would've intimidated any man and Daniel was no exception. He was surprised by her confidence and determination to participate in the battle. He couldn't help but wonder if…

"You're a Muggle-born… aren't you?" Daniel asked unexpectedly and Hermione was caught off balance by his sudden change in attitude.

"Yes, I am," she replied firmly in an attempt to hide her bewilderment. How he guessed her heritage, she couldn't know for sure. He must have been able to deduce it simply by studying her clothes or behaviour. His eyes softened visibly and Hermione felt an unexpected drop in tension between them.

"I admire your courage, Miss Granger. I've known a few Muggle-borns myself. Despite the wizarding world being so hostile toward your kind, you manage to summon up great strength to fight for freedom and justice. Being a son of a pureblood family, I couldn't understand why Muggle-borns are more determined to fight compared to purebloods or half-bloods. I always thought, because Muggle-borns were from a different world, they could choose to stay there rather than be a part of… all this. I was wrong. I've lost many Muggle-born friends and every one of them died fighting because they felt as if this world was all they had. I eventually realized that they weren't from a different world fighting in mine. We're all fighting for a single world against the same foe."

Daniel met Hermione's gaze and smiled timidly. "You're very bright indeed. I apologize for being so hostile towards you. It's just that… I've had to deal with a painful loss recently."

"I… Erm," Hermione paused and cleared her throat as phlegm chose the most inopportune moment to hinder her ability to speak. "Thank you, Mr. Dolere," she said with utmost sincerity. "I hope I wasn't too forward in making my opinion known."

"Not at all. And please… call me Daniel." The girl smiled and nodded.

Initially happy their argument was in the past, Hermione frowned as the subject she wanted to discuss next proved impossible for her to ignore. "May I ask who you lost?" the girl asked shyly, her voice so quiet, Daniel barely heard her.

"My brother," he murmured lowly. "They found his body months ago, but I guess I never really recovered."

"Were you two close?"

Daniel nodded slowly before asking, "Do you have any siblings?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. Only child."

"Do your parents know you're fighting this war?"

"Yes," Hermione lied. They didn't. She wiped their memories of her and sent them to Australia for their safety. As much as Hermione was wracked with guilt for doing so, she knew that it was for their own good, as well as hers and sincerely hoped that one day they would forgive her for it.

"Have you ever wondered if we're fighting, not for ourselves, but for those we care about?" Daniel asked. "It might all be for liberty, equality, and peace, but they can never be just for ourselves. I think that because our family and friends are interwoven into our lives so much that if we lose one of them, we lose bits of ourselves. Don't you think?"

Hermione nodded in agreement. She didn't know very many people who fought the war just for themselves and the few she knew who did just so happened to fight for the other side. She couldn't help but think Draco changed sides for his own personal gain. However, her more astute conscience began reciting his last words spoken to his parents.

_I'm not doing this just for myself. I'm doing this for you, because I know you don't want this life just as much as I don't. I want us to be happy and free and this is the only way._

It would take a long time for Hermione to realize she could've used his exact words before Obliviating her parents and it would've made sense. It would've angered and confused her parents as much as it did Draco's, but someday they would understand that all their only child was doing was trying to save their lives.

Remus walked into the room and summoned Daniel and Hermione to follow him. It was time.

During the weeks he was at the cottage, Remus planned out the attack on the Death Eaters and Harry insisted Silencing Charms should be cast around Draco's room when they discussed it. Remus met with the Aurors, picked ideal streets throughout Diagon Alley to stage ambushes for each patrol, and organized appropriate escape plans should the situation become untenable. Each person was given a Portkey in case they were wounded or compromised and Hermione had one wrapped up and placed inside her jacket pocket.

Despite the trio's complaints, Remus placed each of them in separate groups. Hermione of course, was with Daniel, Harry was in a group of four, and Ron in a group of six. Harry and Hermione's smaller troupes were designated support should the five main attack groups require reinforcements. Their combined strength totalled thirty-eight wands. By the Order's standards, this operation was one of its largest in scale.

As they made their way out of the cottage, Hermione saw Draco standing casually outside the door. She knew he wasn't coming with them. Harry gave custody of Draco and his wand to Remus so he could determine if the boy should be accepted into the Order. Draco's gaze locked with Hermione's as she passed him and his expression was as neutral as it could ever be. His gaze, however, began fidgeting restlessly over her face in a way that curiously reminded her of her dad.

Every time her parents took her to King's Cross to board the Hogwarts Express, her teary-eyed mother would make sure she had all her belongings and tell her to do well in school. On the other hand, Hermione's father was more reserved. He'd give her a warm hug and tell her, _We'll be right here when you get back. _They weren't there anymore.

The words Draco muttered to Hermione as she walked past him shocked her out of her fog. "Be careful, Granger."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. She turned to face him, thinking she only imagined it, but he stood there, staring at her with his arms crossed. His command wasn't accompanied by a snide and insulting follow-up she expected from him and she blinked in disbelief.

"Thank you… Malfoy," Hermione mumbled hesitantly, yet Draco remained silent. He gazed fixedly into her eyes as if he wanted her to take his command more seriously and she was mystified by his behaviour.

Hermione continued towards the large assembly of people nearby and the Aurors were instructed to shed their distinctive brown coats in favour of less conspicuous wear. Meanwhile, Remus plucked blades of grass from the ground and transfigured them into yellow pieces of cloth that were to be wrapped around everyone's right bicep, distinguishing Order members from the enemy. Many snatchers typically wore red on the left bicep. Hermione enchanted the rag to wrap around her arm by itself and smirked haughtily when she heard Ron ask Harry for help tying his without magic.

"Okay, everyone," Remus uttered. "I don't care if it's been said too many times... Constant Vigilance. Stay sharp, check your corners, and don't let your guard down. Be quick and sure. This battle may very well determine the fate of the wizarding world, so fight hard. For your families, friends, fellow witches, wizards, and Muggles. Don't relent your attack on the enemy for even a second, for they will retaliate without mercy. We must show the world that the Order of the Phoenix is ready to stand against evil. Good luck."

After a moment of anxiousness, the combatants Disapparated and the snapping sounds echoed over the cliffs. Harry and Ron vanished into thin air before Hermione could say goodbye or good luck. Daniel disappeared from Hermione's side and she soon realized that she was the last person standing where everyone else left. She looked at Remus and smiled half-heartedly when he nodded his head to reassure her.

Hermione looked at Draco one more time from across the field. She could see that he was troubled by something, but what it was she couldn't tell and was unsettled.

This wasn't the first battle Hermione participated in, but she still felt uneasy about it. As they readied themselves for the fight at hand, she realized that in the two battles she fought before, she was never in real danger. In the Department of Mysteries, all the Death Eaters wanted was the prophecy and they didn't really take Hermione or her friends seriously, considering they were just children. During the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, the Death Eaters accomplished their task of killing Dumbledore and during their escape from the grounds they didn't really threaten her life. Although Hermione hoped this next fight would be as easy as the first two, she somehow knew it wasn't going to be.

Dismissing her reluctance as a feeling anyone would have in the waning minutes before a battle, Hermione breathed deeply in preparation for what was to come and Apparated to Diagon Alley.

The sobering truth was that she really had no idea what was going to happen and what was ironic was that Draco did. Although he wasn't participating in the battle in any way, he knew that something really bad was going to happen. It wasn't just a feeling. A small part of him was certain because of personal experience, knowledge of the other side, and what people on that side were capable of. Draco knew what Hermione Granger was capable of: practically nothing. She was as green as the grass he stood over. He knew that she wasn't ready to use the Killing Curse on anyone and that's what mattered most.

_Either kill or be killed_, Draco thought, Bellatrix still making her presence known in his head. He couldn't stop himself from thinking this because she was so deeply ingrained into his mind and soul. For his own sake, Draco sincerely hoped that one day he'd no longer have to think this way, but the harsh reality was that it was the way of the world. Because the British wizarding world was slowly descending into the darker, chaotic stage of violent conflict, survival of the fittest prevailed over everything else.

Hermione Granger's first lesson on evil would begin in approximately fifteen minutes.


	5. Hermione's Descent

Link to chapter music on profile page

* * *

><p>It poured heavily in wizarding London and that made Antonin Dolohov's mood a whole lot worse than it already was. Rain matted down his messy black hair and dripped down his neck to soak underneath his Death Eater robes. His brow hung low and his mouth twisted into a frown as his mind wandered from his current task.<p>

At that moment, Dolohov hated his current occupation. Having to chase down Muggle-borns and dissidents day after day wore him out quickly. He just wished everyone submitted to the Dark Lord. That way, he could just do as he pleased and not have to worry himself over people stupid enough to oppose the new regime.

A troop of Snatchers followed the Death Eater as he trudged down the cobblestone pavement. Pedestrians rushed out of the way and cowered in fear. Heavy boots splashed in puddles of water and mud as Dolohov turned and stalked up to one of the tall, narrow houses. His fist hammered against the door several times and he heared a loud commotion inside. A moment later, the door opened just enough for the owner of the house to peek through.

"Can I help you?" the wizard asked hesitantly.

With his wand drawn, Dolohov growled _"Depulso,"_ and the door swung open violently, causing the resident to stumble away from the entrance. The Dark wizard and his followers entered the house undeterred and the resident staggered down a narrow hallway that lead into a dining room. Once they entered, Dolohov noticed two girls and a boy – not yet old enough to go to school – grouped together on the other side of the dining table. They were in a noticeable state of fear as the menacing strangers marched into their home. Dolohov grabbed the older wizard's shirt collar and his dark brown eyes stared angrily into the fearful resident.

"Reginald Cattermole?" the evil wizard asked and the man nodded hesitantly. "There's been reports that you're harbouring a criminal by the name of Mary Elizabeth Cattermole in this house." Dolohov let Reginald go before he began to analyze their surroundings. He took note of the family's overall panicky behaviour - especially at the mention of Mary – as well as the half-eaten lunch on the table. There were several boxes placed throughout the house, which contained miscellaneous items, indicating the family had moved in recently.

Out of the three children, the only son stepped forward bravely and yelled, "My mum is not a criminal! She never did anything wrong!"

"Alfred, stop!" Reginald ordered his son and his two daughters held the boy back.

"She's a Mudblood and a thief," Dolohov drawled as if it was a matter of fact. He examined the contents of the box nearest to him as the Snatchers filed into the room.

A moment later, the Death Eater asked, "How do you plead to the accusation of willingly aiding and abetting a criminal?"

"This is outrageous!" Reginald exclaimed. "I am a senior Ministry official working for the Magical Maintenance Department and you have absolutely no right to treat me or my family this way! I've always been loyal to the Ministry. We were forced to move from Evesham to here because of the Ministry's wage cuts, but have I objected? Has my working habit slackened?"

"Oh, most certainly not," Dolohov answered. "Though it's curious that you should mention moving because there are items in these boxes that I'm certain neither you nor your children own… such as an extensive collection of _Witch's Weekly_ and women's clothes that are too large for your daughters."

"Those… were my wife's. You're right. But I don't have to throw them away, do I? You should know that I haven't seen Mary since she was detained at the Ministry," Reginald lied.

"Are you expecting someone?" Dolohov asked, digressing unexpectedly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Taking the fifth plate of food on the table into consideration," the dark wizard began, nodding toward the family's forgotten lunch. "I assume you're waiting for a guest."

"Uh…" Reginald hesitated noticeably, his skin paling. "Yes," he slowly answered.

Dolohov laughed before declaring, "You people make it so easy." Reginald's breath hitched. The Death Eater's face darkened before he continued, "Because that meal is half-eaten and you're all frightened out of your minds, I can only assume that Mary Cattermole is hiding somewhere in this house. Upstairs perhaps?"

The family started panicking and Reginald frantically shook his head, "No!" The Snatchers made their way towards the staircase as Mary's husband futilely tried proving Dolohov wrong.

Rather spontaneously, the Death Eater raised his arm and yelled, "Wait!" and the Snatchers paused halfway up the stairs. Dolohov had a feeling if they were to attempt Mary's forceful arrest, it wouldn't go well for anyone._ This family won't be needing this filthy house anyway,_ he reasoned with himself. "Take them. Everybody out, now!" the Dark wizard ordered. His men seized the unwilling subjects and hauled them out the door.

When they were finally outside, Dolohov cast the Anti-Disapparation Jinx around the house before he waved his wand in a complex manner. Reginald's eyes widened as angry flames shot out of the wand and quickly engulfed his home. His pleas for Dolohov to stop increased, but they fell on deaf ears as the evil wizard skilfully manipulated the Fiendfyre, making it ascend up the building walls in the shape of a ferocious chimera. A large crowd gathered before the scene, but no one had the courage to stop the growing carnage. All the noise and commotion was immediately snuffed by the sound of high-pitched screaming. A Blasting Curse blew away a section of the wall on the second floor and, a moment later, a woman leapt through the opening.

Mary landed with a loud crack, her hands and knees hitting the pavement first, and the crowd gasped audibly. The fire evaporated off of what was left of her clothes and she lay motionless on the ground. Most of her skin was covered with burns, but there were some sections that were completely absent. Blood soaked on the pavement. Her children screamed, "Mummy, no!" and wept uncontrollably. Reginald let out a bellowing cry at the sight of his wife, bloodied and mangle, and when he desperately tried to reach her side, he was held back by at least three men.

Despite the crowd's growing horror and outrage, Dolohov remained calm. He strode towards his target with his wand held at his side. Mary slowly lifted her head and whimpered pitifully. Her wand slipped from her grasp when she hit the ground and was now situated two meters away from her. The Muggle-born witch crawled toward it, her wounds throbbing with unbearable pain. She was so close, her fingertip barely grazing the handle. If she could just…

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

A flash of green light shrouded over Mary and she soon lay still in the middle of the street. Her blood pooled around her body, surrounding her like a crude halo, and it increased the atrocity of her murder to greater lengths. Mary's family was overwhelmed with grief. Her children sobbed loudly and, although Reginald remained silent from shock, he felt his heart sink like an anchor as he watched his wife's blood wash away by the flowing streams of the rain. With an outbreak of hysteria, the crowd rapidly dispersed and shouts and cries rang out along the street. Dolohov turned and approached Reginald, noticing how defeated the widowed father looked. His face was without colour and his head hung low in unequivocal defeat as two Snatchers restrained him by his arms.

Dolohov smirked wickedly, remembering why he enjoyed being a Death Eater. The feeling of being able to manipulate other people's lives in such a profound way was both entertaining and self-fulfilling. The absolute power Dolohov now held was something he could never give up and he cherished every moment of it.

"You're now under arrest for harbouring a fugitive. You and your children shall be taken to the Ministry," the Death Eater announced darkly.

With eyes overflowing with tears, Reginald looked up questioningly. "What will you do to us?" he asked sorrowfully.

"I suppose there's no harm in being honest. Your children will be placed in an institution until they are old enough to go to Hogwarts, the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where they will be taught fascinating subjects such as the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies. They will also learn of the wretched and despicable lives Muggles lead and eventually submit to the all-powerful Dark Lord who will lead us to victory. You, however, shall be sentenced to the Dementor's kiss, and I'm certainly looking forward to it. Gives me goose bumps just thinking about it!" the dark wizard laughed and Reginald sobbed before the Snatchers holding him Disapparated. The men holding the children did the same and Dolohov sighed, thinking, _the day is just beginning,_ before taking what was left of his followers and marching down the street.

Ron and his group of fighters dispersed around a four-way crossroad. The plan was to ambush whichever Snatcher troop showed up first along a single road and since Ron's group comprised of six combatants, they divided into pairs so that the three other routes could be evenly garrisoned. Ron did as he was told by hugging the wall and trying not to look conspicuous.

Contrary to what many might think, Ron wasn't an idiot. He knew this ambush was poorly planned and executing it would prove to be disastrous. The group divided into pairs, so if one person was incapacitated, the other would be so too because he or she'd be forced to fend off the enemy while also trying to aid the fallen. Not only was the unit too dispersed, but also completely isolated in their own streets and it would be hard for the group to reinforce or reorganize. Ron had suggested they at least made use of the urban environment by exploiting the windows and doorways for cover, but Remus insisted on the safety of bystanders and, of course, the bystanders owned all the houses along the intersection.

Ron had proved to be an excellent strategist through his skill at chess and applying its principles to this particular situation was an excellent way of thinking. However, due to his age and inexperience in warfare, he was ignored by his group leader. Unfortunately, he was right and a similarity between him and his fellow ambushers was that they too were unprepared. Although they were Aurors, they still weren't ready to fight Death Eaters, soldiers dedicated to the Dark Arts and had fewer misgivings regarding what they could or could not do on the battlefield.

Dolohov entered the crossroad with his followers in tow and he immediately knew something was out of the ordinary. Although there was a noticeable uproar all along the street as people scurried around, trying to get to their homes, a few remained and they all looked suspicious in a sense that they didn't seem disturbed by all the commotion. He studied their posture and appearance, noting the efforts to avoid eye contact, the wands in their hands, and the yellow armbands on their sleeves.

_"Diffindo!"_

Ron jumped in shock as he witnessed the Death Eater cast the Severing Charm. It made contact with an Auror's wand arm, causing it to detach and blood to spill over the ground. The battle commenced immediately after that with hexes and curses flying to and from the singular group of Snatchers. Jinxes smashed into Protection Charms and Blasting Spells erupted along the street, producing an atonal orchestra of deafening noise and mayhem.

_"Stupefy!"_ Ron yelled and a Stunning Charm flew out of his wand toward Dolohov, but before it hit the Death Eater squarely in the chest, it dispersed. _Dolohov hadn't even cast a Shielding Charm!_ the boy thought hysterically. Unknown to Ron, the Snatchers projected a powerful shielding enchantment over their cohesive group and the spells the Order members cast on it lost their effectiveness. Some Aurors adapted by casting the Killing Curse and several Snatchers fell, but due to the ineffectiveness of Ron's combat group, he watched helplessly as their morale collapsed.

Ron and his partner retreated down the street as their wounded Port-keyed away. From behind, he heard the female Auror shouting something, but she was difficult to understand over all the noise. He turned around, yelling, "What?" but before the woman repeated what she said, a green light flashed behind her. She fell into his arms and her weight pushed him to the ground.

They landed on the pavement hard and Ron winced. He tried coaxing the woman to move, but she didn't respond. Dead. Ron rolled her corpse off of him, shuddering in horror. Before thinking this couldn't get any worse, he saw two Snatchers running towards him. He searched for his wand, which he had dropped during the fall, but couldn't find it. At that point, Ron was panicking as the Snatchers closed the distance between them, but in the very corner of his eye, he spotted a bundle of cloth. He frantically fumbled for the Portkey that slipped from the Auror's grasp and when his fingers clasped around a chess piece, he felt a strong tug pull him away just before a curse hit him in the face.

Red sparks shot up into the sky and Hermione began to worry. The flare ascended from the area Ron was located and she hoped he was okay.

"Team three needs reinforcements," Daniel announced. He turned to the group of Aurors next to him and yelled, "Let's move!"

Countering Daniels intentions, the leader of the group signalled his men to stop. "Lupin ordered my group to avoid combat unless it's absolutely necessary," the man said tonelessly.

"This is absolutely necessary, Murray!" Daniel exclaimed angrily. "They require our assistance!"

"They require _your _assistance, Dolere. This group's objective is to keep Potter safe and that's exactly what it will do."

"You're a bloody coward!" Daniel yelled.

Being of higher rank in the Order, Murray was beginning to find Daniel's insubordinate behaviour upsetting. "And you're acting out of line! Move up before I report you to Kingsley!"

Daniel's face twisted into a snarl that reminded Hermione of a certain Slytherin she saw earlier that day. The man turned to her and growled, "Alright. Let's go get killed then!" before he made his way down the street.

Hermione's eyes searched for Harry amongst the group. When their gazes met, he smiled encouragingly at her. "Good luck, Hermione," the spectacled wizard said and she was warmed by his words.

"You too, Harry," Hermione mumbled before jogging down the street to catch up to Daniel, who at that moment was mumbling angry remarks about his senior officer under his breath.

"Incompetence is what'll be the death of us, Hermione," the man growled through grinding teeth. "Not the weapons of the enemy, but unchecked stupidity in our own ranks!"

"You shouldn't think about that, Daniel. Not now," Hermione muttered as they made their way down a narrow alley toward the fight.

"You're right. I'm sorry." After a moment, he turned to her and his warm blue eyes met her worried hazel-brown. "I seem to apologize a lot, huh?" he asked, smiling.

A corner of Hermione's mouth curled before she said, "When you apologize, it means you think I'm right… so don't stop."

Daniel chuckled and Hermione was glad she was able to calm him. "You remind me of my sister," he said, grinning as they continued through several more alleyways. After a while, they both realized the inappropriateness of the conversation and the mood changed. Daniel's face express deep concentration and Hermione's uneasiness grew as they crept along the wall. A couple more twists and turns and they would soon be in the thick of battle. Blasts of magic and howls of pain were getting louder and louder as they got closer. They had their wands out and Hermione fretted over how to hold hers properly. Her grip was too tight, and her palm was hot and clammy. Sensing her anxiousness, Daniel turned to her again, this time looking concerned.

"Just remember to focus," the Auror said and Hermione's eyes flitted up to meet his. "Do as I tell you and watch my back. Okay?" She nodded. "Everything will be fine," he concluded encouragingly as he turned his head back to the direction of the fight.

They reached an intersection where the narrow alleyway they travelled along crossed through a wider one and the battlefield fell silent. Daniel stepped ahead and Hermione trailed after him as they hugged the wall. From the corner of the building, Daniel peeked his head to their right, checking to see whether the coast was clear and Hermione's eyes closed as she fought to control her breathing.

It was _too _quiet.

No matter how much studying Hermione endured, knowledge her brilliant mind soaked up, or time she spent training with the D.A in the Room of Requirement, nothing could prepare her for what happened next…

_"Expulso!"_

It took a while for Hermione's eyes to flicker open and she was immediately confused. Her vision was blurred and all she could see was a stormy-grey sky looming over the dark, crudely shaped frames of the wizarding houses on either side of her. Her hearing was unbalanced. There was also a constant, high-pitched tone that seemed to resonate within the very depths of her brain.

Instead, Hermione resolved to the sense of touch. She felt heavy droplets of water pelting her face. She lay on her back and a pool of water seeped into her hair and clothes. Hermione grimaced as she felt the mucky sludge from the ground smear her backside. A sharp pain pulsed at the back of her head, as well as a less concentrated sting along the skin below her jaw. Hermione eventually deduced that the pain in her skull was from colliding with the pavement, but she had no idea what the scattered wounds beneath her chin were from. She felt a warm, liquid covering her neck and lower half of her face. She licked her lower lip and immediately recognized the metallic odor of freshly spilt blood. _My blood?_ Hermione thought, panicking mentally. She wondered where the Auror was. She looked down the road from her position on the ground.

Through her dimmed vision, Hermione saw a thick splattering of blood dripping over a vast expanse of the wall Daniel and she originally crept along, covering the brick surface almost completely. Desecrated flesh strewed out across the street in a disturbing display of torn skin, exposed bone, and internal organs, presenting the remains of Daniel Dolere, a man Hermione came to know in the past hour as insightful and lighthearted, but also troubled and short-tempered. If she spent more time with him, she would've probably enjoyed his company considerably, but the putrid scent of burning bodily tissue reminded her of what this noble man was reduced to.

His lower body was nearly dislocated from the top and his legs were soaked in blood. His intestines pooled in his lap and emitted a terrible, burnt odour. His chest, it seemed, took the direct impact of the Exploding Charm because its contents were nowhere to be found. The force of the blast was strong enough to shatter the rib cage completely. Overall, the human anatomy was exposed to Hermione in a way that should never be seen. His face was turned toward her and she noticed his blue, lifeless eyes contrasting the blood around him.

Without blinking, she gazed into his eyes until the nerves in her own were exhausted and she felt a headache swell in her brain. She continued to stare and stare… until heavy tears finally flowed and blurred her vision. She stared and stared… until she started hyperventilating. Strained, fearful breaths were emitted from her lips.

Hermione turned her head to the side just before her stomach expelled its contents onto the pavement. Her throat felt parched and raw. She curled up on the ground as violent shivers wracked her body and sobs escaped her lips. Some of her vomit soaked her sleeve, but it was nothing compared to the blood and torn flesh staining her jacket. It was all over her. From her hips to her chin, she was absolutely covered.

Before Hermione could allow her growing terror to consume her completely, a dark figure appeared from around the corner. Her vision faded just as it did back in Malfoy Manor, but she could still tell that the faceless man was hostile towards her. The overshadowing male examined Daniel's remains, unaffected by the harrowing sight, before his gaze flitted over to Hermione. That was when she realized the complete destruction of the Auror was intentional because within the soul of the man towering before her was evil of the most terrible kind and he was entirely shameless in showing it. Hermione actually felt the dark aura around him and she distinctly remembered thinking this particular individual was death itself.

Although she couldn't identify him in the darkness, she could see his skin was pale, his hair was unruly and as black as night. His gaze seemed to strip away everything it swept over, leaving the observed objects naked and defenceless. His scrutinizing eyes flitted down to her arm where the yellow rag wrapped around her sleeve. Even though blood soaked it to a dark red, he quickly discerned Hermione was fighting for the Order. He approached her with resolve in his step and his wand in his hand. His soiled boots trampled over the gory remains as he continued steadily and she sobbed audibly. Hermione hoped her display of pathetic vulnerability was enough for him to show pity, but a part of her knew it was useless.

She turned over and started to crawl through the mud in search of her wand. She couldn't remember dropping it, only knowing that she had because it wasn't in her grasp. Her sight betrayed her. She barely saw her shaking hands claw away at the ground. She suddenly felt a tug on the back of her skull as the Death Eater closed the distance between them and hauled her up by her hair. Hermione cringed in pain as he raised her up. However, just before her fingers left the cold wet ground, she grasped a hold of a wand. The feeling of vine-wood along her mud-soiled fingers was her salvation and a small glimmer of relief flashed within her mind as her thumb tightened against the intricate design carved along the base.

Hermione didn't recal what spell she cast, but the Death Eater was suddenly blown across the road by a blast of magic erupted from her wand. Fearing he would return, Hermione rushed to get away, but as she took her first step, her boot slipped against the mud and her other knee collided into the pavement. She cried out as pain shot up her leg.

Determined to escape whatever hell she had recently entered, Hermione stood up again and started to run as fast as her injured leg could carry her, ignoring the sting that shot up her thigh as her weight pushed against it. She continued down the seemingly endless alleyway and the path seemed to get darker and narrower. She ran and ran until the warm, sticky feeling of blood from her injured knee soaked her calf and dripped into her shoe. The amount of bile and phlegm in her chest was too much. It all rattled around inside like a handful of gravel in a blender. Her heart pounded a furious tattoo and she felt her lungs contracting so intensely, she felt it strain against every rib within her middle.

Suddenly, she collided into a wall and the jagged surface cut into her hands and cheek. She fell to the ground and looked up in fright as the wall loomed menacingly over her. She stood up and when she turned to go the other way, another wall erected before her. Hermione breathed unsteadily, the delicate skin at the tips of her fingers scraping against the brick as she felt the barriers moving closer and closer, curling over, around, and suffocating her. Hermione closed her eyes as the noise, combined with the thrumming inside her head grew louder. She screamed despite the already delicate state of her throat into a world that was oblivious to her fragility.

Hermione opened her eyes again, her surroundings even darker than they were before and a part of her knew she was losing her mind. She spotted an opening, sprinted her way through it, and suddenly found herself in the middle of a rushing crowd. Dark silhouettes and indistinguishable faces swayed around her in a mindless vortex of chaos and confusion and it pushed her further into hysteria. Hermione was suddenly toppled to the ground as the crowd stormed down the street. Legs swiveled all around her, splashing water and mud as they moved faster. She howled in pain as a careless step resulted in a heavy weight crushing her hand into the pavement. Hermione crawled as far as she could through the stampede until she finally found the side of the road and leaned up against the wall. She curled into a ball and cradled her twitching hand against her chest as the commotion surrounding her grew louder.

Hermione wanted her friends to help her, but no one came. _They're either dead or dying,_ she thought despairingly as she wept; there was no alternative in her mind. The determination and bravery needed to fight was lost to her. She believed all that was left for them was pain and death. If Hermione was sure of anything in this moment, it was that she didn't want to fight anymore. She reached for the blood-soaked yellow cloth wrapped around her wand arm and tugged it down. She sobbed as the painful throbbing of her recently injured hand made the process harder. It slipped past her elbow.

Before Hermione was liberated from her affiliation with the Order, she sensed someone skid to her side. She curled up again and covered her face with her forearms, expecting more pain. She felt it along her bloodied knee as hands brushed against the wound, causing her to cry out. Rough hands tugged away at her arms to examine her other injuries and she was still convinced the individual before her wasn't friendly. She heard a deep voice yelling words that didn't register in her brain as she continued to struggle against this faceless stranger. Hermione winced as fingers dug into her forearm and she was suddenly pulled into Apparation. She screamed as her body zipped through what felt like a garden hose that spanned for hundreds of kilometres to a destination she didn't know.

* * *

><p>Draco reclined on a bed within the safe house Remus left him in during the battle. Before he could read the first sentence of a chapter for what must have been the twentieth time, he heard a loud snap of Apparition from the living room. He initially opted to stay in his room and avoid interacting with anyone, but the sound of shattering glass and furniture skidding across the floor roused his curiosity. He set down Hermione's book and made his way outside.<p>

Hermione still felt a strong grip on her arm, so she turned around and started to fight wildly against her captor. She flailed against him with as much strength as she could muster. Her fists punched and hammered against his torso and nails dug into as much exposed skin as she could find.

"Hermione, it's me! Remus!" he yelled as he tried to restrain her. "Hermione, relax! You're safe!" He shook her in his arms, but she was completely oblivious to the fact that her former schoolteacher was trying to calm her down. Her vision shrouded in total darkness and words didn't process in her mind as her body shut down out of sheer terror and revulsion for all the things she'd seen since she entered the battle.

Now standing in the living room, Draco was shocked to see Hermione in the state she was in. She was covered from head to toe with mud and blood, but the suggestion behind that particular fact didn't amuse Draco one bit as he watched her wail and scream in Remus' arms. She was shouting, "No!" repeatedly as she struggled.

"She's traumatized by the battle!" Remus told Draco. The young wizard stood still before them. "Draco, will you help me?" Remus yelled and Draco broke out of his stupor.

"I…" Draco stammered in confusion. Hermione cried and shook in Remus' grasp. "I don't know what to do!" he eventually responded as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Remus grunted when Hermione thrust a sharp elbow into his ribs.

"Please, let me go! Help, please!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. Her cries reminded Draco of the day she was tortured by his aunt and it disturbed him immensely.

"She thinks she's been captured by the enemy!" Remus stated over her wailing.

"Well then, let her go!" Draco exclaimed. "What you're doing isn't helping at all!"

Hermione felt her captor let her go and step away. She was momentarily relieved, but then she began to think he must have taken her to a dungeon somewhere to await torture and death. It was so dark. Her head spun wildly. Combining that with the throbbing headache, she was having difficulty forming a single, coherent thought. Hermione sobbed loudly as she realized she was all alone, with no way of defending herself. _Wait, that's not true!_ her conscious finally exclaimed in the darkness of her mind. Her captor forgot to take her wand.

Remus' eyes widened when Hermione aimed her wand at him. Another powerful blast of magic erupted from the tip and Draco felt the waves sweep heavily against his body. He watched in shock as Remus flew across the room, collided against the wall, and landed unconscious on the floor.

"Granger!" he shouted, a layer of anger veiling over his voice to conceal the fact that he was frightened out of his mind. Out of instinct and desire for self-preservation, Draco lunged at Hermione. She sensed him approach and aimed her wand. Using reflexes one could only obtain from years of Seeker training, Draco snatched Hermione's wrists and directed her wand away from him. Another spell shot out of her wand, which caused the nearby couch to split in two and crash into other furniture.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. Convinced that Hermione's wand was just a flick away from turning him into ashes, Draco squeezed her wrist in his grasp. She cried in pain and her wand slipped from her fingers. When Draco heard the slender piece of wood clatter against the floor, he relaxed slightly. The smell of gore, soil, and vomit permeated off Hermione's coat. He just wanted to put some distance between them… and yet he still didn't find that funny or meaningful.

When he release her, she turned abruptly to run away. However, her foot was caught by the coffee table's leg and she instead fell to the ground with a loud thud. Draco's brow furrowed as silence resonated in the room. He probably would've laughed at Hermione antics… if she wasn't a complete nutcase at that moment.

"You've totally lost it, haven't you?" Draco asked. There was no answer.

She tried to crawl away, but Draco hauled her back by her ankle and she screamed as if she was being dragged into hell. She felt a heavy weight press against her. She started fighting once again, but strong arms wrapped around her own, restricting her movement. She instead employed the use of her legs and tried to dig her heels into the man's shins.

Draco encased her in his arms. Her muscles contracted violently as excess adrenaline coursed through her like a tempest. He lay behind her, hugged her body tightly against his chest, and waited, desperately hoping her bout of insanity would cease. They rolled across the floor and bumped into the furniture as Draco used all his strength to tame her.

It felt like an eternity before she began to struggle less in his arms. He was actually able to hear her heartbeat settle from a ceaseless rumble to a more natural rate and his own heart slowed as well.

Hermione moaned as the room spun widely around her. Due to her prolonged state of panic, her eyes eventually blacked out. She could no longer see or hear anything, only feel the warm encasement of flesh around her. Although she desperately wanted to keep struggling, her body betrayed her mind and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: It might just be me, but there's something really intimidating about Dolohov's glare in the films. I plan on giving him a significant roll in my story because Rowling didn't do so in hers, and that just makes things easier. With Bellatrix's death, it leaves Voldemort's lieutenant position vacant and he will have to do unspeakable things to fill her shoes. Even go a little further…<p>

I think the music toward the end is perfect for portraying Hermione's fall into madness. I doubt you can find anything as delicate, sad, or beautiful. Armed conflict is not for the feint of heart. The terrible reality of war in this chapter takes certain influences from films such as The Thin Red Line, Pan's Labyrinth, and Saving Private Ryan. You could take away all the guns and heavy machinery, but the blood and grittiness always remain.


	6. A Broken Shell

Link to chapter music on profile page

* * *

><p>Anyone who even remotely knew Hermione Granger would agree that she was resilient and strong-willed, but an uncompromising certainty was that anything with a tough exterior had a soft, vulnerable interior.<p>

Emotionally, there are two kinds of people in this world: a person with bones and a person with a shell. Most people have bones because they have the ability to take damage and heal. They are the sensitive kind so, in retrospect, individuals such as Harry, Ron, and Neville had them. Misfortunes preyed on their lives and they might complain about it, but they eventually carried on. In the end, it turns out that these people had the ability to overcome all the obstacles of life.

A shell is a different, less efficient way to protect oneself emotionally. The advantage of having a shell is that it protects from most dangers. The world perceives this shell as an impenetrable defence and the user is deceived by his or her own trick. So much effort is dedicated to the making of this shell that, when it is broken, the person is left exposed and defenceless. Hermione had a shell and it was broken.

What she felt at first wasn't the pain of her wounds, but the feeling of sheets overlapping in waves under her fingertips, which was a welcomed sensation. Hermione kept her eyes closed as a pair of tweezers tapped together and scraped along a tin close to her ear. She convinced herself that the person situated at the foot of her bed hadn't noticed her wake, but an oh-so-familiar voice quickly drawled in her ear.

"So, are you sane or will I have to knock your lights out this time?"

Hermione tried to glare murderously at the source of the voice, but a painful sting behind her eyes hindered her attempt. Red flashed in her eyes and the memory of what happened in Diagon Alley immediately followed. Depression swept through her body like a storm and she was glad her eyes were closed because she couldn't bear the thought of crying in the presence of Draco Malfoy.

"It wasn't what you expected, was it?" he asked quietly and Hermione wiped away a stray tear before he could see it. Her arm felt leaden and achy.

"What wasn't?" Hermione asked; her throat was sore and her voice croaked.

"War," Draco answered before he busied himself with the tool and tin once again. "You probably thought running headlong into battle was a brave and noble thing that was without consequence. That's what all Gryffindors think... until they're out there. Until they see the world for what it really is."

As much as Hermione would hate to admit it, he was right. A very important aspect she failed to take into account was how horrific war could make her life in just a blink of an eye. Compared to what Hermione just experienced, her days spent at Hogwarts studying or simply being with friends felt like a surreal dream that was too good to be true. It seemed like only yesterday she was living her favourite memory with her parents.

Hermione could delightfully recall the camping trip she went on with her parents last summer. It took most of the afternoon and a lot of effort just to set up the tent and start a fire. When night came, they huddled around the campfire, cooked various foodstuffs, and Hermione impressed her parents with her knowledge of the stars. Before the war, she lived a life of innocence much like any other child born to a carefree and loving family, and that was the reason why her fall onto the hard, cold surface of reality was so much harder for her.

"Hold still," Draco ordered. Hermione felt the tweezers prod at her neck and she shuffled across the bed in fright.

"What are you doing?" she demanded fearfully, her eyes wide open despite the throbbing of her head.

"Relax, Granger," Draco said irritably. He placed the tweezers in the container and showed her a peculiar-looking sliver that was almost an inch long. "Bone fragments," he clarified for her. She blinked mindlessly at the object before she traced her fingertips along the right side of her neck. She felt stinging wounds and dried blood along her once flawless skin.

"Are they–" Hermione began shakily.

"Not yours," Draco interrupted. This, however, didn't make her feel better. She deduced that the reason why there were bone shards imbedded in her neck was because Daniel's body exploded in the thick of battle and she suffered the collateral damage. Hermione's eyes squeezed shut and her body quivered as she sobbed.

Draco tensed as Hermione wept before him. Like so many moments before then, he didn't know what to do. He was certain she loathed him and any attempt to comfort her would end up being extremely awkward; not to mention the fact that he had absolutely no experience for that sort of thing. He set down the tweezers and kept his eyes downcast.

Hermione's crying ceased suddenly and he looked up to find her glaring at him. Her eyes shone with tears. "What?" Draco asked in bewilderment.

She took a deep breath before she growled determinedly, "I'm not going to cry in front of you, Malfoy."

"In case you didn't notice, Granger, you just did."

Using more force than necessary, Hermione wiped the moisture off her face as Draco continued; "Now, I know your opinion of me is a tad negative." She scoffed, thinking his words were significantly understated. "However, I am not some sadistic prat who basks in your misery. To be honest, I find your behaviour toward me rather insulting."

"The reason why I have a derogatory opinion of you is because you have the same for me, so why, in Godric's name, should I show you any respect?"

Draco hummed and nodded before saying, "Yes. I suppose if you're gonna act like a poorly disciplined child then there's really no point in me trying to improve relations with you."

Hermione huffed and it sounded very much like a growl. "I recently experienced the most traumatising moment of my life. Excuse me for not being lenient toward a self-absorbed bully. Perhaps you're right though and I should accommodate both you and your massive ego, so please do tell me what it is you want. That is the only important thing in the world, isn't it?"

"I want an apology for that."

"You'll never get an apology from me!" Hermione snapped before turning her back to him. She winced as every muscle in her body protested as she curled up in the bed. Her body twitched and her knee stung from the prominent gash inflicted by the stone pavement.

"Why are you still here?" Hermione asked when she noticed that Draco remained seated at the foot of her bed. Her words sounded strained and weak.

"Maybe I want to help you," Draco responded.

"How could you possibly accomplish that?"

"Oh, I figured tending to your wounds was an entirely selfless gesture worthy of your gratitude."

"I could just heal them with my wand."

"I doubt your mind is stable enough to practice even the simplest of spells. Besides, you don't even own a wand anymore."

Hermione turned to glare daggers at him and inquired, "Why not?"

"After that stunt you pulled when you got here? Lupin could've been killed! If I were in his situation, Granger, I wouldn't just take your wand, I'd pull you out of this war for good." Hermione stared at the ceiling blankly as a prominent sense of shame swept through her. It was in that moment she finally connected the dots to the events that brought her to where she was now. It was quiet for a moment before Draco asked, "Do you want me to clean your wounds or not? I'm almost finished."

"Fine," Hermione responded coldly. Draco disliked her tone, but he continued anyway. He carefully nipped the last piece of shrapnel from her neck and she winced. After he placed it in the tin, he stood up and left without saying a word.

Hermione examined the room she currently occupied and deemed it unfamiliar. She stared out the window to her left and noticed the dense forest along the perimeter of the property. She heard Draco return to her side, so she asked, "Where are we?"

"If I recall correctly, Surrey. Lupin brought me here before going to the battle. From what I gather, the operation was a total disaster. You won't mind if I use the rest of this?"

Hermione turned her head to find him holding up a vial of Dittany. "Where did you get that?"

"Your bag, obviously."

There was a small amount left over from the trio's frequent usage last year, once to heal Ron's splinched arm and another time, to heal Harry's wound from Nagini at Godric's Hollow. It looked like the rest was going to be used on her and she nodded her approval. She was mildly impressed that Draco found it. Slytherins were very resourceful after all and he proved it, despite the fact that he had snooped through her belongings.

He applied the potion to Hermione's wounds and she felt slightly better. The scars along her neck looked several days old now and her knee no longer throbbed painfully with every movement. She sat up at the edge of the bed as Draco brought her a bowl of warm water and a towel. She did the best she could to wipe the blood off her skin.

"Are you ever getting that bandage removed?" Draco asked. Hermione followed his gaze to her forearm. The wound Bellatrix's knife inflicted on her in the Manor was still covered by the medical dressing.

"Fleur said the dagger's magical attributes made the wounds linger. I didn't know when to take it off."

Draco shrugged. "Might as well be now."

"Okay," Hermione answered indifferently and extended her arm towards him. His motions were slow and careful as he undid the clip and unravelled the bandage.

When he finally revealed the expanse of skin, his breath hitched. Draco's gaze flitted up to see whether Hermione was watching, but she was staring blankly at the wall across from her. It didn't matter though. The scars were revealed and covering them up again would just delay the inevitable.

Hermione sensed Draco's change in behaviour and looked to find his face poised with worry. Her eyes lowered to look upon the wound along her arm and her heart stopped.

_Mudblood._ The word was the bane of her existence. In the past, many people used it to insult her and the person sitting before her used it extensively. After a while, she tolerated it because she believed the more it was used, the more insecure the people saying it were getting. However, the very worst part wasn't that she would be called Mudblood every now and then, but that it was now branded into her skin. The fact that they managed to work around her mental walls and attack her physically with the word was far more hurtful than she could've ever anticipated.

"I want you to leave."

Draco blinked at Hermione as she stared at the word inscribed angrily on her flesh.

"I'm trying to help you," he told her.

"I don't want your help, Malfoy!" Hermione hissed. "Leave this room, now." Her eyes met Draco's and he was alarmed by the growing rage in her eyes. He stayed put, so she repeated, "Now!" She sprung up from the bed and approached him with tears pooling in her eyes, skin tightening in anger, and hands balling into fists. Noticing her hair begin to crackle with electricity, Draco jumped from his seat and started to back away from her.

"Granger, take it easy," Draco uttered fearfully.

"Now, now, NOW!" she yelled, her voice breaking. Draco stood at the doorframe and his eyes were wide with shock. Hermione reached for the door and slammed it as hard as she could against his body, finally making him stumble into the hallway.

Silence resonated between them for a moment until Draco growled, "Have it your way!"

Hermione heard his footsteps recede down the hallway and then a flight of stairs. She slid down the door as the dam finally broke and she allowed her sadness to possess her completely. She lay on the floor with her forehead pressed firmly against the surface and sobbed loudly. The fingertips of her right hand ran along the scarred flesh of her left forearm and she pleaded for the wound to disappear. Her body shuddered violently and she felt every aspect of her life fade into insignificance.

She desperately wanted someone to comfort her through the moment. A friend or a parent would've sufficed, but no one was there except for Draco; the situation drowned her mind in uncertainty.

She started feeling responsible for the ones she cared about not being here. Being so absorbed with studying at school, Hermione spent little time socializing with other girls and she was never interested in the Quidditch talk Harry and Ron usually indulged in.

Her relationship with her parents was the most difficult to bear; just thinking about them every now and then created a heavy weight in her chest. She loved her parents dearly, but felt alienated from them ever since she learned she was a witch.

She remembered certain moments throughout her life when she boasted her accomplishments at school to her parents and they nodded and smiled brightly. Some time later, though, Hermione began to think their love and appreciation for her was simulated and what they really wanted was a daughter who wasn't being absorbed into a surreal, hostile world so unlike their own. It was with those thoughts that she would seclude herself in her room and cry ceaselessly… Very much like she was now. Eighteen and a half years of existence, but only six and a half being a witch, and she was still struggling to figure out where her place was between two worlds.

Even though Hermione was persecuted for her blood status, she was determined to prove all those people wrong. It was with that mindset that she excelled academically at Hogwarts. Her brilliance was a result of her motivation to show her worth to the wizarding world, more specifically to people such as Draco. She wanted to show that Muggle-borns were worthy of using magic and that everyone could co-exist peacefully. With her goals set in place, Hermione became the brightest witch of her age, but that wasn't enough. The same people she was trying convince were now waging a war against her kind. She realized that the only way to prove her worth was to stand up and fight, but what she didn't anticipate was how badly they could make her bleed.

Hermione initially believed that with enough momentum, she could overcome any obstacle set in her path. She failed to realize that the great tide that carried all her spirit wouldn't be enough.

Everyone struggles in life and some are forced to watch in despair as the high watermark symbolizing the achievements of others looms heavily over them, highlighting their own failure. What Hermione didn't realize was that it takes time and perseverance to overcome the high cliffs that were her limitations. A single, towering ocean wave rarely breaks the edges of the earth. What really causes the cliffs to fall is constant erosion. Hermione, like the sea, had to wait for another opportunity to prove her caliber and make her mark on the world.

Shattered glass and splintered wood crunched under Draco's shoes. He stood in the centre of the sitting room and groaned with frustration. With her bizarre display of magic, Hermione managed to destroy the three couches in the house and the only unbroken seat was currently toppled over in her room.

Draco walked back up the stairs, but when he raised his arm to knock on Hermione's door, he hesitated. He leaned in close, pressed his ear against the door, and heard her crying on the other side. He sighed quietly, closed his eyes, and slid down the wall next to the entrance. He was exhausted and it wasn't even midday. _Leave it to Granger to drain away all my energy,_ Draco thought tiredly.

Pondering over all that occurred in the last twenty-four hours, he didn't anticipate the sudden pain in his left forearm. He sunk his teeth into his lip to muffle the sound of agony as dark magic seared under his skin. Voldemort was summoning his followers; for what, Draco didn't know. He sincerely hoped it had nothing to do with him or Bellatrix's absence. A moment later, the burning sensation stopped and he sighed in relief. Draco undid the cufflink of his sleeve and tug it back. He then stared at the angry black tattoo as it moved on his skin.

The unforeseen parallel between Draco and Hermione presented itself in that moment, but neither would notice it until much later. They grew up in entirely different worlds, which affected their opinions of one another very negatively. What was surprising was that even though they started on opposing sides of a war, they were still branded against their will to distinguish what they were according to the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. While they leaned on either side of the wall, they were oblivious to the fact that they were equally victimized by a group of people who believed they could simplify the world and subject it to their twisted whims and beliefs.

Hermione originated from a world of morality and kindness, but recent events demonstrated to her that the world was a lot darker. Contrasting her origin was Draco's. He'd seen so much torturing and killing committed by so many people that he believed the world was evil and sinful, and that violence was intrinsic to human nature. Draco was taught to be cruel and deceptive at a very young age, whereas Hermione grew up in a world where honesty and kindness were valued principles.

On a line, Draco and Hermione were on opposing ends, but that moment in an unfamiliar place marked the phase where they started to journey to the middle. Toward one another. Their morals and opinions would change as they approached the median between good and evil, and together they would soon find harmony and salvation amid the sordid war.

Draco woke up with a sudden jerk, having slid down the wall and dozed off. His neck cramped from sleeping in such an awkward position and he rubbed it away. The distinct sound of broken glass snapping downstairs made Draco freeze. Someone was downstairs and Draco immediately shifted into the heightened awareness and survivalist state of mind he acquired while being trained by Bellatrix. He was vexed because he had no wand or means of escape.

"Hello? Draco? Hermione? Anyone here?" Remus called out and Draco exhaled the breath he was holding. He stood up and made his way down the hall just as his former Defence Against the Dark Arts professor poked his head out from the bottom of the staircase. "Hello, Draco," Remus said warmly. Draco, however, didn't return the man's greeting. It would've been common courtesy to do so, but he still hadn't lost the complacent, impolite behaviour of his old self.

"You alright?"

"I suppose," Draco answered as he idly stepped down the stairs. "I'd feel a lot better if I had a wand though. The fact that everyone wishes me dead wouldn't worry me as much." Reaching the bottom step, Draco stopped to glower at the man before him.

Amused, Remus smiled and said, "All in good time." A moment later, the older man's face changed to express intrigue with a slight flicker of anxiety, as if his next task was something he really wasn't looking forward to. "Where's Hermione?" he asked.

"Upstairs."

"Is she okay?"

"Granger is… doing much better than when you last saw her. Now, of that, I'm certain." Draco crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall with a cheeky smirk Remus somehow knew was his favourite facial expression.

"Is she awake?" Remus inquired.

"No idea."

"I should have a word with her."

"You should know," Draco added as he stepped aside to allow Remus passage up the stairs, "last I checked, Granger had the temperamental instability of a Banshee on the wrong time of the month."

Remus' brow furrowed before he responded, "I'll… keep that in mind, Draco."

The young Slytherin watched as his former professor made his way to the second floor. Remus stood before Hermione's room and took a moment to prepare for whatever was behind the door. Remus knew Draco was exaggerating, but he still felt unnerved by the warning. He knew that he ought to stay vigilant, recalling Hermione's unknown defensive spell.

Remus had an extensive history of dealing with dark creatures - he technically was one after all; however, he never encountered a Banshee. This creature was notorious for its supersonic, lethal scream and the only way to silence it was to break its neck because its skin was so tough. Remus shook his head and stopped his mind from wandering. Obviously Hermione wasn't a Banshee and he wasn't going to break her neck any time soon.

Remus' knuckles rapped against the wood before he turned the knob to let himself in. Before he took his first step into the room, a shrill voice yelled out, "I told you to leave me alone, Malfoy!" which caused him to jump. Draco, who was listening intently at the bottom of the stairs, snickered before heading off to find something that could keep him busy.

"Hermione, it's Remus," the older wizard uttered as he peered into the room. The sun disappeared over the horizon moments ago and the bedroom was in darkness. Remus swirled his wand and light illuminated the scene. He blinked in confusion to find the bed empty and movement in the corner of his eye alerted him to Hermione's whereabouts.

Remus found her sitting in the corner to his left. Her knees tucked against her chest and her head burrowed in her arms, and it looked similar to how he found her in Diagon Alley yesterday. One of the few differences was that she wasn't crying and trembling in fear. Remus figured she must have exhausted those activities by now. He knelt down and placed his hand on hers. Her skin was cold. "You really can't sit here, Hermione. It's uncomfortable and getting a bit chilly. You should get some sleep."

"Sleep…" Hermione groaned lazily. She lifted her head to stare blankly at the wall across from her and Remus saw her puffy red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "Sleep is for the dead," Hermione stated. A moment later, she giggled, thinking the saying was a bit clichéd. Remus wasn't amused. "I have to stay awake to study, to learn, and to prove that I'm not what they call me or what they think I am. I will not fail. I can't…"

Remus got up and walked over to the centre of the room. He took the blanket off the bed and used it to cover her up as best he could. As he wrapped Hermione up in the fluffy quilt, he caught a glimpse of the scars along her forearm. He gently took her wrist and turned it over to examine her wounds.

Hermione might have pushed herself too far, but the world could also be deemed responsible for putting too much pressure on her shoulders. Remus could relate to her because he was infected by Lycanthropy at a young age and the wizarding world antagonized werewolves significantly. Sometimes life's hardships are too difficult to bear and what some people need are friends to comfort them. He remembered when James, Sirius and Peter discovered that he was a werewolf and agreed to become Animagi so they could keep him company during his monthly transformations in the Shrieking Shack. Unfortunately, Hermione's two best friends were unaccounted for at the moment, so Remus had to do the best he could by himself.

"Hermione…" he murmured and she finally met his gaze. "Things will get better. I promise you that." The girl mouthed something underneath her breath and Remus softly asked, "What was that?"

"I remember one day, when you taught Defence Against the Dark Arts, you introduced the class to boggarts. I never got the chance to face mine, but I remember thinking what was going to come out of that closet was McGonagall holding up a test with a Poor, Dreadful, or Troll grade." Hermione snorted before saying, "Ridiculous."

Remus stared bewildered at Hermione as she continued to ogle the wall across from her. He knew it wasn't getting a bad grade she feared most. In more general terms, Hermione's greatest fear was failure. She convinced herself that she failed the test of war and now felt obligated to drown in her own misery. Remus on the other hand felt obligated to stop her from feeling that way. The problem was that he didn't know where to begin. People don't get much practice for this sort of thing.

"Hermione, I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer it as honestly as you can…" She nodded slightly. "Do you still want to fight for the Order?" Remus thought the answer was obvious and Hermione was more than willing; however, she surprised him by not saying anything. A moment later, he sighed and said, "I'm going downstairs, but I'll be back. Okay?" She nodded gloomily. Remus stood up and left the room.

As the older wizard walked down the stairs, he let out a sigh. In regards to her willingness to fight, Hermione didn't answer him because her resolve to do perilous things for the greater good was finally outweighed by a sense of fear. Gryffindors were renowned for their bravery, but that didn't mean everyone from that house never felt fear. Hermione had never been thrown into a hopeless situation like Harry, who had to stand and fight a Basilisk, a dragon, and the Dark Lord. She hadn't found her courage yet. While searching the house for Draco, Remus pondered whether or not to take Hermione out of the war.

"If I had my wand, I probably wouldn't be sitting on this grimy floor, as I am right now." Remus followed the voice and found Draco in the kitchen. He sat on the floor with his back against the counter and a book in his hand. "This atrocious house is in dire need of more furniture," Draco hissed as he stood up.

"This atrocious house belongs to Tonks and I, and you'd do well to keep your negative opinions to yourself," Remus retorted.

A little while later, Draco uncaringly said, "Fine." Remus leaned against the counter and it was silent for a bit longer.

"Thank you for helping, Draco. For healing Hermione's wounds and such. I'm sure she'd be grateful too if she wasn't so distraught over what happened." Draco snorted in disbelief before he looked up in the direction of Hermione's room, contemplating something deeply.

"So, what happens next... for her?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. She doesn't want to fight for the Order anymore, so it would be best if-"

"What?" Draco interrupted in anger. "What do you mean she doesn't want to fight?"

"I asked her and she wasn't sure."

Draco shook his head and muttered, "Unbelievable." He turned to stare determinedly at Remus. "Granger wants to fight. It doesn't make sense that she doesn't."

"It doesn't have to make sense. Everyone has a choice, Draco. If she doesn't want to fight, then she doesn't have to."

"I know Granger."

"You know her?" Remus asked in surprise and slight amusement.

"I know her well enough. She just needs a little convincing."

"And you think you can convince her? And how, Mr. Malfoy, will you convince?" Remus inquired with a patronizing tone in his voice and Draco immersed himself in serious thought for a moment. Ever so slowly, the same devious smirk Remus saw earlier graced the boy's features and he felt a little suspicious over his intentions.

Due to a misplaced sense of responsibility, Hermione would have continued wallowing in self-pity for the rest of the night; however, the back-and-forth banter between Draco and Remus downstairs grew louder, and she was growing more concerned. Despite her pained muscles and head, she got up and left the room. As Hermione ventured downstairs, she began to wonder why this would be the second time she would walk in on someone arguing with Remus. She didn't understand why younger people felt compelled to rebel against adults so much…but she'd understand soon enough.

"This really isn't a good idea," Hermione overheard Remus say.

"It'll work. Trust me," Draco assured him.

Hermione scoffed as she entered the kitchen. "It's going to take a lot more than that to persuade anyone to trust you, Malfoy," Hermione stated loathingly. The two males looked surprised to find her standing before them, but Draco eventually scowled in response to her comment.

"Hermione, you're up!" Remus exclaimed.

"What's going on? I heard you two arguing."

The older wizard looked hesitantly between Draco, Hermione, and the two wands he placed on the counter just a minute ago. Hermione could tell he was troubled over having to make an important decision. She also noticed how Draco observed Remus with subtle eagerness and she started to feel uncomfortable. Remus grabbed the wands and strode over to Draco. He placed them in Draco's hand and insisted that their gaze met before he said, "Just… be careful."

"Of course," Draco replied with a giddy smile. He reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out Hermione's beaded handbag, and summoned a coat and a pair of boots for her to wear. "Come on, Granger."

Hermione gaped at him, then Remus. "Go with him, Hermione," the older wizard said. His tone was kind, but it was evident that there was no room for argument. Draco held out Hermione's outdoor wear. She took them, put them on, and followed him out the door. They walked for several minutes through the dark, heavy forest until all that illuminated their surroundings was the light of the moon and distant houses through the trees. "What did you do to the coat I wore yesterday?" Hermione eventually asked through labored breath.

"I threw it away, of course. If it was of sentimental value to you, that's too bad. That thing reeked all sorts of foul scents." She didn't press the matter. It was probably in her sanity's best interest to never see that jacket again.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as they pressed deeper into the forest. She was stumbling over fallen branches and roots.

Draco stopped, looked around, and commented, "This place is suitable, I suppose." His cool gaze met hers and his face was barely distinguishable in the darkness. "So… as I suspected, Lupin is considering taking you out of the war." Hermione's eyes lowered, as if she was resigned to her fate. "He thinks you're insane. You'll likely be thrown in the loony bin."

"I'm not insane!"

"I don't think you're insane either…but that doesn't matter. Lupin's opinion, like many others in the Order, is skewed with thick-headed naivety."

"He trusts you, Malfoy. I don't think you should criticize one of the few people who miraculously believe your intentions are well-meaning."

"He's an idiot to trust me."

"And, for once, I agree with you. Now, what are we doing here?" Hermione demanded.

"Dueling," Draco responded. he reached into his coat to retrieve their wands and tossed Hermione's to her. Too confused to react in time, she failed to catch the Vinewood wand and it fell onto the soil.

"Dueling?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"I don't see how this accomplishes anything," She mumbled as she picked up her wand.

"I don't see how it doesn't. I despise you, you despise me, and we can effectively use this opportunity to relieve stress through magical exertion."

"What's going on? What were you arguing with Remus about? Is there some kind of scheme behind this?" Draco grinned at Hermione's questions, which confirmed her suspicions to a certain degree.

"I may try to kill you," the Slytherin stated humorously. She wasn't amused.

"If that really is the case, then I'll kill you first!" Hermione declared as she readied herself.

"I doubt that's going to happen. Right now, you look about as harmless as a stroked Monster Book Of Monsters. You've been acting like it, too."

"I have not!" Hermione exclaimed as her blood began to boil.

"You most certainly have," Draco asserted with a jovial smile on his face.

"Have not!"

"Have so!"

"Have_ not!"_

"Have_ so!"_

"This is so childish! I don't want to fight you, Malfoy!" Hermione declared, but she still kept her guard up.

"You're just afraid I'll beat you," he stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Not true! I'm the better dueller and you know it! I'll prove it to you right now and you'll never challenge me to a fight again!"

"That's the spirit!" Draco shouted triumphantly before he turned around and cast several non-verbal spells around the area. Suddenly, he Disapparated and all that could be heard in the darkness was Hermione's enraged breath. She muttered Lumos to illuminate her surroundings and gripped her wand tighter in anticipation of Draco's next move.

Hermione was an excellent duelist because of her knowledge of spells and training with the DA. Although not as good as Harry, she was supremely confident that she could best Draco in a fight. Blinded by anger for the sneaky Slytherin hiding in the trees and overly assured of her abilities, she didn't assess the situation properly. In the time span between their sixth year at school and the fateful afternoon at Malfoy Manor a little over a month ago, Draco underwent vigorous training under Bellatrix and Hermione had no idea how skilled a fighter he actually was.

* * *

><p>Auothor's Notes: In the books, I think it was hinted that Draco had the dark mark and Hermione didn't receive knife wounds from Bellatrix. However, I still enjoyed drawing a remarkable similarity between my two main characters, even if it's only from the films.<p>

Themes are important in music, especially when the music needs to define a character in a story or film. Draco's Themes comprise of a variety of tracks from different origins. It's rather complex and there are moments when it descends into a really dark area, which demonstrate how he's conflicted with finding his identity and place between darkness and light.

Hermione's Themes might be the most important track in the story because, out of all the themes of various characters, hers is the most consistent and distinctive. It conveys beauty with an undertone of loneliness, which I believe portrays her flawlessly. Anyone who reads this story absolutely has to listen to it at least once. Only then will the Hermione of this story be fully grasped.


	7. Motivation To Fight

Link to chapter music on profile page

* * *

><p>Hermione's Wand-Lighting Charm lit up the trees around her in a bluish hue, but it was still dark and the shadows unsettled her. Even though she was certain she was going to beat Draco, her heartbeat and breath intake quickened in pace. Hearing the prominent snap of Apparition behind her, Hermione spun around with a spell on the tip of her tongue. She scanned the area before her for any kind of movement.<p>

She caught the slightest glimpse of light blond hair behind a tree before Draco Disapparated and reappeared behind her. Caught off balance, Hermione was barely able to cast a protective shield to stop the Disarming Spell hurled toward her. He cast two more spells in rapid succession and she felt her defences weaken, the magical energy within her already drained significantly. She cast a Stunning Spell to counter Draco's attack, but the speed it travelled wasn't nearly as quick as his and he easily dodge it with a sideways lunge. Before Hermione followed up with another attack, he disappeared again and she stomped her foot into the ground. "This isn't fair, Malfoy! You're not duelling by the rules!"

"Rules? What rules?" Draco shouted back from somewhere behind the trees.

"The Duelling Club rules that were taught at school! Apparating isn't allowed! Have you forgot?"

"Witches and Wizards hardly abide by the rules in a war," Draco stated before appearing from behind a tree. Hermione ducked to avoid a hex he cast in her direction.

"That doesn't mean you should break them, too!"

"On the contrary, Granger, that is _exactly_ why I should break them… and why you should, too. To survive."

"We're not trying to kill each other!"

"Did you hear what I said earlier?"

"I thought you were joking!"

"The explosions will start any second now."

"What explosions?"

A blast of fire erupted from the soil nearby and Hermione felt twigs and dirt spray her skin. She fell over and covered herself as several other bursts caused the ground to shake and her ears to ring. Terror struck her hard as the experience brought back unpleasant memories. She bolted up and ran as the explosions got closer. Hermione stumbled over fallen branches, finding it difficult seeing where she was going. It didn't matter to her though because Draco seemed intent on killing her and she was doing the best she could to avoid him.

Hermione ran as fast as she could and all the while, she heard Draco running after her. She spun around in an attempt to catch him off-guard. She cast a jinx, but he Disapparated just before it hit him. Her lungs laboured intensely and the sound broke the otherwise silent forest. She heard a loud crack and conjured a Shield Charm before a hex hit her. The force of the impact caused her to tumble to the ground. She raised her wand and was about to cast a spell, but he shouted, _"Expelliarmus,"_ sending it flying out of her grasp and into his.

"I'm disappointed, Granger," Draco declared as he cast a Lighting Charm and stepped towards her. "Truly. I thought you were better than this." As he approached her, she crawled away and her eyes widened with fright. "What's the matter?" he asked jokingly.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked, genuinely frightened and he chuckled.

"Do you value your life so much that you'd scurry about like a frightened little hamster? If I recall correctly, you used to have the teeth for it."

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped.

"Touchy. You know, if I wanted you to die, I would have just let my aunt kill you. It surprises me that you still haven't figured that out. Sometimes I wonder whether or not your intelli-"

"-gence is overrated? Can't you think of anything better to say?"

"Not to you. You're performing exceedingly low according to everyone's expectations."

"I don't care. Not anymore."

"So this is what it's come down to then?" Draco asked, crossing his arms. "You won't fight for the Order despite the irritating lecture you gave me a month ago about what is right. Is it because you saw a bit of blood yesterday? Is that it? Is that the makings of a true Gryffindor? To quiver at the sight of blood and battle?"

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled with a shrill tone and sprung to her feet. As she approached him, she noticed how he didn't back away this time and instead smirked cunningly. "You have no right to lecture me about my house!"

"Someone has to because this is just getting ridiculous."

"What I saw in Diagon Alley-"

"-Is something you should overcome. You can't make your internal problems all melodramatic just so you can get everyone's attention! That's just being selfish and inconsiderate."

"Draco Malfoy giving me a speech about being selfish and inconsiderate?" Hermione exclaimed and the corner of Draco's mouth curved up slightly.

"Don't you think Lupin has better things to do than nurse a saddened little girl? He has a war to fight, just like any other."

"I've had enough of this. I want my wand back!" He placed it in her hand and she stormed off. Soon, however, she stopped to realize that she had no idea where they were.

"You know," Draco murmured as he stepped up behind her, "you could leave this war behind easily. Go crawl away and hide from the whispers of Death Eaters and Snatchers, or whatever..."

"I want you to stop talking," Hermione stated firmly.

"Don't worry about anyone trying to stop you…" She eyed him curiously and he smiled. "I won't try to stop you. I'd be too busy fighting in your place."

Hermione's eyes narrowed before she repeated, "Fighting in my place?" Draco nodded and her anger started swelling in her chest. She turned to face him and her skin flushed red as her rage grew significantly. "You're lying! You said you weren't going to join the Order!"

"I changed my mind," Draco said, smirking haughtily. "What's the matter, Granger? Afraid I'm going to do better than you?"

Hermione stormed forward and started pushing him. "This is _my_ war, Malfoy!"

"I don't think we came here to argue over whose war this is!" Draco exclaimed as he batted her hands away. She stopped attacking him with a loud huff.

"I know. We came here to duel and I swear to God, I'm going to make you suffer."

"That's the spirit," Draco said with an evil grin before Disapparating once again.

It was in this moment Hermione realized his ploy. He wanted to provoke her into anger and hostility. He wanted her to feel threatened by him and his decision to take her place in the war because it forced her to take action. His intentions were as clear as day, but she couldn't back down. Although she never succumbed to his taunts and provocations before, tonight was an exception because she had no choice. She couldn't let him replace her because of who he was and who she was.

Completely fed up with Draco's use of Apparition, Hermione realized what she should've done at the start. She cast an Anti-Disapparition Jinx on the area and heard applause from behind the trees. "Well done. I was beginning to worry."

"You should not be so confident."

"Why not? You think you're the hunter in this scenario? You've been running around Britain for the past year so you probably know by now this war consists of chasing and evading. However, the last thing the hunters expect is that they are the ones being hunted."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked as she followed the sound of his voice.

"Because Aunt Bella told me. In the first war, the roles were reversed and Death Eaters were being chased by Aurors. She taught me that deception and intimidation is essential to winning battles. Fear is the Dark Lord's most powerful weapon. I imagine it was the effective use of fear that brought you to Lupin's house, crying and screaming." Hermione's silence confirmed his assumption. "Soldiers do whatever's necessary to defeat their enemies because a war is a fight to the death and everyone wants to live. Because Death Eaters don't have the law as a limit, they can and _will_ do unspeakable things to discourage anyone from facing them. If you want to outlive this war, you'll have to extend the limits of your body and mind. You need to understand that what needs to be done isn't always the right thing to do."

By that time, Hermione found his hiding spot behind a tree and quickly yelled, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ however the spell passed right through him. Draco's illusion faded away and she stood shocked. "How did you do that?"

"It wasn't easy, I'll give you that," his amused voice rang out from a more distant location.

"Is this a game to you?"

"Of course not. But, like most games, there's strategy and tactics in a duel. Wars aren't won by toe-to-toe encounters. You can't run into a fight thinking that because you remembered all the spells from Charms class, you'll win."

"Stop degrading me!"

"Overconfidence is a weakness you can't afford to have, Granger."

"You're overconfident, Malfoy! Think you know everything?"

"Sometimes," Draco answered, chuckling. "I suppose you're right."

A minute or so passed and Hermione couldn't find him. "Come out and face me, Malfoy!" she yelled and suddenly a yellow-coloured spell flew toward her. It hit her stomach and she immediately felt a burning sensation under her skin. She fell to the ground as pain coursed through her body. Although the spell wasn't nearly as painful as the Cruciatus Curse, Hermione felt her muscles seizing up.

"What did you just do?" she exclaimed frightfully.

"It's a handy bit of magic which conditions the body. You should be glad. Bellatrix used it on me extensively and with much greater force to satisfy her sadistic streak."

"I'm starting to think she filtered some sadism into you as well," Hermione grumbled as she got up. "I've had enough of your tricks, Malfoy. I want to go home."

"You have to defeat me before we head back to the house," he said, grinning as she stomped her foot into the ground again.

"This is ridiculous!"

"I'll tell Lupin you're being a whiny brat who isn't ready to fight this war," he declared. With a feral growl, Hermione cast another Lighting Charm, except this time the orb left the tip of her wand and headed in Draco's direction. He stumbled from his hiding place as the light trailed after him and revealed his location to her. She sprinted towards him and when she was close enough, she cast a jinx that slammed into his defensive shield.

They exchanged spells ceaselessly for several minutes. Every time Hermione's defence wore out, Draco cast the conditioning spell on her and she tired quickly. In the midst of the duel, she realized how he obtained his athletic frame in such a short amount of time. Bellatrix trained him relentlessly to prepare him for his role as a Death Eater.

She couldn't break his defences and it frustrated her, but she quickly thought up an idea. She swung her wand and yelled, _"Oppugno!"_ The branches and stems surrounding Draco started swirling around and attacking. He covered himself as the whirlwind intensified and his defences fell. _"Expelliarmus,"_ Hermione yelled and the spell whizzed through the storm. She sighed in relief as his wand flew out of his hand and fell to the ground, ending the duel.

"Not bad, I suppose. I expected you to disarm me a lot sooner." Draco uttered when the nature frenzy around him finally died down. Hermione rolled her eyes first and grinned a moment later when she noticed some twigs and leaves clinging to his hair.

"We're going now," she said.

"I need to find my wand."

She shook her head. "What, so you can continue torturing me?"

"I'm not going anywhere without it, Granger. At least cast a light or something…"

Hermione strolled up to the nearest tree and leaned against it leisurely. "I think I'll just rest a moment while you look for it. All this duelling is rather exhausting."

"Balky twit," Draco growled as he scanned the ground.

"Self-righteous arse," she replied tiredly as her eyes drooped. She quickly dozed off and the next thing she knew, he nudged her shoulder.

"We're going."

"No more agonizing hardship?" she inquired lazily.

"No. There will be plenty more of that later, I'm certain."

"That's reassuring." As she straightened herself up, her legs wavered and she almost fell over. Draco took her arm and hoisted it over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Lupin would likely think less of me if I came back without you," he said as dragged her through the forest.

After a minute of walking, she asked, "Why have you done all this? Why help me?"

"Do you really need the answers to _all_ the questions?"

"I need to know this."

"I'm taking steps towards reconciliation. My reputation with the Order isn't exactly a shining and I hope to improve it on some aspects. Also, I don't think brooding suits you. I figured threatening you with a duel to the death would be a good distraction."

"How thoughtful."

"It's not going to get easier, Granger. For you, myself, or anyone else..."

"I know," she murmured tiredly. Draco led her toward a cluster of lights in the darkness and as the house came into view, she sighed. "I hope they're okay. I miss them."

"Who?"

"Harry and Ron."

"I hardly care," Draco grumbled and used a non-verbal spell to enter the house's enchantments.

As he dragged her through the door, Remus rushed toward them. "You were gone a while. Is Hermione hurt? Did something happen?"

"Not really," Draco responded. "Just got carried away, didn't we, Granger?"

"Shut up."

"Here," Remus said as he hoisted her around his shoulder. "I'll take her upstairs." When they made it to the room, Hermione collapsed onto the bed, completely exhausted. As he tugged the blanket over her, he spoke. "I have some errands to run and I'll be taking Draco with me."

"When will you be back?" Hermione asked faintly.

"Before noon."

"Is it morning already?"

"Yes it is, but don't worry. I will return."

"Alright," Hermione muttered before falling asleep.

Remus turned the lights off and headed downstairs. "Well, Draco…" he began when he found him in the kitchen. "You got her to go to sleep. That alone is a victory."

Draco frowned. "It was a stupid plan. You shouldn't have let me go through with it."

"Did it work?"

A moment passed before the boy sighed with defeat. "Yes."

"Then the plan wasn't so stupid after all. Come along, we're leaving."

"Now? Why?" Draco inquired as he followed Remus to the door.

"I'm assigning you to your team. But, before we Apparate, I just thought you should know… you've got something in your hair." When Draco reached up to feel the outstanding amount of twigs tangled on his head, he grimaced and proceeded to pull them out frantically as Remus chuckled.

Hermione leaned against the kitchen counter as a grandfather clock struck one. Sleeping in wasn't a habit of hers. She usually greeted each day eagerly, although having to recover from excessive duelling and traumatic experiences was a bit more strenuous on the body as opposed to studying. It didn't matter though because Remus hadn't returned and she was beginning to worry. She followed the clock's chime and it led her to the lounge room. When she realized the tall-case clock was one of the few pieces of furniture in the room still intact, she blushed heavily. She assumed Remus was too busy leading the Order to mend the damage she did to his house. Then again, perhaps he'd left it like this on purpose so she would feel obligated to repair it. She was the one who caused it after all. Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at the nearest furnishing which was a single-seated chesterfield.

_"Reparo."_

The chair wobbled and shook, but it didn't mend itself. She cast the spell again, but nothing happened and she huffed with frustration. Her mind was troubled and her magical aura was unstable as a result. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply in an attempt to calm her nerves. She never had difficulty with magic before. Learning to cast her Patronus was an exception, but that was far more complicated than casting a Mending Charm. She remembered how she was able to conjure magic just fine the night before, even better than her own assumed capabilities. Perhaps her determination to defeat Draco summoned the necessary concentration.

She opened her eyes and aimed her wand at the chair once more. With a swish, flick and rather forceful, _"Reparo,"_ the chair mended itself before her eyes. She stared in disbelief. It came as a shock to her when she realized her determination to be better than Draco was what held her magical aura together. She wanted to prove him wrong on his belief that she was stupid and weak and if that meant she had to remind herself of this every time she wanted to cast a spell, so be it. She stepped up to the next piece of furniture.

It would be a while before Hermione realized this, but Draco was always around to incite or infuriate her toward being a better witch. Every conceited insult against her motivated her to study harder and be a compassionate and morally upstanding person. He was a foul, inconsiderate prat and her ultimate goal was to see the look on his face when he discovered he was wrong and she was right. The peculiarity of her existence was rather profound and she knew it, but didn't care. Draco Malfoy was a complete arse.

Hours turned into days and Hermione started wondering if Remus had forgotten her or, god forbid, been captured or killed. She didn't really have anywhere else to go. She considered Apparating to Shell Cottage, although decided against it, not trusting herself with the task of teleporting just yet.

Several days went by before someone finally showed up. While reading on one of the sofas, Hermione heard the wards around the house deactivate. She jumped to her feet just as the door slammed into the wall. Peering into the hallway, she barely spotted the yellow rag tied around the man's arm before he stumbled past her and into the kitchen. Sludge trailed after his boots. The earth's muck splattered his jeans up to his waist and some was also layered along the sleeves of his military jacket, staining what was originally black. It hadn't rained where Hermione was, therefore she assumed the man Apparated from a distant part of Britain.

As he collapsed against the sink, she realized he was exhausted. He grabbed the mug nearest to him, not caring if it was dirty and thrust it under the running tap. He hastily brought the cup to his lips and chugged the water down ferociously. As he repeated the process several times, Hermione watched as his brown head of hair bobbed up and down. He stopped abruptly, dropped the cup, and stumbled towards the fridge. He opened it and stared longingly at its contents before his stomach made the loudest grumble Hermione ever heard.

"Here, I'll make you something," she consoled. She pulled out a bag of bread from the cupboard and as she approached him, she didn't anticipate the stranger's first words.

"Make it fast, Granger," he growled, clutching his stomach.

"Do I know you?" Hermione inquired as she reached his side. Her eyes widened when she recognized the silver colouring of his eyes and aristocratic form of his face. "Malfoy?"

Spotting the bread, Draco snatched it from her grasp. He ripped the bag open, reached in to grab some, and stuffed it in his mouth. A moment later, Hermione grabbed the bag, but he resisted and it eventually escalated into a tug-of-war.

"Let go, you stupid bint!" he yelled, crumbs flying from his mouth. "I'm dying here!"

"You can't eat too much too fast! It's dangerous!"

"That's a load of troll shite! Where did you hear that?"

"I read it somewhere! Let go, Malfoy! It's tearing! _It's tearing!"_

He let go with a snarl and Hermione clutched the bag against her chest. A moment later, she started laughing.

"Hunger isn't funny," he declared grumpily.

Between giggles, she replied, "You're right, it isn't. But troll shite is."

"Give me the bread, Granger!"

"You haven't even finished what's in your mouth. You'll choke yourself with food and water."

After Draco chewed and swallowed what was in his mouth, she placed two more pieces on a plate and set it on the counter. As he devoured the food savagely, she rummaged through the cupboards and found a can of soup. She poured it into a pot and placed it on the heated stove before she turned to face him.

Draco's hair was darker, shorter and messier than when she last saw him and he let his facial hair grow in the past week. This _devil-may-care_ look combined with slightly-tanned skin and Muggle clothing effectively obscured his identity. The only familiar thing he wore was the silver snake on his ring finger. "I didn't recognize you at first."

"That's the idea," he mumbled, leaning on the counter. He folded his arms and burrowed his head in them lazily.

"Your clothes?"

"Transfigured."

"Your hair?

_"Colour Change Charm."_

"Why?"

"Lupin and I agreed that joining the Order should be kept a secret for my parents' sake. If the Dark Lord finds out I'm fighting for the Order, he'll kill them both… Is the soup ready yet?"

"But it was your choice. And they chose to stay."

"Do you think that matters to him? He'll deem my parents' responsible for my desertion because they raised me. If the Dark Lord discovers I killed Bellatrix, they'll be punished for it and I can't let that happen."

"I suppose I understand."

"No, you don't," he stated, glaring at her.

"I have parents too, Malfoy."

"Muggle parents who don't even know there's a war going on."

"They did… I mean they do and I worry about their safety as much as you do for yours," Hermione stated angrily. Draco dropped his head into his arms with resignation and the room fell silent. She served the soup when it was ready and he slurped it down shamelessly. "So what happened?" Hermione asked. "How did you end up back here with an empty stomach and sullied clothes?"

"Lupin led me to a team of Aurors I was supposed to join. The next day, Snatchers attacked the house. Everyone Portkeyed out except for me because I didn't have one."

"So you ran? All this time, you've been on foot?"

"I couldn't lose them. They've been chasing people for months, so it's only matter of time before they start getting good at it."

Draco made short work of the soup and when he finished, he straightened up, dragged his feet to the living room, and crawled onto the sofa. Hermione leaned against the doorframe and watched his hair slowly return to its white blond colour as his enchantment faded away. "Comfortable?" she asked.

"Spectacularly."

"Did you enjoy your food?"

"Gods, no. House elves urinate better soup."

She rolled her eyes. "Wonderful."

"It's about time you cleaned this room up. How long did it take for you to realize you were supposed to do it?"

She ignored his question. "I'm not a House-elf, Malfoy. However, I feel inclined to point out that you're staining the upholstery with your filth."

Draco whipped his head around to find her smiling smugly. "Really, Granger?"

As she turned around to leave the room, Hermione asked, "You _are_ going to clean up all that mud, aren't you?"

"While I nod off for a few, why don't you paint the walls of this house with your amateur sense of humour!"

Climbing up the stairs, she yelled back, "Because I'd be too busy painting it with your blood!"

Draco woke up to darkness. The lights in the house were off and as he manoeuvred his way out of the room, his shin collided with the coffee table. He growled several cuss words as he clutched his injured limb before making his way up the stairs. He opened the door to find the bedroom cluttered with a vast assortment of clothes, potion-making materials, books, and other items. Hermione stood in the middle of it all, sorting through several photo albums while singing the Hogwarts school song. _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts, teach us something please!"_

"So you hide all of this in your handbag then?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. "Don't you know how to knock, Malfoy?"

"Not really."

"It's never too late to learn good manners. Well, in your case it might be."

Draco ignored her comment. "Are you off to school or something?"

"I reckon going back to Hogwarts would be a great deal better than being stuck here with you."

"Death Eaters administer the place now. If any Muggleborns attended the school, they'd likely be tortured day-after-day and eventually killed."

"That's not much different to being captured by Snatchers, is it?"

"I guess not," Draco uttered. He entered the room and picked up the nearest object, which was a picture frame containing a photo of Hermione and her parents. "This one doesn't move."

"It's a Muggle photo and I'd appreciate it if you put it down."

"Muggles can make photographs?"

"Yes and they can make moving photos too. They're called movies."

"Muggles could never reach the level of advancement of magical folk."

"Actually, because they don't have the ability to use magic, I think their technological innovation far exceeds wizards. The average Muggle is a lot smarter than the average wizard."

"Of course you'd say something like that."

"It's true. Their education system is a lot more extensive and advanced."

"Because they're stupid and require more lessons."

Hermione sighed. "One day, you'll understand."

"I understand perfectly."

Suddenly, a high-pitched ringing sound filled the room, indicating the enchantments around the house were breaking. Draco drew his wand and dimmed the lights in the room while Hermione spun around, panicking because all her belongings couldn't be returned to her bag in time. The front door smashed open and heavy footsteps could be heard downstairs. Draco motioned for Hermione to be silent while she scurried about trying to decide what to take. She settled for the picture of her family and yanked it out of his grasp. They scurried to the door and he muttered, _"Multicorfors,"_ to alter his hair colour before peeking his head through the doorframe.

"There's no one 'ere!" he overheard a man declare from downstairs.

"_Homenum Revelio_… Yes, there is, Scabior. Search every corner."

The second voice was much deeper, almost a growl, and Draco assumed it was Fenrir Greyback. He turned to Hermione and whispered, "There's four of them. Maybe five."

"How do you know?" she asked, but he signalled her to keep it down. She was unable to stop the anxiety creeping up her spine as the house fell silent. It didn't help that they were trapped on the second floor with no means of escape and she wasn't ready to be taken captive again. "What are we going to do?" she asked panickly.

"Calm down," he told her as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I can't calm down! Don't tell me to calm down, Malfoy!" she whispered hoarsely. He turned to look at her and noticed her shaking. He grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip, making her wince and he gave her a threatening look.

"If you listen to me and do as I say, you live. If you don't, you die. Is that plain enough for you, Granger! Now shut up!"

"I found some stairs," a third man declared and Draco paled.

"Go on then. I'll be right behind you," Greyback urged.

Hermione yanked her arm back and they hugged the wall by the door. They held their wands at the ready as the staircase creaked under each cautious step. The glow of the Snatcher's Lighting Charm grew brighter and brighter until he reached the top, only two meters away from the door. Hermione held her breath as the seconds drew out and the tension in the air increased.

Draco whispered a quick _"Protego,"_ over himself before he swung around the doorframe and cast a spell. The Snatcher was fast enough to block it and quickly countered with a spell of his own, but it smashed into the shield Draco cast seconds before the duel began. Hermione leaned into the hallway and cast a Stunning Spell, throwing the Snatcher off his feet. He collided with Greyback who was halfway up the stairs, crushing him to the floor. Draco and Hermione raced down the stairs, but a jinx slammed into the wall in front of them and forced them back up.

Scabior ran up to the pile of men, cast a Reviving Spell on the Snatcher on top of Greyback, and helped him up. Greyback got to his feet and stormed up the stairs, but Hermione waved her wand and yelled, _"Glisseo!"_ The steps turned into a slide and he tumbled back down. The werewolf roared with frustration and the next moment drew out in silence due to the stalemate between the two parties.

"We're trapped!" Hermione said to Draco. "What are we going to do?"

He turned around and ran toward the window opposing the staircase and she followed. He aimed his wand and yelled, _"Reducto!"_ causing the glass to shatter and a portion of the wall to collapse. The opening was large enough for them to climb through and they ended up on top of the woodshed connected to the house. Draco jumped to the ground below, leaving Hermione to stand hesitantly at the top. "Are you coming or what?" he shouted.

Meanwhile, Greyback transfigured the slide back to a staircase and climbed it while Scabior lead the rest out of the group out of the house to chase after them. Hermione spun around to see a hex flying toward her through the gap in the wall, but a sudden pull on her midriff lifted her off the roof and onto the ground. Draco grabbed the scruff of her coat and pulled her to her feet. "Run, Granger!"

As they sprinted toward the forest, the Snatchers chased after them. Draco moved slower than Hermione due to his injured shin and they closed in on him. "Keep running!" he yelled to her when they reached the tree line and without hesitation, she ran into the security of the forest. The sound of clashing wands echoed behind her, but she didn't look back and kept on weaving through the trees until there was nothing left but silence.

When Hermione was certain she wasn't being followed, she stopped and leaned against a tree to catch her breath. After a while, she realized she was totally lost and on her own. She started walking again with no destination; the goal was to simply get as far away from the house as possible. Pangs of guilt kicked at the back of her mind because she left Draco alone to fend for himself. She kept on running when he told her to and because he instructed her to do exactly as he said, she couldn't be blamed for anything. The problem was that he provided the necessary distraction for her to escape and now she was wondering if she would've done the same for him. The fact that she was allowed to walk free while he was likely captured by the Snatchers seemed unfair.

She turned abruptly, intent on finding out if Draco was caught. If he was, she planned on rescuing him. The debt she owed him grew and she planned on evening the odds a little. As she ventured toward the house, she heard a twig snap and she jumped behind a tree. She slowly peered around the bark to find Draco standing before her, staring directly at her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was… trying to be stealthy."

"Trying to get yourself killed is more like it. I could hear you running through the forest like a giant. Why are you heading back to the house?"

"I have nowhere else to go. I thought you were captured and… I was going to rescue you."

_"You_ were going to rescue _me?" _he asked with disbelief.

Hermione sighed. "Oh, right. What was I thinking? Draco Malfoy doesn't need to be rescued. He's just _so_ good at everything."

"I appreciate the effort, Granger, but I can take care of myself."

Hermione's gaze flitted down to his hands. "Where's your wand?"

"I lost it."

"So you can take care of yourself, can you?" she asked condescendingly.

"Alright. Next time, you can lure the Snatchers away."

Draco started walking and Hermione followed him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Before Lupin took me to the Auror team, we walked to a safe house not far from here."

"Are you sure it hasn't been taken?"

"No," he responded. After several minutes, Hermione stopped in her tracks. When Draco noticed, he turned around. "What?"

"All the safe houses you've been to in the last week were attacked."

"As I said before, I'm not sure if the one we're headed to was attacked."

"Nevertheless, two out of three safe houses you've visited, Snatchers followed a day or so later." Hermione pointed her wand at Draco and his brow furrowed in confusion. "Is that really just a coincidence, Malfoy?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Several Aurors were likely captured from the Diagon Alley attack last week and tortured to give away safe house locations. You can't say I've led Snatchers to the safe houses. How could I possibly accomplish that?"

"I don't know. A powerful trace on you perhaps?"

"Something that would've either been detected or hidden by the enchantments around the safe houses. Even if there was a trace that could bypass magical wards, wouldn't it have led them to Shell Cottage during the entire month I was there? Think about it, Granger."

"But what happened between going to the first safe house and returning to Lupin's house?"

"I was wandering around the countryside for the most part, thinking I had nowhere to go and it was a while before I realized I could return to Lupin's house. I apologize for not returning sooner to testify against your absurd accusations."

"You'd be equally suspicious if you were in my position," Hermione said as she slowly lowered her wand.

Draco turned on his heel and started walking. "If I were in your position, Granger, I wouldn't be suspicious at all. If I was loyal to _You-Know-Who_, wouldn't I have simply identified Potter to my aunt, effectively ending the war?"

Hermione reluctantly followed him deeper into the forest. "I suppose."

"Well, clear whatever fog that brain of yours is under and brood on it," he ordered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Draco didn't seem to understand that it was hard for Hermione to trust him. It wasn't just because of his past as a devious son of a Death Eater. He betrayed his own family by changing sides the first time, so what would stop him from betraying the Order as well?


	8. Only the Dead See the End of War

Link to chapter music on profile page

* * *

><p>As they hiked through the dark forest, Hermione berated herself in her mind. She couldn't believe she was stupid enough to unpack and reorganize her handbag. She left all her possessions behind, save for the clothes on her back, a photo of her family and her wand. She was surprised Draco wasn't scolding her for doing something so idiotic, although she eventually realized he was too busy trying to figure out which way to go. Perfect. They were lost and she was hungry, cold, and tired.<p>

"Let's stop for a minute," Hermione puffed. She leaned against the nearest tree to catch her breath and Draco stood before her, showing no sign of fatigue. He crossed his arms and scrutinized her impatiently.

"How long are you going to take, Granger?"

"As long as I have to, Malfoy," she responded icily before sliding down the tree trunk and sitting on the ground. He sighed and did the same against another tree.

Hermione tucked her knees into her chest and held the picture of her family in her lap. She stared at it and thought about how much she missed her parents. Eventually she opened the frame and extracted an envelope from the back. As she unfolded and read the letter contained inside, Draco grew curious. When he recognized the Hogwarts crest on the envelope, he inquired, "Is that your Hogwarts acceptance letter?" Hermione nodded slowly.

"You know what my dad's reaction was when he read the letter?" she asked and he shrugged. "He came home from a long day at work and I remember him asking my mum, is this a joke?" She laughed half-heartedly and continued staring at the letter in contemplation. "A lot of Muggles read stories of witches, wizards, and magical creatures when they're young. I did. In fact, I remember my dad reading them to me. Some Muggles believe in magic when they're children, but, as they get older they start to think it doesn't exist because they never saw it or could never do it. I think my dad believed in magic when he was young and I imagine him finding out that I was a witch was… unexpected."

"I still don't understand why you're telling me this."

"To start a conversation!" Hermione growled before shaking her head. "Why I even bother talking to you is beyond me!" She pocketed the photo and letter before vanishing the picture frame with her wand.

It was silent for a moment before Draco began, "When my letter arrived, my father didn't say anything. Just stormed away. He was angry because of the decision my mother made to send me to Hogwarts rather than Durmstrang. She wanted me to be closer to home. If my father had his way, things would've been much different."

Amused, Hermione spoke, "You know what? You're right. Six years of bullying and abuse would've happened elsewhere."

Draco ignored her teasing. "What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't let your parents' reactions and opinions affect you so much. Your perspective is always different and so you have the right to have your own opinions and make your own decisions. Eventually, you will surpass them with knowledge and responsibility and in the end, all that matters is if you, being a part of the succeeding generation, do what's right this time."

"Do what's right? What have my parents done wrong?" she asked.

He stared at her blankly before looking away. "Nothing I know of. However, we're adults now and we don't have to listen to our parents or peers. Just because they're older doesn't mean they know better."

"I'll always take my parents' advice into consideration. I love and trust them. Are you sure you're not just angry with your father? He was harsh with you all your life and in retaliation, you disobeyed him by killing Bellatrix and joining the Order."

Draco's expression darkened as he stood up and distanced himself from Hermione. "This isn't about my relationship with my father. It's about the gap of misunderstanding between children and their parents."

Hermione stood up and approached him while his back was turned. "I think you just want to be better than him. Better than everyone else."

"So what if I do? You're just the same."

Completely lost, she narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Draco sighed before walking deeper into the forest. "The sooner you realize you're just as, if not more, arrogant than me, the sooner you'll understand what I mean."

"I'm not arrogant!" She jogged to catch up to him. "Malfoy, I'm not arrogant! How could you possibly think that?"

"You walk around believing everything you do is righteous and you constantly try to remind people that you know everything," Draco stated lazily as if it was a matter of fact.

"I do not! Your opinion of me is completely invalid and I should just ignore it like you said!"

"No, I said you should ignore your parents' opinions because they're flawed and prejudiced. My opinion is neither. My opinion is genuine wisdom," Draco stated gleefully.

"You're unbelievable!" Hermione yelled and the boy grinned.

They ventured further into the darkness. At first, Draco seemed unsure of their path, but after an hour or so of backtracking and cutting through brush, they arrived at yet another house secluded deep within the forest. The lights were off because it was close to two o'clock in the morning and Hermione assumed if the house had any residents, they'd be asleep. Her body wavered and her eyes drooped as they stood before what Draco remembered to be the boundary of the enchantments.

"You need to deactivate the wards. I don't have my wand," he told her. She waved her wand lazily to break the wards, but the distortion of the barrier never came and Draco was immediately confused. He tentatively reached out his arm to feel for the magic that didn't seem to exist. "That's strange," he said. Frustrated, Hermione brushed past him and headed to the front door. "Granger, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm cold and tired, Malfoy and I want to go to sleep!" Hermione replied firmly. As she stormed toward the house, she heard a Caterwauling Charm activate and saw the lights flicker on.

Draco followed her hesitantly and as they got closer, his face twisted in revulsion as a subtle but foul stench permeated the air. "Do you smell that?"

"I don't smell anything," Hermione said as she climbed the porch.

She opened the door as Draco yelled, "Wait!" but it was too late. When she took her first step into the supposed safe house, a Disarming Charm pulled her wand from her hand and a Stunning Spell sent her crashing into the wall behind her, causing her to black out.

_"Rennervate."_

Hermione awoke hazily and felt herself being pulled to her feet. "Oi! Wake up!" a harsh, deep voice uttered. She was abruptly shoved into a wall and the impact against her head cleared her mind. She looked up to find an gruff, dirty-looking Snatcher grinning at her. "You're a pretty little thing, aren't yeh?" he whispered, his words causing pins to prickle up her spine.

Two other Snatchers burst through the door, pulling Draco in with them. "This bloke didn' even bother runnin'!" one of them yelled.

When Hermione caught sight of Draco, she lunged at him, but she was held back by the Snatcher's arm. "I knew it! I knew you led them to the safe houses, you double-crossing bastard!" she yelled.

"Will you shut it? I did no such thing, you daft twit!" Draco uttered.

"Put a sock in it, both a ya!" a fourth, unidentified man exclaimed as he walked towards the group. "Merlin, I didn't wake up in the middle of the night to hear you two squabble!" Hermione's wand was in his hand and she assumed it was he who disarmed her earlier. He looked older than the rest of the Snatchers and wore expensive-looking clothes. He wasn't a Death Eater, but Hermione assumed he was the leader. "What's your name?" he asked Draco.

"Theodore Nott," the boy stated confidently. Of course, he couldn't tell them he was a Malfoy. Malfoys were known by all to have blond hair and at this moment, his wasn't.

"Nott…" The leader pondered for a moment. "Isn't Nott the name of a Death Eater?" he asked.

"It is. I'm his son," Draco said.

"What are you doing entering an Order safe house?"

"I was her prisoner," he replied, nodding to Hermione who was blinking in confusion.

"I guess that's why you don't have a wand," the leader remarked as he twirled her wand in his hand. "So she thinks you led us to this safe house, did she? Well, she's wrong. We were sent here by the Ministry; they extracted the location from some Aurors captured a week ago." As the captain approached Hermione, Draco gave her an _I-told-you-so_ look that made her want to smack him. "So what's your name, girl?"

"Marietta Edgecombe, half-blood," she stated angrily, glaring at Draco. She reluctantly decided to play along with whatever scheme he was attempting to hatch.

"Ain't she ravishing?" the man holding her asked. "I'd like to have a go with her. Haven't had a shag in months!"

Hermione's eyes widened with fear. She wiggled out of his grasp and scurried away before bumping into the leader. His hands roamed her body in a way that made her want to throw up. "She does look yummy. As the captain of this troop, I get the privilege of going first." The other Snatchers groaned in disappointment as Hermione shook in his grasp.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Draco uttered and all attention diverted to him. "She's actually a Mudblood."

The leader immediately removed his hands from her body and backed away. "Disgusting filth! Why didn't she say so?"

"Like she would tell you," Draco said, grimacing at Hermione and reminding her of how he was back at school.

"We should kill her," one Snatcher quipped as she stood alone with her eyes watering and lip trembling.

"No," the leader declared. "She might know the location of other safe houses." The man looked tired as he rubbed his eyes. "Bloody hell… we'll deal with these two later. Throw them downstairs with the other prisoner. I'm going to bed."

"Isn't this one a Death Eater's son?" one of the Snatchers beside Draco asked.

"There's no telling what he is," the leader declared. "For all we know, he could be an Order member lying through his teeth. Like I said, everything will be settled when we take them to the Ministry."

"This is outrageous!" Draco yelled as they dragged them down to the basement of the house, "I'm a descendent of the Nott family and I will not be mistreated! You can't lock me up with this wretched girl! You'll pay for this! I'll have you all killed! Release me at once!"

The door slammed shut and enchantments were put in place. "Spoiled brat," a Snatcher commented as Draco and Hermione stood before the entrance.

"That turned out better than I expected," Draco calmly spoke a moment later.

"Better than you expected?" Hermione asked as her blood started boiling. Her arms flailed out in an attempt to punch him in the face, but he easily swatted her hands away. "You moronic prat, I was almost raped!" she shrieked.

"Cut it out, Granger! They didn't rape you because I stopped them!" She turned away and burst into tears and Draco rolled his eyes. "For Merlin's sake, you should be happy. For once in your life, your blood-status was actually helpful."

"Shut up!" she cried.

"I told you I didn't have a trace on me! There's only one tracking spell in the magical world and that's for underage witches and wizards! I thought your oversized brain would know that! Why don't you listen to me? If you did, we wouldn't even be in this mess!"

"You brought us here!" Hermione exclaimed as she recollected herself. "Malfoy, I haven't listened to you since the day we met and the reasons are obvious! It'll be extremely difficult for me to start now!"

"We're not in Hogwarts anymore, Granger! We have to start trusting one another to survive!"

A laboured groan resonated from deep within the cramped, dark room. "Is someone there?" Hermione called out. Looking around, she realized they were in a Muggle house. Only Muggles had basements to store worthwhile objects such as books and bikes.

"Help," a weakened male voice uttered and they followed its source to find an Auror splayed across the floor. He was bruised and bleeding all over his face and one of his legs was bent awkwardly to the side.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Hermione asked as she knelt before him. "What's your name?"

"Rupert," the man wheezed.

"Who names their child Rupert?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy, stop it!" Hermione exclaimed. "Can't you see he's in pain?"

"Yes, I can. But, there's nothing we can do until we get out of here." Draco looked around and spotted a narrow window on the top of the wall which led to the lawn outside. There were several shelves underneath that could be used as a ladder to reach it.

"I suppose you have an ingenious plan that will be executed flawlessly," Hermione growled.

"Actually, I do," Draco uttered as he unzipped a pocket on his jacket and pulled out a wand.

"You said you lost your wand!"

"Like I would tell you I had a second one. Your lying capabilities are horrendous. This is Aunt Bella's wand; Dobby took it, gave it to Lupin, and he gave it to me." Hermione eyed the crudely shaped piece of wood and a chill went up her neck with the memory of how much pain it inflicted on her the last time it was in Bellatrix's grasp.

"Why didn't the Snatchers find it?" she asked.

"Because they're thick enough to not look for it when I told them I was a Death Eater's son."

"That's brilliant," Hermione said as he cast a Locking Charm on the door, sealing it from the inside so the Snatchers couldn't get to the injured Auror.

"Alright. How many Snatchers are there, Granger?" he asked her.

"Four."

"I'll target the leader first because he has your wand. Move quickly and quietly, and when I signal you, retrieve it."

"Okay."

Draco climbed the shelves to get to the window, but when he cast _Evanesco _on the glass to make it vanish, a screeching alarm went off in the basement. Footfalls on the floor above thumped rapidly and the young Slytherin hastily shimmied his way through the opening. He turned back to help Hermione through, but she was distracted as she surveyed the basement hurriedly. "Granger, what are you doing?" he shouted. Her eyes lit up when she found what she was looking for. She ran over to the electrical distribution board and flipped all of the switches, effectively shutting off all the lights in the house. Panicked yells could be heard upstairs as Hermione took Draco's hand and exited the basement. "What was that?" He asked after pulling her outside.

"Muggles can generate energy and manipulate it. Like you said, intimidation is important in a duel."

"Not bad, Granger. Come on," he whispered as they moved stealthily through the shadows.

Two Snatchers tryed to open the basement door when they were shrouded in darkness and they couldn't stop fear from creeping into their minds. "What's going on?" one Snatcher frantically yelled.

The leader was in a separate room in the single floor house. He lit his wand while clutching Hermione's in his other hand. "Pull yourself together! They're just children!" He felt obligated to lead by example, but deep down he was afraid too. The house was dead silent and the only sound came from his strained breathing. When his Wand-Lighting Charm gleamed on the windows, he mistook Draco for his own reflection and an explosion burst through the wall followed immediately by an_Incarcerous_ that tied ropes around his body.

The pair of Snatchers heard him fall to the floor and ran to his aid, but one of them was struck by _Everte Statum _before they could leave the room_. _The spell threw him against the wall and knocked him out. A moment later, the fourth Snatcher rushed in and was nearly mistaken for the enemy and hexed by the remaining man. "We've gotta make a run for it!" he yelled fearfully as he tried shaking the unconscious Snatcher awake. The other agreed and they ran for the door.

Hermione snuck in through the gaping hole in the wall Draco left behind and approached the leading Snatcher as his body wiggled in his restraints. She saw her wand still in his grasp and lunged for it. As she struggled to pry it out of his hand, the two Snatchers exited the house and came face-to-face with Draco. They unleashed a barrage of spells on his defences.

Although Draco was skilled, he wasn't capable enough, let alone ready to fight two men at the same time and soon enough, he was overpowered. Draco turned to run, but he was hit with a Leg-Locker Curse. He fell to the ground and dropped his wand in the process. One of the Snatchers closed in and looked ready to cast the Killing Curse, but Hermione rounded the corner with her wand and cast _Expelliarmus_ on him. She turned to the final Snatcher and initiated a duel while the unarmed man spotted Draco's wand and ran for it. Despite having bound legs, Draco managed to catch the Snatcher's foot with his arm and topple him to the ground. He then picked up a nearby rock and proceeded to strike the man in the head repeatedly.

Snatchers were poor duellists. They were mercenaries after all, men who were thick headed and really only fighting for the money. They posed a threat in greater numbers and so, for Hermione, the last Snatcher wasn't a problem. She cast a Stunning Spell on him and he was thrown to the ground, unconscious. She sighed with relief and felt good because all the Snatchers were subdued and she was alive. However, the sound of loud thuds and angry grunts could be heard behind her and she turned around.

Draco was still beating the man under him. The rock he held collided with the victim's face in a very gruesome way, disfiguring it and splattering blood over the ground. The boy was performing this act with so much rage, Hermione was frozen with shock... but only for a few seconds.

"Malfoy, stop it!" she yelled and her tone of voice demonstrated her outrage. He stopped mid-strike and all that could be heard was the air blowing through his flaring nostrils. Hermione noticed how his face was twisted with intense anger. The lines above his mouth were prominent and his brow hung low, shading his eyes in darkness. This vicious look was the very same one he wore when he killed his aunt and it terrified Hermione.

After what seemed like an eternity, he dropped his weapon, picked up Bellatrix's wand and cast the counter spell on his bound legs. Hermione ran up to the Snatcher underneath him. Blood coated the man's face completely, his nose was broken and his eyes were swelling shut. She checked his vitals. "He… he's dead," she declared with disbelief. Draco stood up and walked toward the house, casting a Binding Spell on the unconscious Snatcher on the ground along the way. "You killed him!" Hermione blared.

"Yes I did, Granger," he said darkly.

"How could you do that?" she asked, running after him.

"If I hadn't done that, he would've killed us both."

"But that was cold-blooded murder!" She grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks, but he kept his back turned to her.

"He was the first one who wanted to violate you, Granger. I was doing you a favour."

He yanked his arm back and headed down to the basement of the house while Hermione was left alone and confused. She wasn't sure whether she should be thankful or absolutely horrified by what Draco did to that man. It was a brutal, merciless way to go and to see him do it was unexpected and terrifying. She eventually decided to store her thoughts away for later. At this moment there were three Snatchers who needed to be dealt with.

After she bound and dragged the Snatchers into one room using magic, she waited until Draco emerged from the basement with Rupert around his shoulder. He set him down on a couch and Hermione noticed Ferula was cast on the Auror's leg, binding it in a cast and splint. "How do you feel?" she asked the injured soldier.

"Better," he responded wearily, "Thanks for saving me. You two did a hell of a job."

"We're not of the woods yet," Draco said as he pulled wands from the bound Snatchers and gave Rupert his wand. "We need to get away from this house as soon as possible. Apparating isn't an option for you so you need to prepare yourself for a bit of travel."

"I'll manage."

"What are we going to do about them? " Hermione voiced, gesturing to the three Snatchers lying before them.

Draco looked at Rupert and then her. "We should kill them."

"What? No! Malfoy, I think I've seen enough death for one night!"

"Granger, these men are soldiers. They are the enemy."

"They're our prisoners! We can't pass judgement on them or determine their fate!"

"We're the only ones who can! Their isn't a courtroom or prison to take them to anymore. We have to kill them! Otherwise they'll just hunt and ambush more Order members!"

"This is wrong! If we kill these men, then we're no better than Death Eaters!"

Draco sighed and let his hand thread through his currently brown hair. "These men dealt pain and death on people who never deserved it. When evil preys on the innocent, the only proper thing to do is cleanse it from the world!"

"I have to side with Malfoy on this one," Rupert declared faintly.

Hermione turned to the Auror on the couch. "You can't kill unarmed men. This isn't how wars are fought!"

"Oh, and you're the expert on the subject of war, are you?" Draco growled. "Haven't you read about Grindelwald's war or even the First Wizarding War? Prisoners were executed all the time."

"Only the evil side executed prisoners."

"Don't be naïve. The victors write the history books to their liking."

"I wasn't captured by myself, Miss Granger," Rupert voiced to catch Hermione's attention. "I was with my best friend and my… my girlfriend," he said solemnly. "They were Aurors too. I was forced to watch as these men tortured and killed them both. I need you to understand that they deserve justice."

Hermione hung her head low and she looked as if she was on the brink of surrender. Draco realized he had two choices: either they could continue edging her further and further until she reluctantly submitted to their decision or he could push her off the edge and get her to accept it completely. He chose the latter. "Rupert, I need you to watch over our prisoners." He turned to Hermione and spoke, "Follow me." She shook her head stubbornly. "Now!" He yanked on her arm and led her out of the house.

"Malfoy, let go of me!"

"No! We're going on a little adventure. A quest if you will, like the ones you had with Pothead and Weasel! Although, this one's to find that ghastly stench we ran into earlier. Do you remember?" He dragged her across the uneven lawn and the smell got heavier and more nauseating. He led them to a wide dip in the ground and when Hermione caught sight of the source of the terrible scent, she gasped loudly.

The Snatchers used the Gouging Spell to dig a wide hole in the soil and within it were several corpses tossed carelessly on top of one another. There were maybe a dozen bodies. Some might have been the original inhabitants of the house, others could have been visitors who strolled cluelessly into it like Draco and Hermione had, expecting safety and aid. However, what Hermione was sure of was that the young man and woman splayed lifelessly on the top were Rupert's best friend and girlfriend.

"One thing they don't write about in the books is what happens to the bodies," Draco stated blankly. From the expression on his face, it look liked he was just as shocked to see a pile of dead people as Hermione was. A week passed since he was here last and taking that into consideration, the corpses were in the early stages of decomposition. The skin not covered by clothing displayed a shrivelled and leathery look. The colour was mostly a pale white, save for the blue discoloration along the bottom of each corpse where the blood pooled. Some of the flesh was torn, whether it was by vermin, bugs, or birds they couldn't really tell.

"The men inside that house killed these people without dignity or respect and disposed of them in the same manner. They no longer have the right to live for what they've done. They would've done this to us, had we not been so lucky. They would've killed me and taken you against your will, again and again, until you were a bleeding, helpless mess."

"Malfoy, please… just stop," Hermione sobbed.

Draco ceased talking, whether it was because she told him to or he felt an unexpected wave of nausea rise from his stomach, he wasn't certain. He turned away and dropped to his knees before expelling the contents of his stomach onto the grass. Hermione felt sickened by the sight before her as well; however, she didn't eat as much as he did yesterday, so there was little to throw up.

"I can't stop this, Granger," Draco said as he spat the remaining bile from his mouth. "Unless we kill men who commit crimes like this, You-Know-Who wins and his regime over mankind will destroy everything good and innocent in this world. Do you understand?" Hermione took a moment to ponder and he waited impatiently. "Well?"

She turned on her heel and stormed back to the house. "Fine. But you can't expect me to help you! I'm not killing anybody!" Draco followed her and when he entered the house, he noticed her rummaging through several cabinets nearby. He ignored her and walked over to the three unconscious Snatchers and drew his wand.

It took a lot of effort to cast the Killing Curse. Even more to cast it three times. At that moment, however, Draco had the appropriate amount of motivation. He channelled the anger and resentment gathered from being around these men and aimed Bella's wand at his first target.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione stopped her search for a map of Surrey as the green light flashed in the room. She turned her head to find Draco standing over another dead person to add to his body count and he wore that dark facial expression once again. He stood motionless for a moment before moving to the next person.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The second kill wasn't easier than the first but the silence after he cast the curse was just as deafening and drawn out. He paced over to the last man, the leader.

"Avada Kedavra."

The last incantation was quiet, almost a whisper from his lips. The deed was done and he expected the huge weight on his shoulders to be lifted, but it just got heavier.

Hermione walked up to him. He stared at his last kill, seemingly in deep thought. His eyes were glazed over and almost lifeless. "Malfoy?" she asked and nudged his shoulder to get his attention. He flicked his gaze over to her and his brooding appearance faded. "We should go," she said.

He walked over to Rupert and helped him to his feet. Hoisting the Auror's arm around his shoulder, he carried him out of the house with Hermione trailing behind. "I seem to carry a lot of people around my shoulder these days," Draco announced. "Can't people learn to stand on their own two feet?"

"Oh, sorry," Rupert muttered, "I'll try not to get beaten within an inch of my life next time."

"That would be much appreciated," Draco stated. Later, as they journeyed along the road, he asked Hermione, "Are we going somewhere in particular, Granger?"

She looked up from the map she grabbed from the cupboards back at the house. "Little Whinging isn't far from here."

"Isn't that where Potter lived last summer? The Death Eaters attacked it in autumn. Why are we going there?"

"Arabella Figg watched over Harry when he stayed there. She came to his aid when Dementors attacked him just before fifth year. If she still lives there, she could show us how she contacted the Order."

"How far is it?" he asked. "Rupert here can't go very far on one leg."

She peered down at the map. "Half a mile… maybe."

"Bloody hell," Rupert exclaimed as Draco and he hobbled along the pavement. They headed west as the sun peeked over the horizon and bathed the sky in bright red, orange, and blue. Journeying into the greater suburban area of Surrey, they watched as the warm light purged away the darkness that seemingly hung over them for the longest time.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I definitely wanted to emphasize the growing visceral or savage nature of the male characters (especially Draco) in this chapter. When he gets particularly murdery throughout the story, the tune at the 11:20 mark will play in different variations. it represents Draco's view of the world and of evil. It's such a simple thing, but that makes it all the more powerful and appealing.<p>

I've drawn a few inspirations for Draco from popular antiheros like Sherlock Holmes, Jason Bourne, or Daniel Craig's James Bond, very intelligent men with dark, morally ambiguous thoughts. I imagine Hermione always ends up being one of the people appalled by their actions.


	9. Familiar Faces

Link to chapter music on profile page

* * *

><p>Lucius and Narcissa were reading in the library of the Manor when the doors swung open and Dolohov strolled in. "Malfoy, the Dark Lord will see you now," he said.<p>

The couple shared a look before Lucius uttered, "Very well." He stood up from his seat and Dolohov escorted him out, leaving Narcissa to wait anxiously for his return.

One could never be certain as to what the Dark Lord wanted when he summoned you, but Lucius and Narcissa would've guessed this meeting regarded Bellatrix's absence over the past couple of months. Few people knew of her death and Draco's parents shared his goal of keeping her murderer's identity a secret for the family's wellbeing.

As Lucius and Dolohov ventured to the very same room where Bellatrix's life was taken, the sound of creaking wood echoed down the hall. Lucius paused and eyed the walls and ceiling. He lived in this house all his life and never heard such a noise before. "The Dark Lord is a very impatient man… and so am I," Dolohov said, oblivious to the noise. Lucius nodded and ignored the disturbance as they continued down the hallway. Dolohov opened the doors before stepping aside and Lucius took a calming breath before entering alone.

The only source of light in the room was from the fire in the hearth. Lucius observed the Dark Lord seated in a chair with Nagini curled on the floor nearby. "Come forward, Lucius," Voldemort hissed under the hood of his robe, causing shivers to creep up Lucius' spine.

He approached slowly before lowering his head and murmuring, "My Lord."

Despite the crackling fire being in close proximity, Lucius felt no comfort from its warmth. Standing in the Dark Lord's presence was a terrifying thing even to the bravest of Gryffindors. He would take a man's life for doing anything in a way that displeased him and being one of his closest followers didn't make Lucius an exception. Voldemort stood from his chair and proceeded to walk around Lucius and he bowed his head even lower. "Are you aware of Bellatrix Lestrange's whereabouts?"

Just as Lucius expected, the Dark Lord was curious as to where his lieutenant had been the last month. He glanced at the very spot he saw her last, lying dead across the floor. "I do not, My Lord."

"She resides in this house. Surely you must know." As the dark wizard spoke, Nagini slithered towards Lucius, eyeing him threateningly. "How much time must pass before you realize she is missing?"

"M-my Lord, it is possible she was attacked by members of the Order."

"Lestrange is too cunning to allow Aurors get the better of her."

"Be that as it may, My Lord. Until she returns, I would advise you to place her responsibilities in another's hands."

Voldemort stood before Lucius and the Death Eater reluctantly met his gaze. Suddenly, he felt the Dark Lord enter his mind and sift through his thoughts.

This was what Lucius feared. Voldemort used Occlumency on his followers regularly to determine if they were hiding anything from him. Of course, Lucius hid a monumental secret that could cost him his life and the lives of his wife and son. Fortunately, he was a Malfoy and spending years in the Dark Lord's presence allowed him to keep secrets. It was exceptionally difficult though, because not only did he have to keep the secret, he also had to make it seem like there was nothing to hide.

A moment later, Voldemort uttered, "You are not in a position to advise me on such matters, Lucius."

Bowing his head, Lucius murmured, "My Lord."

Voldemort returned to his seat and Nagini followed him. "You may leave."

"Yes, My Lord," Lucius said and stepped back cautiously.

When the door closed behind him, he released the breath he was holding; however, he jumped in fright when he realized Dolohov was standing next to him. "The Dark Lord sounded rather worried over Bellatrix's absence," Dolohov voiced.

Lucius eyed him coldly. "It is unwise to eavesdrop on the Dark Lord's conversations."

"My curiosity gets the better of me, I suppose," said Dolohov as he leaned against the wall. Lucius turned to walk away. "It may have something to do with Bellatrix holding an important object for the Dark Lord in her vault at Gringotts."

Lucius turned to face him. "How do you know this?"

"Bellatrix told me."

"Well, such matters do not concern me, nor should they you."

"If, Merlin forbid, she _is_ dead, who do you think will inherit her responsibilities?"

"We shall know soon enough."

"One more thing…" Dolohov vocalized as Lucius continued down the hall. "I haven't seen your son lately. This manor is quite large, but I assumed I would run into him every once in a while."

Lucius gave the Death Eater an angry look. "I'm afraid I no longer have time for your petty inquiries," he growled before storming back to the library.

Narcissa was startled when her husband burst through the library doors. He locked them and silenced the room with his wand before a house-elf appeared with a bottle of Firewhiskey and a glass. He poured himself a drink and guzzled it down alarmingly fast.

"I sincerely hope you're not overwrought because we've been compromised," his wife spoke from her seat. "That would be most unfortunate."

"I don't believe I can continue like this," Lucius declared, sounding exhausted.

"We have no choice," Narcissa said as her eyes remained fixed on the book before her. Her husband stomped over to her table and flipped it shut.

"I was having a rather enthralling read, Lucius! I don't understand why you had to ruin it!"

"We have more important matters to attend to, such as the necessity to remain alive!"

"We have hidden secrets from the Dark Lord before," she stated calmly.

"Bellatrix's murder was easily concealed; however, Draco's absence makes matters worse. He should not have left," Lucius said before consuming more alcohol from his glass.

"He made his choice."

Lucius met his wife's gaze and she was as calm as a cup of water. Just as she was the day Draco left. All Narcissa did in the recent past was observe the events taking place before her without taking action. She didn't expressed any anger or surprise when Draco killed Bellatrix. Almost as if…

"You knew he would change sides!" he exclaimed angrily. "That he would defect! Did you encourage it?"

"I did not encourage him, but I was aware of his reluctance to continue down the path Bellatrix was taking him. There may have been a time when I loved my sister, but that passed when I learned what she was doing to our son. He decided he had enough serving as a puppet to the Dark Lord long before that. Something you haven't admitted yet."

Lucius sighed. "I grew tired of it years ago… However, he should have realized as I did that one does not simply betray the Dark Lord. He will win this war, Harry Potter will die, and Draco will be captured."

"If that is the case, then he would claim that he intended on infiltrating the Order to expose their secrets. Draco is very astute. He is our son after all."

"I still don't believe that."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic."

"He didn't change sides simply because he no longer wanted to be a Death Eater. He changed sides for that girl."

Narcissa blinked in disbelief. "Are you certain?"

Lucius nodded before saying, "I saw it in his eyes when Bellatrix was torturing her, although I assumed it was discomfort at the time. That is why I am certain he is not my son. No Malfoy would ever fall for a Mudblood."

"I would rather witness my son spare the life of one Mudblood then take countless others. Draco finally has the chance to be a good man."

"But now he is risking our lives for her," Lucius scowled before gulping down his drink. "His foolishness knows no bounds," he growled before tossing the glass. It shattered nearby and a house-elf scurried to clean it up.

"Have you concluded your temper tantrum yet?" Narcissa inquired.

"Not quite," Lucius said before standing over his wife and pressing his lips against hers in a bruising kiss.

Eventually, he pulled away and Narcissa asked breathlessly, "What's the meaning of this?"

"We'll be dead in a matter of months, Narcissa," he spoke in a voice she hadn't heard in a long time. "We may as well make the best of it."

* * *

><p>The sun was well over the horizon as the trio of Order members ventured through the Surrey suburbs. Hermione lead the group with the map in her hands as Draco and Rupert trailed behind. Vehicles pulled out of driveways and passed by as they proceeded down the pavement and they received a lot of bewildered looks. It probably would've been common to witness a young adult being dragged along the street - the assumption being that he consumed too much alcohol the night before. However, following the attack on Parliament a little over a month ago, Her Majesty's Government issued a state of emergency that included a curfew the three youths violated just moments ago.<p>

The numerous attacks on Muggles in recent years plunged the nation into chaos because no one knew who was responsible. Civil unrest grew to the point where people were accusing and assaulting various ethnic, religious, and political groups. The state had to establish order despite being unaware of the civil war ravaging its magical world. To see several young adults returning from a night of partying was very rare at the time.

Of course, they hadn't been partying. Hermione noted how tired Draco was getting as the Auror he hoisted up hopped on one leg down the street. It seemed unfair that Draco was providing all the strength and energy to move him, although Hermione knew that if she attempted to carry him, she'd collapse. She was exhausted.

They eventually reached Wisteria Walk, the road Mrs. Figg lived on according to Harry. Hermione led them to her property, walked up to the door and knocked. A moment passed and she knocked a little louder. "Looks like nobody's home, Granger," said Draco.

As she turned back she caught a glimpse of someone moving behind the drapes in the window. "Mrs. Figg!" Hermione called out politely. "I know you're inside. We're not Death Eaters. We're Order members and we need your help. We have someone here who is severely injured." Another moment passed and no response.

"Lady, if you don't open up, we'll remain here and draw attention to this house all day! Perhaps we'll attract some Death Eaters while we're at it!" yelled Draco. Hermione whirled around and gave him an angry look.

The locks clicked and the door swung opened. "Such a senseless boy!" Mrs. Figg exclaimed. "Get in here before someone sees you!"

The three entered the house and when they caught a glimpse of the interior, they blinked in disbelief. The house was rather small but what astonished the guests the most was that within it resided over a dozen cats and Kneazles. Harry told Hermione that Mrs. Figg bred and delt Kneazles, but even she was surprised by the sight of so many felines. "In the Salazar's name!" Draco uttered.

Mrs. Figg brushed past them. "Someone should really teach you some restraint" She stood before them wearing an old cotton nightgown and a hair net. "Well, put the boy down!" she blurted out, gesturing to the injured Auror and Draco looked around in confusion. Cats were all over the furniture and Mrs. Figg eventually stormed over to the nearest couch and practically threw the cats off of it as they wailed and hissed. Draco finally set the Auror down and used Bella's wand to tear through the leg of his jeans and examine his injured knee.

"Well… it doesn't smell funny. I think that's a sure sign its not infected," Draco stated and Rupert chuckled. He looked up to find Hermione glaring at him murderously. "What?"

She rolled her eyes at him before Mrs. Figg inquired, "Why are you here?"

"Our safe house was attacked last night," the girl responded. "I'm really sorry. It must be very inconvenient for you, but we had nowhere else to go."

"Such foolish children," the older woman said grumpily. "You know you could've been followed?"

Hermione was speechless, but Draco quickly answered, "We weren't followed. I made sure." He held a firm gaze with Mrs. Figg until a moment passed and she relaxed visibly.

"Very well," the old lady said and ventured into the kitchen, leaving the others to rest on the sofas after their long night. She emerged minutes later with some tea and food and it was eagerly snatched up and consumed. "How did you know I was an Order member?" Mrs. Figg asked as she sat down.

"Harry Potter told me," Hermione responded as she ate and drank. She was famished. "He's my best friend and I remember you helped him after the Dementors attacked a couple years ago. How did you contact the Order when it happened? I was hoping you could contact them again so Rupert's leg could be properly treated."

"I phoned the Burrow."

"Oh…" Hermione uttered, feeling little comfort from that statement.

"God, it was so frustrating trying to communicate with them. It should be so easy, but _no,_ they had to be _wizards_ who can't understand the complexities of _Muggle_technology! I mean, it's a bleeding telephone!" the old lady exclaimed and Hermione grinned. She glanced over to Draco and he looked extremely confused.

"Well, it's not a good idea to phone the Burrow because it's been compromised. Is there any other way?"

A thoughtful expression crossed Mrs. Figg's face. A moment later she stood from her seat. "There might be. Come with me." Hermione got up and Mrs. Figg led her out of the living room. Hermione noted that everything in her house was worn out and there was a potent scent of cat food. She wondered if it would've been a good idea to leave her cat in Mrs. Figg's care. Hermione instead left him with her parents as they settled in Australia. With that thought came the familiar, but still potent, sense of guilt.

Mrs. Figg lead Hermione into her bedroom before she began, "He's finally awake now. You can ask him how to contact the Order."

"Who?"

"Dumbledore," the old woman answered and gestured to the painting hanging on top of her dresser.

"Good Morning, Miss Granger," a familiar voice uttered when Hermione stepped toward the portrait of her former Headmaster.

"Good Morning, sir!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm glad to see you are well. Especially after all that has happened lately."

"Yes, it's been quite eventful…" Hermione said pensively.

"How is Draco?" Dumbledore asked.

"So you know what happened at the Manor?" The old man nodded. "He's okay, I suppose," Hermione answered coldly.

"I still sense a great deal of hostility between the two of you?"

She nodded. "However, to be honest, Professor, he's made fewer prejudice remarks."

"Yes, I can trace the genesis of Draco's more modest opinions back to the beginning of his sixth year. I knew that deep down he was developing a good nature. He has a bright and sensitive soul."

"I'm not so sure," she began. "Sir, I've seen him do things. Just last night, I watched him commit murder..."

To break through the drawn out silence, Dumbledore spoke. "Seeing someone take a life can be very upsetting. Was there reasoning behind his decision?"

"They were Snatchers who set up a trap at an Order safe house. They tortured and killed all who came along."

"I know this is difficult to hear, Miss Granger, but the Order cannot win this war unless lives are taken. You also witnessed Draco take Bellatrix Lestrange's life to save yours and the lives of your friends. Harry has the power to defeat Tom Riddle, yes, but that may require the use of the Killing Curse."

"I understand, sir… but Malfoy did it so coldly and efficiently. It was obvious he used the training Bellatrix gave him. He's still a Death Eater."

"Do not forget that he did it to keep the both of you from harm. There may come a time when he is on the verge of doing something terrible. That is when you must step in, Miss Granger. You need to guide him down the path of righteousness."

"I'm not sure I can do that," Hermione spoke nervously.

"I have faith in you, Miss Granger. I know you will succeed because you always have."

She smiled bashfully. "Thank you, Professor."

"Now, on to other matters. I assume you received the item from my will?"

"_The Tales of Beedle The Bard_? Yes. I read the book, but I lost it just last night."

"It matters not. Only the knowledge it transferred."

"Knowledge of the Deathly Hallows?"

"Precisely, Miss Granger."

"To be honest, sir, I still don't believe they exist."

"I must assure you that they do. The fate of the world might depend on them."

"Harry thinks _You-Know-Who_ is searching for the Elder Wand. I can't imagine him worrying over the others."

"If he gains the Elder Wand's allegiance, the task of defeating him will be far more difficult. The hunt for his Horcruxes must continue."

"I don't know where Harry and Ron are. I can't do this on my own."

"Find them, Miss Granger. I will inform Kingsley where you are and he will arrive shortly. You must inquire on their whereabouts then."

"Yes, sir," Hermione confirmed, watching him as he stood from his chair.

"Oh, and when I return, I would very much like to have a chat with Draco."

"I'm not sure he'd be comfortable with that."

"You must persuade him then. Be firm. This is a trying time for Draco because he is uncertain of what must be done. Remember to guide him, Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir," she said. The older wizard smiled comfortingly before stepping out of sight. Hermione's eyes wandered to the photos on the dresser and came across an old Muggle picture with a couple embracing each other warmly and grinning into the camera. She picked it up and looked closer, eventually realizing the young woman in it was Mrs. Figg.

Just then the old lady came clambering over to her. "Be careful with that!" she said and yanked the picture from her grasp.

"Who is he? The man in the picture," Hermione asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

Mrs. Figg eyed the picture and Hermione was surprised to see her expression and posture relax a little. "He was my husband. We knew each other for as long as I can remember." She set the picture down and pointed at several magical photos of children laughing and playing. "As you can see, we grew up together. We were going to go to Hogwarts together." She sighed. "But… when I came of age, my family discovered I couldn't do magic. I was a Squib and coming from a pure-blood family, that was unacceptable. I was disowned, of course, and discouraged from re-entering the wizarding world. However, _he_ didn't leave me, even though I told him he could have... He should have."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed in the first war."

"I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Not to worry, my dear. We'll be together again. Soon," Mrs. Figg said, smiling at the picture of them as young adults and for a moment, Hermione wasn't sure if she was still talking to her.

A small part of her envied Mrs. Figg because she never felt the kind of love the older woman spoke about. She really wanted to, but the world had a knack of putting obstacles in her way. She was fighting the same war Mr. Figg perished in, so the chance of dying was moderate, especially since she was playing such an important role.

Hermione wanted to be a part of something beautiful, a relationship where the partners felt like equals and cared for each other unconditionally. She felt selfish for thinking this way, but it seemed like all everyone else did was take from her. She wanted to feel loved before she died.

Hermione returned to the living room to find Draco petting a Kneazle. The feline was sprawled on its back across the sofa as he rubbed its tummy. The Kneazle purred and grazed her claws along his hand, telltale signs she was enjoying his touch. Hermione noticed Draco smiling tenderly and it was moments like this that always caught her off guard.

"Um… Malfoy?" He looked up to acknowledge her, still wearing that playful smile. "Dumbledore wants to talk to you."

In a split second, the smile was gone. "Is this your idea of a joke, Granger?"

"No. There's a portrait of him in the bedroom."

Draco tensed and frowned with hesitation. The Kneazle seemed to sense his change of attitude because it jumped off the sofa and scurried away. "Tell him I don't want to talk to him."

"He told him you'd be hesitant."

"You're right. The last time I saw him, he was falling from the Astronomy Tower. I didn't cast the curse, but I let the Death Eaters in. I could just as easily be accused of killing him."

"Dumbledore has always been perceptive and understanding. He knows just as well as I that you were forced by You-Know-Who. There's really no harm in simply having a word with him. He might have a few words of wisdom for you."

"Doubtful. I don't have to speak to him."

Hermione sat next to him on the sofa. "Well, we're not leaving this house until you do." She turned to Rupert and uttered, "Sorry." He smiled at her, thinking she would make a good mother one day.

Draco huffed with a slight growl near the end before standing up and heading to Mrs. Figg's room. "Fine!"

Hermione and Rupert remained in the living room for some time. Eventually, Mrs. Figg emerged, complained over how cold it was, and walked over to the fireplace. As she tended to the fire, Kingsley burst through the flames causing her to topple over and shriek.

"I'm so sorry, Arabella!" said Kingsley as he helped her up.

"Witches and Wizards barging into my home unannounced, scaring me half to death! Surely you could all spare me from heart failure!"

Kingsley smiled and looked around. "Miss Granger, It's good to see you!"

"You too, sir," Hermione said cheerfully.

Kingsley walked over to where Rupert sat. "A well cast Ferula Spell," he stated while examining the Auror's leg. "Did you do this, Miss Granger?"

"No, it was Malfoy," she answered.

"Where is he? We should depart soon."

"In another room talking to Dumbledore. Sir, I'd like to take this opportunity to ask where Harry is."

"He's safe, although I can't disclose his location to you," Kingsley stated as he pulled out a pain-relieving potion and instructed Rupert to drink it. "I ordered the Diagon Alley operation to cease when it got out of hand and he was escorted away from the battlefield."

"What happened to Remus?" Hermione asked. "He was suppose to return to his house a week ago."

"He's on temporary leave due to… personal reasons."

"Personal reasons?"

"He no longer feels he can play a leading role in the Order. Considering his condition as well as his duties to his family, I would have to agree with him."

"Well, Snatchers assaulted the house while we were there," Hermione began, "and Malfoy led me to the safehouse on Nelson Avenue. That's how we came across Rupert. Order Members need to know these safehouses are insecure."

"You're right, Miss Granger, and I will see to it right away."

"I have one more question," she stated and Kingsley nodded. "Is Ron safe?"

"Ron who?"

"Ron Weasley."

Kingsley sighed. "To be honest, Miss Granger, it's impossible to keep track of all the Weasleys. There's just so many of them, you see." Hermione giggled.

"Ron is safe," Rupert said and she turned toward him. "He Port-keyed to our safe house last week. He was a right mess, but he made it out." She felt immense relief wash over her.

"Kingsley, sir," Hermione began. "I think it's important that we continue the search for _You-Know-Who's_ Horcruxes."

"I'll keep that in mind, but first you must find Malfoy and tell him we're leaving."

Kingsley turned to Mrs. Figg and she initiated a bitter tirade with him about unexpected arrivals as Hermione strode back to the bedroom. She could overhear even more ranting coming from the bedroom and she entered to find Draco standing before Dumbledore's painting, looking furious. "Malfoy," she said and his head turned toward her abruptly. "We're leaving."

He stalked over to the door as their former Headmaster called after him, "Draco, if you wish to strive toward goodness, remember to convey truth to those around you. You cannot keep secrets to protect yourself forever. By conveying the truth, you will be able to move forward. You will further discover who you are meant to be."

Draco kept his back turned to the painting and stated, "My secrets are mine to keep and mine to reveal. You will do well not to meddle in other people's lives." He brushed past Hermione as he left the room. She gave Dumbledore one last glance and he smiled reassuringly.

"Goodbye, sir."

"Until we meet again. The best of luck to you both."

She left the room and caught up with Draco in the hallway. "Always the nosy old fool," he said with his back turned. "Even in death."

"What secrets are you keeping, Malfoy?" she asked him.

He spun around to eye her threateningly. "I thought you heard enough to understand that it's none of your business!" he growled.

"I'm just curious," she muttered as they continued into the living room.

"You're just starting to annoy me."

"Ah, Malfoy. It's good to see you," Kingsley uttered. He reached into his robe and pulled out a Portkey. They all gathered close together, save for Mrs. Figg who stood off to the side. "Thank you so much for your assistance, Arabella."

"It would be quite lovely to never see you people again!" she exclaimed shrilly. "Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to be woken up at six o'clock in the morning?"

As she went on and on, Kingsley waved the Portkey urgently and they all grabbed it. It transported them away from the house and they eventually stumbled onto a hardwood floor. They looked around and Hermione realized they were in a living room of an apartment. "Where are we?" Draco asked.

"A flat in London," Kingsley stated. "I'm sorry you had to deal with Mrs. Figg's angry side. She can be very nice… she's just not a morning person."

Draco and Hermione surveyed the place a bit more. The flat was small but comfortable. The living room was right at the entrance and in it were two sofas and a piano. To the left of the door, there was an open kitchen and a dining table set up in front of the windows. A hallway to the right led to bedrooms and the loo. "You'll be staying here for now," Kingsley said. "Wards are already in place and you won't have to worry about rent." He motioned for Draco to help him carry Rupert. "How do you feel?" he asked as they dragged him down the hall to one of the rooms.

"Smashing," Rupert replied in a haze. The potion Kingsley gave him was doing its work.

"You should all rest while I take care of other Order business. I'll be back later to take Rupert to the Hogsmeade camp to mend his leg."

"I'm going home?" the Auror asked excitedly, but Kingsley shook his head.

"Just to the camp."

Draco and Kingsley eventually returned to the living room where Hermione was and Draco asked, "How long are we staying here for?"

"Days… maybe months," Kingsley answered. Hermione froze with dread at the realization she might have to live with Draco for an extended amount of time. She was certain she'd go insane.

Hermione didn't notice Kingsley Disapparating and a moment later, a hand waved in front of her face. "There's only two bedrooms," Draco told her.

"Your point is?" she asked him.

"The second one is mine. I just thought you should know."

She was suddenly reminded how exhausted she felt after last night's adventure. She wasn't going to sleep on a couch today. "You're wrong, Malfoy. That bedroom is mine. You are sleeping on the sofa."

"I don't think you heard me, Granger. I was the first to claim it. It's mine now."

"You don't deserve that bed!" she exclaimed.

Draco crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's rich."

"I thought your parents, being of higher-class wizard upbringing, taught you the appropriate etiquette toward women. Why don't you let the lady take the bed?"

"Now you're playing the _I'm-a-girl_ card? You should be ashamed of yourself. You can't rely on outdated social conventionalism to win this argument."

"You've been prejudice against me for as long as we've known each other! How exactly does that not justify my use of social conventionalism?"

"Because I claimed the bed first," Draco uttered, smirking gleefully.

Hermione pinched the ridge of her nose with her fingers and sighed with exasperation. "Malfoy, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

"Do what?" he asked just before she drew her wand.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ His body froze and he fell to the ground in a Body-Bind Curse. Hermione stood over him triumphantly and he glared daggers at her. If looks could kill, she'd probably be dead. "After what you did to Harry on the train in sixth year, I have half the nerve to break your nose right now. But, I won't because I'm better than that. Better than you." She stepped over him and headed to the loo, leaving him frozen on the floor.

After a long and relaxing shower, Hermione tiptoed to her new bedroom. Just before entering, she waved her wand and Draco was finally released from the spell. "Sweet dreams, Malfoy!" she spoke quietly before closing her door and sealing it with a Locking Spell.

Draco sat up stiffly and his face was poised with anger. His thirst for revenge grew exponentially and a plan was already formulating in his mind.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I want to associate the music at the beginning with the Malfoy family because it suits their motives and creates the perfect atmosphere for them. The music comes from the movie _Gladiator_, which ideally centres around the quest for power and abuse of it. Deceitfulness, family preservation, and conflict between father and son are also major themes, which conveniently associates with the Malfoys. Variations of the theme have already been played throughout this story.

I love this chapter's music because, for me, it recreates the Harry Potter universe's sense of adventure while still offering something new. For example, at 4:30 is when the story transitions to the suburbs where Draco and Hermione are and a fast paced version of the story's main theme is played. I call it Draco and Hermione's Adventuring Theme. It has great momentum that carries the story along and really fits well in the HP world.


	10. Keeping Secrets

Link to chapter music on profile page

* * *

><p>The noise of the bustling city, blaring sirens and horns and all, was something Hermione wasn't used to. She had grown accustomed to the quietness of Hogwarts castle and the suburbs where her parents used to live. Her conscience told her it was a mistake to take a nap in the middle of the day, considering the vibrant pandemonium of London. She covered her ears with her pillow in an attempt to drown out the sounds and rolled over. Her nose bumped against a cushiony surface and her eyes blinked open slowly. She was staring at the backrest of a sofa and it confused her immensely. She bolted up, surveyed her surroundings, and quickly realised she was in the living room.<p>

_How did I get here?_ she asked herself, and it only took a moment before she started seething in anger. "Malfoy!" she growled and threw off her blanket.

Draco was actually having a pleasant dream for once as he slept in the bedroom Hermione once occupied. Something urged him to wake and his foggy gaze cleared up to find her standing at the foot of his bed. Her lips were drawn tight, her eyes were screaming murder, and her arms were drawn up, holding an object above her head.

Hermione swung her pillow down and it hit Draco in the face. The pillow was rather heavy and the force of it was painful enough to make him grunt and raise his arms in defence. "Bloody mad, Granger!" he exclaimed groggily.

"You broke into my room, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled sharply as she continued her assault, whacking his body with her pillow.

"This is my room, Granger; I claimed it! Stop hitting me!" With a quick reach of his arm, he grabbed the pillow and yanked it out of her possession. Hermione jumped onto the bed and resolved to hit him with her fists instead.

"How did you get in here? I put a Locking Spell on the door!"

"You call that a Locking Spell? I've seen Crabbe cast one better than that!" Eventually the wrestling ceased because Draco held both her dainty wrists in his firm grasp.

"And you carried me out of here, didn't you?" she asked angrily.

Draco smirked at that. "You're a deep sleeper, surprisingly enough. Did you know that? Especially under a Stunning Charm," he said nonchalantly.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, struggling against him. "That was an extreme violation of my privacy and personal space!"

"And in retaliation you decide to invade mine and assault me physically? That doesn't make sense!"

"No-good, slimy ferret!" she shouted and tried to punch him again.

"Nice morning hair, Granger!" he quipped back. "I'm surprised that thing didn't strangle you in your sleep!"

From the doorway, Kingsley watched as they bickered and fought. "Off to a good start as roommates, I see," he eventually stated, catching their attention. Their fighting stopped immediately and their arms fell to their sides. With a serious look, Kingsley began, "You two will be living together for some time, so it's best that you start being civil to each other. You can't brawl like children anymore."

Hermione bowed her head in shame while Draco stared at Kingsley blankly. Eventually, the Auror turned around and ventured to Rupert's room. "Who's he calling children?" Draco asked vexedly.

"You!" Hermione replied and crossed her arms.

"No, you, Granger. You came in here and initiated this… tussle."

"You threw me out of my own bed!"

"Carried," Draco corrected her.

Hermione huffed. "I'd hex you if I had my wand." She eyed the bedside table for it, but it wasn't there. She immediately turned to find Draco smirking triumphantly at her. "Where's my wand, Malfoy!" He pulled it out from his back pocket. She reached for it, but he pulled away and held it above his head, just out of her reach. "Give it!" she yelled, punching his chest in vain.

"As long as you don't pull any more of that ridiculous behaviour from last night."

"I can't make any promises with you!"

"Try!" he growled firmly.

"Fine!" she snapped. He finally gave her the wand and she stormed out.

The purpose of Kingsley's visit was to take Rupert to the Hogsmeade camp and fully mend his leg, so Draco and Hermione were left alone in the flat. As Draco showered, Hermione was looking out the window of her new home, observing the rushing traffic and pedestrians down below.

"Is there any food in this place?" Draco asked. Hermione turned to find him freshened up. His hair was wet and messy and his skin practically glowed from the dampness of the shower. The clothes he wore were cleaned magically. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and dark jeans that fit him quite well in Hermione's eyes. She blinked erratically in an attempt to rid her mind of these confusing thoughts. _I have to live with him?_ _It's completely mad!_ She thought about asking Kingsley to place her somewhere else, anywhere but here with Malfoy. However, she knew he likely had more important Order matters to attend to.

"No," she responded. "We'll just have to purchase some food, won't we?"

"You wouldn't happen to have money in what little possessions you have left, do you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Well… I'm hungry, Granger, so what are we going to do?"

"Even if we do get food, you can't expect me to cook for you. I won't be your house-elf, Malfoy."

As if on queue, an elf popped into the room. The small creature was wearing a stack of tuques atop his head and several of them fell to the floor. "Dobby!" Hermione exclaimed when she recognized him.

"Hermione Granger!" Dobby acknowledged excitedly as he picked up the knitted hats lying around.

She smiled brightly and ran up to the elf. "How are you?"

Dobby mumbled nervously, still not used to interacting with humans without doing their bidding. "Erm… Dobby is alright," he responded with a squeaky voice.

"What have you got here?" Hermione asked and reached down to pick up one of the many knitted articles of clothing Dobby brought - he was wearing several layers of socks as well. The elf looked up at her nervously, realising that he had made a mistake.

Hermione stared at the tuque in her hands for a while before realising it was one of many she knitted for the elves at Hogwarts when she petitioned better rights for their kind. "How did you get this, Dobby?"

Dobby shifted his feet awkwardly. "When Hermione Granger made these clothes, it made many elves angry, so Dobby took them."

"Oh…" Hermione uttered, not sure what to make of it.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" Draco demanded bitterly.

Dobby turned and stammered even more in the presence of his former master. Dobby once served the Malfoy family after all and Hermione immediately assumed Draco treated him poorly. "Dobby was encouraged by the painting of Albus Dumbledore to visit Hermione Granger and see if she needs anything at her new home."

Draco's brow rose. "Excellent. We need food."

"No," Hermione voiced. "We don't need anything, Dobby, thank you."

"Granger-"

"I'm not going to ask Dobby to get us food," she said to Draco sternly. "He's a free elf, Malfoy, and I don't want him to serve us."

"It won't be a problem, miss," said the elf. "Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter and his friends."

"You see? Not a problem," Draco said to Hermione.

She shook her head. "No."

"What's gotten into you, Granger? We have a perfectly reasonable way to obtain food and you want to throw it away? Why?" Hermione eventually gazed down at the tuque in her hands and Draco understood. "Oh, I see now. It's because of that ridiculous little group you started in fourth year, isn't it? When you tried to advocate for better house-elf rights. What was it called? The one that failed miserably, I seem to have forgotten it." As Draco humoured himself over this, Hermione was getting sadder and angrier, if that were even possible. "Wasn't it… _spunk_?"

Hermione's jaw dropped before shouting, "NO! It was the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare!"

As her anger boiled, Draco burst out laughing. "_Spunk_," he repeated.

"S-P-E-W, you foul, disgusting prat!" Hermione yelled furiously before she stormed off to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. She took Draco's teasing very personally because she held SPEW very dear to her heart and any reminder of its dismal failure usually resulted in a melancholy state for the rest of the day.

"Touchy, touchy," Draco said when his laughter finally died down.

"Dobby thinks Draco Malfoy was very mean to Hermione Granger," the elf uttered angrily.

"I don't care," Draco said to him.

"Dobby refuses to help you then," he stated before crossing his arms and turning his back to Draco. "Not until you apologise to Hermione Granger."

"You can't give me an ultimatum, Dobby! You're a house-elf and you serve me!" Draco exclaimed, but Dobby kept his pointy nose high.

"I serve no one. I am a free house-elf, thanks to Harry Potter."

"Scarhead is going to be the death of me," the boy mumbled furiously.

Draco wasn't the kind of person who apologised to… well, anyone. But it looked like he would have to in order to get what he wanted from Dobby. He needed to patch things up with his new roommate. They really weren't off to a good start. "Dobby, I'll need your help."

"I'm not going to help Draco Malfoy."

Draco sighed. "Dobby, apologising to her isn't going to be enough. I need you to help me get a couple of things for her. Only then will everything be right again."

Dobby mulled it over for a couple seconds before saying, "Okay."

Hermione stayed in the bedroom for a while. She didn't have books to read, so she lay on the bed, stared at her family photo, and pondered deeply. Eventually, a knock came from the door.

"What?" she shouted.

"It's me," Draco stated. "I want to talk."

"Well, I don't. Not to you, at any rate."

"Granger, have you been crying?"

Hermione glared at the door. "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction!"

"Good, because I wouldn't be too excited if I knew I was living with a cry-baby."

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I want to apologise. Can I come in?"

Hermione remained seated on the bed and refused to answer. She could have sworn she heard him mutter, "stubborn bint," from behind the door before he began. "As Shacklebolt said earlier, we should stop fighting. From now on, I'll be nicer to you, I swear. What I said earlier was uncalled for and it crossed the line. You should know that I'm… really, really sorry."

It was a weak apology in her opinion, but did note the fact that it was probably the first time he ever apologised to anyone. She crossed her arms over her chest and uttered, "I'm not convinced, Malfoy."

"How terribly predictable of you, Granger. I had a feeling you'd say that, which is why I made you dinner."

"You what?" she exclaimed bewilderedly.

"You heard me. Come and eat," he said to her before his footsteps faded down the hall. Hermione stayed in her place at first, but her overwhelming hunger and curiosity compelled her to stand up and make her way to the dining room.

Set on the four-seated dining table in front of the kitchen was a lavish feast of roasted potatoes, assorted vegetables, and steak. The sight made her mouth water. "You couldn't have prepared all this."

"You'd better believe it," Draco announced with a triumphant smirk.

"You made Dobby do all this. Don't lie to me," she said to him as they sat at the table.

"Well, he did bring me groceries and a recipe book, but I cooked all of it. He also helped me figure out that peculiar commoner's contraption," he said, pointing to the stove behind him.

"You've never cooked a day in your life!"

"Technically, I have, Granger. It's called Potions: a very subtle art of following instructions in a book and cutting and cooking things. I seem to recall being at the top of the class."

As Hermione scooped food onto her plate, she huffed, "Only because Snape gave you special treatment. When Slughorn took his place teaching Potions, you practically failed the class."

"Well, I was a bit preoccupied, wasn't I?" he uttered, glaring at her for a moment.

She met his gaze and they stared at each other for a while. After some time though, she smiled. "You were also a lot quieter in sixth year… I think I'd appreciate the broody side of you more because you wouldn't be such a conceited arse all the time."

"You're far more irritating," Draco began, "And you've never demonstrated a more tolerable side. I have a feeling you'll always be a stuck-up know-it-all." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him before digging into her food.

After the first few bites, Draco set his cutlery down. "Don't like your own cooking?" she asked him.

"It's mediocre at best," he voiced bitterly.

Hermione smirked knowingly. "Oh, that's right! You've been fed by house-elves all your life. I'll bet you miss their food already."

"Correct."

"Well, you'll have to get used to eating like this. I don't think Dobby should go out of his way to cook for us."

"Ah, you reminded me," Draco said as he reached into his jacket hanging on his chair and pulled out her beaded handbag. He placed it on the table and she gasped in surprise.

Hermione was forced to leave the bag at Remus' house last night, so she was immensely surprised to see it again. "Is everything in here?" she asked as she grabbed it. When she opened it, the sound of tumbling books could be heard inside and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, everything from clothes to your freakishly large collection of books," he stated with dry amusement.

"How did you get it?"

"I _asked_ Dobby if he could check Lupin's house to see if the Snatchers were still there or any enchantments were put up. They were predictably clumsy in that regard. No one was there, so I went in and gathered all your belongings."

"You shouldn't have used Dobby. Exposing him to any sort of danger isn't right."

"Perhaps you should've accepted my apology the first time around."

"You retrieved my things before you came to apologise."

"And you didn't think it was good enough. Now what does that say? If people are going out of their way and risking their lives to make you feel better, maybe it's time you started being a little less selfish."

Hermione plunked her bag down on the table and crossed her arms stubbornly. Eventually, the expectant look on Draco's face was really starting to annoy her, so she said, "Okay, Malfoy. I accept your apology and I'm sorry if I've been unpleasant toward you. Thank you for retrieving my things… and if you see Dobby later, thank him as well."

"I will," said Draco. Hermione started eating again and tried to ignore the self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

"The steak is a bit overcooked," she voiced a minute later.

"Granger, if there was anything well done in this meal, it would be the steaks. They're medium rare."

Hermione poked the meat on her plate. "I don't know; it's a little too dry. Perhaps I prefer mine a little rarer."

"You're not a werewolf, are you?" he asked her, looking fearful for a split second.

"No," she responded, smiling. "Although, Bill Weasley was attacked by Greyback on the night you opened the cabinet. He didn't turn, but apparently he took a liking to very rare steaks. I can't recall being attacked by a werewolf though," she said humorously.

"Maybe you just don't remember," Draco said, raising a brow. "Speaking of werewolves, I'm glad Lupin is spending some time away from the Order. He really is an ineffectual leader."

"I think Remus is a great leader."

"You think he's a great friend. You think he's kind and understanding, but the fact remains that he completely botched the operation last week and allowed several safe houses to fall into the hands of the enemy. I'll bet he wasn't sacked because he's close to Shacklebolt."

Hermione shook her head. "I think you're being too harsh on him. Also, you have no right to criticise the way the Order is run, considering the fact that you've been a member for only a week."

"I thought joining the Order meant I had the right to express my opinion."

"Well, not when your opinion jumps to such bold, inaccurate conclusions about our leadership. You're also a former Death Eater. Right now, you don't really have any rights or privileges."

"You're just making this up as you go along," Draco voiced and she smiled haughtily.

They were startled a moment later when Rupert Apparated into the living room. "Hello, you two love birds," he declared, and Hermione scowled with disapproval.

"They healed your leg rather well," Draco observed as the Auror walked over to the table and took a seat without a hitch.

"Yeah, it's as good as new. Still a bit stiff though." He eyed the food on the table before commenting, "Looks delicious. I'm famished and there seems to be leftovers. Mind if I have some?"

Draco shrugged and said, "Help yourself."

Rupert summoned a plate with his wand and began piling food on top of it.

"So the camp you were taken to," Hermione began, "is it close to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, it's three, maybe four kilometres away, deep in the woods," Rupert answered between bites of food. "You can't Apparate into it, only near it. Portkeys can get you in though."

"That's a decent security precaution," Draco said. "Snatchers and Death Eaters use Apparition as a means of catching their foes off-guard. I think we should cast Anti-Apparition Charms on this flat; that way visitors, wanted or unwanted, can only enter through the door."

"That's not a bad idea," Hermione said to him before turning back to the Auror. "I'd like to know more about this camp. I've never heard of it before."

"Kingsley set it up a couple months ago and the Order uses it as a base of operations for most of Britain. The students at Hogwarts started an all-out war and the camp's been harbouring escapees and treating wounded ever since.

"There's fighting at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. "Why?"

"A lot of students are furious with the way Snape and the Carrows run the school. Dumbledore's Army's grown. The end of the school year was approaching and they decided to fight back. There've been casualties on both sides."

"The D.A. should leave the school soon," Draco said. "It's only a matter of time before more Death Eaters show up and put an end to the rebellion."

"The D.A. is a superbly run organization that won't be suppressed by a couple Death Eaters," Hermione declared confidently.

"I think you underestimate a Death Eater's capabilities, Granger. They're not made up of nitwits; they're smart and ruthless in their ability to get the job done."

"If that were true, how did you end up being one?" Hermione asked unsparingly.

He gave her a dirty look and said, "That was very low of you, Granger."

"You're a Death Eater?" Rupert asked Draco, breaking the glaring contest between the two teenagers.

"I was," Draco responded neutrally.

Rupert stared distrustfully at him for a moment. "You're also a Malfoy. I think I heard Miss Granger here call you that name earlier." The Auror turned to Hermione and asked, "I might be living under the same roof as him for a while. Should I be worried?"

Hermione eyed Draco before saying, "He saved Harry Potter and I from certain death. Because of that, he's earned the Order's trust... and mine." She noted how the corner of Draco's mouth quirked up when she answered, showing his pride.

"I think I remember you from school," Rupert said to Draco. "It was my last year at Hogwarts and I recall a scrawny little brat with greased-up hair who walked around the school as if he owned the place."

Hermione burst out laughing. "Yeah, that's definitely him," she declared, clutching her stomach. Draco wasn't pleased. In fact, he was turning red with anger.

"I remember you too, though," the Auror spoke to Hermione humorously. "When I went to the library to study for my NEWTS, a bushy-haired girl was always there. Always reading through stacks of textbooks and tomes. You read more books in your first year at Hogwarts than I did in my entire seven!" At that, Hermione blushed and Draco grinned triumphantly. "Yeah, back in the day, you two were kinda weird… with wacky hairstyles to top off," Rupert concluded, chuckling.

"It's still pretty much the same," Hermione said, smiling bashfully as she pulled a stray curl behind her ear. "While you studied for your NEWTS, were you set on becoming an Auror?"

"Yeah. It's a bit of a running gag between my brothers and me. We all decided to make joining the Auror department a family tradition." As Rupert said this, Draco's expression changed to worried curiosity and Hermione noticed it from the corner of her eye."

"What family did you say you were from?" Draco asked Rupert. Draco's voice sounded normal, but when Hermione looked at him, she could tell that he was troubled.

"The Dolere family; my brothers are Tom and Daniel. You must be familiar with all the Wizarding families in Britian. I imagine Malfoys are pretty strict about knowing that sort of thing. Do you know us?"

Rupert gazed at Draco, expecting him to answer, but he remained silent. Hermione continued examining him and noted how quickly his behaviour changed when Rupert started talking about his family. She was never that good at reading people, but she noted the way Draco's fist clenched until his knuckles were white and how he struggled to keep his breathing steady as silence drew on.

It was very difficult for Draco to remain calm as bottled-up memories and emotions flooded his mind. He was punching himself mentally for not realising sooner that the man sitting before him was a Dolere. Auror, hazel-brown hair, vibrant blue eyes, he was a spitting image of his brother, Thomas, the first person whose life Bellatrix forced Draco to take. The night it happened was almost a year ago now, but Draco remembered it well and to ensure he didn't forget, his subconscious occasionally flashed that murderous moment in his dreams. He was suddenly overcome with dread because he realised he would have to live with the brother of the first man he had ever killed.

"Malfoy, Rupert asked you a question," Hermione said to him. He had been staring blankly at the Auror for a long time.

"I… can't recall," Draco managed to say before springing up from his chair and gathering up his and Hermione's dishes. He placed them in the sink and used magic to clean them, but his true intentions were to turn his back on the two still seated at the table and hide any obvious emotions. Hermione's and Rupert's gaze met and they shared a puzzled look.

Later in the night, all three of them were reading in the sitting room. They realised they had to find a way to pass the time as they waited for Kingsley to come around with orders. There really was nothing else to do and Hermione had an excess supply of books in her bag.

All the while, Hermione couldn't stop pondering over what caused Draco's odd behaviour. Eventually, she persuaded him to join her in the room they'd been fighting for; the excuse for privacy was that they needed to settle over who ought to get possession of the bed. She entered the room behind him and immediately closed and placed a Silencing Charm on the door. She turned toward him, crossed her arms, and wore a determined expression. Her wand was still in her hand.

"Why were you so distraught when Rupert mentioned which family he's from?"

Draco put on his best confused face and said, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do. Don't lie to me, Malfoy. I've never seen you so unsettled before. If there's something you haven't told me, now's the time. You're not leaving this room until you do."

"The room's mine then? I wouldn't mind that at all," Draco stated in a feeble attempt to digress from the subject.

"_Neither_ of us are leaving this room," Hermione clarified sternly. "Is this the big secret Dumbledore mentioned?"

"I have many secrets, Granger. We all do."

"Tell me them."

"Who's to say I have to? You can't force me to tell you my life story. Merlin's beard, can't you give a man some privacy."

"Privacy?" Hermione asked with widening eyes. "You barged into this room while I was sleeping and carried me out. Don't you dare ask me for privacy, Malfoy!"

Draco grew tired of arguing with Hermione and knew she would persist until she got what she wanted from him. He sighed defeatedly before beginning. "Last summer, Bellatrix took me into the cellars of the Manor. She had captured Thomas; do you remember him? He was a Hufflepuff. He was in his sixth year when we first came to Hogwarts." Hermione nodded. "I think he's the youngest of the three brothers. Aunt Bella had been torturing him in the cellars for hours. She led me down there and told me to kill him. I refused, so she started torturing me instead. She said she was going to kill me if I didn't kill him… so I did."

Hermione took a moment to process the information…

"You killed Rupert's brother?" she uttered in shock.

"My aunt forced me to."

"That doesn't matter!"

"Yes, it does, Granger; don't you understand? I would've been dead if I hadn't and Tom would've died either way."

"Together, you could've overpowered her."

"Impossible. Tom was chained up and Bellatrix had her wand on my throat. If you were in my place, you would've done the same."

Hermione opened her mouth to say she wouldn't, but that wouldn't have made a difference. What was done was done. It was silent between them for a short time. "So, when are you planning on telling Rupert?" she asked him.

Draco made an indignant sound before answering, "Tell him I killed Tom? What am I going to say?_ I killed your brother and I'm really sorry about it. So, what do you want for breakfast?_ I'm not going to tell him anything!"

"You have to tell him the truth!"

"You make it sound as if I lied to him in some way. He didn't ask about Tom and I haven't said anything, which means we can both go on our merry little way."

"It's the only way you'll find peace!"

"As if I'll find peace when he'll want to kill me after!"

"Don't be a coward!" She told him. "If you don't, I will!" It was an empty threat, but Hermione stuck with it. She turned and extended her arm to the doorknob.

"You won't tell him," he told her confidently.

"Why not. Because you're going to force me? Please."

"Because if you tell him what happened to Tom, I'll tell him what happened to his other brother, Daniel."

She turned back to face him with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

Draco's brow rose. "Last week, when you left Shell Cottage for the Diagon Alley operation, you left with Daniel. You were partnered with him."

"What's your point?" she asked impatiently.

"When you came back, you were alone, screaming, and covered in blood. I could only assume that was Daniel's blood."

"Are you insinuating that I killed him?"

"No. Although, it does raise some questions as to how he died. As his assigned partner, you were obligated to assist him in the fight by tending to him medically and watching his back. Instead, you returned by yourself, bloodied, and psychotic."

"I couldn't prevent his death, Malfoy. Had you been there-" Hermione paused realising her excuses were going to sound exactly the same as his.

"Now do you understand? It's not just a matter of self-preservation that I don't tell Rupert, but also to spare him pain. It's been months since Tom's death, but I'm sure Rupert knows he's missing. He'll still hate me if I told him I did it. Daniel's death, on the other hand, happened last week. I'll bet my family's fortune he doesn't know that yet and the fact that his best friend and girlfriend were killed just recently means he'll probably lose it from despair." Draco's words caused woeful feelings to swell up inside Hermione. "Care to tell him you, his brother's partner, watched him die? Do you want to let him know that if you were just a little bit faster and more aware of your surroundings, maybe you could've saved him from his fate?"

"No," Hermione responded weakly.

Draco was absolutely right when he assume she could've done something to prevent Daniel's death. If she had paid attention instead of being so apprehensive in the middle of battle, she could've saved him from the Exploding Spell.

"So what happens now?" she asked Draco.

"We agree to never tell Rupert or anyone what we just talked about."

Her head hung low and Draco thought that meant she relented, but she was actually contemplating her next move.

"Agreed?" Draco asked, extending his hand to her. Hermione stared at it hesitantly before he uttered, "It's not an Unbreakable Vow, Granger."

"I know." She slowly reached her arm out to grasp his. "Agreed," she finally stated and they shook hands at that. What Draco failed to realise was that it wasn't going to end there. Hermione was already planning on telling Rupert her story; it was just a matter of summoning up the courage. She would let Draco keep his secret.

They ventured back to the sofas and settle down to read. Eventually, Hermione noticed Rupert gazing at her. When their eyes met, he smiled at her warmly and she returned it as best she could. It was in that moment when she realised why Draco acted so bizarrely during dinner. Having to sit next to the brother of someone whose death you failed to prevent was nearly impossible. War, Hermione instantly realized, was unforgiving.

Rupert said something to her that she didn't hear. "Sorry?" she asked instinctively.

"Did you two settle over who's getting that bed?" he asked again.

"Oh. Um… No, not really."

"Well, since neither of you are willing to give it up, I suggest you should simply share it."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I don't think so," she declared with contempt and Draco snorted with amusement.

"No, I meant you can alternate," the Auror said, humoured by her response. "You know, one person can sleep in it one night, the other the next. And it's not like it'll be like this forever. One of us might move out soon… or get killed."

The room remained silent after Rupert's melancholy statement.

"That seems reasonable," Draco spoke. "But I don't want to go in there to find your clothes tossed carelessly about, Granger. I want a high standard of tidiness."

Hermione rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Whatever you say, Malfoy."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

The chemistry between Draco and Hermione is what I look forward to the most in this story. Putting these two characters in one room and making them have a conversation for the first time was a lot of fun; I could have them talking for hours.

Without a doubt, Hermione is the brightest witch of her year and I'd argue Draco is the brightest wizard. They're both equally brilliant in their own way. Hermione uses theoretical and encyclopedic knowledge, whereas Draco is more pragmatic and can reach accurate conclusions based on empirical evidence. Essays and exams don't always measure intelligence and I doubt Hermione could've plotted the elaborate schemes Draco hatched in HBP if she was in his position. Even Dumbledore told him his plan was ingenious, though that may have been just to bide time.


	11. The Trace

Link to chapter music on profile page

* * *

><p>What convinced Lucius to join the Death Eaters all those years ago was Voldemort's promise of unlimited wealth and power to his followers. In a way Lucius got what he wanted, but the price he had to pay was more than he bargained for. He didn't anticipate an enslaved life to a twisted, malevolent half-blood. Lucius' desire for superiority over others cost him his freedom and the irony of that fact rattled his mind endlessly.<p>

He wasn't sadistic like most Death Eaters. He could be ruthless whenever it was required, but there was a fine line between sane and psychotic and he never crossed it. He didn't enjoy inflicting pain, but it was what he had to do. Voldemort placed Lucius under Dolohov's command and he was then assigned torture detail, as his humoured colleague put it. That was why he stood in the cellars of his own home, inflicting great amounts of pain on a boy chained up against the wall. He was one of the rebellious DA members, captured from the school and brought to Lucius' home. The rooms underneath the Manor fulfilled their purpose as they had for generations and each cry pulled from the boy's throat sent a chill up Lucius' spine. It didn't matter how much he hated it. He had to be obedient and active in Death Eater activities for the well-being of the family, such as it is.

The doors swung open and Dolohov swaggered in, followed by Thorfinn Rowle. They strode over to stand before Lucius and the prisoner. "What kept you at dinner, Malfoy?" Dolohov asked and Rowle laughed. Lucius scowled and didn't reply, feeling like a House-elf in his own house. "Don't look so glum. Your efforts serve a higher purpose than you realize."

"Really?" Lucius grumbled. "If you wanted information from this whelp, the Manor's stores of Veritaserum would've made my excessive labouring pointless."

"You may be right in that regard, but we're not here to extract information from him," Dolohov explained as he walked up to the boy against the wall. He tugged on the prisoner's hair to raise his head and examine him. "He needs to be broken for our plan to initiate."

"I… I'll never break," he croaked.

"We'll see about that," Dolohov uttered before turning back to the other Death Eaters. "He's spirited, isn't he?" The two other Death Eaters nodded and he stepped away from the boy.

Eventually, Lucius asked, "What plans are to be implemented exactly?"

"Our inability to capture Harry Potter angers the Dark Lord," said Dolohov. "He's encouraged us to use different methods of finding him, at whatever the cost. Fortunately, it won't cost much… apart from your time."

Rowle drew his wand and cast a Silencing Charm over the three of them so the prisoner couldn't hear their conversation. "There's a possibility of casting a trace on him. If we succeed and send him back to the DA and the Order, we'll be able to round up innumerable prisoners. I was told he's friends with Harry Potter, so there's a chance we'll apprehend him as well."

"Nonsense," Lucius grumbled. "There's only one trace that's ever worked, the trace on underage witches and wizards and it expires once the subject turns seventeen. This boy is a seventh year."

Dolohov raised a brow at his misgivings before stating, "What if I told you we found a way to bind an item to an individual's magical aura, the same way a Portkey is bound to a location?"

"Impossible."

"I imagine it'll prove challenging, but I'm sure we'll succeed. The only obstacle is getting our prisoner to willingly infiltrate the Order for us. I'm just about to inform him that his repulsive, blood-traitor mother is being held by the Ministry and should he refuse to cooperate, they'll be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss."

Dolohov turned and was just about to remove the silence barrier; however, Lucius stopped him. "You need to understand that blackmailing him won't work. This one is very tenacious and it spawns from his squalid house."

"Do you have an alternate strategy?" Rowle asked impatiently.

"The use of a Memory Charm will yield greater results. Erase from his mind all that transpires here and send him back to the school. Every time we use him to capture the enemy, wipe his memory. It'll prolong his usefulness."

Willy!" Dolohov called out and a house-elf appeared at his side. "Inform everyone that the binding ritual will commence immediately."

"Yes, sir," the elf squeaked before disappearing with a pop.

"You're absolutely right, Lucius," said Dolohov. Rowle nodded in agreement. "A stroke of genius when required. Now we don't have to hold his mother ransom. I suppose it's another wretched soul lined up for Umbridge to condemn; she really can't get enough of those Dementors. It makes you wonder how deranged she really is..."

The cellar doors opened again and all the Death Eaters residing in the mansion poured into the room, including Avery, MacNair, Yaxley, Nott, Jugson, and Rodolphus Lestrange's brother, Rabastan. Snape entered after them carrying a silver, box-shaped object roughly the size of his palm and ornate with indented, black swirls. Lucius assumed the item originated from Borgin and Burkes. He acknowledged Snape with a nod and the man returned it. Out of everyone in the room, Snape was the only one Lucius respected and trusted. He wasn't mad like the others and Lucius felt as if they were the only ones.

The prisoner recognized his former Potions professor as he approached him. The other Death Eaters drew their wands, pointed them at him, and started chanting, _"Annecto Homo Ad Portum,"_ in unison. Snape stood before them, holding the magical item against the student's chest and the gathering magic in the room linked it to his body as if it was a part of him. Light shined from the swirling designs on the box and it glowed a bright blue, the signature colour of a Portkey. The ordeal drained what was left of his energy, his vision began to fade, and the last thing he forgot was Lucius walking up to him and swirling his wand.

_"Obliviate."_

* * *

><p>It was June of 1998 and a month passed since Hermione, Draco, and Rupert moved into the London flat. Hermione was correct in assuming that living with Draco would be difficult. They'd argue over the simplest things such as who would cook and clean, and it was fuelled by their smugness and inflexibility. However, Rupert pointed out that the pressure they enforced on each other to keep things clean and organized meant that the apartment was virtually spotless.<p>

Hermione longed to see Harry and Ron again; she missed and worried about them. The last time Kingsley came to visit, she asked about them and his response was distant and inconclusive; however, he did tell her that after a prolonged battle at Hogwarts, many DA members from her year left and were now fighting for the Order. She was excited right now because they were coming to visit her early in the morning.

As Hermione finished dressing in the shared bedroom, she overheard yelling and a loud ruckus outside. With her wand in her grasp, she ran into the living room to find Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Katie Bell, and her friend, Leanne, standing around Draco who had been sleeping on the sofa. Neville held Draco up by his hair and Justin by his shirt while Ginny prodded her wand into his neck. He looked terrified.

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked in alarm and everyone turned to her.

"Hello, Hermione," Luna uttered in her distant tone of voice and everyone gathered around Draco turned their attention back to him.

"Just playing a little catch-up with Malfoy here," said Ginny as she poked her wand deeper into his skin.

"What's he doing here?" Neville asked angrily as Draco squirmed in his grasp. "If you haven't already inflicted tremendous amounts of pain on him, we're more than willing to accomplish the task." It was then that Hermione realised they weren't aware of Draco's desertion from the Death Eaters.

"Get your sausage paws off me, Longbottom!" he yelled, but Neville held him firmly.

"Let him go!" Hermione ordered.

"Why?" Justin asked.

"Because I said so!" she responded sternly and it reminded everyone how authoritative her presence could be.

Neville and Justin let Draco go, but Ginny kept her wand pointed at him. "We should be cursing him into the next century, especially after what he did last year."

"Katie almost died from the cursed necklace Malfoy made her deliver!" Leanne exclaimed as she hugged her best friend's arm. Katie stared at Draco with a combination of hatred and fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Draco and Ginny jabbed her wand under his chin.

"Lie again. I dare you!" she rasped threateningly. "I'm not afraid to use the Cruciatus, Malfoy. I've done it before."

"I didn't think you had the stomach, She-Weasel!"

"Your lackeys would've disagreed with you if they were still alive," Neville stated.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked him.

"Crabbe and Goyle are dead," Neville declared coldly.

"Is this because of the fighting at Hogwarts? What happened?"

"Muggle-borns have been on the run for most of the year," Justin began. "But, Kingsley managed to gather some of us at the Hogsmeade camp and decided to attack the school to avenge the horrible things Snape and the Carrows have been doing. There were a lot of us, including Dean, Penelope, and the Creeveys. Fortunately, Neville and Ginny had been leading the DA on several attacks inside the school for months. We fought together and in the middle of the battle, I took Crabbe's life and Neville took Goyle's."

"And I took Pug-face Parkinson's," Ginny added with a satisfied smirk. "It's a shame you weren't around to die with all your loyal minions, Malfoy. I suppose Hermione's just biding her time. She'll kill you eventually."

"No one's killing anyone!" Hermione yelled shrilly and everyone turned to her in surprise.

"Hermione, it doesn't matter if Malfoy decided not to kill Dumbledore on the tower. He poisoned my brother and cursed Katie trying to kill him," Ginny voiced angrily.

"You-Know-Who forced him to do it! Had he refused, his family would've been murdered," said Hermione.

"Is this a trial to determine my fate?" Draco asked. "This is pathetic! And I never asked you to defend me, Granger; I can handle these idiots on my own."

"Have it your way, Malfoy," Hermione stated and crossed her arms over her chest.

Neville stepped up to Draco until they met eye-to-eye. "All your bullying and exploitation at school is just a huge rock hovering over your head. It's called Karma and I've always wanted to watch it fall and crush you. I'd be more than willing to make it drop!"

"Save your empty threats, Longbottom. The Order has already accepted me as a member for the things I've done."

"How could you've possibly convinced them to spare your life in the first place?" Justin asked.

"I killed Bellatrix and helped your precious Golden Trio escape certain death."

"Is this true, Hermione," Luna asked and she nodded. "Wow… Hurray for Draco."

"Thanks, Loony- I mean… _Luna_," said Draco.

"You… killed Bellatrix? Why?" Neville asked him.

"For revenge... and justice for the terrible things she was doing to people in my family's home. I had to stop it."

"Blimey," Justin uttered. "Didn't she kill Harry's Godfather? I'll bet he was really grateful for that."

"I suppose. He might've been a little upset because he couldn't kill her himself." As Draco said this, he eyed Neville and noticed his unhappiness. "Why the long face, Longbottom? I thought you'd be glad she's dead."

"I am. I just… didn't think you'd be the one to kill her."

"You were planning on killing her, weren't you? After all, she did end up torturing your parents until they went completely mad."

"Show some respect, Malfoy, they're his parents," Ginny goaded.

"Show some respect, Weasley, the people you killed at Hogwarts just so happened to be my friends!"

Neville snorted. "Friends? You don't know what that word means, Malfoy. You always used Crabbe and Goyle to do your bidding and Parkinson to inflate your ego."

Draco glared daggers at Neville and his face twisted into a sneer. "Right. We always gave you a rough time, didn't we? You must be all giddy now that you got your revenge and led Potter's pathetic excuse for an army throughout the school year. You're all grown up, taking leadership roles, finally building confidence, and taking shite from no one, am I right? It's about bloody time! You always were a weak little mouse, but the thing is that's never going to change, so you can shove whatever hopes of becoming a real man up your fat arse, Longbottom!"

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled and he turned his head to her.

"What?" he shouted back and failed to notice Neville's fist drawing back. Knuckles collided with Draco's nose and a loud crack was heard before he fell to the floor. His hands flew to his face and he groaned as blood rushed through his nostrils and pain grew to unbearable amounts.

"Nice shot, Neville!" cheered Justin.

"That felt pretty good!" Neville laughed as he rubbed his sore fist.

Ginny loomed over Draco. "It's about time you got what's coming to you, slimy git." She raised her wand in preparation to cast a jinx, but Hermione stormed over and yanked her arm down.

"No, that's enough! It was Harry's decision to take Malfoy with us and I know he wouldn't have wanted this." At the mentioning of Harry, Ginny's eyes lowered with indignity. Draco took the opportunity to bolt up and race to the loo as blood seeped through his fingers. Hermione scowled at her friends. "It took a lot out of him just to be here and it's wrong that we're punishing him for what he's done simply because he's finally alone."

"Well… He sort of deserved it," Katie uttered and everyone else seemed to agree with her.

"Okay, maybe he did," Hermione spoke humorously and they all chuckled. "But no more revenge attacks, is that clear?"

Everyone nodded and murmured, "Okay" or "Fine" unenthusiastically before Hermione turned around and headed for the loo.

"Wait 'til my father hears about this!" growled Ginny, mocking Draco with a spot-on voice impersonation and everyone still in the room laughed.

As Hermione made her way down the hall, she noticed Rupert leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom. "Just saw Malfoy high-tail it to the loo with his nose leaking blood like a faucet. Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Just some friends retaliating against Malfoy for all the nasty things he did to them during school. Everything is settled for now."

"Oh. Um… okay. Well, I'm heading off to the camp. Kingsley should be coming around soon and he'll take you lot over there. There's a lot of Order members there so he's likely planning something big. My brother might even be there."

"Okay, we'll see you later then."

They smiled at each other before he headed down the hallway. By the time he left, however, she was frowning and it took a moment for her conflicting emotions to die down. Keeping the secret about his brother's death proved difficult for her because it simply felt wrong to hide something like that from him. Draco insisted that if she told Rupert the truth, his reaction would be volatile and she'd end up regretting her decision. However, she was getting to point of not caring anymore. She was going to tell him; all she had to do was summon up the courage.

"Malfoy?" Hermione called out as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Pidd off!" Draco yelled from inside. Hermione waved her wand to unlock the door and when she entered the room, she found him leaning over the sink, nursing his bleeding nose with a towel.

"Don't use my towel! That's gross!"

"Maybe you should ha t'ought a dat before ledding your repuldive-" Draco paused to wipe the blood soaking his lip. "Friends come over!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have insulted Neville. I know you're angry over your friends' deaths, but we can't have these little vengeance wars. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind… Oh, how funny. Blood's swelling under your eyes right now."

"You're an annoying little swot, you know that?"

Hermione strode up to him, yanked the towel from his grasp, and replaced it with a roll of toilet paper. Draco proceeded to wipe the blood away with that and she eventually spoke, "I didn't know you cared for your army of minions so much."

"I didn't. They were always a nuisance to me. Just wanted to knock Longbottom off his pedestal."

"What? You mean you didn't like them at all?"

"Crabbe and Goyle were like a pair monkeys hanging off my arms, always pestering me to help them with their homework. Eventually, I grew tired of dealing with the stupidity and laziness of two boys. I think you know what that's like."

"I… suppose I do," said Hermione, realising that it was somewhat similar to how Harry and Ron sometimes acted at school. "Although, Harry and Ron are a lot smarter than you think," she commented.

Draco snorted in disagreement and immediately regretted doing so as pain re-emerged under his nose. Hermione smiled at this. "And Pansy…" he eventually continued. "When she wasn't fawning over me, she'd go off about how prestigious her family was, always trying to convince me to marry her as soon as possible. It was all rubbish." He stared at his reflection in the mirror and a little while later said, "They may have been irritating every now and then, but… I guess I will miss them. At least as much as anyone would miss what's familiar."

"I just can't believe how cold-hearted you are sometimes. Here, let me see your nose," said Hermione. Draco turned to face her and she grinned, observing the crookedness of his nose bridge. "Well, you're going to miss your old nose because this new one isn't so familiar."

"Is it that bad?" Draco asked and she giggled. "Why do all you Gryffindors immediately go for the face? Am I really so dashing that it intimidates you lot?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she muttered before examining his injury further. "I really wish Harry could see this; he'd be so happy. I suppose fair is fair and you got a broken nose after all."

"What ever happened to the eye-for-an-eye speech?"

"Harry didn't break your nose. I suppose it _is _Karma. There's no way to save it, Malfoy. We'll have to amputate it."

"What? Why would you do that? Magic can easily fix this."

"It's what muggles do to prevent infections from spreading. Not with noses though… Arms and legs mostly."

"Muggles are stupid. Heal this for me," Draco ordered and Hermione drew her wand.

She remembered the spell Harry told her Tonks used to heal his broken nose and with that she spun her wand in a forceful - almost careless - manner. _"Episkey!" _

Draco's nose snapped back into place and he groaned harshly from the recurring pain. His hands flew to his injury again before he slid off the sink and fell to the floor. He eventually moaned in agony, "This has to be the worst birthday ever!"

"Today's your birthday? Happy birthday, Malfoy!" Hermione said with half amusement, half mocking celebration.

"I hate you so much right now."

Everyone else was relaxing on the sofas by the time Kingsley arrived. Hermione told him it was no longer possible to Apparate into the flat due to its recently cast wards, so he entered through the door. He greeted everyone in the room warmly, but when Hermione and Draco returned from the loo, he wasn't pleased to see the damage done to Draco's face. By that time, the skin under his eyes was black and tissues were stuffed up his nostrils to absorb the blood. "What happened?" Kingsley asked.

"When they arrived, they were on me like a pack of lions!" Draco exclaimed, gesturing to the others.

"It's actually a pride, Malfoy. A pride of lions," Hermione quipped.

"I think I might just smother you in your sleep, Granger."

"You keep saying you will, but I'm getting rather impatient, waiting for it to happen. With death comes the exciting prospect of not having to put up with you anymore."

"Enough! Honestly, you two are the worst," Kingsley said before turning to the others. "And as for you lot, you need to accept the fact that Draco is an Order member. Whatever happened in the past should be forgotten because the battle lines were never drawn on what houses you were sorted in at Hogwarts. There's only one and that's between the Order and Death Eaters, that's it."

"But Malfoy was a Death Eater when he plotted to kill Dumbledore and he still is," said Katie. "No one stops being a Death Eater."

"We thought Snape was on our side, but he never was," Neville added. "He even tricked Dumbledore into trusting him. Death Eaters will always be conspiring, double-crossing, killing machines and slaves to You-Know-Who. All Malfoy needs to do is jab his wand into his arm and it'll be over for all of us!"

"This sort of cold inflexibility is precisely why we're not making any progress in the war and I don't want to hear anymore of it," Kingsley declared. "We're going back to the Hogsmeade camp. We'll need a good number of wands for the next battle."

Ginny stepped forward, "Sir, we read about the Battle of Diagon Alley in last month's Daily Prophet. They say it was a crushing victory for the Ministry and that the Order was nearly destroyed as a result. Is that true?"

"We did leave the field accomplishing less than we hoped and with some casualties, but the Order remains strong and organized."

"That's just rubbish, isn't it?" Draco inquired rudely. "Lupin was sacked because of his incompetence leading the whole thing. I knew it right from the start that he'd be as bad a leader as he was a professor…" Everyone in the room seemed to glare at him after he voiced his opinion and a moment later, Hermione pinched him in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

Kingsley shook his head. "No, Remus spent weeks organizing the Order members for the fight. The conditions of a battle can change so quickly, it can easily catch you off guard. For instance, during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Harry was on the verge of handing the prophecy over to the Death Eaters. It would have ended in a defeat and many of you would have died had the Order not arrived in time. The Battle of Diagon Alley was lost due to the unexpected efficiency and skill of the enemy. We were organized… they were organized better. It was simply bad luck for Remus."

Kingsley then pulled out an assortment of Portkeys from his robe and placed them on the tea table before saying, "Now then, I have a limited amount of Portkeys so you'll have to travel in groups. Draco and Hermione, because you are travelling to the camp for the first time, it'll be best if you come with me." While everyone else took their own Portkey and left, Kingsley held one out and Draco and Hermione grabbed it, instantly transporting them to the dense forests of the Scottish Highlands. Hermione noticed the others arriving in various spots throughout the area and everyone started walking in the same direction.

"Sir, I know Malfoy and I mentioned this last time we talked," Hermione voiced to Kingsley, "but I was wondering if the situation at the safe house on Nelson Avenue has been dealt with."

He sighed before saying, "It's very thoughtful of you to care for the proper burials of the deceased, Hermione. What those Snatchers did was horrible and their victims deserve a better grave to rest. However, it's difficult to say when we can recover the bodies because the place isn't secure and the process could take a while, given the delicacy of the task. You should know that I'm working on finding a way to retrieve their bodies and setting things right."

"Thank you," she said.

Weeks had passed since the events at the safe house, and yet Draco and Hermione still felt disturbed by the memory of seeing a pile of corpses. They felt that the only way to solve the problem was by giving them a decent burial. Hermione assumed Rupert didn't know his friends' bodies were piled carelessly on top of one another. She also knew he would want to give them a proper funeral and say his goodbyes.

When they reached a clearing on top of the ridge, Hermione caught a glimpse of the numerous, thatched cottages that made up Hogsmeade. Her mouth curved into a grin when she realized where they were and immediately ran to the west until she saw it. By that time, the sun was rising and bright, beautiful colours illuminated the sky, forest, and lake. When the walls and towers of Hogwarts came into view, delightful warmth spread from her heart to the tips of her fingers and toes. She wanted to go back to school.

Draco eventually walked up to her side and she asked him, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"I suppose," he said indifferently before glancing at her. "You still love Hogwarts, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Draco gestured to their former classmates as they ventured through the woods, toward the camp. "Well, to the rest of us, Hogwarts isn't a school anymore; it's a battlefield we once fought on. It's a permanent reminder that we all lost an important part of us in some way. Notice how you were the only one scrambling up to see it? You were like a meerkat or something. You have no bad memories of Hogwarts."

"I remember Cedric's death and Dumbledore's funeral, but I don't think I could ever forget the happy memories I experienced there."

"Yeah, I'm sure the countless hours spent in the library were worth every second," Draco said tonelessly. "All that is blinding you from the fact that it's the worst school in the world, what with trolls in dungeons, professors who transfigure students into domestic animals, and the Forbidden Forest - a place filled with all kinds of danger - being off limits except for the occasional detention or meaningless magical creatures class where students are assaulted by giant chickens."

Hermione laughed at Draco as he recounted his bad experiences at Hogwarts before they followed Kingsley deeper into the eventually arrived at the Hogsmeade camp. Hermione estimated around thirty small tents were gathered together and she immediately assumed they were magical. A few Order members were up in the early hours of the day and when the visitors entered the encampment, a pink-haired woman spotted Draco and ran to him.

"Oh Draco, it's so lovely to see you!" Nymphadora Tonks exclaimed as she snared him in a tight embrace. Draco, who was caught completely by surprise, stood frozen on the spot.

"Uh… Nymphadora. It's... nice to see you too," Draco responded ambivalently before she let him go.

"Call me Dora or Tonks, cousin, please. Everyone knows I don't like my first name. Merlin's pants, what happened to your face?"

"I received an unpleasant surprise in the shape of Longbottom's fist earlier today."

"That's horrible. I hope everything is sorted out between you two. Kingsley is pushing for the Order to be more disciplined. Other than that, how have you been? Oh cousin, we have a lot of catching up to do. It's going to be fun!" Draco paled at this.

Hermione watched Tonks and Draco talk and remembered they were closely related. Their mothers were sisters, but because Tonk's mother, Andromeda, was disowned from the family, her and Draco had never interacted before. He would have spat at and insulted her if they met under previous circumstances, but seeing as how he was now an Order member, he was forced to be friendly toward her. Hermione smiled when she realized Tonks was pulling Draco's leg on purpose.

Kingsley gestured for all of them to follow him into a tent in the centre of the camp as Tonks declared, "Welcome to the Order, Draco." She took his arm and practically dragged him along. "You'll end up being pleasantly surprised by who else is here."

"Oh really?" Draco stated unexcitedly as they entered the tent. Hermione observed the rows of chairs facing the other end of the tent and a projector hanged from the ceiling. There were many familiar faces from their school year, including Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, and the Patil Twins. They filled some of the chairs, while Aurors, including Rupert, and former students from senior years, filled the rest. Hermione smiled and acknowledged her friends as they all sat down, and when she peered over to Draco, she blinked in surprise when she discovered that he was conversing with Blaise Zabini.

She leaned over to Dean and whispered, "I didn't know Zabini was here. Is he an Order member?"

"Yeah, it just sort of happened. Kingsley arrived here with him one day and told us to accept it."

"Zabini ain't so bad," Tery uttered. "I mean, sure he's Slytherin but he was never part of the whole Death Eater thing."

"I think he's kinda cute," said Lavender as she stared at Blaise dreamily.

Seamus grinned at her actions. "His Mam's got a thing for marrying blokes and then being widowed soon after. He might take up the family business of inheriting the dead spouse's money, so you better watch yourself, Lav'." Everyone giggled and snickered at this.

"I'm surprised they let Malfoy join the Order though. He's all kinds of evil," said Susan and everyone except Hermione nodded their heads in agreement.

"Malfoy knows a lot about Death Eaters and the way they operate. I'm sure he'll be very helpful to the Order."

"As a practice dummy for the Cruciatus. Just like his friend, Pike, last week," said Anthony and many of them laughed, although Hermione wasn't amused.

Kingsley strode up to the front of the tent and ordered them all to quiet down before he began, "For those of you who haven't been here before, welcome to the Hogsmeade camp. This place serves as a refuge and base of operations in Northern Britain. You're all gathered here because the Order's next mission will be in Hogsmeade. Mrs. Lupin, if you please…"

Tonks waved her wand and the projector flickered to life. The first images that shined before them were shots of the Daily Prophet in recent months, showing events such as the sacking of the Ministry of Magic, the Parliament Fire, nationwide Muggle panic, and annulments of half-breeds rights. There were also countless pages declaring the number of detained or dead subversives and muggleborns. By the time they reached a dozen slides, Tonks' hair colour changed from a happy, bubble-gum pink to a mousy brown. "I'm sure you are all aware of the chaos Britain is slipping into," said Kingsley. "The Order of the Phoenix was established during the First Wizarding War to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and as long as this war rages, this organization will continue to fight. You are all members of the Order now and you need to put aside any animosity you have toward each other. The only way to win this war is if we work together, take advantage of our combined strengths, and make up for each other's weaknesses." At this, Hermione and Draco glanced at each other.

The projector displayed a picture of the new Magic Is Might statue at the Ministry. "Now then, the Order's current objective is to get the Wizarding World back on its feet. We want to inspire the people to resist the new regime and overthrow You-Know-Who's puppet government. We believe the best way to do this is by removing key figureheads in the administration." The next slide displayed a man Hermione recognized as the government official Harry impersonated when the trio infiltrated the Ministry. "This is Albert Runcorn, a high-level employee working in the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. He is an invaluable assistant to Dolores Umbridge and responsible for the detention and execution of numerous Muggleborns in the past several months. His work in the Ministry has to stop, so the Order's next step… will be to kill him."

The next slide showed a Daily Prophet heading, FAILED ASSASSINATION OF MINISTRY OFFICIAL, and a picture of several dead Order members lying around the pub at the Leaky Cauldron. Kingsley continued, "Several weeks ago, we made an attempt on his life. Sadly, it failed and he's been escorted by a group of bodyguards ever since. He has a habit of going to a bar and having several drinks after working at the Ministry. Lately he's been going to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, so that is where we will strike."

The next slide displayed instructions for wand movements. "Many of Runcorn's bodyguards carry Portkeys so they'll simply teleport him out if they're attacked. We've found a charm that can discreetly disable Portkeys and some of you will be instructed on how to use it. It will take time and practice for you to master this charm. In the meantime, we'll plan out a way to take Runcorn down."

A couple days later, Draco and Hermione stood in the woods near the camp. They were practicing the Anti-Portkey Charm and the goal was to deactivate the Portkey inside the other person's jacket without them knowing it.

"So, Granger…" Draco began with a raised brow. "Why haven't you spent any time with your companions? I mean they're all here, safe and sound. You should be frolicking with them in the summer sun."

"Maybe, I don't want to."

"That just brings us back to my original question: why?" Hermione shifted from one foot to the other. "Come on, Granger, we're roommates and practically the best of friends. You can tell me anything," Draco stated with a delighted tone of sarcasm and her eyes narrowed at him.

A little while later, she answered, "I guess I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"They've changed so much since I last saw them and it's all because of the fighting that happened at school. I'm afraid because they're different now than they were back then. They were happier and less... murdery."

Draco smirked at that. After a short moment of contemplation, he began, "Hogwarts isn't a safe haven anymore, Granger. They were taught the Dark Arts rather than the Defence Against it. They fought in the school's corridors and courtyards while you were fighting in Britain's cities and forest. This war will end up changing each and every one of us. You've already changed considerably."

"Have I?"

"Whatever happened in Diagon Alley made you go all soft and delicate, like a cracked vase... or a pygmy puff. It's probably because you came back totally barmy."

Her brow furrowed as she answered, "That's not true! I'm not a Pygmy Puff and I was never crazy!"

"Sure you were and you have to learn to accept that before you start taking steps to not be crazy... or a Pymy Puff. Just as you have to accept the fact that your friends aren't children anymore; that none of us are and learn to live with it." Hermione pondered indecisevely before Draco added, "To be honest, Granger, It's worrying that you spend so much time at our flat."

She met his gaze and smiled cheekly, "Are you worrying about me, Malfoy? Such a considerate flatmate. If only your father could see you now. He'd be so proud!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't want you out for that reason. It's mostly because I find your constant presence there annoying."

"Right... mostly," she teased.

Draco groaned with frustration, "Are you going to mingle with your friends a little or will you stay home and aggravate me to death? I highly recommend the former."

"I think I'll mingle with them."

"A wise decision."

They continued practicing the Charm before Hermione eventually spoke, "You should spend some time with Tonks."

"I don't think so."

"Malfoy, she's your cousin and she's really fun to be around."

"I spent some time with a distant relative once, my aunt… that wasn't fun."

"So you're assuming all your distant relatives have similar personalities to Bellatrix Lestrange? How mature of you."

"I choose to not talk to Nymphadora; I'd rather talk to Blaise. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You have to. She's family!"

"So was Aunt Bella!"

"Fine!" Hermione exclaimed before pulling the Portkey out of her pocket and throwing it to the ground. She then turned on her heel and started walking away.

"You'd really risk not practicing the Anti-Portkey Charm for the mission just so I socialise with Nymphadora more?" Draco called out to her.

"You said so yourself that I perform the Charm just fine!"

Draco picked up her Portkey and started jogging after her. "I was lying."

Hermione scoffed, "Sure you were. And stop calling her Nymphadora!"

"Okay, I'll talk to… Tonks, but don't expect me to bring her over for tea every single day." He finally caught up and held out her Portkey.

"Twice a day," Hermione said as she took it back, grinning when she saw the look of terror on Draco's face.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Please review. Several reviews have even highlighted the low review to chapter ratio. Suggestions, criticism, praise, I want it all! Past reviews actually influenced my writing of the story. Whether it's to clarify, correct, or elaborate more on parts of the story, reviews make it better.

Nicholas Hooper composed the Order of the Phoenix and the Half-Blood Prince Soundtracks and he should be credited for creating themes for Draco and Hermione (There weren't really any definable ones before). A lot of his and John Williams' music turned up in this chapter because the story moves back to Hermione's familiar surroundings created by her friends and Hogwarts.


	12. Ambush Alley

Link to chapter music on profile page

* * *

><p>"Kingsley doesn't understand the importance of finding the Horcruxes. If he did, he'd tell me where Harry and Ron are and let us continue the search."<p>

"He's just being careful, Hermione," said Ginny. "You were all close to being captured so many times. At Bill and Fleur's wedding, the Ministry, Lovegood's House…"

"We knew there'd be risks and we took them. We found and destroyed a Horcrux in the process. That's one step closer to winning this war."

"That's one step closer to killing You-Know-Who, but we're not winning this war. Don't you see? It was harder for you to search for Horcruxes when the new Ministry started recruiting Snatchers. Death Eaters are growing stronger and getting more support, which makes defeating You-Know-Who more difficult."

"Cut off the head and the snake cannot strike. If we kill _You-Know-Who_, the war will end because his followers are driven by the power he holds over them: Fear."

"You're probably right. Kingsley just wants to make slower, more cautious decisions that'll guarantee more victories for the Order. The search will continue, Hermione. Just give the Order time." Hermione grabbed the mug from the coffee table and took a sip. She invited Ginny to her flat and they were curled up on a sofa in the sitting room, drinking tea. "So…" Ginny began with a mischievous smile. "Did anything happen while you were out adventuring? You know, between you and Ron?"

"Oh. No, not really," said Hermione as she lowered her gaze to the mug in her hands.

"Nothing? I thought you liked him."

"I do. I just… don't think he feels the same way about me."

"It took years for Harry to realise that I had feelings for him, but when he came around, it was... magical. I'm sure my brother will figure it out eventually. You two are meant for each other."

"You and Harry are meant for each other. It won't be the same between Ron and I."

"Love is different for everyone. Look, you encouraged me to be patience with Harry, so it's only fair that I give you the same advice with my brother."

Hermione grinned and shook her head. "I just really miss them both… a lot."

Ginny sighed longingly. "Me too," she said before moving to take a sip of her tea. Hermione gazed at her, smiling inwardly. She was happy for Ginny. She had a mad crush on Harry long before they even met, which Hermione found amusing every now and then. Harry and Ginny were madly in love and Hermione thought they were great together; however, she sometimes felt a bit envious. In the few months that they spent as a couple, they made having a loving relationship seem so simple and Hermione really wanted to share her heart with someone one day.

"Harry said that if we kept seeing each other, You-Know-Who would find out and use it against him," Ginny said sourly before asking, "Do you think that makes sense?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I think it's bullocks. I told him that, but he wouldn't listen. I want to be with him."

"He's only looking out for you."

"I can bloody well take care of myself! He should be more concerned for his own safety because one day I'm gonna find him and hex his perfectly-shaped arse!" Hermione burst out laughing at this. Ginny wore a firm, determined look at first before giving up and joining in on her friend's giggling.

Draco emerged from the bedroom a moment later and the playful mood in the room evaporated. When his gaze met Ginny's, they glared at each other murderously. "She-Weasel," he acknowledged resentfully.

"Ferret," she returned, the bitterness they held for each other since their last encounter was prominent.

"What are you doing here?" Draco rudely asked.

Ginny raised her mug. "Drinking tea. Hermione invited me over."

"Today's the day of the operation and you should be at the camp. You're part of Kingsley's group, tasked with the vital step of-"

"I know which group I'm in, Malfoy!"

"Then you should be getting ready with your team members rather than sitting on your arse, guzzling down char. Need I remind you that we'll be duelling against highly trained wizards in a couple hours? Being prepared before a battle is the deciding factor between life and death."

Ginny turned to Hermione. "It must be hell, living with this pasty sod."

"You have no idea. All he really talks about is how to fight and how disorganized the Order is. He's more of a fussy know-it-all than I am!"

"Granger, you know very well we'd be dead if I didn't know what I know. It's far more useful than the meaningless facts you keep stashed under that tangled mop you call hair."

"Even if I didn't have an exceptional aptitude for recollecting practical details, I'd still serve a greater purpose in society than infuriating twerps like you," Hermione soundly asserted.

"Whatever." Draco walked to the door and opened it. "Time to go little weasel, you've overstayed your welcome."

Ginny got up from the couch and stood before him. "You better be nice to Hermione, Malfoy. It's only a matter of time before you're kicked out of the Order, or better yet, killed. If you upset her in any way, I'll-"

"What? Use your renowned Bat-Bogey Hex on me?"

"That's not the only spell I'm famous for," Ginny said with a devious smirk that rivalled his. "I've been known to cast a rather deadly Reductor Curse."

Malfoy started fuming at her statement and he extended his arm toward the doorway. "Get out," he growled stringently.

"Later, 'Mione," Ginny casually spoke to her friend before walking out the door. Draco slammed it shut and Hermione stormed up to him.

"Why are you so cruel to her, Malfoy? Didn't we agree to stop quarrelling for the sake of Order discipline?"

"She started it!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does! She provoked me into hostility, thereby being solely responsible for the conflict!"

Hermione crossed her arms. "You think that because someone else starts a fight, you're free to strike back until you're satisfied? That's so childish!"

"I wouldn't have said a word to her had she and her friends not assaulted me in this very room last week! Maybe you were right. Maybe all your friends are violence-prone prats corrupted by war."

"I never said that! You had no right to kick her out of our flat."

"That little twit decided it was appropriate to insult me. That's a free ticket to leave any home."

"This is my home too and I have a say on who stays and goes. Can't you just ignore her?"

"No, Granger. The Reductor Curse she mentioned… that was what she used to kill Pansy."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but was speechless. She'd seen what Ginny's Reductor Curse could do to inanimate objects, so imagining its effect on a person came as a shock to her. "Oh…" she said a little while later as Draco glared at her. "How did you know?"

"Blaise told me. He witnessed it during the fights at Hogwarts."

"You said you didn't care that Pansy died."

"Of course I do, Granger; she was my girlfriend!" he exclaimed right in her face before spinning around and storming off.

Hermione remained frozen on the spot, surprised by Draco's outburst. One day he'd say he didn't care that Pansy died and have a volatile fit the next. She came to the conclusion that, even though Draco tried to hide it, he was wounded by Pansy's death. He was a complicated person.

Hermione's book lay forgotten next to her as she stared at the ceiling. She lay on top of the covers in the shared bedroom, waiting... The operation would begin soon and she was counting the seconds. She looked as calm as a cup of water on the outside, but inside she was nervous, bordering on panicky. The last battle she took part in didn't go so well for her and she was afraid the next one would be just as bad… maybe even worse. What if she broke under pressure right in the middle of battle? What if she made a mistake? What if one of her friends was killed? What if she was killed?

Hermione believed in the afterlife, she just had no idea what it would be like, if it was a paradise, hell, or something in between. It scared her. She was beginning to think that what waited for her on the other side had to be better than this life. It didn't seem fair to be persecuted and dragged into a war only to find out that the next existence was harder. She also felt too young to die. She wanted to greet death as a friend like Cadmus from the Tale of the Three Brothers, but only after living a long, fulfilling life.

Hermione sprung out of bed with a huff. Thinking about life after death isn't as important as avoiding death itself. She had to get ready.

She approached the mirror in the room as she gathered her bushy mane in one hand. She used the hair tie around her wrist to make a ponytail, preventing any strands from restricting her vision during the battle. The absence of hair around her neck revealed the tiny specks of wounds there and Hermione preyed that what occurred in Diagon Alley didn't happen again. She grabbed a thin scarf from the dresser and wrapped it around her neck to conceal the wounds.

She thought about the upcoming mission and how the objective was to take a man's life. Not just any man, but one who administered efforts to purge her kind from wizarding society. Albert Runcorn was responsible for countless Muggle-born deaths and yet, even as she readied herself, she wasn't ready. She didn't want to deal death nor experience it. At the age of eighteen, it didn't make sense for her to have to worry about such things, but she had to. Few things made sense nowadays.

She took a small pouch containing her and Draco's shared Portkey to the camp. It was the same snitch from the beautiful day she shared with Harry and Ron and she longed to experience it again. Finally, she pocketed her wand, made her way to the living room, and found Draco waiting for her.

They used her Portkey to travel to the Hogsmeade camp. Most of Hermione's friends were already there since that was where they stayed. Everyone awaited orders on lawn chairs in front of their tents, soaking up the summer sun. Blaise sat alone and approached Draco when he saw him.

"Hello, Blaise. What have you been up to?" Draco causally asked.

"Nothing," Blaise uttered, a bored look on his face. "Nothing at all. That's the sad part really."

Draco snorted in amusement. "Yeah, me neither."

Draco and Hermione were still unaware of why Blaise was part of the Order and Hermione suggested Draco should ask him about it. She was glad to see Draco had at least one friend in the Order. She walked with them as they chatted, intrigued by his relaxed friendliness toward Blaise. A small part of her wondered if he could ever be the same with her.

"You think we could get lagered up while we're in the Three Broomsticks?" Blaise asked and Draco chuckled.

Hermione eyed them judgementally before remarking in her distinctly patronizing tone. "I don't think drinking alcohol will be appropriate, considering the fact that we'll be in the middle of a fight."

"Hey, I was only joking, Granger," said Blaise.

Draco smirked at Hermione before turning back to his friend. "I suppose we could find a spot to drink after all this settles down."

"Brilliant!"

"Not sure if the Three Broomsticks is the right idea though. We might end up levelling the place today."

"Malfoy, drinking irresponsibly isn't the right idea. I don't think you have enough brain cells to let."

Blaise laughed at Hermione's teasing while Draco glowered at her. "Ha bloody ha. What else is there to do, Granger? Read books all day?"

"Yes!" she responded, completely serious, and he groaned with abhorrence.

"Living at our flat for almost two months now, I've read enough books for a lifetime."

"You've lasted longer than Harry or Ron. I actually thought you were reading because you enjoyed it. I guess I was wrong."

"You were wrong to think that could entertain me forever. Reading gets boring if you overdo it."

"It certainly shuts you up rather well," Hermione remarked with a cheeky grin.

Eventually, Kingsley emerged and ordered everyone to assemble into his or her groups. Draco and Hermione were in Tonk's group, along with Blaise, Anthony, Terry, Katie, and Leanne. Kingsley was going to lead the other group. It was larger and comprised of Neville, Dean, Seamus, Justin, Ginny, Luna, Hannah, and Susan. Aurors and mediwizards accompanied the groups as well and Rupert was in Tonk's group.

Draco and Hermione did not objected to being partners. They had been through enough for Hermione to measure their strengths and weaknesses and realise that they worked well together. Her friends had yet to tolerate him. They had been giving him wary looks ever since he made his first appearance. Hermione could tell he was already sick of it, but they both knew he would have to put up with it for the time being.

They all Apparated into Hogsmeade and Tonks led her party through several back alleys toward the Three Broomsticks while Kingsley stayed behind with his. Before entering the pub, Draco cast several charms to alter his appearance and Tonks used her metamorphic ability to alter hers because many knew her as an Auror. They entered in pairs and Draco and Hermione were the first inside.

The pub was already crowded, its air thick with tobacco smoke, unpleasant perfume, and candle wax. The working hours at the Ministry ended and the Three Broomsticks was where many workers ended up relaxing after a long day. That was why the Order was here. It was almost common knowledge that Runcorn was a drinker and habitually downed several pints after work.

The Order members dispersed throughout the room and Draco and Hermione sat in a booth close to the bar. Sure enough, a group of burly wizards entered the pub, escorting Runcorn as he chatted with a Ministry official. The room quieted down as everyone turned to eye the entourage of intimidating men, but they returned to their leisure activities when the escorts merely stood guard around Runcorn and eyed the crowd. Madam Rosmerta operated the taps and dutifully served him a pint. When her gaze wondered across the pub and fell on Draco, Hermione's breath hitched. From what Harry told her, Draco Imperiused Rosmerta to give Katie the cursed necklace. If she were to recognise him and make a scene, Runcorn would leave and the Order's mission would end in failure.

Fortunately, Rosmerta wasn't distressed by Draco's presence as her gaze returned to Runcorn. "What's got your knickers in a knot?" Draco asked Hermione, noticing how jumpy she was a moment ago. "Can't you stay calm for a second?"

"Aren't you worried Rosmerta will recognise you after what you did to her?" Hermione whispered.

Draco calmly examined the pub's owner. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play the denial game with me, Malfoy!" she hissed. "You were forced to kill Dumbledore; I understand that. I also know you Imperiused her."

Draco groaned before murmuring, "She doesn't know it was me, I made sure of it."

"How? A Memory Charm?" she asked and he gave her a blank stare so she assumed he did.

Hermione's gaze met Rupert's and he gave her a nod. They discreetly drew their wands under the table and began the Portkey Deactivation Spell. As they focused on the two bodyguards they were assigned to, Draco whispered, "It would be a lot easier if we just poisoned his drink." He turned to Hermione to find her glaring at him and he noticed tendrils of energy flowing through her hair. "What?"

"You almost killed Ron trying to poison Dumbledore so don't recommend murder methods that don't work!" she growled under her breath. Her eyes were aflame and Draco was certain it was not the candlelight reflections.

"Easy, Granger. Like you said, I was forced to do it." Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath as a wave of anger swept through her. She found it difficult to empathise with Draco at this moment because, as Ginny pointed out before, he almost killed her best friend. Her knuckles turned white under the table as she gripped her wand in rage and it sent a dense wave of energy from the tip. Her assigned target felt the heated gust of magic pass through him and he surveyed the crowd in alarm. Hermione kept her eyes downcast when she realised what she did, hoping she didn't botch everything up.

After an agonizingly drawn out moment, Draco asked, "Are you done?" She looked at him and then stole a glance at the bodyguard, who seemed to dismiss the disturbance.

"Almost," she replied.

"Well, hurry up then. Honestly, Granger, I was finished ages ago." Fed up with his nonsense, she nudged him with her foot under the table and it soon escalated into a kicking war. There was no sense injuring the other just before combat, but that didn't matter to them. Only vengeance.

A moment later, however, Hermione sternly whispered, "Stop it!"

"You started it," Draco hissed back, earning a glare from her. When she finally cast the spell, she looked for Tonks through the crowd and when their gaze met, she nodded, notifying her of completion. Tonks nodded back in approval. The Order members in the pub accomplished the first stage of the plan and the second would begin momentarily.

Suddenly, the noise of hexes being cast could be heard outside and everyone in the pub was alarmed by the disturbance. Runcorn's escorts immediately fumbled for their Portkeys, but they were unsuccessful in their attempt to transport him away. They also tried Side-Along Apparition, but a jinx cast on the area hindered that option. They moved him toward the back door of the Three Broomsticks.

After Runcorn left, Tonks directed all the Order members in the pub to leave and they exited through the front door. While her group was in the Three Broomsticks, Kingsley had been casting the Anti-Disapparition Jinx around it and assembling his group to ambush Runcorn and his men. The havoc at the front of the Three Broomsticks was simply a ruse intended to draw Runcorn out the back where Kingsley's group was waiting.

Kingsley cast the first curse and it fell one of the bodyguards. The other Order members joined in, casting hexes and spells at the enemy group. Runcorn's men were surrounded by the Order, but they retained an unwavering resistance against the attack. Hermione's friends quickly grew accustomed to alley fighting because they had fought in the corridors of Hogwarts. At that point, the plausible tactic for the Order was to bombard the enemy's defences until they fell, so the bodyguards' Protection Charms were targeted with powerful spells that shook the alley.

Both sides exhibited fierce determination in the face of battle; however, Runcorn knew his side was going to lose, so he turned to a nearby door and blew it to splinters with a Blasting Curse. His group hurried into the house and cast more Blasting Curses at the ceiling just in front of the doorway, causing debris to come crashing down, blocking Kingsley's group from entering.

"Slippery bastards!" Kingsley bellowed as he rushed up to the doorway and watched through the rubble barrier as they disappeared into the row house, heading out the other side. He couldn't keep up with Runcorn because he had too many wounded. He wasn't willing to leave them behind so his group stayed put to tend to them.

At that point, Tonks and her group were closer to the target and they watched as Runcorn's group entered a street from the terrace they cut through and ran into the alley across from them. She led her group down the street parallel to the enemy for several blocks before turning into their direction to intercept. They were about ten paces apart when the curses started flying.

The two groups exchanged spells with equal aggression because they were evenly matched. Runcorn and his men assumed they had the upper hand because they were fighting teenagers, but they were surprised by the skill and tenacity of Draco, Hermione, and the other DA members.

Meanwhile, in a back alley that was close to the conflict, nine Death Eaters appeared out of thin air. They huddled around the Trace and each man had an arm extended out to touch it before letting go. Rowle held the box as it glowed a bright blue. "I thought the Trace would lead us right to the subject," Nott Sr. asked as he looked around in confusion.

"It'll transport us within the vicinity of the subject. We find him by following the glow," Rowle told his fellow Death Eater. "This is the first time the Trace has actually worked. Wherever he's been residing is under strong enchantments, disrupting the connection."

The Death Eaters ventured down the street. They eventually heard the sound of battle nearby and Nott Sr. hollered, "There's fighting in Hogsmeade! We should engage!"

"Agreed. The subject is an Order Member and I reckon he has a role in the fight. The Trace will guide us to the fray. Ready your wands!" Everyone drew their weapons at Rowle's command and followed him with dark, excited expressions on their faces. Their robes billowed about as they moved in a tight formation, resembling a cloud of black smoke.

The Trace led them to the street where the skirmish was taking place and Rowle cast a spell at the Order members. It sounded like ringing glass as it zoomed toward them before shattering and spraying shards all around. Hermione fell to the ground as if a giant swatted her with an open palm. She lifted her face from the earth to look around. Draco alerted the other Order members that Death Eaters were behind them and several of them turned to defend the rear. Runcorn's bodyguards and Rowle's Death Eaters now surrounded Tonk's group and the situation was transgressing terribly for the Order.

Hermione eyed Leanne who was lying next to her. She was sprawled on her stomach, same as Hermione, but she was a lot closer to the sharpenel blast caused by Rowle's wand. There were dark red gashes along her back, outlined with her torn-up shirt and coat. As blood dripped down her neck, her teary eyes blinked and her fingers twitched feebly. She was barely alive. Katie was on the other side of the alley with Anthony's arm around her midriff. She was desperately trying to get to her best friend's side, but Anthony knew better than to let her run into the crossfire.

Spells lit up the alley in a breath-taking display of colours and Hermione was terrified. She crawled to the side and shielded herself with her arms and legs as the ground shook, dirt, blood, and magic flew all over the place, and fear overcame sense. Suddenly, she felt someone clutch her arm and shake her from side to side with astounding strength. "Don't chicken out on me now, Granger!" a deep voice shouted in her ear. She peeked out of her makeshift shell to find Draco staring down at her. His brow hung low and his mouth was slightly open as he breathed heavily, but Hermione noticed the slightest curve along the corner of his mouth, as if he knew precisely what motivated her. He seemed to know she was not going to let him outperform her in battle because of her fierce rivalry and determination to be better than him.

It was working. Hermione stood amidst the chaos and took a few calming breaths. Her fear was a set of shackles that kept her from rising up, from prevailing, but she was breaking free. Her conscience had a niggling feeling that these shackles simply converted to puppet string and Draco was her puppeteer, but that was not important in that moment. Her friends were suffering all around her, her life was threatened, and she needed to find her courage.

Draco was casting and blocking as he faced the Death Eaters. One of Runcorn's bodyguards cast a Conflagration Spell and it flew directly toward him, but he didn't see it because his back was turned. Hermione flicked her wand upwards and shouted, "Protego!" The fireball ricocheted off the shield, travelled through Tonk's group, and set Nott Sr.'s robes on fire. Draco's head swivelled about in confusion, but when he pieced together what happened, he turned to Hermione, saying, "Thanks," with a grin.

"No problem," Hermione quipped, not nearly as amused. As if we aren't in the middle of a battle, she thought with annoyance.

Draco's face reverted back to seriousness before pushing her aside and aiming his wand at the wall. "Reducto!" he yelled and the bricks crumbled to the ground, giving them a way out. The Death Eaters were too busy extinguishing the fire on Nott Sr.'s robes to press their attack and it gave Rupert the opportunity to shout across the alley to Draco and Hermione. "Find Kingsley..." block, "And tell him…" cast, "to get his arse over here!"

"Got it!" Draco shouted back before they entered the breach. They hastily cut through a family's home and as they passed the kitchen, Draco glanced in. "Excuse us," he uttered without breaking stride. Hermione peeked into the room and saw the family huddled together; the kids were cowering against the counter while the parents shielded them, aiming their wands at her threateningly as she passed. Draco and Hermione continued out the door.

"Malfoy, do you know where you're going?" she asked him accusingly as he looked up and down the empty street.

"I know Hogsmeade like the back of my hand," he said unconvincingly before sprinting down the road. He led her to an empty crossroad… and then another before he stopped in his tracks, his face twisting in confusion.

"Doesn't help if you don't know where Kingsley is," Hermione said as she took the lead. He followed her around one more corner and they finally located Kingsley's group. He was assembling Order members still in good condition to fight while the mediwizards tended to their wounded. "Death Eaters ambushed our group. We need to help Tonks before it's too late!" Hermione exclaimed urgently.

Kingsley turned to his group. "Dean, Justin, and Hannah, help the mediwizards secure the wounded. The rest of you follow me!" His gaze turned to Draco and Hermione. "Lead the way!"

Despite the urgency of the moment, Hermione's attention was diverted to Susan Bones who was sitting against the wall in petrified shock as a mediwizard wrapped her arm up in bandages. She was missing her hand from a Severing Charm and an Auror was precariously picking it up from the ground nearby. Hermione's face paled and eventually, Draco towed her away by her arm. "You know those mediwizards will reattach it in no time," he said to her as they all ran toward the fray.

"Right…" Hermione spoke in return, still slightly petrified. "Magic."

Rather than returning through the breach in the house, Draco and Hermione led them around the entire row and came up on the Death Eaters' rear. Kingsley coordinated everyone to cast when he did and when their wave of spells was unleashed upon the enemy, it took them completely by surprise. Runcorn realised they were going to lose so he ordered his men to fall back. The Death Eaters fell one by one until Rowle was the last one standing. He was eventually disarmed by Neville and stunned by Ginny. Blaise saw the Trace fall out of Rowle's grasp, although he did not know what it was. He reached down to pick it up, its glow shining brighter and brighter, but it disappeared before he could touch it.

Defeating a group of Death Eaters was a noteworthy victory for the Order, but Tonk's group suffered heavy casualties. Katie finally reached Leanne only to find her dead. She cried and cradled her best friend's corpse while Anthony comforted her by muttering a few words and rubbing her back. Terry Boot was dead too and two Aurors conjured a stretcher to carry him away. Rupert clutched his stomach while two Order Members lifted him unto another stretcher and hauled him past Hermione. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Just an awful curse from that evil prick," he responded, nodding to the unconscious Rowle. "It's stirring up something fierce in my stomach."

"Nothing a couple potions won't fix though," said Neville as he held the stretcher.

"I'll see you later then," she said to Rupert with a half-hearted smile before he was carried away.

"Where the hell did these Death Eaters come from?" Kingsley exclaimed.

"I have no idea. Our sources in the Ministry told us there'd be no patrols in Hogsmeade; that Death Eaters would be overseeing their own operation today," Tonks replied weakly. She had been on the receiving end of a Flagrante Curse and was sitting on the ground while a mediwizard applied dittany to the burns on her back.

"Well, the reports were definitely wrong and the error cost us far too much. What's worse is Runcorn is still on the run. How many men does he have left?"

"Four, but Runcorn doesn't have a wand anymore. I disarmed him."

Kingsley inspected the Order members surrounding him. There were only a few dead and several wounded, but the effort it took to care for them diminished their numbeers. There were also the Death Eaters still alive and being taken to the camp. Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Seamus, and Ginny stood before Kingsley, but he didn't think it was enough. "We're falling back," he declared.

"But we still outnumber them," said Ginny.

"We've accomplished far more than we expected today by taking three Death Eaters prisoner. We've lost the element of surprise and the narrow streets limit our fighting abilities. All Order members should leave the area." Everyone regarded him with confusion. Anger simmered underneath a few, but they knew better than to questions his orders. "Use your Portkeys to get back to the camp."

They all pulled out their Portkeys and left, save for Hermione and Draco. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Draco asked as Hermione held her Portkey out of his reach, contemplating their next move.

"Kingsley's lost faith in us as fighters, Malfoy. But, we can't just give up. We need to do something to prove him wrong."

"He's just a leader making a decision that determines our fate and I personally think he made the right one. Spare me from wasting time and getting killed, Granger, we've done enough today. It's just you and me now." Draco could almost see the overhead light bulb shine as her eyes widened. He groaned in frustration when she started running after Runcorn. "Stop right there, you silly bint!" he yelled, running after her.

"Malfoy, you're free to leave. I'm doing this on my own."

"Like hell you are. Besides, you've got the only Portkey."

"Dissapparate. Kingsley's gone, which means the jinx is lifted."

"I think I'll stay and watch you fail."

"Suit yourself, ferret." They ran until they reached another crossroad and Hermione examined the three paths with uncertainty. Runcorn's group could have gone down any one of them, but if she had to guess, they would have gone down the narrowest, darkest alley. _It's the logical thing to do_, her conscience said. She led Draco down that alley and slowed to a creep as they ventured further.

"What was that?" Draco whispered. Hermione stopped and strained her ears. She could hear hushed voices down the alley. When she spotted one of Runcorn's bodyguards poking his head out of a doorway, she cast a Dancing Feet Spell on him. He lost control of his legs and started doing a jig in the middle of the alley, dropping and stepping on his wand in the process. There were three men left to guard Runcorn and they started casting curses at their attackers. One of them cast the Killing Curse and it zoomed toward Hermione, but Draco shoved her out of the way just in time. She took cover behind a corner and looked across the alley to see his face lit up with relief before it revereted back to his firm, concentrated face. "Anymore bright ideas, Granger?" he yelled as spells flew between them.

"Just one," she replied. Hermione peaked around the corner to eye Runcorn, memorising where he was before pulling out her Portkey pouch and charming the snitch to fly again. It whizzed out of the bag, flew above the three bodyguards, and hovered down to land right in Runcorn's palm. He examined it with confusion just before feeling a hook grab his midriff, transporting him to a different location. His men looked around, wondering why he disappeared while Hermione sported the widest grin. Well, he caught it.

"What just happened?" Draco asked her bewilderedly. She ran up to him, grabbed his arm, and Apparated to the location her Portkey was charmed to send its user, which was a wooded area just outside the Hogsmeade camp. They saw Runcorn running through the trees and chased after him. Draco ran faster than Hermione and when he caught up to Runcorn, he pointed his wand, shouting, "Incarcerous!" Because Tonks disarmed Runcorn earlier, he couldn't fight back and the conjured ropes wrapped around his arms and legs, causing him to topple into the dirt. When Hermione finally caught up to Draco, he was standing over a writhing Runcorn. "You used our Portkey to separate Runcorn from his men," said Draco when he noticed the snitch on the ground nearby. "That's brilliant."

"You shouldn't act so surprised, Malfoy, I do have a reputation," she said with a smile.

"I applaud you. You're finally starting to pull your own weight." Hermione glared daggers at him, something she seemed to do on a regular basis.

They stood over Runcorn in silence for a moment before she asked, "What do we do now?"

"I suppose we should take him to the camp. Although, if we kill him now, someone else won't have to later." He turned to her and said, "It's your call though."

Hermione was confused. "I… really?"

"Of course. If anyone should have the right to take his life, it's you."

"What? Me? No one should have the right to kill. Don't you see? It just isn't fair!"

"If life was fair, there wouldn't be a war! This scumbag has persecuted Muggle-borns ever since You-Know-Who took over the Ministry. Lives have been taken, if not, ruined because of what he's done."

Runcorn turned onto his side. "Please, you don't have to do this. I don't want to die!" he yelled, his voice cracking with fear.

Draco jabbed his heel into Runcorn's shoulder to keep him down. "Shut up!"

"Malfoy, I can't do this. I'm not an executioner."

"The first kill is always the hardest. I did think Runcorn would make things easier for you though. Don't you hate him, after all he's done?"

"I know what he's done, but revenge isn't going to motivate me to kill him. In fact, it's the worst motivator I can think of right now."

"Justice then. Justice for Dirk Cresswell, who's falsified heritage Runcorn uncovered and was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. Justice for his family, countless other victims, and their families."

"We shouldn't be the ones imposing this kind of justice."

"There's a lot of things we shouldn't be doing, but it's what we have to do. We're fighting battles so other people don't have to. Stop letting your moral complex stand in the way of what's more important: Taking Runcorn's life saves countless, innocent lives in the future."

Draco waited impatiently as Hermione's gaze shifted between him and Runcorn. Her brow furrowed with indecision. She could only see Runcorn's back as he lay on the ground, but she noticed that he was shaking with fear, expecting the Killing Curse to take him any second.

Runcorn knew the Order wanted him dead, but he desperately hoped Hermione wouldn't channel the viciousness to cast the Killing Curse, as if the extra couple minutes alive were worth everything to him. She didn't think she could take such a precious moment away from him, no matter how evil he was. Murder was a ruthless business, Hermione realised and it was not for her. Not yet… and not under these circumstances.

She shook her head. "No, I can't do it."

"Come on," Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Think about what you're saying, Granger. What you're doing. Do you really think you can go through the entire war without taking a life?"

"… No. But I won't take Runcorn's life. I don't want it to be like this. I'm not ready."

"You don't have a choice, Granger!"

Her angry gaze met his. "You're wrong, Malfoy; I do have a choice! It was you who didn't! Bellatrix aimed her wand at you and forced you to kill, but you can't force me!"

Draco finally realised what was happening and how much of a hypocrite he had become. While Hermione stood above a pleading Runcorn, he stood behind her, persuading her to kill him. It was the same situation as his first kill, except Hermione was in his position and he was his aunt. Draco would have given everything to take it back, to be able to say no because he wasn't ready to take Tom's life. He realised Hermione was lucky to have a choice and if she said she wasn't ready, he wasn't going to push her anymore.

He hung his head in shame, becoming aware of how similar he was to his vile aunt a moment ago. In those days, the desire to kill was hard to resist and his respect for Hermione increased considerably because she resisted his foolish urgings. "Alright," he muttered solemnly. "I won't ask you to do anything like this again."

"Thank you," she said, sounding relieved, but still a bit angry. Draco undid the binds around Runcorn's legs so he could walk, but he resisted when Draco tried to pull him up. He had a tall and intimidating physique, so Draco cast the Imperius Curse on him. With a dreamy look on his face, he rose without a fight and Draco tugged him along by his binds.

They wordlessly made their way to the Hogsmeade camp and it was bustling with activity when they arrived. When the camp's residence caught sight of Runcorn, their mouths dropped and many crowded around them.

"Blimey, Hermione, how did ya manage to catch 'im?" Seamus asked.

"Funny thing really. I just made him catch my Portkey."

"Hermione just takes what she wants," Luna proclaimed.

"Well, to be fair, I couldn't have done it without Malfoy."

"I find that hard to believe," said Ginny coldly as she made her way through the crowd. Draco eyed her bitterly.

"It was her idea," he declared a moment later.

"You don't have to be modest, Malfoy," Hermione urged.

"I'm not being modest; I'm avoiding reproach. We acted against Shacklebolt's orders to fall back. Granger, what are the odds he's going to punish us for it?" For a second, Hermione's conscience recoiled in fear, not realising until now that she directly disobeyed Kingsley.

"Very low, actually. Punishment won't be necessary." Kingsley declared with a smile as he emerged from the crowd to stand before them. "You should all note that disobedience in the Order of the Phoenix will always be harshly penalized. However, seeing as how Hermione and Draco acted against my orders to accomplish our primary objective and bring Runcorn to justice, they're free from any formal disciplining." Their faces lit up at his words. "With disobedience came initiative, courage, and intellect in the face of overwhelming odds and that's the sort of behaviour I want to encourage in the Order. Well done."

The crowd erupted with cheers and applause, prompting Hermione to smile and raise her chin with pride. She turned to find Draco smirking at her a little.

Kingsley smiled too because they had accomplished their mission, but it faded when his eyes fell on Runcorn, who was still under Draco's Imperius. He stalked up to him and yanked him by his constrains. He took him to where the other two prisoners, Rowle and Nott, were kneeling under guard and the crowd gathered around them. Kingsley examined all the young faces as they eagerly anticipated what would happen next.

"The Order of the Phoenix is the only bastion of resistance against _You-Know-Who_," Kingsley's powerful voiced declared. "And the heart of this organization is driven by young witches and wizards, such as yourselves, who are willing to fight for their freedom against tyranny and oppression. Today marks an important victory for the Order because we succeeded in our task to bring Albert Runcorn to justice. This man…" Kingsley reached down to lift Runcorn's left sleeve to reveal a bare arm, "is not a Death Eater. He's a corrupt Ministry official, who's instrumental in the efforts to remove all Muggle-borns from Wizarding Society."

Kingsley stepped away from him and approached the two Death Eaters, who each had two Aurors restraining them on either side. "Unfortunately, we lost a few Order members because of these men: Loyal servants to You-Know-Who. Wherever they go, destruction follows. They've been affiliated with _You-Know-Who_ since the first war, but today they appeared in Hogsmeade to bring about death and despair for the last time."

The Aurors cast a few spells so the prisoners stood frozen in a line. Two Aurors stood by either side of Kingsley to face them.

"We can't send them to Azkaban because society is crumbling under their greed, prejudice, and evil schemes. The Ministry that was originally the absolute system of law is now the Dark Lord's puppet and he is using it to capture and kill all those who oppose him. These men are products of his evil and must be eliminated."

Kingsley pointed his wand at Runcorn. "Aim!" he bellowed and the two Aurors obeyed by pointing their wands at the Death Eaters. The three prisoners trembled in fear.

"Avada Kedavra!" they incanted in unison. A great flash of green shrouded the prisoners before they fell to the ground. Dead. Each executioner wore the same dark and empty facial expression Hermione had seen many times before on Draco but she was always mystified by it.

She read about how using the Killing Curse required a piece of the caster's soul to force the victim's out of the body, rendering them dead. Hermione didn't know what that felt like and, despite her curiosity, hoped she'd never have to.

Some in the crowd were shocked by the blatant execution of the prisoners, while others who had seen death or killed before weren't phased by it. Kingsley couldn't care less. He was angry with the Death Eaters because they were cruel and relentless foes that never gave him a break. He also held a great deal of resentment toward corrupt Ministry officials like Runcorn even before the Ministry fell. On top of all that, running the Order caused him great stress under the current conditions and he hadn't slept in days.

He inspected everyone around him one more time, noticing how some were taken aback by his actions. "Dismissed," he said grimly and the crowd slowly dispersed.

They weren't going to be so modest by the end of this war; that he knew for certain. These young witches and wizards were soldiers now and they would soon understand they had to take their freedom from their oppressors using whatever means necessary.

Hermione turned to face Draco and found him looking at her meaningfully with his arms crossed. With a sombre face, she turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Death Eaters and the Order Members are very dissimilar in a sense that the Death Eaters are far more organized and discipline, but there's little room for innovation and freedom. This chapter's track is unique because it plays Order and Death Eater themes in competition with one another, portraying what I imagine is their style of organization.

Hans Zimmer's work provides significant inspiration for Death Eaters in this story because his music is a lot darker than most composers'. Hooper's intimidating Death Eater theme from the Half-Blood Prince plays at the 12 minute mark and following that is Zimmer's chaotic orchestra that sounds like the same Death Eater theme, but grittier and more dangerous. This transition portrays the surprise appearance of the Death Eaters and the chaos Hermione suddenly finds herself in.


	13. The Fallout

Link to chapter music on profile page

* * *

><p>Hermione approached the medical tent hesitantly as Order Members ran in with clean bandages and stumbled out with bloodied. Their faces were always pale. She stepped inside to find several hospital beds filled with the wounded from Diagon Alley. Lavender, Padma, and Parvati were training to be healers and so they assisted the mediwizards tend to the patients. On one of the beds lay Rupert, who was still clutching his stomach from Rowle's curse. Hermione approached his bed and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "How are you feeling?"<p>

His eyes opened to view her. "Hello, Hermione," he said with a pained grin. "The curse is getting worse."

"The mediwizards should've healed you by now. Have they given you any potions?"

"Yeah, loads. Although they all taste the same as Pain-Relieving Potions, which is very curious," Rupert uttered weakly, gesturing to the table next to his bed. It was cluttered with small empty vials and Rupert gave Hermione a knowing look. "The euphoria's starting to kick in," he murmured with a little smile.

"I'll talk to someone. They're most likely brewing your cure. Maybe I can help." He nodded and Hermione left his side. Every patient in the medical tent was recovering from his or her wounds, save for Rupert, who seemed to be getting worse. She noticed Tonks speaking with another patient and approached her. "Why hasn't Rupert's condition been treated yet?" Hermione whispered.

Tonks eyed her and Rupert worriedly. She led Hermione to a secluded corner of the tent, accidentally bumping into a table along the way. "Sorry," she uttered as vials fell and shattered. When they finally obtained privacy, she turned to Hermione and whispered, "We can't do anything for him."

"Why not? There's always an antidote in the world of magic. Perhaps we could contact Madam Pomfrey, bring her here to help."

"Hermione, you don't understand. He was hit with Dolohov's Curse. It seems he taught his friend, Rowle, how to cast it."

Hermione was very familiar with that spell. She had been on the receiving end of it during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. It was dark magic intended to damage the internal organs of its target to the point of death and she had to take several potions every day to suppress its deadly effects. "But I recovered from that spell. Why can't Rupert's treatment be any different?"

"Because you were hit with the non-verbal form of the curse. That's the only reason you're still alive. Rowle said the incantation when he cast it on Rupert so the effects are much worse." Tonks squeezed Hermione's arm in an attempt to comfort her, sadly conveying, "There's… nothing more we can do for him. I'm so sorry."

Sadness overtook Hermione. Rupert and her had lived together, got to know each other, and quickly became close friends. She wasn't ready to say goodbye and had no idea how to handle the current situation. After a brief moment, she composed herself and returned to his side.

Rupert was staring at Susan Bones who was sitting on the edge of a bed nearby. The Mediwizards had expertly reattached her hand to her arm and she was moving it slowly, tentatively. Rupert noted how wide her grin was. She was experiencing that small moment of pure happiness when someone is reunited with something he or she thought was lost forever. He was fascinated by it. "People who experience moments like that begin to see the true beauty of life. Do you know what I mean?" he asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I think so," she softly replied. Susan was grinning at her healer, tears of joy filling her eyes, and she practically tackled him with a hug while he blushed heavily.

"After that is the sincerest feeling of gratitude and from now on she'll start to appreciate every second of her life, knowing she is whole again. War can be beautiful sometimes..." Rupert's smile slowly faded before he continued, "Other times, it hits you with a reminder, the cold hard truth, that we're all going to die one way or another… I'm dying, Hermione." He determinedly locked his gaze with hers. "My brother, Daniel, is an Auror too. The last time I saw him he was leaving for the Battle of Diagon Alley. You need to find him and tell him to return home. My parents can't afford to lose him. Not after Tom and me."

Hermione shook her head, "Don't think like that, you're going to live. You'll make it through the war and come back to them."

"Don't lie to me, please. Not now," he groaned, feeling the curse burn through the painkilling effects like fire. His face crunched and he tightened his grip on the bed sheets below.

A moment passed before Hermione's wavering doubts were finally pushed aside. "You're right, I shouldn't lie to you anymore. I'll be honest because it's the right thing to do and you have every right to know what I've been hiding from you for so long… I was partnered with your brother during the battle. I watched him d-" she paused. That horrible word was at the tip of her tongue as she started tearing up. "I… I could have done something to stop it from happening, but I didn't. I was frightened and distracted. I blinked my eyes and suddenly-" A gasp escaped her lips when the memory of what happened next flashed before her eyes.

"Hey, hey," Rupert softly uttered, grasping her hand. "It's okay."

Hermione feebly rubbed her eyes before shaking her head. "No, it's not. I feel guilty for hiding this from you all this time. You must hate me."

"Of course not. It took a lot of courage for you to tell me this… Gryffindor to the bone, am I right?" she smiled a little. "Just remember that the enemy killed him, not you. Promise me to never think it was your fault. Do you promise?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "I promise."

Rupert stared at the ceiling of the tent as his body and magical aura fought a losing battle against the curse. "We were just stupid, my brothers and I, for wanting to be heroes and leaving home to fight. I suppose it's good to know my parents still have my sister. She made the right choice not to come. She is the smart one after all."

Rupert groaned as the curse slashed like a blade through his insides and his grip tightened around Hermione's wrist. "What's wrong?" she asked, but he didn't respond. His other hand grasped his stomach, his entire body stiffening and Hermione reached below to pull his shirt up. The effects of the curse were visible because the center of Rupert's abdomen was purple. Blood started seeping through and Hermione cried out, "Somebody help!" before turning back to him. "You'll be okay, just stay with us!"

Tonks ran over. When she saw the wound, she raised her wand and cast a healing spell. However, it didn't worked and the blood kept flowing. "Place your hands on the wound, we have to stop the bleeding!" Without hesitation, Hermione placed her hands on his stomach, blood seeping through her fingers. Tonks tried several more spells to no avail and the blood kept flowing. Hermione noticed Rupert relax, so she rapidly said, "See, you're getting better. The wound is healing."

"Goodbye, Hermione," Rupert quietly spoke. Hermione turned to him as he expelled his last breath.

"NO!"

Draco and Blaise wandered down London's sidewalk, chatting casually while being mindful of their wizard talk to avoid any odd looks or unwanted attention. Eventually they reached a pub and Blaise went straight for the door. Draco chuckled while asking, "You were serious about that pint, huh, Blaise?"

"Oh, I don't ever joke about this sort of thing. It's a serious affair, getting drunk," Blaise spoke with a slight grin.

They entered the establishment and Draco lowered his voice. "This isn't the Three Broomsticks, you know. I'm sure they enforce the age limit in muggle bars like this. My eighteenth was several days ago, but yours isn't for another month."

"Are you a rule enforcer now. What's Granger done to you, honestly?"

"Nothing," Draco grumpily responded while Blaise laughed. They were guided to a table before Draco continued, "I'm just pointing out that if we want beer, they'd want proof that we can have it."

Blaise pulled out two muggle ID cards and gave one to the other Slytherin. As Draco examined it, his brow rose because the forged identification was immaculate. It even had his picture and signature. "Not bad, Blaise. Conjured?"

"Of course."

"What gave you the idea?"

"Well, forging ID to get into a muggle bar is a lot cheaper and less dangerous than going to a wizarding bar, especially when you can forge muggle money too. It almost makes up for having to interact with these people, as filthy as they are." A waitress approached them and they started ordering drinks and food.

During their order, what Blaise said preoccupied Draco's mind. He thought about how they were both still prejudice toward muggles and it was a childhood habit that could take a long time to disappear. They were part of the Order of the Phoenix now and their mission was to defeat the Dark Lord. His scheme for world domination was based on discrimination against muggles and Draco realized that if Blaise and he could not put their prejudices aside, then they were on the wrong side.

As the waitress walked away, Draco eyed Blaise determinedly, intent on having a meaningful conversation about prejudice. However, Blaise's gaze was elsewhere. In fact, when Draco followed it, it was set on the girl who just took their order. She was around their age, attractive, and very friendly to the both of them. Almost flirty. "Blaise, what are you doing?" Draco inquired, highly amused.

Blaise's eyes finally met his. "What?"

"You were ogling that muggle. More specifically her filthy, shapely-"

"Are you mad? Why would I fancy a muggle?"

"I saw it! Your eyes were focused on nothing but her as she walked away," Draco said with a wide grin.

"Bloody hell, are you doing that ridiculous detective thing again. It doesn't work, you know."

"They'll have to bring the mop out for all the drool you left on the floor."

"You're one to talk. I know you fancy that muggleborn, Granger. Why else would you two live together for so long?"

"One month and because we were forced to."

Blaise smirked devilishly before saying, "That's long enough and you don't seem to resist it much. I think you're slowly changing from a crafty Slytherin to a rule-abiding Order Member and it's because of your roommate. She's really made a mark on you. I imagine she could straddle your back and… paddle you up the Thames."

Draco took offense to that so he decided to turn the tables on his Slytherin adversary. "Speaking of paddling, Blaise, do you remember one afternoon in fifth year when I walked into the dormitories to find you tied up, arms and legs, to the bedposts? If anyone should know about that sort of thing, it's you."

Blaise's expression suddenly changed to utmost seriousness. "You promised you'd never say anything."

"I didn't," said Draco, sniggering. "Not to anyone else that is. Doesn't mean I can't ridicule you whenever I please."

"That witch was mental. Who leaves someone in that sort of position?"

"You should choose your bedmates more carefully, Blaise," said Draco and they both shared a laugh.

Eventually their jolly mood faded because they could overhear the heated debate between two middle-aged muggle men over at the bar. "How can you justify what the government's doin' to this country? Declaring martial law, roadblocks and checkpoints all 'round the cities and towns, folks being arrested left and right. Something's not right, I tell yah!" the first man stated aggressively.

"What do you expect, mate?" said the second, who seemed to be more reasonable. "All these terrible things are happening all over Britain. There was the Parliament fire, tunnels and bridges being destroy, the west of the Isles being devastated by that hurricane two years ago, and unexplained deaths everywhere."

"You still believe tha' was a hurricane?" the angrier man exclaimed. "Tha' was a bloody government cover up story and you know it!"

"I'm startin' to think you're right. Maybe they'd cover it up because they still don't know who's doin' all this. Someone's responsible for all that's goin' on out there and the government's still trying to figure out who it is. It could be anyone, but I reckon it's the IRA. Some Irish are still opposin' British presence one their Isle and they wanna destroy our country. Well, they've done a damn fine job of it."

"That's what they want yah to believe, isn't it? The government, the fuzz, and the army are tryin' to make you believe the problem's out there, that we should be blamin' the pikeys roamin' the country or somethin'! I'll tell yah now, it's not the bleedin' Irish doin' all this terrorizin', it's the gover'ment. Our gover'ment's doing all this; they're stagin' all these events and using our fear to gain control. It's just like how Hitler did it in Germany! We have to topple Blair and his lot before it's too late!"

The debate continued while the two young wizards quietly observed from the side. Blaise solemnly whispered to Draco, "The Ministry of Magic is quickly falling into _You-Know-Who's_ control and they're caring less and less about covering up the war. It's tearing the country apart. Can you see it?" Draco nodded. "Muggles have no idea, but it's only a matter of time before he reveals the world of magic to them and forces them to submit. Thousands will die if the Order doesn't stop him."

"Likely, more than that," said Draco pessimistically. "You do know we're on the losing side, right, Blaise? Slytherins commonly choose self-preservation, but our activities in the Order stray more toward something different. Toward what is right or morally appropriate in our eyes. You know why I'm in the Order, right?"

Blaise nodded. "You killed Bellatrix. She was down right evil and mental. You did the world a big favor."

"You know I can't return to my family and that I'm taking a considerable risk, being a member of the Order. What_ I _don't know is why you're here. You've always kept to yourself at school."

Blaise leaned back in his chair with a smile. "Yeah. It kept me out of trouble, didn't it. You should've done the same."

"You still haven't explained why you're suddenly an Order member and you know I'm curious." Blaise remained silent, grabbing his pint and taking a considerable swig. "What about your mother, Blaise? Does she know? What if Death Eaters find out?"

Blaise's habit of staying out of trouble was inherited from his mother. The Zabinis were a notable Pureblood family, but she never affiliated with Death Eaters. Nevertheless, she was just as in danger as Draco's parents.

Blaise broke eye contact with Draco and blankly stated, "My mother won't have to worry about any Death Eaters. She's safe now. I'm here because this is the right side to be on, the good side." A moment later, he locked his cold gaze with Draco's again. "I'd rather not talk about it further."

Sometime later, Draco was awkwardly climbing up the stairs to his flat. The numerous pints Blaise and he downed took a toll on his balance. When he reached the door, he drew his wand to unlock it. It took several attempts to get past the wards because his words slurred a little. He finally entered and the first thing he noticed was Hermione's coat lying on the floor. He clumsily picked it up and noticed several bloodstains on it. He overheard splashing water and followed it to the kitchen where he found Hermione. All he could see was her back as she leaned against the sink and she seemed to be scrubbing something vigorously. "Is it your time of the month or something?" Draco jokingly remarked.

Hermione spun her head around. Her eyes were red and watery, but it did nothing to hide the fiery rage of that one look. It seemed to heat the whole room and seer through Draco's head, making him instantly regret what he said and sober up faster than the speed of the Knight Bus. "It was a joke, you know. Don't they have those were you come from? In the Muggle world?" She ignored him and returned to her seemingly paramount task of scrubbing. Draco noticed two birds hopping, chirping, and flying on the counter next to her. "Uh, Granger," he cautiously began. "There are birds in the flat."

"I know! It's a Bird-Conjuring Charm," she replied, her voice cracking with emotional turmoil.

"Well, I guess it's fine as long as they don't leave a mess," said Draco as he approached her and leaned against the counter. Hermione ignored him and continued scrubbing what her roommate now noticed was blood from her hands. "Blood's one of the most difficult things to wash off, which makes sense if you think about it. I'm just surprised your brilliant mind hasn't thought of using the Tergeo Spell. It's a lot easier."

Hermione stopped. That idea never crossed her mind, but a part of her knew that she have the mental stability to perform the spell correctly. She was too distracted by-

"So whose blood is that then?" her roommate asked.

"Rupert's," she mournfully responded. "He's dead."

"Oh…" said Draco, seeming unaffected by the news. "Well… at least now the other bedroom is free."

Hermione's hand rose from the sink and struck him in the face. It was an awkward angle so the blow wasn't very effective, but Draco could tell that she was livid. "How could you be so cold?" she yelled. "Don't you feel anything or will you always be an uncaring, self-centered arse?"

Draco glared at her as water dripped down his face, where she slapped him. "I'm beginning to wonder why you're always like this. I mean, he wasn't even that close to you. Why are you so bloody sensitive and taking things personally all the time?"

"Because I care, Malfoy. He was my friend! You obviously have no idea what I'm talking about so there's really no point in saying it."

"Do you really think you're not going to lose something in this war? You have to suppress your emotions and distance yourself from what's familiar because it will be taken from you at any moment. If you don't, then you have no chance against the Dark Lord. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because that's not who I am! I can't be alone! I can't turn off my emotions and become a heartless brute like you! I choose to feel!"

"You choose to destroy yourself!"

Hermione turned away and took a calming breath. "I told Rupert what happened at Diagon Alley."

Draco flailed his arms and rolled his eyes. "You just proved my point! Did you tell him that just before he died? Oh, that's just brilliant! You're a real hero, you know that?"

"I didn't care whether or not he would react negatively. That doesn't matter. What matters most is telling people the truth and doing what's right."

"Come on, Gra-"

"No, you listen to me, Malfoy!" She stepped forward to trap him against the counter, her mind set and her forefinger pressed firmly against his chest. "I have one lesson for you and you can't ignore it anymore. You keep saying we should lie, cheat, and murder to protect what's good in this world and win this war, but all that created evil and started this war in the first place. It doesn't make sense! We shouldn't be killing snatchers arbitrarily or keeping important secrets from other Order members. We'd be no different than the people we're fighting and when we realize that we made the world a darker place, without honesty, mercy, or sympathy, it'll be too late. In destroying the enemy, we destroy ourselves."

Draco shook his head, "No, you're entirely wrong. If you think the Dark Lord can be defeated without bending societies rules and killing him and his followers, then either this war will never end or he will win. Do you want to give each Death Eater and Snatcher a fair trial, with witnesses, testimonies, and juries? That would be far too difficult and stupid for the Order to accomplish."

"Don't you remember what Dumbledore said about Cedric Diggory after he was killed? He said we'll all have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy and that we should remember Cedric because he was good and brave when he stood up against _You-Know-Who_. Cedric reminded us that we have to make the right decision and face evil no matter what the odds are."

"He died that night, Granger. His actions were meaningless."

Hermione's eyes shut for a moment, frustration overtaking her mind. "It was wrong to hide the truth from Rupert and we shouldn't have done it. You told me he'd be angry and violent toward us, but he wasn't. He forgave me and he would've forgiven you too. He would've understood because he knew you were forced to kill his brother. I'm an Order Member because I know this is the good side, where people are honest and forgiving. You think everyone's bitter and deceitful so you make the easy choice and get what you want, which goes against everything the Order stands for. If you can't summon up the courage to do the right thing then you shouldn't be here!"

Draco eyes narrowed with confusion. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you're a coward, Malfoy. You always have been and there's no place for cowards in the Order. You're on the wrong side."

Draco always had the ability to remain detached in an argument and come up with a witty retort, but what Hermione said did a lot more damage because there was truth in her words. Yes, he did think cheating and murder would make the war end faster. He always took the easier way. That's what made him Slytherin. However, it also made him realize that he was no different than any other Death Eater. Draco was also having serious doubts regarding his place in the Order. He couldn't go through an entire day without an Order member giving him an untrustworthy look. He felt as if everyone was hostile toward him, including Hermione. Now, it seemed he was still as much of an enemy to her as the Dark Lord.

They continued to glare at each other, Draco with firm composure and Hermione with furious resilience. Hermione was surprised by his silence, but then it dawned on her how hurtful her words were, considering all he had been through. She should've known that the expressionless face he wore was a mask to hide his true feelings, that of injury and anger. She had seen it many times before at school, when his attempts to bully others rebounded. He always wore his armor into battle, especially against her. At that moment, she didn't know what his limits were or whether or not hed go out of his way to hurt her. She was suddenly afraid of him.

Hermione instinctively grabbed her wand, which she had left on the counter. She thought he might have interpreted that as a threat, so she pointed it at the birds and incanted, _"Finite,"_ to make them disappear before storming off to her room and shutting the door. Only a few seconds later did a much louder bang resonate throughout the flat, indicating Draco's departure.

Hermione sighed with relief, but she still felt uneasy and sorry for what she said. She decided that reading could preoccupy her mind and help her forget the whole incident. She moved to her bookshelf on top of the dresser, picked one she hadn't read, which ended up being _Gravity-Defying Spells: A History of Falling Witches, Wizards, and Things_, and settled on the bed. It took her half and hour to get past the first page.

Days went by and in that time, Draco was a ghost. He ventured in and out of the flat only to sleep and they never said a word to each other. One sunny day, Kingsley assembled all the Order Members to attend a funeral for the deceased. Everyone from the Hogsmeade camp took part in the ceremony. The graves were dug on the ridge overlooking both Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Hermione thought the location couldn't have been better.

The bodies that accumulated from the safe house on Nelson Street in Surrey were finally recovered and would be buried properly. Rupert was going to be laid to rest in between his two best friends who he lost at the safe house. Hermione recalled hearing him weep for them when he thought he was alone in the flat, but she never intruded. She didn't think she could comfort him because they didn't know each other well enough. She realized then that she should have.

There were several other casualties from the skirmish at Hogsmeade, one being Leanne. Katie Bell grieved the most as she laid her best friend to rest. During the walk to the ridge, many picked flowers along the way and when the open caskets were aligned before the graves, they were placed around the bodies. While Hermione placed flowers around Leanne and Rupert, she thought about how things might have been different.

She was the only person there who knew that Harry impersonated Runcorn during their infiltration of the Ministry. Had they known that he played a significant role in Muggleborn extermination and that the Order wanted him dead, perhaps they would have done more than knock him unconscious and take his hair for Polyjuice Potion. Perhaps, if she wasn't so obstinate to murder, they would have killed him and saved lives. She eventually concluded that it didn't matter because what was done was done and there was no way to alter the past... at least, not without a time-turner. It was a shame she didn't have one anymore.

The dead were being lowered into the ground when Blaise and Draco arrived. They had ventured to a pub and drank alcohol again. Blaise had consumed more and showed more obvious signs of inebriation than Draco. His body swayed and he failed to hide a grin. Many Order members thought they were both being disrespectful to the dead. Hermione glared at Draco and he returned it.

Kingsley said a few words, acknowledging their bravery and sacrifice for their friends, families, and the greater good. It was a very melancholy affair, which contrasted the beauty of the Scottish Highlands in the summer. To close the ceremony, an Auror played a slow _Amazing Grace_ on the bagpipes and the music echoed across the bright green hills. It was very moving and many shed tears toward the end. After that, everyone walked back to the camp in silence, save for the occasional murmur. Inside the tents, people recounted fond moments shared with the deceased and the mood perked up a bit. Hermione stayed with her friends, but she remained silent and pensive most of the time. Draco had disappeared.

Toward the end of the day, she was walking up the numerous flights of steps back to her flat. Not being able to Apparate into the apartment was inconvenience, but she noticed an improvement in her body's endurance lately. It reminded her of the hundreds of steps she had to climb back at Hogwarts. She realized then why physical education wasn't needed at that school.

Halfway up the stairs, she overheard a piano being played. She initially thought it was one of her neighbors. When she reached her floor, however, she realized that it was coming from her flat. She pressed her ear against the door to make sure. The piece was being played beautifully, despite being on the shabby piano in the sitting room. Hermione deactivated the enchantments on the door, now eager to know who was playing behind it. When she entered, she was shocked to find Draco sitting at the keyboard. His back was impeccably straight as he played a slow-paced tune with gentle flourishes. It was a sad piece with small, but meaningful moments of cheerfulness and it was delightful to Hermione's ears.

Draco's fingers froze when he realized that she was in the flat, watching him play. He initially wore a content expression as he played; however, when his head turned to look at her, it changed to a look of contempt. "Hello, Granger," he snarled.

He stood up and was about to drop the keyboard cover, but Hermione rushed up to him. "No, no, please, keep playing! I really enjoyed hearing it!" He looked at her as if she just asked him to off himself.

"I don't play for other people."

"I won't tell anyone, if that's what bothers you," she said with a grin as she sat down at the piano seat. There was enough room for the two of them. "I really want to hear music again. It's been a while."

For a few seconds, Draco stared at the wall with disinterest before stating, "No," and strode to his room, leaving Hermione alone. She was frustrated with his behavior and it soon gave way to sadness. For the smallest moment, Hermione felt distracted from the funeral they had attended earlier that day. She really needed to hear him play. Books could no longer divert her thoughts from the unhappy events of her past, no matter how many she read. She started to play Für Elise by Beethoven on the piano. It was slow and lifeless and performed with only her right hand.

A few moments went by before Draco unexpectedly landed on the seat, making Hermione jump. "If you're gonna half-arse playing the piano like that then I'd rather play it until my fingers bleed. Actually, if I heard anymore, my ears would have bled a lot quicker, so I'm really just choosing the less painful of two deaths."

Hermione was excited to hear him play some more, but also felt slandered. "I play just fine, Malfoy!"

"Back hunched, elbow in, playing with only one hand? Honestly, Granger, a giant could play better than you if it put in just a little effort."

"Stop blabbering and play!" Draco immediately began playing the same piece as before with just as much finesse. A few pleasing minutes of music later, Hermione asked, "So when did you start playing the piano?"

"I've been playing it for as long as I can remember. My mother was very insistent that I take lessons to enrich my mind and such. It was very strenuous, three to four hours a day sometimes."

"Oh my," said Hermione. "I took piano lessons too, but it was only once or twice a week."

Draco's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "Muggles have an odd way of doing things."

She rolled her eyes. "My parents probably couldn't afford more than that. I was going to a muggle school five days a week before I learned that I was a witch. I also had to do chores around the house."

"What are chores?" Draco inquired with a perplexed look.

Hermione giggled. "Chores are usually tasks parents give their children, which usually involve cleaning the house. I suppose you never had to do any of that since your family made house-elves do all the cleaning."

"Right you are!" Draco declared, smiling smugly while Hermione shook her head. "Well, I feel sorry for you, I really do. Cleaning a house without magic must have been hell."

"It wasn't so bad, although being able to use magic does make cleaning this flat a lot easier," she said, looking around while Draco performed. Since they moved in, they developed an efficient system to keep the place clean. Brooms were enchanted to sweep the floors, rags were enchanted to scrub dishes, The Mending Charm was used to fix anything that was broken, whether it was a shattered plate or a faulty appliance, and Scouring Charm would be used to clean up the bigger messes. The whole place was spick and span and it was because of Draco and Hermione's exceptional magical abilities.

She watched Draco play some more. "So did you ever take Music Class at school?"

"Of course not. My father said it would be a waste of time and that I should focus all my efforts on more important subjects and getting higher grades than a certain, bushy-haired witch." Hermione grinned knowingly. "I could never go to Music Class as a Malfoy. He always stressed the importance of maintaining a strong image for our family. He claimed that if anyone saw me in Music Class, they wouldn't take me seriously. I stopped playing when I went to Hogwarts."

"But if you weren't a Malfoy and your father hadn't determined every aspect of your life, would you have taken it?"

Draco pondered for a moment. "Maybe."

His hands glided across the keyboard and each note was struck with great precision by fingers Hermione realized were perfect for playing the piano, long, slender, and agile. A gentle smile appeared on Draco's face before he began, "I started playing again in the Manor just last summer, a little while after the night on the Astronomy Tower. I just wanted to be alone, away from all the Death Eaters residing in our home. I eventually discovered that our piano room had enchantments on it that prevented unwanted guests from entering, similar to the Room of Requirement. Aunt Bella always seemed to be looking for me, wanting me to watch a crime or commit one. I spent a lot of time in there."

Draco abruptly stopped playing. His gaze met Hermione's and he was suddenly very serious. "I know I'm a Death Eater and I shouldn't be part of the Order, but I'm trying to change that. Since sixth year, I've struggled to find my place in the world, but one thing I'm certain of is that it isn't by the Dark Lord's side. I want to be an Order member, Granger, and I'm not going to let you change that."

Hermione sighed in defeat. "Look, I… I'm sorry. I said some hurtful things because I was upset Rupert passed away. I sometimes forget that you've changed. You've fought by my side against Death Eaters and you've saved my life many times. Anyone who's against You-Know-Who is an Order Member and I had no right to say what I did."

"But, you were right about telling Rupert the truth and that I was a coward for not doing so. I should have told him about his brother."

Hermione shook her head, "That was your secret to keep and I shouldn't have scolded you for not saying anything."

"Don't be so yielding; I'm giving this one to you!"

"Okay, fine!" Hermione exclaimed humorously. A moment later, she gazed at him and smiled. "That was the first time I've ever seen you express humility. Malfoy, are you in danger of becoming a good man?"

Draco smirked and said, "Maybe." After a long moment of silence, his arms rose up and he started playing again.

"The world isn't split between the Order and Death Eaters you know. There's goodness in everyone, even you."

"Even the Dark Lord?" he asked her. His eyes remained fixed on the keyboard.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know…"

Neither spoke a word for a while as Draco played, his music making the silence between them very comfortable. "I can teach you how to play if you like," Draco eventually voiced.

"That's a brilliant idea, I'd like that very much!"

"Can you read music?"

"Well, sort of. I forgot how to read notes for the left hand."

"Salazar's beard, how did you manage that?"

"I don't know! It's been a while, okay!"

"This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought," he grumbled and Hermione elbowed him in the rib.

"I am a fast learner though."

"We're about to put that theory to the test. Do you have parchment and quill?"

"Of course I do!" she uttered before running off to retrieve them from her handbag.

Draco shook his head and said, "I should've known the bookish know-it-all would have all that."

"I can still hear you!" she yelled from her room.

"I wasn't trying to be quiet!"

They began to spend several hours each day together at the piano. Draco wrote the music he memorized and taught it to Hermione. Every now and then, she would struggle to keep up and they would both be frustrated with each other, but their new hobby soon generated a lot of fun for the both of them. Draco would leave to meet with Blaise and Hermione would visit her friends, but at the end of the day they'd always return to the keyboard, sitting side-by-side.

They were practicing one night when Draco almost lost track of time and was rushing to get out and meet up with Blaise. Hermione sat at the piano seat, asking him, "You're going out for beers again?"

"Yeah," he responded with a smile as he put on his coat. "It's never really my idea."

"Has Zabini always been this determined to drink?"

Draco shook his head. "He was never like this in school. Then again, we didn't have much access to beer there..."

"I still think it's odd that he wants to go out every night and get… befuddled."

Draco chuckled. "It's an adequate way to pass the time."

Hermione ran her finger along the keys of the piano, contemplating… "I'd like to know why he's part of the Order. I've asked my friends, but they don't know."

"I asked him once and he didn't really give me a good reason. He evaded my question and made it clear to never talk about it. He'd probably think I'm too nosy if I asked him again."

"I suppose if Kingsley allowed him to be an Order member then we have nothing to worry about," Hermione stated, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Draco opened the door, uttering, "He'll come around eventually. Don't brood over it too hard, I'd hate to come back to find you in tears or anything."

Before Hermione could respond, he shut the door and hurried down the stairs. She sifted through the many piano pieces her roommate had written for their lessons and settled with her favorite, the first one he played on this piano.

While she practiced, she recalled how Draco said he wouldn't pressure Blaise into explaining how he became an Order member. Despite the significance of the answer, Draco wasn't willing to damage his relationship with his Slytherin companion.

Hermione smiled because she knew that was a sign of true friendship. He had a friend, someone familiar in an entirely different and hostile environment, and she knew he'd fight hard to keep him.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: This chapter was named after <em>The Fallout<em> by Sage/EveryThursday in honour of its ending. It basically convinced me that Draco and Hermione make the best couple.

The music Draco plays on the piano is integrated to the chapter track. It's Chopin's Posthumous Nocturne in C-sharp Minor, which is a significant piano piece for the stories behind _The Pianist _and_ Schindler's List -_ both films about Polish Jews living under Nazi Germany. The main characters' struggles in the Second Wizarding War definitely echo the Second World War within the context of these two movies.

Several years ago, I stumbled across _The Thin Red Line_ film and as I watched it, I thought it closely resembled DH1, particularly between the portrayals of Witt and Hermione. The images and music are beautifully designed and drawn out so you can really think deeply about the character's thoughts and actions. The film is very poetic and not really for everyone, but out of all this story's inspirations I've mentioned, this is by far the biggest. While listening to the soundtrack, I realized that I had found the perfect sound for Draco and Hermione.


	14. He Who Must Not Be Named

Link to chapter music on profile page

* * *

><p>Bright lights flashed in the darkness and highlighted individual groups with various colors. Speakers pounded relentlessly into Draco's ear and rippled the contents of his beer. He thought the music was terrible; it was too bloody loud, repetitive, and without any meaning. He wasn't sure where he was exactly, his thoughts were clouded by alcohol, but he could piece together how he got there.<p>

Blaise had dragged him to another pub earlier that night where they once again drank. As they left, they passed by a nightclub where dozens of Muggles were entering. Curfew in London was ten o'clock, but the young and restless of Britain were not going to let unexplained attacks and other terrible events prevent them from having a good time.

Blaise entered the establishment, his drunken curiosity getting the better of him, and Draco followed reluctantly. Several women smiled at the two of them, appreciating their good looks, but Draco didn't care. He thought there were better things to do than exploring Muggle nightlife. He simply wanted to return to his flat and spend more time at the piano with his roommate. He was growing rather fond of Hermione; though he wasn't going to admit that to anyone anytime soon.

Draco always had fewer beers than Blaise and tonight wasn't any different. He actually detested drinking. He had seen his father drink far too many and follow up with either a drunken rage spawned by the stress of being a Death Eater or a painful dictation regarding the family legacy. Draco and his mother always sat wordlessly in the hope that he would finish soon. In defiance of his father's drunken blunders, Draco made it a rule to avoid drinking alcohol. This made it challenging for him to be friendly with Blaise because all he wanted to do was drink.

They needed to stick together though. As two of the very few Slytherins in the Order, they were bound to one another by isolation and distrust from other members. If they didn't stay close, then they were alone, much as Draco was at the moment. He had lost Blaise in the crowd. Draco stood motionless while everything swung erratically around him and he had to shut his eyes to stop the world from spinning. The rushing people, jarring noise, and blinking lights reminded him of the Hogsmeade alley fight.

Draco always had a tight rein on his emotions; it helped him keep a cool and calculating frame of mind in battle. That was why he did so well in the alley when the Order was surrounded. His emotions weren't out in the open and volatile the way Hermione's were lately. He was made of stone… or at least that's what everyone thought, including himself. There were, however, instances when he lost control, but only in moments of privacy, when he thought no one could see his weakness.

He was most vulnerable to the horrors of battle in his dreams. They'd startle him awake and leave him breathless, even on the verge of tears. It was a blessing and a curse to feel terror long after the dust of battle settled and the blood was washed away. Draco couldn't wear his armor all the time. Now, in this small moment of vulnerability, where his mind would agonize over the grim realities of war, he realized that it didn't matter how smart or careful he was or how much training he had. It was a matter of luck whether or not he was killed. Leanne's death showed that if someone was in the wrong spot at the wrong time, they were dead, simple as that and Draco feared death as much as everyone else. Standing amidst the swarm of oblivious Muggles, he couldn't stop a cold, painful feeling sweep through his body at the idea. His own thoughts degraded his soul.

A body collided with Draco's from behind, making him spill a bit of his drink. He turned around to find Blaise teetering drunkenly before him. Draco set his glass down, grabbed his friend's shoulder, and yelled over the music, "Blaise, I think we've done enough exploring for tonight!"

"What's th' matter, Malfoy? Too much filth for you to handle?" Blaise slurred out heavily. He was astonishingly drunk, which amused Draco a bit.

"Not really, but even this sort of Muggle interaction is a bit much!"

"What else can we do, Draco? The other side, where we came from, won't accept us! There's no turnin' back! We're Order members now, as you said, but the hardest part is dealing with all the distrusting looks!" Draco nodded, having the same thoughts as his friend. Blaise continued, "Thing is I'm sick of hiding and waiting for something to happen! I wanna fight! I wanna stand up and face him!"

"What?" Draco asked loudly, unable to hear half of what Blaise said.

"Fear of the Dark Lord's name only increases our fear of him and I can't be afraid anymore, for my mother's sake!" Blaise shook his head while Draco regarded him with confusion. "Nothing's right these days! We once lived in a simpler world when we were at school, one that was good and decent, but it's all falling to pieces because of him! I can say his name because I don't fear him! I don't fear Voldemort! I will face him one day and kill him with my bare hands!"

A moment passed between them before Draco's eyes widened in realization. He clutched Blaise's coat collar and shook him. "What? Why would you say that? Do you realize what you just did?"

"What? No! Take it easy, Draco!"

"There's a curse on the Dark Lord's name, you idiot! You alerted them to where we are! We have to get out of here!" While Blaise remained frozen in confusion, Draco panicked as his head swiveled about in search of the nearest exit. As they stood in the middle of the Muggle crowd, he actually felt safe. Perhaps they wouldn't be found if they stayed here.

A man in Death Eater robes stood in a dark alleyway across from the nightclub. He was frail and grey. His face contorted into a snarl, which made him look very unpleasant. His name was Walden Macnair and he regarded the Muggles gathering at the nightclub with disgust. He had just Apparated with several other Death Eaters in response to the activation of the Taboo Curse. Mulciber and Avery, two other Death Eaters, swaggered to his side. "What in Salazar's name are those nasty Muggles doing in there?" asked Avery.

Macnair shook his head with a frown. "No clue. I reckon they're having a mindless, foul orgy!"

"No doubt!" Mulciber exclaimed with blaring laughter.

Avery sneered. "Must be why the target is in there, isn't it? The Order is chock-full of blood traitors and Mudbloods, all willing to romp wherever pleases them. Have they no decency?"

"I say we kill them all!" Macnair exclaimed. Mulciber eyed him and noted the way he bared his crooked teeth. His eyes widened murderously at the crowd across from them.

"Now, now, Macnair, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Mulciber teased. "We're here to capture or kill whoever activated the curse. Not to start a killing frenzy."

"Try finding them in there! With all those Muggles coming and going, you wouldn't have the slightest chance. We haven't had an opportunity like this in a while. The people of Britain should be reminded of their place under the Dark Lord's rule. Summon the reinforcements, block all the exits, and kill everyone within!"

Mulciber shrugged. "Not a bad idea."

Macnair glared down at him. "That was an order, Mulciber, not a suggestion. Know your place. You will obey your superiors or be killed by executed! Understood?" The humored man's grin fell and he nodded. Macnair's death threats were always taken seriously. "Begin the attack."

Explosions burst through the walls, knocking dozens of people over and shaking the entire room. Shouts and screams rose up as the horror of what was happening settled within everyone's minds. Muggles once dancing blissfully were suddenly splattered with their friends' blood and the whole place erupted into chaos. Explosive spells and killing curses were cast through the breaches and killed even more.

Blaise's jaw dropped. This had happened simply by his words. Reckoning it was his fault, he felt immensely guilty. "Blaise, come on!" Draco shouted through the mayhem and tugged on his arm. Some stayed behind to care for the injured or mourn the dead while everyone else rushed to the backdoor. Draco struggled to get his emotions in order and concentrate on getting out alive, but the shock and terror of the moment held him in a vice. He drew Bella's wand, changed his hair to black, and hoped no one saw. All the Muggles were trying to escape and appeared too distracted to notice.

With a loud pop, Severus Snape appeared from the alleyway across from the nightclub. It was summer and his duties as Headmaster of Hogwarts were lessened. He subtly pulled some strings so he could participate in Death Eater activities, including responses to the Taboo Curse. He watched Avery and the other Death Eaters approaching the establishment. Their black robes flowed menacingly as spells from their wands were cast into the building. He approached a sulking Mulciber, who was overseeing the action. "Aren't we here to capture members of the Order?" he asked boldly.

"We are," the other Death Eater responded broodily. "We're also quenching Macnair's bloodlust, so… call it multitasking."

Severus watched with concealed dismay as Death Eaters entered the building through the holes in the wall and cries broke out inside. "This. Is…" he began, uncertain how to describe it without expressing his revulsion. Atrocious? Horrifying? "Unnecessary," he concluded darkly.

Mulciber snorted. "Take your case up with him then. He's leading his group 'round the back."

Severus decided against it. Even though he could devise a good case to bring before the Dark Lord against Macnair's actions, claiming that they were careless and excessive, he didn't want to attract attention to himself. The last thing he needed was ridicule and animosity from other Death Eaters, especially since he was secretly a double agent.

He strode forward without saying a word and entered the building with his wand drawn. He looked down as a pool of blood slowly expanded under his boot. Static was crackling loudly from a knocked over speaker and the room was dark. Muggle corpses were strewn out across the floor. Some were still alive, but they were severely injured. Dozens of explosive and slashing spells had been cast into the room, which wounded or dismembered a few unfortunate victims who were fruitlessly crawling away.

When the Death Eaters entered, they used Cruciatus or Avada Kedavra to deal with the survivors. Most of the evil wizards glared darkly or grinned as they did this and Severus began to feel nauseous. Only the most immoral men in the world could commit such atrocities and he was currently standing among them.

"Look for wands! That's how we'll know we killed the targets!" Avery ordered.

"But be careful not to touch any of them though," Mulciber added. "Bloody filthy these Muggles are! Wouldn't want any nasty disfigurements, would ya?" Chuckles emitted from the group as they spread out. They used either their magic or their boots to callously push bodies around. Severus was sure he was in hell.

Throngs of people left the building from the back only to arrive in a narrow alleyway where more Death Eaters had been waiting. The crowd immediately turned and rushed in the other direction. Blaise turned to look just as a Death Eater swung his wand. A Blasting Curse soared toward the crowd, so Blaise raised his wand. "Protego!" he cried and a great cloud of fire burst behind the invisible shield he had placed over the crowd. Muggles closest to the blast fell over in shock. Blaise felt some relief knowing he at least saved a couple of lives.

"He has a wand! Get 'im!" yelled Macnair as he pointed at Blaise. The young Order member started running again. The crowd reached a wide crossroad and immediately dispersed. Muggles ran in all directions, but the Death Eaters who cleared out the nightclub appeared seemingly out of thin air to block off the roads and kill all who attempted to flee. Blaise spun around frantically as he searched for an escape.

"Down here!" Draco yelled to him before racing down a flight of stairs into the London Underground. Blaise followed as Death Eaters closed in.

Severus stopped in his tracks with a disbelieving look. When he had closed in on one of the Order members, he immediately recognized him as Draco. "It can't be," he mumbled to himself. He told himself that he had imagined it.

Mulciber, Macnair, and several other Death Eaters weren't far behind when Draco and Blaise entered the Tube. They ran right after them. Avery led a group of Death Eaters to the stairs a bit further down, while Severus proceeded alone toward the entrance across the road.

Draco and Blaise sprinted down seemingly endless flights of stairs and circular corridors as spells shattered the tiled walls around them. They continued breathlessly into a two-way station and ran past a group of Muggle police officers. They were alerted to the chaos happening above and rushed to respond. "Oi! Stand still, laddie!" one of them ordered, but Draco and Blaise continued heedlessly.

Death Eaters rounded the corner and slowed down a little. "What the devil are they?" Mulciber asked Avery. He laughed at the Muggles in flashy yellow jackets and checkered hats. The officers turned to the Death Eaters, saw their blood-soaked robes and drawn wands, and deemed them a threat. They drew their pistols and aimed.

"Halt, in the name of the law!" a steady policewoman yelled, but the Death Eaters did not obey.

"Giving us orders, are you!" Macnair growled.

"Drop your weapons!"

"I think they wanna play along!" Mulciber laughed.

"Last Warning!"

"Are those supposed to be wands or something?" the humored wizard asked. "What are they gon-" A loud bang came from the gun and blood splattered from Mulciber's chest before he toppled over. Macnair's eyes widened with surprise because he had not known until now what a gun was. He cast a Shield Charm just before the other Police officers fired their guns too and the bullets ricocheted off.

The evil wizards proceeded to kill the Muggle officers while Draco and Blaise continued further down the station. Before they could reach the other exit, they stopped abruptly as Avery and the other group of Death Eaters appeared, blocking their path. They were surrounded once again, but Draco knew there was one more way. A light grew brighter at the end of the tunnel. If they could make it in time, the Death Eaters would be cut off.

"Hurry, Blaise!" he yelled just before he jumped onto the tracks. Blaise saw the train rolling toward them and followed Draco as fast as he could. Hexes were zooming all around him as he landed on the tracks too. He was close to the other side and he'd make it if he took a couple more steps. However, a jinx hit his legs and he fell over. He pulled himself forward as quickly as he could… but it wasn't fast enough.

The train screeched to a halt and a blood-curdling holler sounded behind Draco. He turned to look and his breath got caught in his throat. Blaise couldn't make it out of the train's way in time and his leg was crushed under its wheels. Blaise feebly lifted himself up by his arms as Draco ran to him, shouting, "Blaise! OH GODS, NO!"

"It's… It's alright, Draco. Don't get too melodramatic," he faintly murmured.

"No, it's not! Your bloody leg!" Draco exclaimed, clutching his friend's shoulders despairingly.

"No, really. They got me with a Leg-Numbing Jinx. I can't feel a thing." A corner of his mouth quirked up to reassure his friend, but Draco didn't feel comforted. Cast spells, gunshots, and yelling could be heard on the other side of the resting train, but it effectively blocked the Death Eaters from getting through to them. "What a night, huh?" Blaise uttered as an ill attempt to find humor out of the whole mess.

"It's not over yet," Draco murmured shakily. "We can still make it. I can get you out of here!"

"Draco, don't be daft. I'm not going anywhere." His leg poured blood across the concrete floor and he was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have led you down here, into the path of this damn train!"

"Yeah, you bloody well done it now, haven't you?" Blaise teased. Even when all hope was lost he could still be sarcastic with Draco. "At least you made it. I'll be alright knowing just that."

"I won't leave you. I'm staying here when they come."

"No, you're not. You have to run, while there's still time. They won't take me alive. I'll make sure. Now go!"

Blaise looked up to see Draco's eyes watering. The blond shook his head and mumbled, "I'll never."

"Damn it, man! Don't be a hero! Run!"

"No!"

"All this happened because of me. So many have died because of what I did and I can't let one more person get killed because of my stupidity, so please… Go!"

"NO!"

"RUN!"

Draco couldn't leave his closest friend behind, but Blaise was insistent and he couldn't think of anything else to do, not with all the havoc going on around them. They shared one more fleeting stare, seeing the pain and desperation in each other's eyes. With gut-wrenching hesitation, Draco uttered, "Goodbye, Blaise."

"Goodbye," he returned with a little smile. Draco lingered for a couple more seconds before he climb up to the other platform and headed out. Blaise could hear Death Eaters on the other side smashing the train's windows to get through. He picked up his wand, tightened his lips in determination, and waited.

If this were to be his end, he could at least take a few with him. Blaise summoned up his remaining strength and, when the enemy broke through the glass and jumped onto the tracks, he pointed his wand at the ceiling, yelling, "Bombarda Maxima!" The cement cracked and the tunnels shook as debris fell and crushed the unfortunate souls below.

Draco ran up the stairs to the surface and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He then sprinted into an alleyway nearby. When he thought it was safe, he slowed down and his arm extended out against the wall to steady his drifting pace. His breath became ragged and his vision blurred as he thought about having to leave Blaise back in the station to die.

In his moment of grief, he heard footsteps behind him and he spun around to see Severus approaching with his wand drawn. His black robes fluttered about as if they were the wings of a bat.

Draco was instantly struck with indecision as he neared. The young wizard knew he shouldn't attack his former mentor, but he wasn't sure if Severus recognized him or was here to capture him. The older wizard approached Draco with menacing resolve, so he decided to act first. He cast a Stunning Spell, but Severus waved it aside effortlessly. Draco cast several more spells in bewilderment, but Severus didn't break stride.

There were only two steps between them when Severus finally waved his wand and growled, "Accio!" Bella's wand slipped out of Draco's shaking hand and into his. He seized Draco by the front of his coat and threw him against the wall.

"What are you doing here, Draco!" Severus demanded fiercely. "Who else is here? Is it just you?"

"I…"

"Your disguise didn't fool me!" he yelled. "Now, speak plainly or I will use Occlumency!"

The young wizard shuddered. Even though he was skilled in defending his mind from invasions, he knew he wasn't ready, considering his fragile state. He responded with the truth. "I was here wi- with Blaise. He activated the curse."

"Where is he?" Severus asked, noticing Draco tremble at his query.

"He's dead," Draco weakly responded.

"What were you two doing here? Why were you mistaken for an Order member?"

Severus looked down at that moment and finally recognized the wand he took from the terrified boy. Draco admitted in defeat, "Because I am one. I killed Bellatrix."

Severus had been wondering why they were absent from Death Eater gatherings the past couple months. His parents were so elusive on the subject. It all finally began to make sense.

Draco bowed his head in resignation and thought Severus would kill him now or take him to the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix's wand slid back into his hand. Severus pulled the confused Draco from the wall and gestured for him to leave but he stood still. "Go on. Get as far away from here as you can and never let this foolishness happen again." Draco was still taken aback. "Didn't you hear me? FLY!" Severus ordered and shoved him forward.

Draco hesitantly eyed Severus one last time before he ran down the alley. He ran as fast as he could, until the explosions and screams faded into nothing, until his muscles burned and he couldn't breathe, until his confusion over Severus' actions was finally replaced with a flickering sense of relief. Draco was spared while Severus stayed behind to roam the depths of this hell alone.

It was close to midnight and Hermione was growing tired at the piano. Her head rested against her palm and her eyelids drooped as she lazily tapped a couple keys with her other hand. She gazed up at the photos aligned on top of the piano. In all of them, she was posing and smiling gleefully with either Harry and Ron or her parents. She was reminiscing of better days again.

The tranquility of that moment was broken by irregular footsteps outside her flat. It sounded like the person outside was struggling up the staircase. Hermione listened intently and expected the stranger to continue up the stairs, but he stopped at her door. Mumbling could be heard as the wards were deactivated and Hermione knew it was Draco. She shook her head and thought he was drunker than normal. He'd have the wards down by now.

She kept playing with her eyes fixed on the keyboard when he finally opened the door. "Back from another night of debauchery?" the girl teased obliviously. "You barely made it up the stairs. I hope you didn't leave Blaise in a ditch somewhere." With a smile, she turned her head to where he stood. He didn't move from his spot at the door. Not even to take a step into the flat.

Her smile fell when he didn't respond. He always had something witty to say. They played a game of wits since they started living together. It was normalcy to fight tooth and nail to have the last word. Hermione realized, then, that something was wrong.

She analyzed more carefully. He was steadying himself against the doorframe; the wood creaked and his knuckles turned white from gripping the edge. His watery gaze darted around the room without purpose and his face was soft, vulnerable. It was unlike the two of Draco's moods Hermione became familiar with while living with him: either an exuberant playfulness when he made fun of her or a male-oriented tenacity when they argued. Something was very wrong.

She stood up from her seat and asked, "Malfoy, are you okay?"

He shut his eyes tightly while emotion swept through him like an unstoppable wave. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat before he tryied to speak. "Blaise, my f-friend," he felt he needed to add, "…is dead."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh my god. What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No," Draco lied. He wasn't bleeding or injured, but he was in terrible pain. He took a shaky step into the flat. He still held Bella's wand loosely at his side. He headed for his room with the intent on hiding his grief and shame, but Hermione stepped in his way. He tried to drift around her, but she stayed between him and his destination. His brow furrowed angrily despite the obvious sorrow marring his face. "Get out of my way, Granger."

With kind eyes, Hermione stood defiantly before him and shook her head. "No."

"What? I'm warning you! MOVE!" Draco yelled; his voice cracked under emotive strain. He stepped forward, but she stayed put and they were inches apart. Up close now, Hermione could see his eyes filling up with tears. She could see that his armor, his shell, had been removed and he was in agony. Naked in the center of a dark place.

Hermione's arms slowly rose up. One wrapped around Draco's back, the other around his neck. She stood on her tiptoes and her chin rested against his trembling shoulder as she embraced him in a warm hug.

A forgotten wand clattered against the floor and his arms flew to her back. He gripped her sweater tightly in his hands as his bottled-up grief was finally released. Draco started to sob. Tears dripped down his cheeks and into Hermione's hair; she closed her eyes as he trembled in her arms.

As her fingers threaded through his now blond hair, she thought perhaps they both needed this. They needed physical consolation in the midst of a frightening time in their world. It was the first time in what felt like an eternity where they both felt at ease. Their troubles were forgotten for the briefest second. She was glad Draco accepted her caring offer and recalled her initial rejection of his help when she returned from Diagon Alley. She should have accepted him sooner, she realized. They needed each other.

Draco eventually stopped crying, but his breathing was still uneven. She pulled away from him and smiled warmly. She took his hand and led him to the nearest sofa, where he finally took a seat. He was exhausted. "I'll put the kettle on. Do you want some tea?"

Draco hunched over and his hands interwove into his hair. He eventually muttured, "That might help."

"Alright then," Hermione uttured and headed to the kitchen to light the burner under the half-full kettle. She came back and sat facing him. Her knee rested against his thigh and that little bit of contact calmed Draco, though he didn't know why. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Draco remained silent for a moment and was still hunched over broodily, so she didn't press the matter. She waited patiently. A moment later, he began, "We went out, Blaise and I. Everything was fine. We drank again... but then he started going on about how we were out of place in the Order. Regardless of what the other Order Members think, he knew we had to fight and be defiant against… You-Know-Who. Blaise was drunk and angry. He spoke the name, the one that activates the Taboo Curse. We were in a building with loads of Muggles, but it didn't stop the Death Eaters from attacking it." Hermione was listening intently, her mouth open in a slight "o" at that point. "They were suddenly all around us and they killed everyone standing in their way. It was h-horrifying! There was so much death!"

"It's okay, Draco. You're safe," Hermione spoke consolingly and Draco gazed at her. He realized that she said his first name. It was a soothing coo from her lips, which calmed him significantly.

He looked away as he continued. "They chased us down the streets and tunnels and onto the tracks in a station, until they cast a jinx on Blaise. He couldn't move in time for the train rolling toward us."

"Oh no," Hermione murmured sadly.

"I wanted to stay with him or get us both out of there," Draco spoke gloomily as he stared into the distance, "but he insisted I go on alone. That's what I am now. He was my only friend in the Order."

Hermione reached out to touch his shoulder and he turned to look at her. She was smiling softly again. "Malfoy, I hope you're not forgetting someone. I know we sometimes disagree on things, but we're friends and I'll always be here for you. To help you."

"Thank you, Hermione," Draco uttered with a little smile at the end, when he said her name. She was delighted to hear it.

The kettle started to whistle, so she jumped off the couch to make them some tea. She eventually returned with a mug in each hand to find Draco curled up on one side of the sofa, drifting off to sleep. She smirked, sat down next to him, and placed his tea on the table. She softly blew on hers and took little sips while listening to Draco breathe.

It was a quiet, thoughtful moment for her. She pitied him for his loss, but a small part of her was content. She was more comfortable with him now than ever before because she had just seen his human side. One that was gentle and caring. It was a side Hermione didn't think existed until now. She had only seen his colder, darker side whenever they talked about the war. It scared her to the point of distrusting him as a roommate and an Order member, but now she was certain he was in the right place.

The sound of Draco's slow breathing and the warmth settling in Hermione's belly from drinking her tea began to lull her to sleep, so she turned off the lights and conjured a large blanket with her wand. It fluttered onto the sofa and covered them. She curled up against the opposing armrest. Little twinkles of her magic floated around them and by the time the light faded away, she was asleep too.

It was early morning when Kingsley deactivated the wards and let himself in to their flat. He stood before them holding a paper folder and Bella's wand, which he found on the floor by the entrance. He grinned with approval when he saw them snoozing on the sofa together. "Now, this is what I want to see. Peaceful coexistence!" he announced and his deep voice startled them awake.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and mumbled, "Not so peaceful now." Draco grinned a little at this. She drew her wand, incanted, "Evanesco," on the blanket to make it disappear, and asked, "To what do we owe the pleasure, sir?"

Kingsley held out Bella's wand to Draco, who hesitantly took it. The roommates stayed on the sofa while Kingsley sat on the other and set the folder down on the coffee table before them. "An assignment for you two. But first, I must inquire," he spoke as he eyed Draco, "Do you know where Blaise is? He never returned to the camp last night and a large-scale attack occurred in South London. He told me that's where you two were headed."

Draco chose to be honest with Kingsley, "That's where we were. He was killed last night."

"WHAT? HOW?" Kingsley bellowed as he jumped from his seat. "What, in Merlin's name, happened?"

The younger witch and wizard immediately stood up as well, Draco to confront Kingsley, Hermione because she knew an argument just erupted between them. Draco spoke firmly, "We were in a Muggle crowd when Death Eaters ambushed us and I had to leave him. He was severely injured and he told me to go."

"You never leave an Order member behind. That's one of our main rules!"

"That you made up just now?" Draco quipped with a snarl.

"How dare you!" Kingsley yelled, his eyes practically glowing red. " Do you think you can condescend, after you selfishly abandoned Blaise to die?"

Draco fumed and his fists clenched at his sides. "It was your fault! You were so busy being an ignorant fool, you failed to inform Order members not to say the Dark Lord's name!"

Despite being insulted, Kingsley's anger wavered. "That was how you were attacked?"

"Yes," he answered. "There's a building and a street full of dead Muggles because no one told him about the Taboo Curse. That sort of thing puts everyone in jeopardy."

"You were still too negligent. You and Blaise were the only Order members allowed to venture outside the Order's dwellings, and yet you still overstepped your boundaries. Blaise is dead now because of your childish irresponsibility."

"It was your responsibility!" Draco yelled as he displayed his tempestuous rage.

Hermione knew he was still grieving for his friend. Draco would defend him relentlessly, even if it meant his undoing. She chose to intervene. "Please, we can't forget who's really at fault here!" Their heads turned to her. "It was the Death Eaters who killed him. Neither of you. We can't afford to fight each other. If the Order quarrels like this, it brings You-Know-Who one step closer to winning."

Draco and Kingsley seemed to settle down after that and she sighed with relief. Rupert taught her that just before he died. He said to never blame herself for his brother's death at Diagon Alley because it was the enemy that killed him. The idea could be applied to the whole war and this moment especially.

"You're right. Those were wise words, Hermione; Thank you," said Kingsley as he relaxed a little. However, Draco stayed agitated.

"You didn't come here just to scold, so what do you want?" he inquired begrudgingly. The older wizard glared at him.

Kingsley turned around to pick up the folder. "To give you both an assignment, thinking you were responsible enough to handle it. It seems I was wrong."

Hermione shook her head. "Wait, that's not the case! We can handle it." She reached out to grab Draco's arm. "You need to understand that Malfoy is simply mourning a loss. Blaise was his friend and he died just last night. Malfoy wants to take on Order duties as much as I do. Doesn't he?" she asked him and he nodded to Kingsley, despite residual bitterness.

Kingsley pondered heavily for a moment before he sat down again. "Very well," he said. Draco and Hermione sat down opposite him. "I decided to bring this task to you because your actions at Hogsmeade were courageous and quick thinking. I believe you two are capable of doing very well on your own." He opened the folder on the coffee table. "This task will be similar to the last in that we will once again target a high-ranking Ministry official. You can either capture her and take her to the camp or kill if necessary. She's responsible for numerous deaths and her reputation in the Ministry spreads a lot of fear in the wizarding community. She must be removed from office. Are you up to the task?"

Hermione's confidence fell. She once again had to face the choice of killing someone. She was almost going to reject, but Draco asked, "Who is it?"

Kingsley rotated the folder so they could see the picture attached to the target's detailed profile. There was a self-righteous smile on a broad, flabby face. With bulging eyes and a black bow in her hair, she resembled a toad with a fly perched precariously on top. Draco and Hermione recognized her instantly. "Umbridge?" Hermione asked in surprise and Kingsley nodded.

"Since the Muggle-Born Registration Commission was founded, Muggle-borns have been arrested all over Britain and taken to an unjust trial. Sometimes they're immediately sentenced to the Dementors Kiss. It's terrible. Umbridge has been the head of the commission. She's gaining more power in the Ministry everyday. We have to stop her." Hermione agreed with him. It was unlike her to alter her stance on death-dealing matters, but it seemed as if Umbridge wanted to outperform Voldemort's wickedness.

Kingsley rose from his seat and headed out. "Think on it and let me know what you come up with. I expect a report of ideas within the next couple weeks. Good luck."

"Yes, sir," Hermione uttered and he closed the door behind him.

"What are you thinking?" Draco inquired with a puzzled look.

Hermione immersed herself in deep thought. "It won't be easy. Umbridge is vile, but also very cunning."

He shook his head and said, "That's not what I meant. I need to know if you aren't willing to kill her. If that's the case, then we should probably tell Shackledolt you're not up for the job."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him. "It's Shacklebolt."

His determined gaze met hers. "Is it?" he asked with disinterest.

She ignored the silly topic by saying, "I think this might be an exception. I'm still not ready to cast the Killing Curse; however, there are other ways to accomplish this task."

"You mean I should do it?" he asked with a raised brow.

"No! There are alternatives! Even if we can't kill her, we can still destroy her reputation in the Ministry."

"That's not our mission though. Kingsley said we should stop her and killing is the most effective way of accomplishing that."

"You can't solve all your problems by killing people, Malfoy! To be honest, I expected you to decline the task. You were part of her Inquisitorial Squad in fifth year and practically her loyal follower. Any misgivings I should be aware of?"

"I joined that group mostly out of juvenile eagerness. It was really all about getting a higher position and raising hell for you lot," Draco said with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course!"

"Back then, Umbridge was just a rule-maker," Draco continued. "A priggish little hag. Now she's running a kangaroo court in the Ministry and removing people's souls. She has to be stopped."

Hermione nodded and anxiously said, "You're right. We just ought to be careful."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: What initially began as a Death Eater track for the theme album ended up being the inspiration for this chapter's events. The way Death Eater themes develop in this story demonstrates their masculinity and growing brutality as the war gets worse. As heard in every chapter where they make an appearance, their original themes are followed by something a lot louder and darker. They also become more repetitive and less intelligent, portraying the savagery and futility of prolonged war.<p>

All the new evil themes, which originate from The Dark Knight Trilogy, pound you into submission the way Death Eaters do to the world. I think that's what Hooper tried to do at the start of HBP and this is simply an expansion of that idea. You can either love or hate their new themes for their simplicity and obvious contrast to the happier, flightier HP music, but that's pretty much the point I'm trying to make regarding the Dark Lord's followers. Their opposing themes conflict with each other and I think it's perfect to portray the battle between good & evil in Harry Potter.


	15. Magic is Might

Link to chapter music on profile page

* * *

><p>A Ministry employee named Parmenios Spinks pattered down the sunny London sidewalk. He wore shining, purple robes with little stars on them and a matching hat from the Renaissance period. He was round and short in stature, standing less than four feet tall. The briefcase he carried was too big to carry on his side so he hugged it against his chest.<p>

A few Muggles passing by him snickered at his appearance. It wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't also have outrageously long facial hair, which was white, parted, and twirled stylishly. It resembled an octopus.

"Piss off!" he squeaked with a high and mousy voice to a teenager mimicking his quickstep for his laughing friends.

Normally, such a man wouldn't be fazed by mockery, having gotten used to it; however, the person Polyjuiced to resemble Parmenios hated it. Draco never took ridicule well and looking this silly was torture for him. Unfortunately, Parmenios was the disguise Kingsley gave him to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic. As Draco grumpily lined up at the loo with other Ministry employees, he started to think this was some kind of sick joke.

Wizards walked single-file into the stalls and no one came out. Draco eventually made it inside one, shut the door, and looked down at the stage of infiltration he dreaded the most. Toilets flushed around him, reminding him why he was there.

Since the Ministry had been taken over, the only way for employees to enter was by flushing themselves down toilets and Draco almost threw up in his mouth at the thought of having to do so. He thought it was downright degrading and that wizarding society had reached a new low.

He stood frozen before the Ministry entrance grimacing behind his octopus beard. Eventually, an impatient knock sounded behind the door and forced him to act.

He reluctantly stepped on to the bowl. His hands braced against the walls and his shoes squeaked and slipped along the porcelain... He dipped his toe into the water.

"Oi! Hurry up, why don't ya!" a wizard yelled.

"Just a second!" Draco angrily squeaked. He could hear whispers.

"You'd think he's really doin' his business in there." Sniggers went off behind the door and Draco glared murderously in their direction.

His foot went deeper into the bowl. Water seeped into his shoe and he almost hurled again. His hand extended out to the chain. He shut his eyes, swallowed his apprehension, and finally flushed himself down.

He traveled to the Ministry and quickly emerged from a fireplace in the hallway. He breathed raggedly and his body trembled in the aftermath. He wasn't expecting a witch to collided into him. They both tumbled to the ground and sent the witch's papers flying everywhere. A few other workers chuckled as they walked by.

"Oh, Merlin's breeches, I'm terribly sorry!" the witch cried as she pulled him up. Draco stood with an even bigger scowl, grabbed his briefcase, walked on, and left the stressed worker to collect her scattered documents alone. He merged with all the others entering the Ministry in an orderly, marching fashion.

As they neared the Atrium, Draco spotted the line of burly security guards stationed at the entrance. They were examining and marking on clipboards the incoming workers and the things they carried.

Draco stopped in his tracks and held the briefcase tighter against his chest. He certainly didn't want the guards to know what was inside. A Ministry employee bumped into Draco from behind and forced him to enter the cue. "Can't be late; the boss will deduct my pay again. Can't be late!" the fearful wizard exclaimed as he hurried in. Two guards stopped him and their wands prodded his neck.

"What's the rush?" one guard demanded.

"Please! I need to get to my office!"

The senior officer stationed nearby shook his head. "Take him in for questioning."

"NO!" the employee yelled as the guards hauled him away and a gap in the line opened. Draco saw the opportunity and rushed as fast as his little legs could carry him. He managed to slip through. He looked back and froze when his gaze met the officer's. He nudged a fellow guard and pointed at Draco. Draco thought they were about to arrest him, but they simply shared a laugh at his appearance and carried on as they were.

Draco walked on and muttered, "Morons!" He sighed with relief now that he was inside and soon realized that the only reason he got in was because of his disguise.

Kingsley knew Parmenios Spinks would not be taken seriously by security, which is why he was now rushing home with a serious illness and Draco was free to walk right past them. Maybe he isn't thick after all, Draco thought before he stopped in his tracks once again and looked up. his eyes widened at the unsettling sight.

Hermione was still in line, waiting to be allowed into the Ministry. She was also Polyjuiced, altered to resemble a middle-aged employee named Charlotte Belle. She was tall and thin with a pencil-like figure. She had pale skin and dark brown hair gathered pristinely behind her head. She wore half-moon glasses, tweed clothing and - as Draco not-so-delicately put it earlier - had a snotty look about her, which seemed to convey a physical resemblance of Hermione's personality. She retaliated by stating that his persona resembled him too because he was silly and inconspicuous. The bickering ended with Draco sulking after Hermione wittily remarked that a business of ferrets was growing on his chin.

Hermione's possessions were inspected and she got though the line of security because she didn't carry anything suspicious. She looked back at the uniformed men; their image was reminiscent of the Gestapo from Nazi Germany. It was astonishing to see history repeat itself through the magical world. She just wanted the war to end soon… before it got as bad as back then.

She initially couldn't find Draco. She then reminded herself that he wasn't as tall as usual because he was Polyjuiced. He'd be a head taller than most in the Ministry, his blond hair and black coat making him resemble a stoic bald eagle - easily distinguishable.

Hermione eventually spotted him at the foot of the giant "Magic is Might" monument. It was, after all, the first time he'd ever seen it. She walked up to his side and whispered haughtily, "Well, Malfoy, this is the world you always dreamed of. What do you think?"

Draco eyed the hundreds of naked men and women holding up the great obelisk, atop which stood a domineering witch and wizard. "It's astonishing, really. The wizarding world is crumbling and if everyone can't see that, it's certainly obvious here, with every witch and wizard being crushed by the Dark Lord's rule."

Hermione smiled a little. Draco's voice was a lot higher due to his new identity. However, she was bothered by his statement. "That's not what this statue represents! Those are muggles holding up the magical folk. This is the world pureblood supremacists want. What you wanted for…" She rubbed her brow and slyly muttered, "longer than what's good for you."

Draco snorted. "Well, I think it represents the Dark Lord and the world as a whole. I'm sure lots of witches and wizards share my opinion. Our perspective is a tad different compared to a Mudbl-... Muggle-borns." Draco cleared his throat through the silence resonating between them.

Hermione vehemently spun on her heel and marched deeper into the Ministry with gigantic strides. Draco sprinted after her. "Look, Gra- erm… Miss Belle, I didn't mean to say what I did. It just sort of… almost slipped out."

"Apologies really don't suit you. Besides, that word doesn't bother me anymore," she stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You've got scars on your arm noting otherwise."

She ignored that last bit. "We have to hurry. Our potions will wear off soon."

Hermione had done all this before. That was why she suggested this course of action to Kingsley. If it worked before, it could work again because Polyjuice was undetectable. It would be absurd for the Ministry to interview every employee everyday to prevent the trio's Horcrux excursion from happening again. They spent a lot more time than they should have in the Ministry looking for the locket, which is why they barely escaped with Yaxley literally on their heels.

Draco's plan was much more straightforward and would take less time. They were going to infiltrate Umbridge's office so Draco could lace her tealeaves with the poison he concocted and currently hid in his briefcase. Kingsley approved Draco's idea and Hermione went along with it, but she secretly didn't like it at all. It was a similar plan to the one Draco botched with Slughorn's gift to Dumbledore, nearly killing Ron as a result. Draco was a poor assassin.

They quickly entered one of the crowded lifts. Their destination: Level one, Minister for Magic and Support Staff, where Umbridge's office was located. It was a tight fit, but everyone had to get to work. One more person squeezed in just as the lift dinged and the gate closed. Everyone reached up to grasp the golden ropes hanging from the ceiling, but Draco was too short to reach and when the lift launched backwards, he was flung into the person in front of him.

"Watch it!" the employee yelled. Draco shimmied his way to the railings on the side and clung to it with a scowl. He ignored Hermione's giggles behind him.

The lift travelled deep into the Ministry and gradually dispensed workers at every level. Eventually, the only ones left were Draco, Hermione, and the individual who came in late. The disguised witch glanced at him again and realized who he was. "Arthur?"

The Weasley senior turned his head and smiled at her. "Afternoon, Charlotte! You look lovely today."

"Oh," said Hermione, forgetting she was someone else. "Thank you."

He turned to a still grouchy Draco. "Parmenios," he acknowledged curtly before he leaned in with a puzzled look. "Something wrong? You look a bit peaky."

"I'm tired, I suppose," he growled. His already foul mood was made worse by the presence of Weasley senior being nosy as always. Hermione covered her mouth to suppress another giggle. She thought Draco's voice was spectacular.

Arthur smiled at her knowingly before he said to Draco, "I understand. No doubt your workload's got the better of you. Every employee in the Ministry is suffering now under Pius Thicknesse's new government."

"I thought you'd be in hiding, Arthur," said Hermione, choosing her words carefully. "I think you're being tracked. It's not safe for you to be here."

"I know that, Charlotte. Molly also warned me not to come." He nudged Draco and said, "Women, nay? Always the voice of reason, yelling in your ear, 'Caution!'" Hermione watched Draco turn his head away and roll his eyes.

Arthur's smile eventually faded as they descended further underground and with a sombre tone, he began, "I'm risking my life to enter the Ministry, but I can't stay in hiding while my colleagues suffer. I know many are tired of wage cuts, overtime hours, propaganda, and incarcerations, which is why I want to stir things up a bit. Muggle-borns are begging on the streets these days and it would break my heart to see Hermione Granger there too. She's such a brilliant girl. I'm here because any day now, witches and wizards of our great society will rise up and say no. I want to be there when it happens. I'm willing to put my life on the line for my wife and kids because I can't stand the idea of us living in the dark world _You-Know-Who_ is forging. Should the opportunity presents itself, I hope you two will join me in the fight to take back the Ministry."

He turned to a beaming Hermione, who was moved by his words. "I will!" she declared enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Charlotte. Parmenios?" Draco gave him a curt nod in response just as they reached Arthur's destination. He smiled appreciatively and exited the lift.

"Idiots. An entire family of idiots," Draco squeaked as the lift moved again.

"I think he's a great man. Very inspiring."

"Yeah, very flattering too… and completely reckless. He'll eventually be caught and killed for the mess he's trying to make." Draco snarled because he was vexed by the slowness of the lift. "I thought Kingsley would give us disguises of people close to Umbridge, not of people close enough to Weasley he'd ask them to join his rebellion."

"People in the Ministry are angrier than we thought. Many hate this government, this war, and they'll do anything to win their freedom."

"After Weasley senior and his friends lie dead on the ground, I'll ask you if fighting for their freedom was really worth the price they paid."

"These days, people have to risk their lives to make a difference. Isn't that why we're here?"

"But we're smarter than Weasley, aren't we? We're under disguise. We're being cautious. He's doing the Gryffindor thing: lowering the visor and charging into battle, uncaring of the consequences."

The lift dinged when they finally reached level 1. As they left, Hermione uttered, "We'll see which is best then. Fight or flight. Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"Only one outcome can come of that and you know it."

"Keep up, ferret! Come on!" she wryly ordered as her gigantic strides left Draco behind and he scurried to catch up.

They made their way through the narrow corridors of the Ministry and passed by several chambers filled with rows upon rows of cubicles. It was complete mayhem in each chamber as the Minister's support staff practically sprinted in and out of office spaces. Stacks of papers ascended from the cubicle walls like skyscrapers and airplane memos zigzagged through them. At that moment, Hermione was glad she didn't work for the Ministry.

The profile Kingsley gave them earlier detailed Umbridge's schedule and they knew she wasn't in her office. Her appointments kept her in the courtrooms on level 10 well after the regular lunch hour. The disguised duo stopped in their tracks when they neared her office. A large chamber containing her support staff was directly in front of her door. They couldn't be seen entering the Senior Undersecretary's office; it would look suspicious.

They drew their wands and cast heavy _Disillusionment Charms_ on themselves. Hermione then discreetly cast a _Bedazzling Hex_ and a _Silencing Spell_ on the door so the Ministry employees wouldn't see or hear it open when they entered. They walked up to the door and Draco took his turn to deactivate the enchantments on the entrance. Hermione turned around and observed the workers making the wizarding world's propaganda.

Umbridge was not only the head of the dreaded Muggle-born Registration Commission, but also the author of the pamphlet, _Mudbloods & The Dangers They Pose To A Peaceful Pure-Blood Society._ It was a terrible lie distributed throughout the magical community to indoctrinate people to hate Muggle-borns. Witnessing the process made Hermione sick and she hated the fact that she couldn't unleash her fury on such injustice.

_"Specialis Revelio,"_ Draco incanted. He did it several times to reveal all the wards on the entrance. He then proceeded to disable each enchantment individually and grew frustrated with one he couldn't figure out. "The door has a _Stealth-Sensoring Spell_."

Hermione turned to him and said, "I knew it. Umbridge cast that on her office at school. Can you disable it?"

"Uh… no."

"Make way for the expert, Malfoy," Hermione chirped as she nudged him aside. It was difficult and it took her a couple tries, but she eventually succeeded in disabling it. After one simple, _"Alohamora,"_ she unlocked and opened the door.

"Show off," Draco mumbled to her as she entered the office with her nose held high.

Her treasured air of accomplishment faded when she realized what she stepped into. Umbridge's office was decorated precisely the same way it had been at school. Porcelain plates lined up along the walls with furry cats moving about in each one. They were all mewing quietly, producing a chorus of disturbing cuteness. Pink doilies covered her desk, pink carpeting covered the floor underneath it, and ugly pink drapes adorned the walls around the window that looked out upon other executive Ministry offices.

Draco manoeuvred his way to the tea set placed to the side on Umbridge's desk while Hermione surveyed the room. She noticed two pairs of shoes lined up near Umbridge's desk, one with woolly cats on the ends, the other with pink bows. The sight sickened Hermione. In the midst of all the cruelty and malice Umbridge was administering on the world, she was still making numerous fashion statements in the Ministry with her shoes. She was a monster.

Hermione further noticed three filing cabinets lined up against the wall near the desk. She approached them while Draco was busy poisoning Umbridge's tea.

Harry told her about a filing cabinet after they had escaped from the Ministry last year. He said the profiles inside described persons of interest to the Ministry. Hermione remembered him saying there was only one cabinet though. She opened the one on the far left and was surprised when the shelf extended 3 meters out to the centre of the room. It was impossible for the shelf to actually fit inside the cabinet, so Hermione surmised that it had an _Undetectable Extension Charm_. It was sorted in alphabetical order and she was able to extract the files of Harry, Ron, and herself.

_Harry Potter. Undesirable No. 1. Affiliated with the Order of the Phoenix. Highest threat-level. Tracked. Location: unknown. Family Status: Parents Deceased._

_Ron Weasley. Suspected affiliation with the Order of the Phoenix and close acquaintance with Undesirable No. 1. Tracked. Location: Unknown. Blood-status: Pure-blood, but with unacceptable pro-Muggle leanings likely perpetrated by father, Arthur Weasley (See file). Family-Status: Unknown._

_Hermione Jean Granger._

She breathed uneasily as she read her own file… _Muggle-born. High threat-level. Suspected affiliation with the Order of the Phoenix and close acquaintance with Undesirable No. 1. Tracked. Location: Unknown. Family Status: Unknown._ Hermione sighed audibly when she read that last bit. She could rest easy for now with the knowledge that they were safe in Australia.

Draco paused momentarily in his activities and asked, "What's that?"

"Nothing," Hermione responded sternly. She placed the files back in their place.

She was curious about the other two cabinets, so she opened the one in the middle and extracted more files. It only took her a moment to realize that these were different. As she scanned through them, she understood that they were the profiles of witches and wizards detained by Snatchers. According to these files, many Muggle-borns, Order members, and political dissidence were detained and sent to the Ministry or Azkaban.

What was interesting was that there were a number of Order members being captured through the use of what was simply called _The Trace_ and taken to Malfoy Manor. Hermione was unsure if these files referred to the spell on underage witches and wizards or something different. She tried to find out more, but none of the files went into further detail. She returned the files with disappointment and moved to the last cabinet.

The first file Hermione extracted was of Sirius Black and she immediately knew that this cabinet was solely for the confirmed dead. Every file had a profile picture and thin red lines crossed out the deceased. Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Amelia Bones, Mrs. Abbott, Charity Burbage, Ted Tonks, Mary Cattermole, Reginald Cattermole, and Daniel Dolere. All were dead and that was only a small portion of hundreds of files in the cabinet. What disturbed Hermione the most was that many Muggle-born deaths had been caused by the Dementor's Kiss.

The Muggle-born Registration Commission had initially been rounding up Muggle-borns and taking their wands and their homes, forcing them to beg in the gutters. As the war drew on, more were forced into the streets, appalling half-bloods and purebloods, and causing greater unrest in the community.

The senior undersecretary took matters into her own hands and began to sentence Muggle-borns to have their souls torn out. Their bodies would be lifeless, their voices would be silent, and Umbridge could do it because no one in the Ministry stopped her.

Hermione felt a tumultuous wave of sadness and hatred spread through every inch of her body. Her blood raced through her veins and her fingers tightened around the files she held because these cabinets weren't here for fact-finding. Umbridge was responsible for many of the deaths. The people on the run were her targets and the people she executed were her accomplishments, trophies to be hung on a wall with pride.

After concealing any trace of the poison in Umbridge's tea, Draco declared, "I'm finished." He looked up at a silent Hermione, whose back was turned and head was lowered. "Granger?"

"Good," she uttered angrily before she raised her wand above the cabinets. She swished, flicked, and incanted, _"Wingardium Laviosa!"_ All the files in the last two cabinets levitated and rotated into columns before her.

"Good?" Draco asked, his confusion growing as the files hovered before her. "Wait, what are you doing?" She charmed the files to follow her, briskly turned on her heel, and headed out the door. "Where are you going?" He grabbed his wand, vanished his briefcase, and took off after her.

The female employee Draco bumped into earlier was walking down the corridor. Her eyes were fixated on the heap of papers in her hands when Hermione and her columns of files suddenly appeared out of the disillusionments. The worker screamed with fright and threw her papers into the air. She dropped to her knees and burst into tears as they scattered across the floor again, the pressures of work finally breaking her.

"I'm terribly sorry," Hermione consoled before she made her way toward the lifts with the files and Draco in tow. Nowadays, it was a rather common sight to see a flustered employee rushing through the Ministry with an overload of paperwork; nonetheless, the Ministry employees they passed still gave Hermione a wide berth.

They reached the lifts by the time Draco asked, "Granger, what are you doing?"

"Don't say my name!" she quietly ordered as they entered a lift. "Take the next one," Hermione ordered an impatient group standing before them, expecting to get in. She pressed the button for the Atrium and grabbed a rope before the lift took off. Draco couldn't grab the railing in time so he was thrown into the gate.

He stood back up and yelled, "I don't care if our cover is blown. From the looks of it, you're about to blow it all to hell anyway! Tell me what you're doing right now!"

She coolly responded, "I'm simply restoring balance to the world by exposing Umbridge for what she really is: a monster. All these files detail every person extorted, locked up, or killed by the Ministry. Many of these files are also of Muggle-borns Umbridge executed in the courtrooms. If we showed these files to everyone in the Ministry, her reputation would be destroyed."

"We're not here to destroy her reputation; we're here to poison her bloody tea!"

"That has always been plan B."

"Did we just infiltrate her office for nothing then?"

"No. We infiltrated it for her files. I knew you wouldn't agree to this plan, which is why I didn't tell you. Your way doesn't work, Malfoy. It's too crude. We can show everyone the truth. We can prove to them that the new Ministry is _You-Know-Who's_ puppet and Umbridge is pulling the strings."

"Are we just gonna hand these out like leaflets or something? It's a stupid plan! The security guards will catch us!"

"Not if we use it as a diversion and slip out through the entrance. Trust me. It will work!"

Draco shook his head and spoke with resignation, "Granger, I hope you're right."

She raised her chin and resolutely declared, "I'm always right."

The lift dinged when it reached its destination and a female voice stated, _"Welcome to the Atrium. The Minister for Magic wishes you a pleasant day."_ Hermione took a deep breath and stepped outside. They made their way toward the fireplace entrance. A large crowd was hustling and bustling around the 'Magic is Might' monument, which Hermione thought was perfect. The response would be more significant if she exposed the files to them now.

With her wand, Hermione guided the columns of files toward the crowd and summoned a mighty gust of wind behind it. It sent the papers flying like a whirlwind into the crowd. Gasps and cries emitted from the crowd and many dropped low as flying papers surrounded them.

When most of the papers settled on the marble floor, the employees took the briefest glimpse at them. A few eyes widened when they recognized familiar faces and names in the heaps of profiles. They began to sift through them worriedly in search of friends and family.

Soon a harrowed cry echoed through the halls when a grieved wife found the profile of her deceased husband. More hollers of sorrow followed when a father found his dead daughter, a sister found her imprisoned brother, and a son found his mother sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss.

Draco and Hermione watched with fascination as the crowd stood in uproar. They finally ascertained everything Umbridge had been doing in the dark courtrooms on level ten, and every witch and wizard who had lost someone close was now thirsting for justice, vengeance, even blood. Hermione only then realized that she had started something monumental.

Pius Thicknesse, the ruling Minister for Magic, was making his way through the Atrium while he answered questions for the Daily Prophet. One journalist spoke, "Daigon Alley is experiencing its worst economic downturn in years. What's the Ministry doing to lift our great society from this slump?"

"The Ministry is offering monetary aid for those in need. Anyone can obtain it… after completing the registration process of course."

"What's the source of the Ministry's income now if it can't rely on taxing businesses?"

"The Ministry's budget is substantial and we can still support the people in their hour of need," Thicknesse lied. Their coffers had run dry months ago.

"Rumours have spread that the Ministry is receiving more and more donations from affluent pureblood families such as the Malfoys. Is this true?"

"Absolutely not!" he lied again with a shake of his head. "We would never accept such donations. The Ministry must remain honest and impartial."

Yaxley, the current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was nearby. He grabbed the journalist's arm and dragged him aside. "That's not the right question to be asking the Minister for Magic, is it?" the Death Eater growled in his ear, which made him tremble in fear. "It would be a shame if you family was sent to Azkaban for political dissidence, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir," the journalist muttered and immediately ran away.

Shouting blared louder around them until the mob of enraged employees suddenly burst through the reporters to confront the Minister. "We want justice!" one wizard yelled. "How could you let this madness happen?" another exclaimed as they all waved Umbridge's papers in the air.

Thicknesse raised his arms and coolly spoke, "Everyone, please. Calm down. This is all just a big misunderstanding."

"You!" one man yelled as he pointed at Yaxley. "You summoned my wife to the Ministry for questioning! Then you killed her!"

"She was a Muggle-born who stole magic." Yaxley declared as they both drew their wands. "Our great society will be better off without her kind. None is too many."

"You snivelling bastard! I'LL KILL YOU!" the husband yelled furiously before he cast a spell at Yaxley. He was able to block it, but several other Ministry employees joined in against him and he was quickly disarmed. The grieving husband cast the _Killing Curse_ and Yaxley fell to the floor. Dead.

The mob, now a seemingly unstoppable force of vengeance, turned to their next target: the Minister for Magic. With Yaxley's passing, a cloud of magic immediately evaporated from Thicknesse's head and his eyes were filled with life. He was finally free from Yaxley's _Imperius Curse_ and he had only a few seconds to prove his innocence.

"Citizens, wait! Listen to me, I beg you!" His arms extended out again, but his expression of fear was the most honest thing anyone had witnessed from him in years. "Yaxley was casting an Imperius on me and it's finally broken! Like you, I have not lived a single day of freedom since _You-Know-Who_ seized power! Death Eaters have been running the Ministry all along!" The crowd fell silent as the terrible truth was revealed.

Arthur chose this moment to step forward. "Courage, my friends!" he exclaimed. "It is not too late to take back our freedom! Together, we can drive these Death Eaters out! We can take back the Ministry today! Are you with me?" The crowd cheered in agreement before Arthur drew his wand, aimed it at the monument nearby, and yelled, _"Confringo!"_ The words inscribed at the monument's base exploded and the crowd cheered again. Witches and wizards followed in Arthur's stead and blasted several more chunks off the symbol of their oppression before moving on.

Umbridge had just finished her morning shift and was walking through the Atrium. She was conversing with Dolohov regarding Muggle-borns he had captured when Travers and Selwyn, two more Death Eaters embedded within the Ministry, ran past them. "The jig is up; time to go!" Travers exclaimed to Dolohov.

"What's going on?" Dolohov asked with narrowed eyes.

"They killed Yaxley and freed Thicknesse," Selwyn explained. "The mob's out for blood, Antonin. Our blood! We need to get out of here!"

"Get behind the security line!" Dolohov ordered. "You too, Umbridge!" He led them to the fireplace entrance and the wall of security guards opened up to let them through. The uniformed men were on the Death Eaters' payroll and were loyal to them for now. Everyone turned around and watched in astonishment as the mob converged on them. The guards blocked a few spells, but one or two fell by the sheer momentum of the mob's attack.

Travers' arm wrapped over Dolohov's shoulder and pulled him toward a fireplace. "Come on, brother. We have to leave! It's over!"

"NO! There's no retreat! If we let them take the Ministry, it'll be a victory for the Order and all our work here will be for nothing. The Dark Lord will kill us all." His companion paled at that. "Our only option is to win it back!"

"We must have order!" Umbridge shrieked over the mayhem.

"How will we take it back?" Selwyn asked.

When Dolohov spotted a wizard attacking a guard, he pointed his wand and incanted, _"Incendio!"_ The wizard's robes caught fire and the people around him diverted their efforts to extinguish the flames. Dolohov encouraged his fellow Death Eaters to cast their darkest spells through the line of men to pacify the crowd.

The witches and wizards fighting for their independence were eventually suppressed because Death Eaters were far superior fighters. They had mastered the dark arts and were prepared to do whatever's necessary, without any moral qualms.

Dolohov passed through the line to target Arthur, who he knew was the ringleader of the mob. Their dual was quick and skilful, but Dolohov swiftly overpowered him. Arthur fell from a _Stunning Spell_ and Dolohov turned to his allies with a resolved expression. "Push forward!" he commanded and they obeyed. The mob retreated from the fray and left several injured and dead behind.

The Ministry had been pacified, which was a serious problem for Draco and Hermione because the Fireplace Entrance was their only way out. They stood amongst the obedient crowd, which backed away as the Dark Lord's men approached. Hermione watched them bind an unconscious Arthur and drag him off. She turned to Draco in distraught, but he simply raised his brow and wore a serious, _I-told-you-so_ expression. Her anxiety grew as they stared at each other, but Draco didn't know why until she leaned in close.

"Draco, the Polyjuice!" He looked down and realized that he was growing taller, shaping back into his old self. In any other circumstance, he'd be relieved, but when he looked up and met Dolohov's scrutinizing gaze, he felt a cold shiver of anxiety crawl up his spine. They immediately spun about and headed deeper into the Ministry. Draco lowered Parmenios' hat to hide his face and changed his hair to red.

Dolohov saw Draco grow taller amongst the crowd. His facial hair disappeared and his face became oddly familiar. The dark wizard had yet to put a name to it though. He had a feeling the two Polyjuiced intruders were Order members and the sole cause of the uprising. He was intent on capturing them alive to exact painful vengeance on them for causing Yaxley's death. Dolohov thought of him as a brother, just as he did every other Death Eater, and he would grieve for him when all this was over. He gestured to Travers and Selwyn and yelled, "Follow me!" before making his way through the crowd.

The two Order members ran down several corridors, by which time Hermione's disguise had expired too. She turned to find Draco shaking with fear. "DAMN IT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "They've got us cornered! They're going to catch us! This is all your fault!"

"Malfoy, it's rude to point fingers!"

"We don't have time for petty arguments! Get me out of here, Granger!"

"I'll get us both out." Hermione drew her wand and approached the tiled wall ahead of them. Draco followed and stood next to her impatiently as she looked up.

"What now?"

"Wait."

"Don't tell me to wait!" Draco shouted while he clenched his fists at his sides.

"Hush!" Hermione exclaimed before her expression morphed into one of serious concentration. Her eyes quickly darted left and right as she sifted through her memories. It looked as if one of her books was displayed in front of her and in that instant, despite their dire situation, the sight fascinated Draco.

"Move closer to the wall," she ordered and he complied. She then spun her wand around them intricately and muttered some of the most complex incantations Draco had ever seen. She cast the last part of the spell on the wall and nothing happened at first… Draco wasn't expecting a forceful tug toward the wall, but he held his arms out just in time to stop him from colliding against it. He turned to see that Hermione was hugging the wall too. "Stand up, Malfoy!" she ordered.

"What? I am standing up!"

"No! _Stand up_!" She pushed against the wall with her arms and then her feet before beckoning him to do the same. When he copied her movements, he was lying on the floor too, which felt right for some reason. It felt like he was standing up. "Now run!" Hermione exclaimed and Draco watched in amazement as she sprinted up the wall. He hesitantly left the floor and ran after her.

The halls of the Ministry were tall and narrow, and they were able to run up four stories before Draco caught up with Hermione. "This is completely mental! How on earth did you manage to do this?" he asked her.

Hermione looked back with a grin, but it fell as soon as she realized how far they were from the ground. "Oh my god, that's a long ways down!"

She had got them this far up the wall driven by her fear of being captured. She completely forgot that she also had a fear of heights… until now. She tried to control her breathing, but it failed to calm her down. The world slowly tilted toward the floor again and they lost balance.

"OH!" Hermione screamed anxiously. They both managed to grab onto hanging gold lanterns before they plummeted all the way to the bottom.

Draco looked down and then peered over his lantern at Hermione. "Damn it, Granger, what have you done?" he yelled as they dangled helplessly.

"I… I'm not sure!" she responded.

"You're joking! How did you come across that stupid spell?"

"I read about it in _Gravity-Defying Spells: A History of Falling Witches, Wizards, and Things_! It allows the caster to relocate the centre of gravity: the spot an object is pulled towards. It was the first of it's kind. A wizard named Florian Giacchino invented it during the Renaissance. He never became successful… mostly because he accidently cast it forward in an open field and died after falling on a tree."

"Did it ever occur to you that this was a bad idea?"

"Not until now," she whimpered.

"Granger, HE FELL ON A TREE!"

"I figured it would be more suitable here because we're in a confined space. It was working, in case you failed to notice."

"Then why did it _stop_ working?"

"Well… I lost concentration. I'm afraid of unsafe heights so things like being this high up from the ground or flying broomsticks. Floating in the air on a thin pole of wood doesn't make sense to me!"

"Granger, look at me! You need to overcome your stupid phobia and cast the spell again."

"What if I can't?" she exclaimed fearfully.

"Then we'll die and you'll be written in the history books as _The-Mudblood-Who-Failed-Miserably_! Would you like that, Granger?" Hermione shot a hateful glare at Draco from over her lantern before she looked down.

The Death Eaters finally reached the hallway Draco and Hermione had entered. They stood around in confusion, wondering how they disappeared. Dolohov was the first to look up and spot them hanging on the lanterns. Travers and Selwyn shared a laugh. "How'd they get up there?" Travers asked.

"They fell!" Selwyn joked. They both shared a laugh, but Dolohov remained silent and impatient.

If Hermione couldn't cast the spell, all that was left for her were broken limbs, captivity, and eventual death. Draco would somehow fit a sharp scolding into that process. She knew that he would use his last breath to scorn her intelligence, despite how low and childish of an act it would be, and she still couldn't let such a thing happen. Draco's threat was as potent as always and Hermione closed her eyes to mutter the enchantments again.

She eventually managed to cast their centre of gravity in the wall and they were able to stand sideways again. "Is it safe this time?" he asked her as he anxiously held onto his perch.

"I think so. I'll just try not to look down."

Draco loosened his grip and swayed unsteadily before he said, "Let's head for the fireplaces." Dolohov watched as the Order members ran along the wall back the way they came. The Death Eaters tried to keep up with them, but it proved challenging because they had to wade their way through the Ministry crowd.

They started to target the two Order members with hexes, but they were ineffective because of the distance between them. "You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" Malfoy exclaimed as he blocked a couple hexes hurling toward him. Hermione's thoughts matched his exactly.

They quickly reached the Atrium. The corners of the hallway connected to several levels of offices that ascended like pillars to the top of the Ministry. They were able to cling on to the frame of an open window as Hermione pointed her wand at the wall they were turning into. Their centre of gravity changed again. The windows cracked under their weight as they sprinted across the glass. Dolohov cast several spells to shatter the windows below them in an attempt to make them fall through but they were nimble enough on their feet to avoid the traps.

The Atrium was a massive chamber that didn't really have flat surfaces aside from the offices and the floor. Its walls curved into the ceiling and formed a dome. When Draco and Hermione reached the end of the glass pillars, Hermione cast the spell higher up so that when they stepped onto the tiles, they slid up the walls as if they were going down a slide. Draco stood up and his jaw dropped when he realized that they were standing upside down on the ceiling. "This. Is. The most amazing thing…" He was speechless.

Hermione grinned delightedly and took that as a compliment before she cast a _Blasting Curse_ on the 'Magic is Might' statue nearby. The young Muggle-born made her mark on history as the curse shattered the brawny-looking wizard and left the witch to stand alone on top of the pillar. They continued on while Hermione repeatedly cast the _Gravity-Defying Spell_ ahead of them so that they were able to continuously run up the curve of the ceiling.

The smashing of the 'Magic is Might' statue alerted the attention of the Ministry crowd and, one by one they, point up and watched in awe as Draco and Hermione so flawlessly defied gravity. The Death Eaters were finding it harder to keep up with them because everyone was in their way and had their backs turned. The security guards were scattered throughout the chamber, arresting the employees who took part in the failed uprising. Dolohov alerted them to the escaping Order members but it was too late because they had already reached the exit.

The Fireplace Entrance was in the shape of a semi cylinder. As they approached it from above, Hermione decided that she needed to relocate their centre of gravity again. "We need to hang off the edge!"

"What?"

"Like this!" She demonstrated it to him and he reluctantly mimicked her actions. From the ground, it looked as if they were lying against the ceiling of the hallway. Hermione cast the spell one more time at the nearest fireplace and they began to roll down the wall to land squarely at the foot of the exit. She finally ended the spell so they could stand up on the floor and run into the fireplace.

When they burst through a toilet in one of the lavatories, Draco flew a bit further and bashed his head on the door. He slumped to the ground with a pained groan that amused the witch next to him, considering what they'd just been through. Hermione smiled brightly and held her nose high in the air because she, a mudblood, had demonstrated her magic to the entire Ministry and proved that it was mighty indeed. "Put that in the history books!" she expressed with a wrinkled nose before she took Draco's arm and Apparated them away.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

This chapter commemorates those who are fighting for their freedom in troubled countries around the world right now. It's important to be aware of these events and understand our world's complexity, which is why this story really touches base on contemporary issues. Note that this chapter derives many inspirations from _The Dark Knight_ and _The Hunger Games_, both of which also bring up intriguing ideas about society and revolution.

The main Death Eater theme is expanded in this chapter. It's similar to the Death Eater themes of both HBP and DH1, and is one of my favourite ideas in the soundtrack. If you follow its development, you hear it first in Chapter 1 when Bellatrix is being sadistic and crazy. It was then given elevated strings and pounding drums to portray the rising chaos and Death Eaters' masculine brutality in Chapter 13. It expands in this chapter as Death Eater activities in the Ministry are finally revealed to the public. Underneath it is a repeated two-chord rise, the simplest, soulless thing, which is in fact Voldemort's theme encouraging his followers to do terrible things. One chord expresses his quest for power, the other for immortality (the only two things he cares about). You hear his theme at its most terrifying extent to end _Something Wicked This Way Comes_, by far this story's darkest, most dramatic track.

Final note: Umbridge's theme is introduced after one of Draco's, their themes being deliberately similar because they share an evil history at Hogwarts.


	16. Predators in the Night

Link to chapter music on profile page

* * *

><p>Ron had been dragged from one safe house to another ever since the Diagon Alley Battle four months ago. It frustrated him to constantly be secluded in an unknown location for weeks, unaware of Harry's or Hermione's whereabouts. He spent most of his time worrying about his friends and family. It had seemed to become routine as the war dragged on.<p>

Despite Ron's past anxiety regarding the seemingly impossible task of finding Voldemort's Horcrux, he was beginning to understand its importance. However, it apparently wasn't as important as the Order's decision to keep Harry - the Chosen One - safe. Ron knew his best friend well enough to assume he was causing a ruckus wherever they were hiding him.

A couple friends from Ron's year arrived at his safe house a couple days ago, which eased his mind a little. It had been over a year since he left school and it was a relief to see Parvati and Justin again. Everyone in Ron's group was dreary-eyed and yawning as they walked down a moonlit road, except for Parvati, who was noticeably troubled. Her sister's Patronus had appeared at their safe house at four in the morning, startling everyone awake. It carried a distressed message saying Snatchers had trapped Padma's group in their safe house. In response, Ron's group assembled and was heading to the house to rescue them. Order safe houses were scattered all over Britain and it was difficult to keep each one secure because of their isolation and secrecy.

Ron and the other Order members crept through the forest as they approached the house. They had to be careful not to stumble on fallen branches and roots because the full moon was their only source of light. When they were close to the house, their group leader voiced lowly, "The enchantments have been deactivated. The Snatchers must've gotten in."

"What?" Padma squeaked before she peered over the bushes. She saw that the house's lights were out and the front door was smashed open. "How could they? Enchantments should be keeping Snatchers out!"

Justin grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the bushes. "Parvati, stay down!" he whispered strenuously. "They could be waiting for us. You don't want them to see you."

"My sister and Lavender were staying in that house! I have to help them!" she whispered back, her tone bordering on hysteric.

"I know that, but you have to stay calm!"

Ron crept up to them and said, "We're gonna have a look inside. Don't worry, Parvati. We'll find them." The group cautiously approached the house and entered through the front door. The house was bathed in a bluish hue by their Wand-Lighting Charms, but it was still dark. The shadows appeared to be stalking them as they explored each room. Ron entered the kitchen and saw that a man had toppled over the dining table and was lying dead on the floor surrounded by shattered plates. There were a number of bodies scattered around the house and it became clear that they were all Order members.

"Ron," Justin murmured to get his attention. He drifted over to Justin's side and they stood over a girl sprawled on her stomach on the hallway floor. Ron immediately recognized her jet-black hair held in a plaited ponytail and the tanned skin of her neck. Parvati approach from behind and her small frame slipped between the two boys. Her trembling hand reached out to turn the body over and she gasped loudly when she recognized her. Parvati embraced her lifeless twin and sobbed despairingly. Padma's eyes were closed while Parvati cradled her, as if she were sleeping peacefully in her sister's arms.

Ron knelt by Parvati's side and put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I'm so sorry, Parvati."

Shuffling could be heard in the basement. "Justin, Ron," their group leader whispered from across the hall. "The house isn't secure yet. Keep searching and let Parvati be." They reluctantly continued on and left Parvati alone.

Their leader gestured for the other two Order members in their group to follow him. They approached a locked door that led to the basement. _"Alohamora," _he incanted to unlock it. They crept down the stairs, each step creaking under their feet. They heard objects clatter and break deep within the room. The moonlight beamed through the basement windows as they followed the source of the noise. They saw a large figure scuttling in the shadows.

"Show yourself!" one of the female Order members shouted assertively and they all pointed their wands at the corner where the mysterious being was hiding. "We're Order members! If you are too, it's safe to come out. If you're the enemy, you're outnumbered. Surrender now!"

They slowly approached the huddled, whimpering figure. It took a step into the light and they froze with terror. It wasn't a person's foot, but a long, furry arm with razor-sharp claws. The animal began to growl and bear its fangs. They raised their wands to strike her, but she suddenly lunged forward and toppled all three of them over. She stood in full view above them and they realized to their horror that they had encountered a vicious, hungry-looking werewolf.

A high-pitched scream came from the basement, followed by barking, yelling, and flesh being torn asunder. Justin rushed to the door and peeked in to see the werewolf feasting on the three Order members at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, bollocks!" he cried and slammed the door shut. He cast a Locking Spell and understood now why one was there in the first place. He backed away from the door as a deafening howl echoed through the house.

"We have to get out of here!" Ron exclaimed nearby.

"The door won't hold it back?" Justin asked in disbelief. A flurry of scuttling claws and banging limbs grew louder until the werewolf burst through door, tearing the wood apart and giving Justin his answer. She approached them menacingly, her fangs dripping with blood. Ron waved his wand and yelled, _"Incarcerous!"_ expecting the strands of chains that flew toward the animal to bind it, but they instead latched onto the corners of the hallway, blocking off her advance. She roared mightily at them.

Justin pointed his wand and yelled, _"Avada Kedavra!" _but Ron pushed his arm aside just in time and the spell flew off target. "Why'd you do that? We have to kill it!"

"NO! She's one of us! Run to the forest! It'll be daylight soon and the cycle will end! Run as fast as you can and don't look back!" They sprinted to the door together.

As Justin left the house, Ron looked back and saw Parvati in the hallway still holding Padma in her lap. "PARVATI, RUN!" he yelled. The werewolf had gone around the barricade and entered the hallway Parvati was in. Her wand lay forgotten on the floor and she was too distraught to flee because she knew who the werewolf was. Ron started running to her, but it was too late. She held her sister tighter and tears poured down her cheeks as the werewolf charged toward them. She screamed and Ron watched in dismay as the animal bore down on her and ravaged her neck with its teeth.

There was nothing Ron could do, so he sprinted out the door and ran into the trees as the werewolf howled again. He ran as fast as he could to the east, hoping the sun would rise in time and change the werewolf back to human form. He didn't know where Justin was. His legs tired and he was running out of breath, but he continued on because he could hear growling and bushes rustling behind him.

The summer sun finally peaked over the horizon and slowly lit up the trees in their glowing colours. Ron turned back and regarded the moon, which was no longer full. All that could be heard was birds chirping and Ron's laboured breath as he rested against a tree and leaned his head against the bark. He was still struggling to overcome the horror of watching the Patil twins, two close friends of his at school, die when he heard the snapping of twigs nearby. He was sorely tempted to run as far away from here as possible, but there was courage in him yet.

Ron walked past several trees until he came across a trembling girl curled up in the middle of the forest. As he approached, he saw that she was naked and her skin was streaked with blood. Self-inflicted bruises and cuts marked her from head to toe. Her dirty-blonde hair was a tangled mess as a result of her recent, animalistic transformation. Fur had fallen off her body to mingle with the twigs and roots that cut into her knees.

She lifted her head to look at him and he could see that she was weeping heavily. Her mouth was splattered with blood that wasn't hers. She tried to conceal her nakedness with her arms, but her breasts were soon covered with blood too. She raised her hand to see that her best friend's blood soaked deeply into her fingernails. She remembered how she willingly killed her and feasted on her flesh in wild abandon, unable to stop in her alternate form. She felt disgusted and ashamed with herself because she could still taste Parvati's blood in her mouth over the others she had killed. She bowed her head and cried harder than she ever had in her life.

Ron knelt beside his former classmate and girlfriend, raised his hand out, and rubbed her back through her hair to comfort her. "Lavender," he softly spoke over her whimpering. "It's okay… It's over." He took off his jacket and draped it over her shivering shoulders.

"Ron!" she rasped as he pulled her against his chest. "I didn't want to kill any of them! I tried so hard to fight it, but I couldn't stop!"

Ron gently shushed her before saying, "I know." He wrapped his arm around her and smoothed the curls of her tangled mane as she wept. "You're safe now. Everything will be okay… I promise."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Draco and Hermione were Apparating across Britain to evade anyone that might have followed them since their Ministry excursion. They would appear in one place, run for a while to put some distance between them and their last Apparation point, Dissapparate, and repeat. Eventually, Draco grew too nauseous from Apparating and angry with Hermione's actions in the Ministry to continue, so he stopped in his tracks.<p>

Hermione spun around when she noticed him stop. "Malfoy, we need to keep moving!"

"There's no point! We lost them ages ago!"

"They could still be tracking us! We ought to be careful!"

"No!" he exclaimed and pointed at her. "If _you_ were careful before, _you_ wouldn't have caused the mess back in the Ministry and _we_ wouldn't be running for our lives right now!"

She approached him defiantly. "I did what I had to do!"

"You did what you wanted to do! You wanted to achieve your own ends, regardless of what mayhem you left behind! You pulled a classic Gryffindor act of doing without ever thinking of the consequences."

"I wanted to expose Umbridge to the Ministry. Maybe I didn't anticipate the fact that Wizardi-" She paused mid-sentence when she realized that they were fighting in plain view of concerned Muggles. They were on a street in a small town near Southampton, and it was odd for Muggles to hear a witch and wizard argue openly with their wands at their sides. Even more so considering that Draco was still wearing Parmenios' robes, which were far too small for him.

Draco's brow rose snidely at Hermione before she tugged on his arm and led them down an empty street. She began again in a hushed tone, "I didn't anticipate the fact that Wizarding Society would rise up to overthrow their oppressors."

"Oh, how clichéd! I suppose your highly romanticized mind also didn't anticipate that it would result in the deaths of dozens of people!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"People are dying all over Britain. What's a witch and a wizard arguing in the open going to do?"

"We don't need to make it any worse for them."

"I'm sure us magical folk have it worse. _I _have it far worse with the risk of being killed whenever you stand next to me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Don't be so dramatic!"

"Would you at least admit that showing Umbridge's papers to the whole Ministry was a stupid idea?"

She shook her head resolutely. "Absolutely not!"

"You started a bloody battle and scared Umbridge off! Now it's certain she won't drink the poison!"

"Good riddance!"

"And you directly disobeyed Shacklebolt again by not following the plan!"

"I refused to follow _your _plan because it wouldn't have accomplished the Order's ultimate objective. A lot of Kingsley's operations aren't necessary. We don't have to assassinate Ministry officials."

"We have to obey orders!"

Hermione's brow knitted in confusion. "This is the second time you've scolded me for disobeying orders, which I find odd because you're always criticizing Order leadership."

Draco scowled and his eyes lowered to the Dark Mark on his forearm. "Ever since I was forced to take the mark, I've assumed orders had to be obeyed, no matter what, and that my role in this life is little more than a pawn in someone else's game. That's my reality."

Silence resonated between them for a moment as they stood in an empty alleyway. Draco eyed Hermione as she slowly walked up to him. She reached her arm out to grab his and he thought she was initiating an awkward, ill-timed sympathy moment between them, but then he felt the nauseating spin of Apparition and they arrived at the stairs of their flat.

Hermione trekked up the stairs ahead of him. "You should never have to think like that. Especially in the Order."

Draco, who's face had paled, took a moment to recover before he followed her. "But that's what we are, Granger; Order or not! Kingsley chucked us deep into the Ministry without backup, the same way the Dark Lord sent me to assassinate Dumbledore!"

"To be fair, it was your idea to go to the Ministry."

"My idea was to poison her. I didn't really want to do it, but Kingsley was insistent."

She paused halfway up a flight of stairs and Draco almost stumbled face-first into her bum. She spun around and grinned triumphantly. "Ah-ha! So you thought poisoning her _was_ a bad idea!"

"I didn't say that! I just don't like getting into life-threatening situations, which you devised in the Ministry without my knowledge."

"No one likes life-threatening situations, Malfoy," Hermione uttered with a patronizing tone before they continued up the stairs.

"I think you do. You seem to relish in the chance to perform crazed heroics in fanatic devotion to your house. I like to wave at those opportunities as they pass by."

They finally stood side-by-side at their door. "You know what that makes you? I've said it before."

"A coward?" Draco inquired and turned his head to glare at her. She muttered the words needed to deactivate the door's enchantments and entered the flat first. Draco slammed the door shut behind them and they stood toe-to-toe as he continued darkly, "There's a lot to be afraid of in this world, Granger. Things more threatening than spiders or a failing grade on a test. I'm afraid of being killed or worse, captured and tortured to within an inch of my life… because that's what the Dark Lord and many of his followers do for pleasure."

"I find that hard to believe."

"You'd be surprised. I've seen it all. The world is brutal and dark because it's populated with men who are just the same."

"That may be, but the world isn't all like that. There are people like Arthur who aren't afraid to put themselves in harm's way because they're fighting for a righteous cause."

"Initiating all-out battles in the Ministry chambers is not the way I'd fight a war. I'd go about it with more covertness and efficiency."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "You always say you can do better than the Order. To be honest, I've never met anyone more Slytherin than you."

"Self-preservation comes first."

"I think a good cause comes first. That's why I've deviated from what Kingsley wants. When I was younger, I followed the rules to the letter. However, in fifth year - when Umbridge was High Inquisitor - I learned that people with authority sometimes abuse it and I had to break a few rules. That's when we formed the DA. You have to risk something to make a difference in this world. That's when you become more than just a pawn on a chessboard."

Draco growled in frustration and proceeded to tear Parmenios' robes off his body, which looked far too suggestive from Hermione's point of view. His blond hair was disheveled and looked similar to a bird's nest. By shedding Parmenios' clothes, he was down to his black, wrinkled dress shirt and trousers. He towered over her small frame, clearly agitated and somewhat amusing to her.

He began, "Nothing you say is going to change my mind because my parents' lives are at stake. Our situation has been precarious ever since the Dark Lord's return. Until they're completely safe from harm, you'll just have to live with the fact I might not want to be killed every now and then! Is that clear enough for you?"

Hermione didn't know anyone else in her year that could contend with her in a debate for so long. Her sound reasoning won most of her arguments. It was simply a surprise to be at an impasse with Draco, where they were clearly logical in conveying ideas, but too firm in their beliefs to give up ground to each other.

In close proximity now, after running through the Ministry and countryside, Hermione's nose finally caught his scent. It was a heady, male aroma that wasn't too overbearing and something in her chest fluttered with excitement. She was suddenly breathing heavily and her body was preparing for something she didn't understand.

She observed how frustrated he was, his eyes glaring murderously down at her and mouth moving with rapid precision. The dancing of Draco's lips suddenly enthralled Hermione and what he said didn't even register in her mind. She wanted to… to kiss him aggressively. Wanted to mold her lips firmly against his to shut him up for good. The look of surprise on his face would amuse her for days. She wondered, though, what he'd do if she kissed well enough. Maybe he would push her against the wall and-_OH MY GOD! _Her conscience exclaimed. Hermione's eyes widened when she realized where that train of thought was headed.

Draco saw her alarmed look and his eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

Her posh conscience was scolding her in her mind. _You absolutely cannot have inappropriate thoughts for Draco Malfoy! You're better than that!_ She slowly opened her mouth to respond. "Nothing! I was just… getting bored with your incessant rambling."

"You just don't get it," said Draco, looking genuinely worried. "Granger, I can't afford to be discovered on the side of the Order. Otherwise my parents are exposed."

Hermione took a moment to reassemble her scrambled brain. "They'll just lie and _slither_ their way out of any punishment, the way your family always does."

"The Dark Lord has a way of finding the truth, no matter how elaborate the lie. He would claim that my parents were equally responsible for my actions."

"Fine. I- I'll be more careful next time. Will you excuse me?" she asked, not really expecting a response as she rushed off to her room, leaving Draco even more confused. She shut the door behind her, leaned against it, and stared widely into space.

"What. Just. Happened?" she asked under her breath. What possessed her to want to snog Draco Malfoy? She almost succumbed to her primitive instincts without any kind of restraint, which was something she could not allow. Hermione marched to her bed and fell face-first into it in shame.

Hermione thought she was resilient to primal urges. She believed that seeking knowledge and developing the mind was far more fulfilling than intimacy with the opposite sex. The idea was firmly planted in her mind, generating a concealed sense of pride over other girls and confirming Draco's theory of how similar they were. She was as arrogant as him sometimes.

However, what always stood in her way was her body, the chemistry inside urging her to do precarious things. _Yes, it was the chemistry,_ she told herself. She had been growing into a woman since she was twelve. She only kissed Victor Krum during the tri-wizard tournament, which was just an experimental snog, lasting seconds. Just weeks now before her nineteenth birthday and her libido had never been satisfied. It was drawn tight like a rope ready to snap. She was unfamiliar with and slightly intimidated by intimacy, but a small part of her wanted it to happen so badly. She wanted to take that final step into adulthood; she just didn't know whom it would be with. More and more, Hermione thought it would be with Ron. Never in her life did she think it would be with Draco. She was certain he'd loathe the idea.

They laid low in their flat for a couple weeks until they were met with an unexpected surprise. After months of absence, Remus appeared at their door. They were in the sitting room when he entered and by the time they stood to receive him, he was approaching Hermione with a wide grin. He hugged her tightly and lifted her off her feet. This caused her to exclaim with a smile, "OH! It's, umm… nice to see you too, sir!"

Draco stared at them in perplexity and his brow hung low. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're being attacked by a werewolf. Is the moon full this evening?"

Remus let her go and turned to the young Slytherin. "It won't be for two more weeks, Draco, but I appreciate your concern. No, I'm simply thanking Hermione for being the brightest witch to have ever walked the earth." Hermione blushed at that. "I'd hug you too if I didn't know you'd hate it."

Draco snorted. "You know me better than anyone."

"What did we do to deserve this?" Hermione asked.

"You started a glorious uprising and toppled the Ministry, of course! Take a look!" He revealed an issue of The Daily Prophet and gave it to Hermione. They all took a seat on the sofas, Draco next to Hermione to read over her shoulder.

The front-page title read,_ "MINISTRY ATTACKED! MINISTER FOR MAGIC MURDERED. GOVERNMENT OFFICES CLOSED."_ Hermione turned the page with wide eyes and read out loud, "Just after noon on Sunday, violent clashes broke out in the Atrium between Ministry workers and security. Over a dozen were killed and more were wounded on what could be the bloodiest day in the history of the British Wizarding World. Hostilities began due to the release of confidential files in the Atrium, which provoked attacks against Ministry officials deemed responsible by an enraged mob. It has been confirmed that Minister Pius Thicknesse was killed during hostilities. Ministry administration has been postponed until further notice." She looked up from the paper and said, "This is incredible!"

"Last I saw Thicknesse, he was being hauled away by Death Eaters. Why are they saying he's dead?" Draco asked.

"To cover up the truth, which is that Thicknesse was under Yaxley's Imperius the whole time. Rumour has it, in his brief moment of freedom, Pius exposed _You-Know-Who's_ control over the Ministry to the crowd and Death Eaters later executed him for that. It's a terrible fate really, to be a prisoner for so long and killed for doing the right thing."

"But it was worth it, wasn't it?" Hermione asked with hidden intent.

"Absolutely. He'll be remembered as a hero in our history," Remus replied.

Hermione turned to Draco and keenly asked, "Do you understand now why I released those papers? People risk their lives to do great things. Just as you did when you killed Bellatrix and joined the Order. You condescend yourself too much."

"I think I can when my life is threatened. Killing Bellatrix was a calculated move and surprise was on my side, whereas Thicknesse didn't anticipate that his actions would condemn him. _You_ didn't realize your actions would result in a failed rebellion."

"Failed?" Remus asked and pulled the paper from Hermione's hand. "Draco, you greatly underestimate the significance of these events! For months, the Order's been waiting for the Wizarding World to act against _You-Know-Who_. I was beginning to think the public was too afraid. Hermione, you proved me wrong by starting something phenomenal and I couldn't be happier. Ministry offices are closed, Umbridge's propaganda has ceased, and dozens of witches and wizards are being recruited to our cause. The tables have turned and the Order is winning this war the way it should: Not strictly through Kingsley's idea of espionage, but through bold, meaningful victories that raise the public's spirit."

"Are you and Kingsley not seeing eye-to-eye?" Hermione asked.

"Only on certain aspects of the Order. I understand that intelligence gathering and assassinations play a pivotal role in any war; however, we can't rely solely on these tactics. Kingsley is also the only one who knows the locations of all the safe houses in Britain, which is dangerous if he's ever captured. His strategy relies on covert operations and keeping secrets from everyone in the Order. Even the two of you."

"What's Shacklebolt hiding from me?" Draco asked in perplexity.

"Well, he still hasn't told you why Blaise joined the Order, even after his death. Now his appearance, as brief as it was, remains a mystery to everyone."

Draco spoke, "Blaise was impartial to the war, but I figured he'd become a Death Eater before ever joining the Order."

"The truth is his mother had initially been blackmailed into funding the Death Eaters to avoid his recruitment. At the end of the school year, however, her coffers ran dry and they demanded Blaise join their ranks. His mother refused, knowing that serving the Dark Lord would result in her son's death. They entered the Zabini home, assaulted Blaise's mother… and he was forced to watch as they took turns ravaging her."

Hermione's hand covered her mouth and she gasped in shock. "Wh- Why would they do that?"

A moment of silenced passed before Draco solemnly replied, "Because the world is cruel, Granger. Men in it do terrible things."

Remus continued, "Atrocities like this have occurred in the past because laws lose their power over men in times of war. Evils that normally lie dormant are revealed. Blaise's mother was known for her stunning beauty, which must have fuelled their desire to take her without consent. They killed her in the end and left Blaise alone, alive, not even caring whether or not he would join. Their urges had been satisfied. Kingsley later recognized Blaise as he stumbled out of The Leaky Cauldron, clearly intoxicated. He brought him to the Order."

It all finally made sense to Draco, so he spoke, "Blaise drank to try and forget what happened, which was all he wanted to do when he was with me. It eventually killed him when he accidentally blurted out the Dark Lord's name."

"Precisely. I was surprised, though, that he still wanted to join us. He wanted justice for his mother, which is why he was one of the strongest wizards I've known for his age. Kingsley initially kept it a secret at Blaise's request, but now he's hiding it from the Order because he thinks his sad story would lower morale. I don't think it would. I think outrage toward the men who did it would motivate the Order to fight harder."

Draco remained silent and pensive as Remus spoke. Maybe Kingsley was right to hide it. The young Malfoy started to worry about his mother. The longer he stayed away, the weaker his parents' lies would get. The war had to end soon.

Remus lectured on, "If we want to win people over to our cause, it's important that the Order, as the side of good, is also the side that upholds the truth. We have to expose our enemies for what they are, which you two did so splendidly in the Ministry. Now that a decisive blow has been made against them, Hermione, we can finally allow you to continue your search."

"I can't continue the Horcrux search without Harry and Ron!"

"I'm aware of that. The idea was to postpone it to keep you three out of harm's way. Hunting Horcruxes can now take precedence. Kingsley simply didn't want you three to disappear without assurances. Harry and Ron have been at the same safe house for weeks now."

"Anyone mind telling me what a Horcrux is?" asked Draco, who felt left out.

Hermione answered him, "_You-Know-Who _concealed parts of his soul in seven common objects so he can't be killed. It's how he survived after Harry defeated him. Now, there's only three left." Draco paled noticeably, realising how much more difficult it would be to defeat the Dark Lord. "Dumbledore gave us the task of destroying them and it's important that we continue it right away!"

"You may… once you've concluded two more tasks, that is," Remus gently stated.

"What could be more important than destroying Horcruxes?" Hermione asked in irritation.

"Well, for one, finishing the job with Miss Umbridge."

"But we exposed her to the Ministry! How could she still be a threat to the Order?"

"Because she is as crafty as she is cruel. She will simply obtain another role as significant as the last. Remember when she was fired as High Inquisitor at Hogwarts? We thought her career in the Ministry was over. Instead, she used her connections and stayed as Under-Secretary while Fudge was sacked. Regrettable as it is, Kingsley and I have agreed that she will always be as dangerous an opponent as _You-Know-Who _until she's dead."

Hermione was still mulling over it while Draco seemed to accept it without reservation. He inquired with a bored expression, "And the other task? You said there were two."

"I did," said Remus and stood up to leave. He opened the door and smiled at them. Draco spotted a mischievous glint in his eye. "I'll get back to you on that one."

After the older wizard closed the door behind him, Hermione asked, "Where has he been this whole time?"

"Nursing a son somewhere. Tonks told me that being a werewolf and a new father is strenuous enough for him all together. I reckon Shacklebolt eased him out of some responsibilities in the Order."

"That was odd, wasn't it? Him leaving so quickly?"

He rolled his eyes and groaned. "I imagine he's cooking up some fiendish plan for the two of us. Hang on to your hair, Granger."

Draco was correct in assuming so when, a couple days later, they received a tuneful knock on their door. Draco and Hermione seldom had guests and they usually knew the door's enchantments. Hermione padded up to the door with her wand at her side. "Who's there?" she demanded. Draco was on the couch nearby with a book in one hand and Bella's wand in the other.

"A surprise is there… Or here. Or whatever," a male voice responded, followed by snickering.

Hermione recognized that voice. She deactivated the wards and opened the door to find her two best friends grinning behind it. Her wand clattered to the floor and she nearly tackled Harry with a hug. "HARRY! RON!" she screamed loud enough to startle Draco nearby and stir a sense of dread inside him. "I've missed you two sooo much!"

"We've missed you too, Hermione!" Harry said with a smile. She eventually let him out of her tight embrace and turned to Ron. He placed a duffle bag on the floor before she hugged him too.

"Alright, Hermione?" Ron asked over her shoulder.

She withdrew from what Draco noticed was a longer embrace with Ron and said, "Never better! Where have you two been?"

Harry growled angrily and responded, "All this time, I've been herded around like cattle from one safe house to the next!" He entered the flat first and stopped in his tracks when his gaze met Draco's. "Malfoy," he icily acknowledged. Immediately, there was tension in the air thick enough to cut with a knife.

Draco, who already predicted Harry's attitude toward him, responded in a bored tone, "Potter." Not willing to waste any more time, Draco's gaze returned to the book in his hand.

"We heard you've been living with this sorry git the whole time," Harry told Hermione. "We ought to plan your escape now. Who cares about the Order's orders?"

"Don't be silly! Living with Malfoy isn't as bad as you think. We have disagreements every now and then, but we tolerate each other's presence."

Harry angrily spoke to the blond on the couch. "Malfoy, if you treated her poorly, I'll-"

"_I_ would have simply hex him back in line," Hermione soundly interrupted.

"Even though Granger's attempt to hex me would result in failure," Draco said to Harry, "you shouldn't be an overly-concerned twat to make up for it. She really doesn't need bodyguards."

"Malfoy, shut it," Hermione snapped and turned back to Harry. "What he rudely implies is that I can take care of myself."

"We just care about you, Hermione. You deserve better," Harry concernedly remarked.

"She makes a fair point, mate." Ron's gaze met Hermione's and he grinned. "We heard what you did in the Ministry; bloody brilliant, if you ask me. You're probably the top contender for Harry's spot as Undesirable Number One!"

"He's right! You're spectacular, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"Thanks!" she uttered with a blush. "Only did what I thought was right."

Draco slammed the book against his leg and snidely asked, "Did you two come here just to insult me and praise the swotty _Know-It-All_ for her reckless behaviour?"

"No!" Ron haughtily replied and opened the duffle bag he brought with them. Hermione looked inside and discovered that it was filled with letters and parcels. "Lupin wants you to deliver these to a bunch of Order safe houses after you off Umbridge."

Draco shook his head. "I told you we were just pawns to them, Granger. Assassinations _and_ mail delivery? I'm not an owl!"

"Where have I heard that before?" asked Ron as he smiled at Hermione.

She really had missed her two best friends. Ron's sense of humour was something she felt she needed more of in this war. It was one of the reasons why she liked him.

"It does seem rather mundane," she asserted.

"And stupid!" Draco added.

Ron explained, "It really isn't though. These are from families trying to reach their loved ones and wish them luck. It's a great morale booster, if you think about it. Lupin said owling all this is dangerous because Death Eaters are tracking postage. The fact that Lupin trusts you with this says a lot!"

"But _we _don't know where all the safe houses are," Hermione stated.

"That's the beauty of it," said Harry before he pulled out a folded piece of parchment from his jacket and opened it. He touched his wand to it and spoke, _"I shamefully admit that I ratted everyone out."_ Ink appeared on the blank pages to form a map of Britain. dotes pinpointed the Order's safe houses.

Hermione smiled in surprise. "It's just like the Marauders Map!"

"Well, Lupin made it and he was a Marauder, wasn't he? Take a look…" Harry turned it over to show a detailed layout of a house, as well as notes and a pathway leading through its enchantments. "Mundungus stole from Umbridge before. He's a coward, but I suppose his thieving skills can be useful. We can use this to get into her house."

"Harry, you can't come with us! The Order wouldn't want it," Hermione spoke as if she was lecturing him.

"Come on, Hermione! I'm sick of being under guard in a safe house while you two fight the war!"

Draco finally interrupted, "Potter, if you think there's glory to be had on the battlefield, think again. Granger's seen what's out there. She'll tell you."

"I know it's hell out there. I think it's unfair that you're all fighting and I can't do anything to help!"

Hermione shook her head. "I still don't think it's a good idea."

Ron tilted his head at her and said, "Lupin knows Harry's furious about all this and wants him to go on this mission. Why else do you think he gave us this stuff to bring to you? He all but spelled it out, didn't he?"

"It'll be a lot easier too; I brought my Invisibility Cloak!" Harry stated with a smile.

* * *

><p>That night, Dolohov, Travers, and Selwyn escorted Umbridge from a Death Eaters hideout to her house. Its size and placement overlooking a green valley made it quite luxurious. Umbridge basked in the wealth gained from her rise to power in the corrupt Ministry.<p>

When the three Death Eaters entered the house, their eyes widened in shock. Umbridge furnished and decorated her house the same as her offices, but even that sort of madness was restrained compared to this. Shades of pink and animated portraits of furry animals adorned every single surface of the interior, producing an onslaught of unbearable cuteness that frightened the three, battle-hardened Death Eaters. Selwyn somehow emitted a gag, cough, and gasp all at once and Dolohov gave him a scolding look.

"When can I return to the Ministry?" Umbridge inquired in her high-pitched voice that annoyed all who listened. "I left my second favourite pair of shoes there."

Dolohov answered resentfully, "The files from your office single-handedly shut down the Ministry. You won't be returning to retrieve shoes anytime soon. Apologies, ma'am, but your days in the Ministry are numbered."

Umbridge primly stood before them in the foyer of her house. "On the contrary, Mister Dolohov! Your hired security is at fault for letting Order members trespass in the Ministry. You're fortunate they did not probe deeper into its records to discover information that would compromise your _Trace _or reveal that Death Eaters have accumulated substantial debt from the war. My political career is far from over. Pius is dead and the Dark Lord's control over the Ministry wanes. You need my connections in the Ministry if you're to have any chance of taking it back."

Dolohov frowned and said nothing, but deep down he knew she was right about everything. "Thank you for escorting me home, Mister Dolohov. There's the door." Her hand gestured to the exit before she treaded up the stairs to the upper floor.

"I was _ordered _to leave men under your protection, ma'am," Dolohov begrudgingly announced. He had enough people ordering him about already.

"Very well, mister Dolohov," Umbridge chirped without pause.

"Jumped up old hag, isn't she?" Selwyn uttered out of her earshot. "The tea in her office was laced with poison. We ought to simply let the Order have their way with her and be done with it!"

Dolohov shook his head. "No, the Dark Lord still thinks she's valuable. For now, though, we can use her as bait to lure her assassins. Stay here on guard while I gather more men."

Selwyn sighed and childishly asked, "Do we have to?"

"Yes. You do," Dolohov quipped, effectively silencing the man with a threatening gaze. He left the house at that and the other Death Eaters explored each room as if they were in a haunted house.

"I wish we could turn off the lights. That way we don't have to look at all this rubbish!" Travers said to Selwyn, who laughed.

Umbridge was isolated upstairs in her study, which immaculately resembled her office. On her desk lay a tea set and a kettle that was charmed to fill with hot water every time she entered. She took her seat and prepared a cup of strong, black tea. As she sipped it, she started scheming…

The Minister was dead and Umbridge's allies were well placed in the Ministry. It seemed as if nothing would deter her from being appointed Minister for Magic, a position she coveted for years. Her only goal was to climb the political ladder and she ruthlessly disregarded everything and everyone else.

All the light in the room suddenly zoomed out the door and left Umbridge in darkness. An audible gulp was the only sound in the room as she swallowed her tea and put her cup down. She immediately surmised that the Order was making another attempt on her life.

The old witch drew her wand, conjured light with it, and silently crept up to the door. Peering into the hallway, Umbridge saw that all the lights in the house were out, which was unsettling because she didn't know what spell could have caused it. She didn't know how many intruders there were and hadn't heard from her guards downstairs, so she decided to barricade herself in the study. She moved behind the desk, aimed her wand at the door, and waited.

Sure enough, the lock clicked and the door swung open. A Blasting Curse was on the tip of Umbridge's tongue, but she didn't see anyone in the hallway. She steeled herself, expecting her enemies to appear.

An arm holding a wand unexpectedly appeared out of thin air several paces beside Umbridge and caught her off-guard. _"Expelliarmus!" _

After her wand flew from her hand, Harry and Ron removed the Invisibility Cloak that concealed them. Umbridge's bug-eyes squinted in the darkness while the two boys grinned victoriously.

Harry's cloak was once able to conceal Harry, Ron, and Hermione together, but they'd outgrown it years ago. Draco and Hermione subdued the guards downstairs, and Harry and Ron were left to deal with Umbridge. "Hello, Dolores! We meet again... for the last time, I'm sure."

"Harry Potter?" Umbridge guessed hatefully. Ron drew his Deluminator and gave light to the room. Harry bent over to pick up and pocket Umbridge's wand while Ron kept his wand aimed at her. "What are you doing in my house?" she demanded.

"Escaping the clutches of one group or another. It really boils down to ending your sick lust for power." He turned to a troubled Ron, whose eyes were darting around the room. "Something wrong?" he asked him.

"What? No. It's just… all this décor is really freaking me out. She doesn't even have a pet! Did you notice?"

"Try and keep your eye on Umbridge, 'kay?" Harry instructed, trying hard to contain any humor.

"Right," Ron said and narrowed his eyes at her.

Umbridge took her seat at the desk and her hand slowly reached out to straighten the teaspoon placed at the side of her cup. "There's nothing wrong with the nature of my work!" she said, continuing their conversation. "I serve the Ministry, therefore, the people!"

"You serve yourself. All this time, I thought my role in this war was to defeat _You-Know-Who, _but I see now that I have to stop you too because you're just like him. You take freedoms away from witches, wizards, and magical creatures just so you can gain more power."

"So certain you are of my intentions and of the world around you! That's why I truly hate children. You come to inaccurate or vague conclusions about things you know nothing about!"

"I know that what you've done is evil! I know you've tortured and killed people just as _he_ has!"

"I did no such thing! Merlin, I am offended! Where's the proof?"

"We've seen it all with our own eyes. We know all those papers released in the Ministry were from your office. You abused the Dementor's Kiss and ripped the souls from dozens of people. You've imprisoned and separated families and friends. You wrote all that anti-Muggle-born propaganda!"

"The trials I presided over dealt with lawbreakers. Families and friends are not exempt from the authority of the law. Without the law, order cannot be maintained. Without order, anarchy prevails! Furthermore, we must separate Muggle-borns from our society to save it. For decades, they've taken jobs from honest witches and wizards. They steal magic and are unworthy of it!"

"My best friend is a Muggle-born," Harry stated proudly. "I've known her since the day we first rode the train to Hogwarts! In school, she mastered spells before anyone else and took classes above her year. She showed her brilliance before the entire Ministry by stretching the boundaries of magic and walking on walls. She's the most powerful witch I know! If anyone's worthy of magic, it's her!"

"Then she's lied to you this whole time. Did you know her before school? Were you aware that she stole her magical ability from someone who is now probably a Squib, struggling to fit in Muggle society?"

"That's bloody ridiculous!" Ron exclaimed. His wand rose to curse her, but Harry extended his arm to stop him. He then remembered that it was the same arm with scars from Umbridge's blood quills.

"See this?" he asked as he raised his hand to show her. "Even as High Inquisitor, you were torturing students. You should've been locked up in Azkaban years ago! Don't you think you're being a bit hypocritical? _You musn't tell lies_, Dolores!"

"I don't answer to naïve, witless children!"

"No. You only answer to _You-Know-Who_ and your own, sick, twisted pleasures_,_" Harry darkly remarked. "I'll tell the truth because the only lesson you taught me, about being a hypocrite, really did _sink in. _I've always hated you, Dolores. And I'm here tonight to kill you."

A smile broke out on her face and she giggled, which immediately disturb Harry and Ron. She eyed them while her hand slowly reached out for the teaspoon again. She used it to stir what was left of her tea, which was now cold. "Perhaps another time, Mr. Potter."

She raised the teaspoon and clinked it three times. On the third, it clinked harder and rang so loud Harry and Ron had to cover their ears. The plates decorating the walls began to shake and Umbridge quickly dove to the floor. All the porcelain shattered, sending sharp, broken bits flying everywhere and the two wizards dove to the ground too. Peering from under his arms, Harry saw that Umbridge was crawling to the door. A piece of china flew towards his eye, but it hit the lens of his glasses, cracking it, and he hid under cover again.

"No!" he rasped. He wasn't going to let Umbridge hop away from danger like a toad and continue poisoning the world with her subtle evils. He had to end it once and for all. Harry covered his face with his free arm, stood up, trudged over to Umbridge, and pointed his wand at her. _"Avada Kedavra!" _She slumped limply on the floor after the curse hit her and the flying china stopped after that.

Harry and Ron didn't get a chance to catch their breath because a Death Eater yelled, "They've killed Umbridge!" They looked up to see several Death Eaters sprinting down the hall. They shot curses through the door and Harry and Ron dove out of the way.

"We have to get out of here! Harry!" Ron yelled and shook his friend's shoulder. The spectacled wizard who had just killed someone for the first time was staring blankly at Umbridge, whose pudgy body lay lifeless across from them.

Harry turned to Ron and eventually shouted over the flying curses, "The Portkey's downstairs! We're trapped!"

"I've got an idea!" Ron yelled. He pulled Harry close, pointed his wand at the floor, and shouted,_ "Deprimo!" _The floor shattered underneath them and they dropped straight down to land in Umbridge's parlour below. Death Eaters were attacking there too and Hermione was taking cover behind a sofa when Harry, Ron, and most of the study's flooring fell through the ceiling. Ron dusted off his jacket with a grin, but was confused when he saw Hermione's horrified gaze. "Surprise?"

"Why did you do that?" she questioned hysterically.

"It's what you did at Lovegood's house!" Ron replied, not expecting her to be upset. She scurried over to them and pushed a pile of rubble aside to reveal an unconscious Draco lying on the floor. It quickly dawned on Harry and Ron that they had landed on him. Ron immediately felt bad for doing so, even though it would help them escape.

Hermione swiftly removed her book from Draco's jacket and opened it. The pages were charmed to be their Portkey out. She touched a page with her right hand and placed Draco's limp hand on it with her left. Harry and Ron placed their hands on the other page and they were instantly transported away.

Dolohov stomped through Umbridge's now peaceful home, angry because she was dead and her killers had escaped. He approached the body-bound Selwyn and Travers nearby and released them with his wand. He knelt before them. "Tell me. How did the Order get by you two morons?"

"We set up extra enchantments right when you left! They must've been in the house the whole time!" Selwyn responded anxiously as he rose.

"Did you recognize any of them?"

Travers began, "I saw the same two from the Ministry. There was also a redheaded bloke who could've been a Weasley, and… I could've sworn-"

"Who?" Dolohov growled.

"Harry Potter," Travers nervously pronounced. Dolohov's face twisted into a grimace as he was consumed with rage. He stood up, kicked a nearby table, and sent a porcelain vase with a cat painted on it crashing to the floor.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: This story's definitely a character study in that it elaborates deeply on people's thoughts, motivations, and history, and gives everyone a chance in the spotlight. I thought there was still uncharted territory and loose ends to be tied at the end of HP, particularly with Blaise, Umbridge, Thicknesse, and Lavender. Rowling is spectacular, but how she wrote Lavender was unjust and inexcusable, even for a minor character. Her attack was so ambiguous, her attacker's fate was uncertain, and few were affected because she was Ron's annoying ex. This story acknowledges the fact that if she lived through the ordeal, she would significantly alter Ron's character.<p>

There wasn't a fully developed theme for Ron and Hermione as a couple until the Deathly Hallows, but even then I thought it didn't show how complicated their relationship was. I'm using it now to represent a simpler relationship between Ron and Lavender, paving the way for an even more complicated, intelligent one. You can actually hear Draco and Hermione's themes clashing in the Adventuring Theme while they argue. I've grown so attached to Draco and Hermione as characters that they're now the conscience angel and temptation devil in my head. Sometimes they have perfectly contrasting opinions and it's fun to imagine them battling it out on my shoulders.


	17. Unrequited Love

Link to chapter music on profile page

* * *

><p>It was late in the morning when Hermione started cooking breakfast in her flat. Ron was standing next to her by the stove, thrumming his fingers impatiently on the counter. Harry was looking down at the pedestrians from the nearby window. "Doesn't Malfoy whine about having live to here?" asked Harry. "Coming from a mansion to this flat must've summoned his spoiled brat attitude."<p>

"Not as much as you think, Harry. He really just wanted to leave that place after all the terrible things he'd seen and done. What he complains about the most is cleaning, but I suppose any boy would… You two certainly would," Hermione teased and turned to smile at him. She noticed then that Harry's lens was still cracked. "Are you ever going to fix that?"

Harry took his glasses off and smiled as he fondly remembered that she used to fix it during their early years. He approached her and held his glasses out. "I want you to do it."

"Haven't you learned the spell by now?" she asked with another smile.

"Please, Hermione?"

The bushy-haired witch sighed, drew her wand, and tapped Harry's glasses with it. _"Occulus Reparo," _she incanted and her magic mended Harry's glasses. He grinned from ear to ear as he put them back on.

"Thanks." When his vision cleared, the first thing he noticed was Hermione waiting for an explanation. "Getting you to fix it reminded me of the good old days. Remember the night the three of us met, our first trip on the Hogwarts Express, the first boat ride across the Great Lake, or our first look at the enchanted ceiling?"

"I'll never forget those moments," Hermione stated gleefully. Ron nodded in accord.

Harry continued, "This magical world seemed so perfect when we entered it. As the war goes on, I get more nostalgic of those times."

"It would be nice not having to hide or worry about the people closest to us," Ron sadly stated. His eyes dropped to the counter.

Hermione scooted closer to him. "Did they tell you what happened at the Ministry? What happened to Arthur?"

"Yeah. We don't even know where they've taken him or what they're doing to him. I reckon it's the worst."

Hermione took his hand in sympathy. "I'm sorry it happened. I'm sure Kingsley and Lupin are doing everything they can to find him."

"I heard he single-handedly lead the uprising, which would've taken a lot of guts. I'm proud that he's my father for wanting to kick Death Eaters by their arses out of the Ministry."

"He's a great man and I'm sure there's a great man in you too, Ron," Hermione softly spoke. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, which made him smile.

Harry saw this and a worried look marred his face. His mouth opened to say something, but he was promptly interrupted. "What the hell happened last night?" The three turned around and Harry and Ron failed to suppress laughter. Draco had finally risen from bed. His eyes glowed red with fury and the brace Hermione conjured for his sprained neck elongated it, which the trio found amusing.

"Harry and Ron," Hermione began with a grin, "Dealt with Umbridge last night, but they couldn't reach us from the upper floor so they blasted through the ceiling and-"

"FELL ON ME?" Draco yelled furiously.

"It was an accident," she explained. "You should count yourself lucky. It could've broken your neck and killed you."

"Yeah, I ought to be happy Weasley and Potter weren't several pounds fatter than they already are!"

"Hey, I'm not that heavy, am I?" Ron asked as he rubbed his tummy.

Hermione shook her head at him. "Not at all, Ron. Malfoy's just being-"

"A moody troll," Harry interjected.

"Difficult," Hermione asserted and strode to the nearby table to grab a potion. "I brewed it this morning. Drink it and you won't have to wear the cast."

Draco hesitantly took the vile and raised it to his mouth. "Will it taste bad?" he asked.

"Of course!" the witch answered humorously. "If it tasted good, it wouldn't be good for you."

"That doesn't make sense," the grumpy wizard quipped. Because of his restrained neck, Draco had to tilt his whole upper body back to drink the potion and his face scrunched up in disgust as it went down. It tasted bitter and slimy, like most magical brews. He soon felt magic coarse through him and ease the pain in his neck. When it was over, Draco asked, "Can I take this ridiculous thing off now?"

"Yes. Just go easy on it for now. Here, let me." Hermione aided him in taking of the brace because his hands fidgeted with it and he didn't know what he was doing.

"I was hoping he'd wear it longer," said Ron. "Made him look like a giraffe!"

"More like a ferret!" Harry added with a grin.

"Boys!" Hermione snapped and they both stopped sniggering. Her and Draco were simultaneously glaring at them, which was intimidating all together.

"Did you two sleep here?" Draco inquired venomously. "In my fla-"

"_Our_ flat," Hermione swiftly corrected. "Ron stayed on the sofa while Harry slept with me." Draco's gaze snapped to her and he wore a disapproving look. "Not _that_ sort of sleeping. We're friends, Harry and I."

"_Best_ friends," the spectacled wizard added.

"Does that bother you, Malfoy?" Ron asked in suspicion.

"Yes, it does. I'd hate to find any of you shagging in my presence!" Draco stated with revulsion.

Ron snorted. "Sure." Draco eyed the redhead and noted a cryptic implication from the look he gave him. Perhaps Ron wasn't as dull as Draco thought, which could be very problematic.

Draco would've barked at Ron further had Hermione not rushed between them to the stove. She turned the sausages in the pan over to discover that the undersides were burnt to a crisp and she was immediately saddened. Ron ambled to her side to tease her. "Aww, Hermione; you burnt breakfast!"

Her expression hardened and her voice rose in frustration. "Maybe if I wasn't busy making _you_ breakfast, mending Harry's glasses, _and _making the potion for Draco's neck, this wouldn't have happened!" She held a spatula tightly in her hand and looked like she was about to smack him with it.

_"__Draco?"_ Harry asked as if he didn't recognize the name.

"Yes! Draco! As odd as it sounds, mending his injuries is my top priority! You can't expect me to do everything all at once!"

"Sorry, Hermione. You're absolutely right. We expect too much from you," Ron uttered with a blush. He tugged the spatula from her grasp. "We'll take care of breakfast. Just sit down, relax, and… read or something."

Hermione regarded him in confusion. "Re- really? You never helped around the house. Never cared."

"Well, I do now," he said with a grin.

"Oh…" Hermione's eyes flashed with joy as she looked up into his eyes. From Draco and Harry's perspective, it looked as if she was going to kiss him, which instilled trepidation in both boys. She instead turned and headed for her bedroom with a giddy smile and a skip in her step, intending on grabbing a book.

As Ron's eyes were trained on the stove, he said, "I've cooked a lot in our safe house since me and Lavender got back together… A lot more meat, now that I think of it."

A heavy weight sunk in Harry's chest.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks just before the hallway and the smile that initially graced her features quickly disappeared. She turned around and stared at the back of Ron's head in mystification. He was oblivious to her. She looked at Harry, who wore an apologetic expression when their eyes met. Then Draco. In contrast, he was trying to suppress a smile and Hermione thought he was silently laughing at her. She stormed to her room and Harry swiftly followed.

Draco flopped onto the sofa and put his feet up, his mood considerably jollier. "Weasley. You _are_ a great man," he declared humorously.

"Th- thanks, Malfoy," Ron said with puzzlement, failing to catch on. "I do what I can."

When Harry entered Hermione's room, he found her re-organizing her books alphabetically on her dresser in a forceful manner. "Hermione," he softly pronounced.

Hermione shifted on her feet and continued her task vigorously. With her back to him, she spoke. "So, they're back together, are they? I wish someone could've told me sooner." She sounded indifferent, but Harry knew her well enough to tell that she was livid.

As he drifted to her side, he spoke, "Hermione..."

"What does he see in her? She was so irritating when they dated at school! Even he admitted it when it was over! Does he like the clinginess, the terrible nicknames like _Won-Won_, the constant, mindless snogging? That ridiculous headband?"

"Hermione!" Harry voiced a little more firmly, ending her derogatory rant. Her knuckles turned white as she clutched _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _in both hands and looked like she was about to- "Don't throw that," the spectacled wizard calmly ordered.

"Why not? It's my book," she murmured.

"The binding is fragile."

Hermione bowed her head and her hair hung over her face, but Harry spotted a little smile. She sniffed, placed the book down, dragged her feet to the bed nearby, and slumped on it. Her arms were tangled between her legs and her watery eyes were downcast.

Harry had seen her look this defeated a few times before and Ron alway seemed to be the cause of it.

"I just thought… maybe I still had a chance," said Hermione weakly. He took a seat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Her head rested on his shoulder and he felt a small tremor in her frame.

"Normally, I'd agree that they shouldn't be together… but this is different." He felt her stiffen in his arm. A moment later, she lifted her head and scooted away from him completely. "I didn't expect him to show up with her at my safe house. None of us did, really. She was alone, afraid, covered in blood, and almost mad with grief."

Hermione sprung off the bed and faced him. Her eyes burned in outrage. "I was too!" she exclaimed. "Where were you and Ron when I left Diagon Alley! The only person around to comfort me was Malfoy! It was so humiliating!"

"What did he do?" Harry demanded. He moved to jump off the bed, intent on giving Draco an irreversible hex. However, Hermione jabbed a finger into his chest and kept him in place.

"No!" Hermione forcefully uttered. "No, what did Lavender do to make Ron fall for her again? Something indecent?" Harry couldn't find the words to explain; it saddened him to see Hermione so heartbroken again. "Tell me!" she exclaimed. "Ron should have found _me_! Should have loved _me_! I don't care that it's wrong or selfish to think like this anymore! It's not fair!"

"She's a werewolf, Hermione!"

"What?" she asked through her state of shock.

Harry finally found his courage again and explained, "Greyback's snatcher group attacked her safe house just before the last full moon. He killed Padma, bit Lavender and left her alone, knowing she'd transform. When Ron's group found her, she attacked them. She killed Parvati. Killed her best friend with no remorse. Not until it was over. Not until her blood had dried on her skin!"

Hermione huffed in astonishment. She slowly turned to the dressing table and stared blankly at her books as shame subtly crept on her conscience. "I've heard all sorts of stories of terrible things done to people and I always think it can't get any worse… but it does."

"_Bite them young_," Harry hissed angrily as he quoted Greyback. "_And force them away from society_. She'll remember Parvati's death for the rest of her life. If Ron wasn't helping her, she'd be alone and Greyback would win. The prejudice has already started! An Auror showed up wounded last week. Lavender was the only healer there, but his friends wouldn't let her touch him. They were afraid her venom would seep into his wounds through her fingertips! Lavender couldn't handle it. She broke down again and Ron was there for her."

Harry stood up from the bed and walked back to Hermione's side. She hid her saddened face from him. "Lavender's changed," Harry continued gently. "She's not unbearable like she was when Ron dated her… mostly because she's sad and frightened of what's inside her. Ron's changed too. He's right when he said he cares more. Rarely leaves her side. He's even owled McGonagall, asking her to teach him to become an Animagus so he can be with Lavender during her transformations. That takes a lot of commitment. Did you ever think he'd be so keen to learn?" Hermione shook her head. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder. "Look… I understand how you feel."

"No, you don't," Hermione muttered. She wiped a tear that strayed down her cheek and turned to look Harry in the eye. "I always wanted to convince him to study harder and pay attention in class. Pay attention to me. Notice that I was a girl and that I liked him. Now you say he's different, but Ron couldn't possibly change for Lavender so quickly. What happens when being infected with Lycanthropy gets easier for her? What happens when she starts to irritate him again? Soon, Ron will have to break up with her for his own good."

"What about Lavender's own good? They were just kids back then. War changes people and she needs him right now. I don't want to see you beat yourself up any more, waiting for him to fall for you."

Hermione took a deep breath and her lips tightened in determination. "But, I have to wait. I can't ignore the feelings I've had for him all these years. What Ron feels for Lavender isn't love; It's pity. Their relationship is fleeting. Love is forever. And I love him, Harry."

Harry sighed and decided that convincing her to move on was a lost cause. "Okay. We should get back out there, though, before Ron suspects something."

Hermione rubbed her eyes and said, "He never suspects anything."

As a small attempt at humour, Harry said, "Please don't attack him with a flock of canaries again." She chuckled weakly.

Hermione took some time to get her bearings before they returned to the kitchen and found breakfast out on the table. Draco and Ron were whispering to each other off to the side and they ceased when Hermione emerged. "What are you whispering about?" she asked.

"Nothing?" Ron answered unconvincingly and avoided eye contact. Conversely, Draco confidently kept his gaze fixed with hers.

_Really?_ Hermione thought. _Draco and Ron scheming? What other mind-boggling news shall I receive today? That Dumbledore was gay?_ She plopped down at the table with everyone else and stared at the food before them.

"Eat up, Hermione!" Ron encouraged her.

Hermione cleared her throat and sourly uttered, "I've lost my appetite."

"Not my fault the food looks unappetizing to you. I didn't burn the sausages." She glared daggers at Ron, but he shrugged it off.

"You starve yourself by reading too much. Take a day off, Granger!" The witch's fiery glare flitted to Draco as well and she quickly realized that the two most infuriating men in her life were sharing the room with her. Hermione would surely lose her sanity any minute now.

She took a bite of sausage and rolled it around in her mouth grumpily. The trio started talking about renewing the Horcrux hunt while Draco sat back in silence. All the while, Hermione purposefully ignored most of what Ron said, much to his confusion, and the trio made little progress.

They eventually finished eating and cleaned up. As Harry and Ron headed for the door, Harry spoke, "Right, we promised Lupin we'd report to Hogsmeade by noon. He said the Order would start hunting me down too if I didn't show up."

"Okay!" Hermione sang as she hugged him at the door. She hugged Ron after that, but the duration was noticeably shorter, which amused Draco immensely. "Where will you be next week?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron. "I want to arrange something special!"

"Oh. Erm…" Ron stammered and dodged eye contact again. "We'll see what we can do!" He then pulled out Lupin's map and gave it to Draco. With a threatening stare, the redhead said to him, "Don't forget the mail!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Weasley. Get lost!" The two boys left at that and Draco slammed the door.

Hermione was immediately disappointed because their departure was too soon. She hoped to see them again in time for next week.

She was still staring at the door when Draco spoke, "Perhaps if you had been just a tiny bit more obvious, Weasley might've realized something was wrong."

Her eyes lowered in shame. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The blond wizard leaned against the wall next to her with the leisurely look of a prince. "You've always been a terrible liar. I was able to pinpoint the exact moment he unwittingly smashed your heart into a thousand pieces… again. It was quite entertaining actually."

Hermione glared at him. "Why are you still talking? No one ever listens to you!"

"Well, I speak the truth and no one listens to that. If they did, this world would be perfect, wouldn't it? I mean… Hagrid was a clumsy oaf who couldn't write worth a damn, yet they let him be a teacher."

"Hagrid knows more about magical creatures than you could ever dream!"

"And he can't spell _professor_ to save his life! Spelt it with _two_ 'f's and a 'u' on all his tests! Suddenly, I'm the villain for pointing it out?" Hermione huffed and walked away. Draco continued loudly and relentlessly. "I'm guessing you'll still wait for Weasley, hoping he'll fall for you one day. I wonder if neglected lady bits are rendered useless after a certain amount of time."

Hermione spun around to face him and yelled, "Go to hell, Malfoy!"

"Just wanted to see how deep the wounds go," Draco calmly said as he pushed off the wall and they stood toe-to-toe. "Wounds I didn't inflict… You're not angry with me. You're angry with him."

Hermione crossed her arms and said, "Of course I am. But it's not your concern."

"I live with you, for Merlin's sake! I'll make it my concern so you don't sulk about the place like it's the end of the world!"

"I didn't think you knew about my feelings for Ron, let alone cared."

"I've known since sixth year."

"And why would it concern you then?"

"I…" Draco paused, unsure of what he might reveal. "I've always been very observant. I can accurately examine a situation and interpret a person's qualities and motives just by looking at them."

"Like judging a book by its cover? That's the worst way to examine people. It would explain a lot about you though."

"I don't just examine people's outward appearance. I examine how they behave, how they move, how they interact with others. Obviously, it's about collecting the right information and making it useful. You read books while I read people."

"Okay, Sherlock, that still doesn't explain why you cared about my feelings for Ron!"

Draco ignored the muggle reference and continued, "During my arduous task to kill Dumbledore, i needed _The-Boy-Who-Stalks_, to leave me alone. That's when I started paying attention to you and Weasley. I realized that the bone-headed drama between you two was distracting him. So, whenever I saw you two squabbling in the halls or during classes, I knew one of you would run to him for counselling immediately after. It gave me the perfect opportunity to-"

"Hatch some evil plan like cursing Katie!"

"To put it indelicately, yes."

Draco kept a straight face while he mislead Hermione from the truth. Draco did use the strategy he described but not until he was absolutely desperate.

The very first time he saw how badly Ron affected her was in the library early in sixth year. He was standing in one of the dark aisles, surrounded by dusty old tomes, hoping the answer to his suffering would jump out of the pages. Nothing happened. Just when he was ready to tear up all the books and burn down what he believed to be a wretched excuse for a library, he heard sobbing nearby. He pushed aside several books on the shelf with the intention of ordering the girl to shut up when he saw that it was Hermione.

Draco was well aware of Ron and Lavender dating. Everyone was, since they seemed to be snogging in every corner of the school. Anyone with half a brain also knew that Hermione was interested in Ron. And there, in the confines of Hermione's fortress of knowledge, amid all her books and scrolls, she was crying ceaselessly. It caught Draco completely off guard. His initial thought wasn't to use it as a mere means to an end. Instead, in that very moment he realized that Hermione was an extremely lonely person, same as him.

Draco snapped back to the present and said, "What I saw in sixth year were feelings that could never be returned in full, no matter how long you waited for Weasley."

"Your keen observational skills don't make up for the fact that your judgement is from the wrong perspective and hardly worth my time," Hermione stated.

"Fine then. Take a seat," he said. He did so himself on the sofa nearby and patted the space next to him. She reluctantly took it. He faced her and rested his head against his upright arm. "Let's think hypothetically, shall we? Say, the war ends and he falls madly in love with you tomorrow. Would you be happy?"

Hermione begrudgingly decided to play along. "Hypothetically… yes."

"Okay - if you ignored all the kinks you'll have to mend first. Say, in a couple years time, he decides to start a family, despite his own family's dismal poverty. Considering how we've been living, I assume you don't have much either."

"Of course you would think wealth is the deciding factor in starting a family."

"How else are you going to feed and clothe your bushy-haired ginger children?"

"I wouldn't start a family until I have a stable a career. I'd want to start in the Ministry, since it's in need of reforms."

"He's the youngest brother of a family with seven children! Weasley would only, _really,_ devote his life to one task: multiplying like rabbits. What really deters him from taking interest in you is simple, male psychology. If a man has had a caring mother, he'll look for someone who resembles her. You don't strike me as a Molly. As a woman ready to forgo her career for mothering."

"That's ridiculous! I don't have to be like Molly. I could easily convince him to wait."

"You'll convince him? When was the last time you convinced him to do anything for you? Here I've already foretold the topic of your first, big argument. If you relented and said yes to start a family, you'd have to juggle your workhorse career and children, all the while in dismal poverty! You've wanted him all these years, but you never really thought it through!"

"Malfoy, you're far too pessimistic to counsel me on marriage! Love and happiness isn't instantaneous. Sometimes it takes patience to get what you want. To find fulfilment in another person. I can't simply shake off my feelings for him."

"He pretty much made it clear to everyone that he's completely ignorant of your feelings. Been that way all along. Haven't you always dreamt of doing something greater with your life? Dreamt of reaching the highest level of intellect?"

"Of course!"

"Do you want to triumph as a woman and a Muggle-born, or do you want to be a slave to your feelings for him?

"I can be an intellectual _and_ have a family."

"Your attraction to Weasley is self-destructive. It's highly illogical! Isn't that what you're all about, Granger?"

"Love is rarely logical. I'll wait for him if that's what it takes."

Draco regarded her with a look of anger and disappointment. "That's… the stupidest, most uncharacteristic thing you've ever said. Everything _always_ has to be logical! I foresee a divorce and two dysfunctional kids in your future. Ha! That's why you never took divination! You have absolutely _no_ comprehension of the future!"

Hermione finally had enough of Draco's torment. After all, what did he know? She stood from the sofa and prepared to give him her most enraged tongue-lashing yet.

"What do you know about raising a family? About love? You were never _really_ in love with Pansy, were you? You've never cared for someone devotedly, worshipfully, and wanted nothing in return! All you care about is yourself! You don't know how it feels to truly be alone. How it feels to lose sleep thinking about that one person in the world who matters to you the most. How it feels… to love someone who will never love you back."

She stood above him, her fists clenched at her sides, and her hair was as wild and untamed as she was. She severely misunderstood the expression of pain on Draco's face when he revealed the cold, hard truth. "You're wrong, Granger… I know exactly how that feels." He'd been feeling that way for months, but didn't have the courage to tell anyone.

Hermione burst with laughter, which immediately injured Draco's pride. She placed her hand on her hip and stated cheekily, "Well, I've never cared about how you feel, just as you've never cared about how I feel, so do us both a favour and leave me alone!" She stormed off again.

Draco let her go this time because he was too preoccupied with his own, troubled thoughts. Hermione was right when she said he condescended himself too much. By telling her she should get over her drawn-out infatuation, he would be preaching advice that he wasn't even following. Draco's life was beset by paradoxes.

Days went by without Draco and Hermione uttering more than a few curt sentences to each other. Eventually, Draco told her that they had to start distributing the mail to the Order. Hermione secretly hoped that while they completed the task, she could locate Harry and Ron before the end of the week.

They examined Lupin's map, Apparated to the chosen location, and delivered the mail to whoever stayed there. Her sadness grew as each day passed and they brought more mail to safe houses that didn't contain Harry or Ron. Draco was well aware that it stemmed from more than just her unrequited love for Ron, but he never said anything.

September nineteenth. The day had come and Hermione had no luck finding them. Draco observed her sulking on the sofa that afternoon. He found it comical because she looked so defeated. "This parcel's for a flat within walking distance from here," he coolly stated. He held it up from his seat at the dining table.

"Deliver it yourself then. I don't want to go out today," Hermione uttered with a scowl.

"Don't be like that, Granger. You should go outside for some fresh air and sun."

"If anyone needs some sun, it's you!"

"Regardless, we can't venture out alone. It's against Shackle_dolt_'s orders. Don't want to disobey orders, do you?"

Hermione slammed her boots on the ground and stood up in frustration. "Fine!" In a flash, she took the parcel and stomped out the door with Draco smirking mischievously close behind.

The sun was setting over London's skyline as they ventured into a narrow street. Hermione kept trying to wrestle the map from Draco on the grounds that he was misleading them. She further stated that men were terrible with directions. Eventually, Draco jogged up to a pub and opened the door for her. She stood before him in confusion.

"After you, Granger!" She looked up at the pub's sign, which read _The Flying Otter._ Tied to a string above it floated a single, red balloon. She walked inside, curiosity getting the better of her, and was greeted with a loud, _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_ Hermione gasped and resisted the urge to jump up in down and scream with joy. Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Susan, Katie, Romilda, and several other Order members who knew her were waiting inside to surprise her.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed gleefully. "I wasn't expecting this at all!" She hugged Harry and Ron tightly and said, "Thank you sooo much!"

"Didn't think we forgot, did you?" Harry teased.

"I just didn't think it was a priority, considering all that's happening."

"Rubbish!" said Ron. "We telly-phoned _You-Know-Who_ and he agreed to postpone the war to celebrate the birthday of our favourite Muggle-born!"

Hermione laughed and said, "You're hilarious, Ron!"

She proceeded to hug and thank everyone in the pub. She eventually reached Draco and he took the fake parcel from her grasp. He vanished it in front of her and received a punch in the shoulder. Hermione uttered humorously, "You're a sneaky little snake for leading me into this trap!"

He smirked and said, "You were sulking about the place and needed something to lift your spirits."

She was about to hug and thank him too, but Harry interrupted them. "We were reluctant to enlist Malfoy's help, but we figured if Hermione lived with him and trusted him all this time, then we can too."

Draco eyed Harry and sourly stated, "Distrusting me is the smartest thing you have ever done. Becoming my enemy was the stupidest."

"You're still jealous of me being _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ and _The Chosen One_, aren't you. Do you still cry yourself to sleep thinking about that?"

"Boys!" Hermione interjected. "Bickering solves nothing!"

"Always keeps me entertained," said Neville, who showed up bearing a platter of pints. "On the house! Unknowingly, of course!"

"Where are the people who own this place?" Hermione asked as Harry and Ron grabbed drinks.

"They're stupefied upstairs," Tonks answered when she appeared and gave the birthday girl a hug. "Remus is babysitting Teddy. I'll put up a sign that says we're closed for a staff party!"

"This is highly unethical," Hermione declared with a smile.

"Oh hush, you! We'll obliviate the owners when it's over, wipe the place down, and leave them decent compensation!" Tonks stated cheerfully. She then took Hermione's hands in hers and alluringly said, "Tonight, it's all about our dearest Hermione." It didn't take much convincing because this was exactly what she wanted: to be with the people closest to her on this special day.

Tonks guided her to a table where upon it lay a dozen rectangle-shaped presents of various sizes. It was clear to everyone that they were all books. Hermione raised her hand to cover her abnormally wide smile. She turned a bright shade of red as the bar erupted in laughter. She couldn't be happier at that point.

"Bitter, Malfoy?" Ron asked him. Draco turned to find a pint held before him. "Or a lager?"

"Neither," Draco answered with a pale face.

"Don't think they have that brew," he joked. "Come on! Live a little!"

Draco glared at Ron and said, "I'm living enough, thank you, and I vowed to never consume a drop of liquor again."

Hermione noted the boys' interaction, especially the distress growing on Draco's face, and rushed over. "I'll have it if Malfoy doesn't want it!"

They made eye contact and Draco wordlessly thanked her. After all, Hermione was the only who knew why he'd abstain from drinking. She grabbed his beer and took a considerable swig from it. When the glass left her lips, Draco smirked at her.

"Nice moustache, Granger," he remarked.

"Shut up," Hermione whispered. She wiped the foam from her lip with her sleeve but smiled nonetheless. She knew he was only teasing.

"If only your boyfriend could see you now," Draco stated a little loudly. Just enough to catch Ron's attention.

"Who's got a boyfriend? Hermione?" he inquired with excitement!

Hermione was still eyeing Draco angrily while she said, "Malfoy was just being stupid. I don't have one."

"Oh. Well, if anyone deserves one, it's you."

"Thanks, Ronald," Hermione uttered crossly .

"Who was your last? McLaggen, was it?" Draco asked, stirring the anger in her further.

"He wasn't my boyfriend. He was my date at a Christmas party once. That's it," she corrected.

"Did you snog him at least?"

"No! His behaviour was atrocious! I'd much rather kiss a Dementor!"

"That ought to be arranged. You could use a good kiss!" Draco stated delightedly. Hermione, however, wasn't amused. She took her beer and blatantly walked away from him.

"If you wanna get on Hermione's good side, that's the worse way to go about it," said Ron, who remained by his side.

"Why would I want to get on her good side?" Draco asked in boredom.

"We both know why," Ron uttered cryptically. Draco knew exactly what the redhead implied, much to his horror. "You saved Hermione's life at the Manor and you've been by her side all these months. Don't pretend like you don't fancy her. I'm not stupid!"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Shut it, Malfoy! You know, most of the time, I think your act as an insulting, no-good tosspot is completely unworthy of someone like Hermione. But her tendency to boss people around might just do the trick in your case. If anyone can smack you into your rightful place, it's her."

"After having Pansy claw at me all through school, I think I'll stay single for a while. I have absolutely no intention of pursuing your Granger. She's unbearable. When there's just a mild disagreement, her words turn to daggers. And all the rules she enforces on everyone? She'll never find anyone worthy of herself. If she did, that man would be smart enough to have nothing to do with her."

"Strong words of denial, Malfoy. Look, if you're really thinking about being with her... think again, okay? I've seen her get angry. And I mean angry. She's mental, you know? If you mess with her, she'll turn you back into a ferret and ssseal you in a glass jar." Ron imitated the action with shaking hands. "Like she did with Rita Skeeter."

"I'm more amused than afraid."

"That's just what she'll do to you. Imagine what Ginny, Harry, or I will do to you! Think about it!" Ron grabbed his beer from the bar, mimicked Hermione by blatantly walking away from Draco, and joined her and Harry at a table.

Everyone was now in there own little cliques, which immediately made Draco feel alone and out of place. He reminded himself that distance kept from everyone else was for the best, considering the war's uncertainty. Blaise's fate came to mind again and made him unhappy.

Romilda and her group of whispering friends were the only one's paying attention to him. Her eyes connected with his for a long time before she ventured over to Hermione. "Hey, birthday girl!" She yelled and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, hello!" Hermione responded stiffly. She was far too unfamiliar with Romilda to be genuinely enthused.

"Hermione, you live with Malfoy, right? Is he always so miserable?" Hermione looked over at Draco, who was sitting purposelessly by himself.

"I've seen him smile, but he'd test your patience if you waited for it."

"I'll bet that's because you never bothered to_ make_ him smile." Romilda's brow rose smugly and Hermione was at a loss.

"I don't understand?"

"Of course you don't. I'd take full advantage of living with someone as fit as Malfoy. You two aren't... you know…"

"Aren't what? I still don't-" Hermione finally clued in as she shook her head, but somehow felt too offended to snap at the other girl.

"No? Brilliant! He's way cuter, now that he's in the Order," Romilda hissed. She brushed her fingers through her hair and stared at Draco before she boldly declared, "I'll make him smile for me." The dark-haired witch left as quickly as she came. She moved toward Draco with her best attempt at a seductive walk, and Hermione shared a half-hearted laugh with the boys.

She lifted her glass and said, "And off she goes! Good luck, Romilda. You'll need it!" The three drank to that. When their glasses lowered, however, Ron noticed a lonesome expression on Hermione's face. She clinked her nails against her glass through silence and her gaze flitted to Draco as Romilda courted him… "Romilda hasn't finished her seventh year. It's September. What's she doing here?" Hermione asked. She turned to Ron with an inquisitive look, as if she was determined to know the answer for one of her essays.

"She dropped out. Same as Ginny."

Harry was suddenly alert and asked, "Where is Ginny? You said she'd be here, Ron."

"Don't get your knickers bundled up, Harry! It's bloody difficult finding all these safe houses. Believe me, I wanna get her out of there as much as you. Dean's been living with her, the dodgy git. Seamus and Anthony are looking for them right now. Hey, this might be her!"

The door swung open and in walked Lavender, Hannah Abbot, and Colin Creevey. Ron hopped off his chair and greeted Lavender with a hug and a kiss, much to an on-looking Hermione's displeasure. Harry and Hermione remained at the table and she eventually asked him, "You miss Ginny, don't you?" He answered with an unhappy nod. "Don't worry, Harry. She misses you too. More than you can imagine." He smiled at her reassurance.

Neville and Luna were fiddling with Ron's wireless radio when they came across a fast-paced jazz melody. They turned it up and filled the pub with life. One-by-one, everyone started to dance. Each found his or her own rhythm and style. Luna seemed to be dancing to a different tune all together, which Neville found adorable.

Harry formally stood up, held his hand out to Hermione, and said, "Let's show them how it's done." She took it with a smile and he led her to the centre of the room. They began to dance and sway to the beat. Laughter and cheering filled the room as the night drew on.

Through Hermione's blissful merriment, she saw Draco walking to the door and the ill-tempered look on Romilda's face as she watched him go. Without hesitation, Hermione broke away from Harry, ran after Draco, and caught his arm as he was leaving. He initially wore an unenthused expression, but it was replaced by one of relief when he recognized who caught him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked between laboured breaths.

Draco stared at Ron, then Romilda, then her. "I simply cannot stay here, in the lion's den, any longer. I will venture to the farthest corner of the world if you let me go. I will fetch you the Dark Lord's Horcruxes by midnight!"

Hermione laughed and tugged on his arm to bring him back in. "No! Right now, you're barely tolerable as a birthday guest. Stay!"

"Careful, Granger. What if I was your best chance of winning the war? You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" he said with a smirk.

"I'll take my chances. Now, dance with me!" She busted a move in front of him, but he stood still before her.

"I know how to dance, but not to this!"

"Oh, right! You were taught the waltz and how to bow and curtsey!" Hermione laughed as she imitated her words. "Take my hand and my hip and we'll work from there!"

"Oh… 'kay," he said and did as he was told.

She giggled at his initial reluctance, but when they moved faster and in time to the music, that's when they really started to have fun. The birthday girl laughed when Draco spun her around and he was grinning widely when the move ended. Hermione's gaze met Romilda's and her chin rose with pride, which the rejected witch observed in anger.

Hermione danced, drank, opened her presents, and danced further into the night, until she was absolutely exhausted. She rarely experienced fun and joy like this in her life.

By the end of it all, she was sitting next to Harry, dozing off on his shoulder. Through her faded vision, Ron and Lavender sat across from her. Ron whispered something in her ear and she grinned before she leaned in and gave him the slightest peck on the lips. In that moment, Hermione realized that what they shared was more than just a renewed school fling. They were genuinely in love. She didn't want it to be so, but it was the truth and she had to accept it. She had to move on.

"Malfoy," Harry voiced to get his attention. "I think it's time for Hermione to head home." Draco stood up from his seat and approached her with an amused curl of his lip. She stood up on aching legs and proceeded to hug everyone that came to say goodbye. She hugged Harry in the end and probably would've fallen asleep in his arms had he not chuckled in her ear and let her go.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione," he said. With half-lidded eyes and a smile, she headed for the door. "Hang on!" Harry exclaimed. Draco turned around and was suddenly presented with all of Hermione's new books stacked neatly in Harry's arms. "Don't forget these! She won't thank you for that in the morning!" Harry commented with glee. Draco grumbled something under his breath, but took them anyway. "And, Malfoy!" Harry called after him one last time. He looked back in frustration. "Thank you." Harry's gratitude was plainspoken, but Draco knew it was genuine. He nodded in return and they left.

Guiding an inebriated Hermione through London's streets while carrying her gifts was wasn't an easy feat for Draco. They arrived at the entrance of their apartment building around midnight. Draco fought to hide a grin as he followed a stumbling Hermione up the stairs. Halfway up the fourth floor, she spun around to scrutinize him heavily and he almost dropped her books.

"Were you staring at my bum, Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she teetered above him.

His brow furrowed in confusion, but he smiled nonetheless. "What? Of course not! What sort of gentleman would I be if I did such a thing?"

"A terrible one?"

"Not one at all! But that can only occur in your wildest dreams."

"I sometimes think you do because I'm always climbing the stairs first. What were you staring at then?"

"Your hair," he said with a teasing smirk. "It amuses me."

"Oh, bugger off!"

"Such language! Very unladylike. Let's get you to bed before you embarrass yourself further. Come on, drunk Granger; off you pop!"

She jabbed him sharply in the chest with her finger. "It's drunk _Hermione_ to you."

Draco laughed and exposed his teeth with a grin. Hermione realized in her drunken daze that she liked his smile. _Rare things are always more beautiful_, she thought.

She turned around and completed the trek to their floor. She was clearly too drunk to perform magic, so Draco had to balance her books in one hand and deactivate the door's enchantments with the other. When they entered, Hermione extended her arms out and imitated a gliding bird as she soared through the room. She sang and repeated, "do do do, do do do-do do," the tune played in the bar. Draco chuckled at her antics because he was well-aware that she hated flying.

"Your friends are seriously lacking imagination," he announced as he place the stack of books on their dining table.

"They gave me exactly what I wanted and I love them for it. Besides, I don't see your gift anywhere! What's that say about you?"

Draco looked at her, smiled softly, and said, "I don't know."

Hermione marched up to him. Her eyes were slightly glazed over as she spoke, "I want a gift from you, Malfoy!"

"I've got nothing you want, drunk Hermione," Draco stated. He thought his words were more meaningful than they let on.

Hermione poked him in the chest again, which Draco started to like for some odd reason. "That's not true! You said I could use a good kiss!"

As she took another step toward him, Draco instinctively backed into the dining table and his eyes widened. "I… ahh," he stammered and swallowed audibly. It was the first time Hermione ever made him speechless. She placed her hands on her hips and grinned triumphantly while his brain scrounged for one more witty remark. "I'd have to find a Dementor to accomplish that."

Hermione shook her head wildly as if she was a child wanting dessert instead of vegetables. "I don't want a _Dementor's_ Kiss. I want one from you!"

Draco didn't have time to respond because she swiftly closed the gap between them, flung her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips firmly against his.

Initially, Draco froze as Hermione plundered his mouth; however, before she started to think kissing him was a mistake, he seized her hips and returned the kiss with a passion. The temperature rose between them and Hermione felt her pulse quicken until it became a ceaseless rumble in her ears. She had never kissed with this much determination, nor had ever been kissed with equal ferocity. She pressed her body against his and felt desire coarse through her veins and pool between her legs.

Draco was being swayed by desire too as Hermione pressed urgently against him. He could feel her rubbing against his hardening length and he was sorely tempted to… No. This was wrong! She was drunk and he was sober. He had a feeling that if this escalated any further, Hermione would have several things to regret in the morning. She probably didn't even want him!

His hand reached up and tugged on the wanton witch's hair just hard enough to pull her away from his mouth. She gasped when he did this and their movement ceased.

He opened his eyes and saw that hers were still closed. She was sucking her lower lip between her teeth as she savoured the taste of him that lingered. Her cheeks had a rosy tint and her slender neck was bared, inviting him to kiss and bite it. Draco took in several restrained breaths before he asked, "How many pints did you have, Granger?"

Hermione was still reeling from the kiss and the alcohol flowing through her bloodstream; however, she managed to respond, "Three or four."

"That's it? Merlin, you're a lightweight!" he uttered sarcastically.

Her eyes flickered open to find that stupid, teasing smirk on his face again and the fog in her vision faded untangled herself from him and backed away. She realized then that she had just kissed Malfoy and all he had to offer in return was a snarky comment. Hermione frowned and her gaze lowered to avoid his.

Watching this happen, Draco immediately began to worry. She definitely looked like she regretted kissing him, which was a feeling he didn't want her to have, but it was too late. As Hermione slowly turned away from him, she awkwardly stated, "I should go to bed… Sleep this off."

Draco sighed inwardly before he said, "That's probably a good idea."

Next thing Hermione knew, she was lying in her bed, fully clothed, staring at the flickering light above her. Her brain was still lumbering through her state of skin-tingling drunkenness. She felt the world's slow rotation. Felt like she was floating on a cloud.

Was it really the alcohol that made her feel this way? Maybe it was her humiliation, considering she practically threw herself at Draco. Maybe it was the memory of his talented mouth, his heart-fluttering scent, or his firm body pressed against hers. She wasn't certain.

The hardest riddle of all was discerning if Draco really wanted her. Hermione was plain and modest, yet there was something else about her that made men shy away. Her brain intimidated them, as was the case with Ron. She cursed herself for letting her defenses down. She didn't want to have her heart trampled on again.

Perhaps life could emerge from the passing of her feelings for Ron. She might even consider being with Draco if he was nicer to her. Had he truly discarded his prejudice? People change; however, Hermione hated the notion that someone can change to suit a relationship - the way Ron and Lavender changed for each other. She knew Draco was too stubborn to do that for her. A piece of the puzzle was missing and Hermione, ever the logical one, had to make sense of it.

Tomorrow perhaps… when she wasn't drunk.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: That was quite the snog, wasn't it? I decided to use the simplest construct of their themes for their first kiss because we all know it's just the beginning of something spectacular. To those who aren't following the chapter music, the kids were dancing to the unused "Wizard Wheezes" from the HBP soundtrack.<p>

A few reviewers early on say they dislike how annoying Hermione is, but I believe she wouldn't be Hermione if she acted otherwise. Her high-and-mighty presence in the music is a persistent chirping sound, like a bird, while Draco's stubbornness is a rigid brooding melody. Their themes were chosen specifically because they stick to their structures as Draco and Hermione do. Both represent man and woman, darkness and light, Pureblood and Muggle-born as they finally come together.


	18. Finding Salvation

Link to chapter music on profile page

* * *

><p><em>"Everyone looking for salvation by himself. Each like a coal drawn from the fire." - Witt from The Thin Red Line<em>

The sun shined through Hermione's bedroom window the morning after her birthday, which was an unwelcome sight when she finally woke up. She had never been hung-over before and while her head spun widely as she got up, she concluded that it was an extremely unpleasant experience. She closed her eyes and stayed still for several minutes.

Last night was mostly a blur in her memory. She barely remembered changing into pajama bottoms and a long-sleeved shirt. One memory she could recall vividly was the kiss she forced on Draco. She groaned, bowed her head, and laced her fingers through her mane, which was in perhaps the messiest state it had ever been.

Hermione begrudgingly stood up and stumbled on her first step. She opened her door, peeked around the frame, and spotted Draco in the kitchen. He turned around when she emerge, which prompted her to retreat into her room and slam the door shut. After staring at the doorknob for quite some time, she shook her head for being so ridiculous. She summoned her courage and opened the door again to confront the dragon outside.

She dragged her feet into the kitchen and quickly spotted Draco's teasing, slightly predatory, smirk. "Mmmorning," he uttered.

Without acknowledging him, Hermione walked straight to the sink, which was inconveniently next to where he was leaning against the counter. She grabbed the mug nearest to her, filled it with water, and guzzled it all down. "Did you have fun last night?" She filled the mug up and drank again. "I certainly did," he continued with a jovial tone. "By the way, Granger, you look spectacular this morning."

"I hate you more than words can describe," she sang, her voice croaking.

Draco chuckled. "I can tell. I'm only trying to be nice," he said. She turned to finally meet his gaze and noted that he had already showered, shaved, and looked every bit like his pristine, handsome self. She wasn't sure if she wanted to punch or kiss him again.

With narrow eyes and a slight shake of her head, she said, "And you're terrible at it. You're just… just the _worst_."

"All the more reason to practice with you!" Draco revealed a green apple and tossed it up a couple times. Hermione's troubled stomach yearned for it. With reflexes that would've impressed any seeker, she snatched the apple out of the air. "Hey! That's the last one!" he whined.

Hermione smiled triumphantly before taking a sizable bite out of it. She closed her eyes and moaned while she ate the juicy, delicious fruit. Hermione noted Draco's unsettled expression as he watched her. She thought it was because she took his apple. She took a couple more bites before offering it back to him, but he shook his head and said, "Keep it."

Her brow rose at his answer. She chewed and swallowed before she coldly asked, "Afraid I'll give you Mudblood germs?"

Draco looked surprised and hurt by her words, but then he put on his cold, armoured expression. "You know I don't believe that anymore."

"Really?" she asked nonchalantly. He said nothing more and maintained his hard glare while a moment of tense silence drew on. Hermione kept the apple and marched down the hallway.

"We're finishing the mail today," Draco declared angrily.

"Fine," she carelessly stated as she entered the bathroom, leaving Draco alone to brew coffee and brood over her behaviour. She shut the door, placed the apple on the sink, and got ready for a shower. She hopped in when the water was warm enough and her hangover began to disappear. While under the steaming water, she started feeling guilty for turning Draco's bad history on him when he wasn't expecting it. At that point in their lives, they had a chance to move on from the past, which meant she could no longer hold his against him. She had to grow up.

Hermione reached for the nearest bar of soap, but soon realized it was her roommate's. Months ago, Draco practically pleaded with Dobby to retrieve some of his belongings from Malfoy Manor. He couldn't have lived well these past couple months without some of his clothes and toiletries.

She spontaneously began to wonder if his soap was enchanted. How else could being close to him affect her so much? She brought it to her nose, breathed it in, and was disappointed when she couldn't detect any magical properties. It was merely sandalwood, a fragrance that always allured her, though it was still missing an integral part: Him.

As she swapped his soap for hers and lathered it on her skin, she vividly recalled Draco standing shirtless before her in the Shell Cottage bathroom, covered in scars and sinewy flesh. In an unanticipated move, she began to imagine him climbing into the shower with her and replacing her hands with his.

Her roommate inadvertently managed to arouse her numerous times when they lived together, but she always pushed the feelings aside, thinking they were inappropriate. Now, they were more frequent and harder to resist. She shut her eyes once again to rid her mind of such an absurd fantasy and let the water pour over her hair and face.

When Hermione finished in the shower, she cleared the fogged mirror with her hand and examined herself. She couldn't find anything remarkable about her looks. The only time her hair was truly manageable was when it was soaked by the shower. Her brow was key to expressing most of her emotions and creases easily formed around it. Her breasts were rather small and her body wasn't as curvy as she liked. She avoided make-up because she didn't like the idea of painting herself to appear more than what she was. What she believed spoiled her beauty were the scattered wounds along her neck. With a saddened look, she reached up with her left hand to cover it, but the glimpse of the word '_Mudblood'_ on her forearm made her feel even worse. _Why would anyone fall for someone so blemished and broken?_ she thought.

With a frown, she wrapped herself in a towel, grabbed the apple, and left the bathroom. She crossed the hall to her room and paused at her doorway to observe Draco, who had his back turned as he poured coffee into a mug. He eventually turned around to lean against the counter and their gaze met. As he slowly lifted the mug to his lips, he caught sight of her bare calf and curving, towel-covered rear. He tilted the mug before it reached his lips and spilled coffee down his chin. He spun around to hide his blunder and the heavy blush on his face. With great reluctance, he looked back to discover that she had disappeared.

Draco glared at the mug on the counter before smacking it into the sink. He hated coffee. He hated Hermione for unknowingly teasing him, not just in her post-showered state, but also when she walked around the flat in pajama bottoms and a shirt that left little to his imagination. Most of all, he hated himself for behaving like a randy teenager around her. There was nothing he could do about it… except move out. He was sure she'd rejoice.

Hermione eventually re-emerged fully clothed, so they left the flat to deliver the remaining mail to the safe houses. It was mid-afternoon when they Apparated to the last house, which was secluded in a bright forest. Susan Bones impishly peeked through the hallway when they entered. "Hey, Hermione and Malfoy are here!" she yelled further into the house. She approached them with a grin and asked, "Did you have fun last night?"

Hermione smiled bashfully. "I did! I'm so glad you came out."

Just then Romilda emerge with a scowl directed at the two guests. She crossed her arms before them and coldly inquired, "What are you doing here?"

"We're delivering mail to the Order," Hermione replied. She was mystified by Romilda's behaviour. Draco revealed the last item, which was a parcel intended for Susan.

"There's no post on Sundays! Everyone knows that!" she joked.

"We're not Muggles," Hermione responded with a smile. Susan took the parcel and sat on the nearby sofa to open it. She read the letter inside, hugged it tightly against her chest, and bounced up and down in her seat.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"My parents! Oh, I've wanted this for so long!" Susan reached in to reveal a delectable-looking cupcake with icing swirled perfectly on top and Hermione giggled at the sight. Susan shared a grin with her before she took a slow bite out of it. Countless memories of merry cupcake tasting flooded Susan's mind, raising her to a near state of euphoria.

As Susan licked icing off her forefinger, Hermione realized that finger was on the same hand she briefly lost in Diagon Alley. Hermione knew Susan had endured many traumatic events in her life. In sixth year, Voldemort killed Susan's aunt, Amelia Bones, who she was very close to. After mourning her aunt and returning to school, Susan splinched off her leg when they were being taught how to Apparate.

Hermione marvelled at Susan and was reminded of something she neglected in the last few months. In Rupert's last moments, he acknowledged how happy Susan was when her hand was returned to her. Hermione then decided to appreciate what she had and explore more aspects of her life that could potentially make her happier. It was the surest way to survive the war.

Meanwhile, Romilda's deathly glare still flitted between the guests. Draco whispered into Hermione's ear, "We should go. Bones is about to make sweet love to her parents' cupcakes and Romilda is being excessively vain." After one last look, she turned around and followed him out.

"Why was she so unhappy to see us?"

"I'm sure you can figure that one out on your own," Draco answered indifferently.

"I don't remember much of last night."

"Count that as a blessing, Granger."

Their task was done and the Order didn't want a map of safe houses lying around, so Draco pulled it out and incinerated it with Bella's wand. Hermione watched as burning bits of parchment floated into the air. It was a sunny, cloudless afternoon in late September and the trees were swaying in the wind. The only sounds were of rustling leaves and a flowing river. Their surroundings were oddly familiar to her, so she asked, "Where are we?"

"Near Coleford, Gloucestershire."

"The Forest of Dean," Hermione mumbled in revelation. Without saying a word, she jogged deep into the woods.

"Granger, wait up!" he yelled and ran after her. When they slowed to a walk, he uttered, "We ought to return to the flat."

"You go on ahead."

"I think I'll stay and keep you out of trouble." Hermione hid a smile from him. He was far more protective of her than he was willing to admit. Even though she felt she didn't need protection, she still appreciated it.

Like Susan, she was beginning to feel the warm embrace of a familiar place and time. She reached her hand out to let the tall grass along the trail slip between her fingers. They reached a spot in the forest where fields of wild lavender covered the ground as far as the eye could see. The sun beamed through the trees and looked like the folds of a curtain. Bright shades of yellow, green, and lavender gave the forest its striking beauty and Hermione fell in love with it all over again. She watched two little birds soar from tree to tree as they courted each other.

"My family went on a camping trip one summer… just over there." Hermione pointed to an opening near the river. Draco looked, but remained silent. "Do you ever wish your family would write to you, telling you how they are or how much they miss you?" After a while, he gave her an honest nod. "I do too," she said.

Draco finally looked at her and inquired, "Why don't you write to them then?"

Hermione lowered her gaze, initially reluctant to reveal her deepest secret to him. Months ago, she wouldn't have trusted Draco with anything, but things were different now. "I obliviated them," she solemnly declared a moment later. "They're in Australia right now, probably living happily away from the war and away from me. If they saw me now, they wouldn't recognize their only child." She shifted on her feet, afraid to look at Draco as she continued, "I don't expect you to understand why I did it. It was for their safety and well-being, but I feel guilt everyday because I'm not sure... if..."

Hermione couldn't finish, so Draco did it for her. "Not sure if they'd agree with you. And afraid they'd be furious if you confronted them about it."

Hermione finally met Draco's sympathetic gaze and blinked in surprise. "E-Exactly. How did you know?"

"Because I'm going through the same thing. I joined the Order, which I know my parents are furious about. I still feel guilt and I worry about them everyday, but I know, deep down, that it was the right thing to do."

"I thought I'd never find someone... who could understand how hard it is for me."

"I wouldn't have tried to assassinate Dumbledore if the Dark Lord hadn't threatened to kill my family. As only children, we value our parents more than anything, especially since Potter and Longbottom lost theirs. We've both been branded to be discriminated. Pureblood or Muggle-born, we're still the same."

"…We're the same," Hermione repeated in revelation. She smiled and stared deep into his eyes.

The silence and harmony of the moment conjured an anxious feeling in Draco, like he was about to do something highly inappropriate, so he tried to distance himself from her. "I figured you'd be the nature-loving type, Granger. Your hair says it all."

A smile crept onto her face and she turned to look around. "Do you like it?"

"What?" Draco asked, unsure what she meant.

"The view," she said, nodding to the forest.

"Oh. Yeah, I suppose."

"How could you not? Mankind's carelessness and cruelty might fade over time, but nature is always peaceful, even in war."

"So you say, but even now leaves are beginning to fall, it's getting colder, darker, and winter is coming. Nature can be just as cruel and devastating as man. As appealing as it looks now, I just know it'll all be gone in a matter of months…"

He took one last glance at the forest and lowered his head. "I know you're trying to guide me down some sort of 'path toward goodness', but maybe I'm not worth the effort. I'll only know the world's evil. These days, I have to change my appearance and pretend I'm someone else, but I'll always be Draco Malfoy. A Death Eater."

Hermione's brow furrowed and she took a step closer to him. "That's not true. I've seen your good side," she gently stated. "Your family may have taught you to become a Death Eater and I may be trying to change that, but it's your life now and you can believe what you want. Growing up is all about deciding where you stand and who you really are. Some days, evil might prevail in the world, but the existence of good and evil is what makes life beautiful. You should let them live in harmony inside you."

"Good and evil can never live in harmony, Granger."

"Why not? Look at the way the lavender on the ground contrasts the trees! It's rare to see such contrast and equality, but doesn't that make it perfect? Nature finds balance over time and one force cannot exist without another to challenge it. For example, you'll never feel happiness without knowing sadness first."

"…Or never find goodness within you until you've seen evil?"

"Exactly!" Hermione chirped excitedly. Draco was smirking at her, but she quickly realized that it was gentler, more playful, than the one he wore when he bullied her at school. She started feeling giddy because it made him look extremely attractive. His hair was also shorter than it had been in school. He no longer combed or jelled it down, so it blew in the wind. She was glad she tied hers back that morning. She inquired impulsively, "How have you kept your hair short all this time?"

"Magic," he responded as if it was obvious.

Hermione blushed and wondered why she asked that after engaging in such profound topics. Feelings that lay dormant inside her for too long were spurring her on. "You should let me cut it someday."

"I'd sooner let Dementors babysit my kids," he quipped with a smile. Hermione laughed and the silence that followed was perhaps the most comfortable they'd ever shared with each other. Hermione reached out to grab Draco's hand and watched as he slowly leaned forward. His eyelids lowered and he looked like he was swooping in for a kiss when she turned the hand that held his and Apparated them to the flight of stairs near their flat.

Draco steadied his teetering frame while the witch before him turned around and sprinted up the stairs. "I hate it when you do that," he barked, unaware of the pleased smile on Hermione's face. They were leaving trails of mud behind, so Draco drew Bella's wand and cleaned after them.

When they entered the flat, they took off their muddied boots and outer layers. Hermione was nervous and her palms felt sweaty. She was undoing the zipper of her hoodie, but when she realized the implication of their actions, she paused. She then pulled the zipper up and down and pretended like she was playing with it. She was sure he knew what she was thinking. If his observational skills were as sharp as he claimed, he must have noticed the nervous behaviour she exhibited whenever he was near. She blushed heavily at the thought and kept her hoodie and scarf on, despite feeling uncomfortably hot in them.

Draco watched as Hermione approached the piano and sat down on the left half of the bench, which was a clear invitation for him to join her. When he sat next to her, a small smile graced her lips and she started to play.

The piece Hermione played was one Draco had been teaching her over the last month and had a happier tone than the first one he played in their flat. It also had more rhythmic freedom, which was a relief for her. Her arm would graze his chest whenever she reached over to play a high note, which caused her to slow down and her face to heat up. Draco didn't seem to mind.

Eventually, the piece ended, which prompted Draco to declare, "Not bad, Granger. You're a quick learner after all!" He expected a cheeky response, but there was none. Hermione glided her finger along a key, the way she always did when contemplating something deeply. "Do you want another go at it?" he asked, but she remained silent and her face was hidden from his gaze. Annoyed by her ignorance, he eventually rose from the seat. He would've headed to the kitchen if her hand hadn't snatched his. She pulled it down, beckoning him to sit again, so he did. She eventually let go and he quickly yearned for her touch. "Something troubling you?"

"A little," Hermione murmured with a coy smile. She turned to stare at him and he finally saw the vulnerable curiosity in her expression. It was the way her eyes narrowed at him inquisitively and her teeth nibbled on her bottom lip. She was always an expressive person and he was a keen observer. He couldn't take his eyes off of her even if he tried. Words came out of that kissable mouth, but he didn't hear them.

He blinked out of his daze. "What?"

She turned away to hide her embarrassment and her conscience hysterically exclaimed _He isn't even listening!_ Maybe he was petrified by what she asked. She didn't think she had the courage to ask again. "Forget it," she choked and got up to leave.

"No," he soundly asserted and pulled her arm down to keep her in place. "I was distracted. You were saying?"

She eyed him confusedly for a long moment. "Distracted? By what?" He didn't answer and simply stared blankly into her eyes, the way he always did to mask his feelings. Hermione grew frustrated with him… but then she had an intriguing idea. The fact that he wore his mask in that moment meant so much more. If only she could see past his armour.

"What did you say, Granger?"

She took a deep breath and said, "I've just been thinking about recent events, and um… Well, my perspective is certainly a lot different now than it was seven years ago, when I first met you and thought you were nothing more than an arrogant, dodgy villain." She grinned fiendishly at him, but his cool, calculating gaze didn't break.

Her smile fell and she looked down at the keyboard, having little courage to keep that stare for long. It was difficult to look at him because she had never opened herself up like this before. She was coming out of her shell now and all she could do was hope he'd come out of his to meet her.

"I know alcohol sometimes hinders logical thought and makes people do silly things. However…" She took a deep breath and stared into his eyes one more time. "I don't regret what I did last night… I liked the kiss we shared." Her gaze drifted down to his parted lips. They were so tantalizingly close now, closer than before. "I-I've been wondering if you liked it too because I wouldn't mind it at all if we-" Draco swiftly closed the gap and she whimpered when their lips collided.

All day, they had been craving each other's touch. The explosive passion from last night returned, which left them awe-struck by its power. Hermione rejoiced when she realized that snogging him was even better this time because the alcohol in her system had dulled her senses. Her heightened awareness of the taste of his mouth and the heat of his body as she pressed against it drove her to an even higher state of arousal. Draco's tongue teased her lower lip, so she opened her mouth to let it tangle with hers.

Hermione's left hand tugged below the collar of his black dress shirt and her right reached up to tangle in his hair. Meanwhile, Draco's right hand slid down her inner thigh, a feeling that caused liquid heat to pool in her core. His other hand slid between her clothes to rub the skin of her lower back, which sent a delightful shiver up her spine. The only thought that crossed her mind as she turned into putty in his arms was that he was handling her the same way he handled the piano. She had no problem with that whatsoever; in fact, it was coaxing her to snog him harder, until her lips bruised and jaw ached.

Eventually, Draco had to stop for breath. Kissing for so long required that he breathed through his nose and that only fueled the fires because Hermione's scent, which had already been haunting him while he lived with her, was sugary and intoxicating. With a breathy chuckle, he finally replied, "I wouldn't mind either."

She swallowed audibly and said, "I initially asked if you want me." She saw his eyes light up. "If there's any chance you do, I just want you to know that you can… W-want me, that is. Or have me. I…I don't know." She stumbled over her own words and turned away in embarrassment. "You probably think it's absurd to be with someone like me. A Mudblood."

Draco gave her an agitated look. "My perspective has changed too and you've given me ample proof over the years that _Muggle-borns _aren't filthy or stupid. I never thought I'd be friends with a Muggle-born, but here we are."

"I just think it would be perfectly _logical_ if we were more than just friends."

She felt warmth on her side where he leaned in close. "I do want you, Granger. More than anything," he whispered low in her ear. His deep voice had a seductive quality that made her shiver with excitement.

Hermione turned to him and whispered with hooded eyes, "Then we mustn't tarry…"

Draco stared at her blankly before he realized what Hermione was hinting at. "Now?" he asked, assuming she had little experience for that sort of thing.

"Absolutely. You saw Susan today. We have to cherish what's good in the world before it slips through our fingers. You're not going to say no, are you?" she inquired with a raised brow. He gave her an amused look. "I'd prefer to be carried, like a bride to her chambers," she as-a-matter-of-factly declared.

Draco sighed and reminded himself that she was from Gryffindor, a house of recklessness. "Have it your way then!" he said before he swiftly leaned into her lap, wrapped his left arm around her back, his right under her knees, and lifted her over his shoulder. Hermione screamed as her feet left the floor. To steady herself, her hand instinctively flew onto the keyboard, which played a loud, unpleasant chord.

She laughed and yelled, "Not like this!"

"Sorry, Granger; you've prompted too much cliché as is. _Like a bride to her chambers? _What do you think this is? A seedy romance novel?" Hermione grinned as he carried her away.

When they entered her room, Draco managed to shut the door with his heel. He then strode over to her bed and set her down. She rose on her knees before him and they stared at each other. Adrenaline coursed through their veins. "I feel like I've been abducted to a lonely tower guarded by a dragon," Hermione said with a giggle.

"You do know what my name means, don't you?" Draco asked with an evil grin, which made her smile.

"Perhaps I should cry out for all the brave princes in the land to come slay you and save me."

Draco leaned in close and whispered, "I'll burn them all." He kissed lightly along her temple and her eyes fluttered close.

Silence drew on before her growing anxiousness prompted her to say, "I've never done this before." Their gaze met again and she asked, "Have you?" Draco nodded his head slowly. He was expressionless and that somehow calmed her shaky nerves. "With Pansy?" He nodded again. Hermione could feel his eyes delving deep into hers, reading her. She was scared, but she knew it was normal, considering what they were about to do. "Did you like it? I mean… was she good?"

"That doesn't matter right now," said Draco with firm assurance.

"What does?" she asked.

"Only you."

Hermione felt something in her chest flutter and she found it more difficult to control her breathing. Their lips collided once more and hands flew up to caress each other through clothes that seemed to suffocate their skin. Her body was soft and shapely against his touch, while his was hard, but warm and enticing against hers. They pressed urgently against one another and yearned for pleasure to engulf their senses completely. Hermione didn't even know what that felt like. She broke the kiss and anxiously stated, "I read it hurts the first time."

Draco smirked - the gentler, playful one he seemed to reserve only for her. "Done your research, have you? You're right. It's common, but it'll be easier for you if we're careful. Patient. If we do this right, I reckon you'll come to enjoy shagging."

Hermione snorted, finding that word silly. "Is that so?"

"Well, you read the books, didn't you?" Draco whispered low into her ear, which caused the little hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. "You've read about how it could feel." His steady hands rubbed up and down the back of her arms as they held each other close. "How many then?"

"How many what?"

"Books did you read on…" He paused and moved his thumb to rub the peak of her breast, which made her gasp. "This particular subject." _Good heavens_! Hermione thought. He pressed through three layers of clothing and yet the simple action sent a jolt of pleasure through her body.

"Only a few. This is one of the few subjects I haven't study meticulously."

"You always have a way with words, Granger, even now. I'm afraid of waking up tomorrow and finding an essay on the table titled, _'A Critical Analysis of Sleeping With Draco Malfoy.'" _Draco smirked goofily, but Hermione was too nervous to laugh or retaliate. She was too distracted by his affirmation of what they were about to do. Just the thought made her heart race.

_T__his is absurd!_ the voice inside Hermione's head exclaimed when she realized he was dominating the scene. She couldn't let him gain the upper hand. She needed to do something unpredictable, something bold and Gryffindor in character. She reached low to glide her hand along the ridge that formed at the front of his jeans. He shuddered and lost control for the briefest second. The sight turned her on even further and she gave him a sultry grin.

"You said you've never done this before," Draco uttered shakily.

"It takes two to play this game and I'm a quick learner."

"Well played, Granger," he remarked.

She stopped touching him at that and he was confused. "Call me Hermione," she softly ordered.

A moment passed and Draco corrected himself. "Hermione," he said with a smile at the end - the way she liked.

"Draco," she softly cooed. She leaned in and pressed her forehead against his in contentment.

"I like the way you say my name," he said with a wider grin and her face lit up. "You always seem like you got a bunch of marbles in your mouth."

Hermione's jaw dropped in outrage. "You're such an arse!" she exclaimed. She shoved him away and punched his shoulder. Draco was unfazed by her assault. He leaned his head back, gripped his sides, and laughed hysterically. He was consumed by absolute joy and she was sorely tempted to laugh with him. "Malfoy, you're so… so infuriating! I can't believe I ever asked you to do this!" she said with crossed arms. Draco's laughter quickly died down and he tackled her into the bed, making her yelp in surprise. He pinned her arms above her head and trapped her under his weight.

"It's Draco," he said with a smile. his pointed nose tickled hers as she squirmed delightfully against him.

She pouted and eventually corrected herself. _"Draco."_ They both giggled at that; however, a moment later, nothing could be heard except their laboured breathing as they stared into each other's eyes, rings of chocolate brown into liquid silver, both dilated with passion. Draco kissed behind Hermione's ear and quickly found a spot that tore a moan from her throat. She turned her head to give him further access.

Draco reached up and tugged Hermione's scarf from her neck, revealing her wounds. She suddenly tensed and her brow knitted as a significant piece of her shell was removed. Draco knew exactly why she was troubled. Knew her better than anyone now. He leaned in close to her again and whispered, "I can help you forget."

"I've tried so hard," she said as her eyes watered. "I don't think I can."

"You can't do it alone. I learned that when Blaise was killed." He shifted above her and their gaze met. "We can do this together. We can survive."

"How?" she asked helplessly.

He tenderly kissed a wound and she started to relax again as the feeling of his mouth on her neck rekindled the flames in her body. The scarf was tossed on the floor and quickly forgotten.

He then started to bite and suck on her delicate skin. Meanwhile, his fingers tugged on the zipper of her hoodie. When it opened, she panted, "Wait!" and saw sadness flash in his eyes. To appease him, she rose up and discarded her hoodie. He tugged on her long-sleeved shirt immediately after, so she raised her arms to let him discard that too.

He hastily removed her jeans and socks, and next thing she knew, she was sitting on the bed in her plain, forest green bra and matching knickers, nervously gripping the sheets by her waist. She immediately noted the inequality of the situation. Noted that she was nearly naked while he was fully clothed; however, she fully intended to show Draco how much she trusted him and this was the surest way of doing so.

Draco was taken aback by how stunning she looked as she propped herself up by her arms. He climbed halfway into the bed and hovered above her. One arm kept him balanced above her while the other reached out and tugged one bra strap down her shoulder. With eyes connected with hers, he reached underneath the loosened cup and palmed her breast, eliciting a throaty moan from her mouth.

Hermione closed her eyes and arched her back, having never been touched liked this before. His calloused fingers massaged her aching flesh and twisted her nipple. Her trembling arms gave way and she melted into the bed. Soon after that, his free hand pulled the other strap down and he started massaging both breasts.

She mewled in disappointment a moment later as one hand left her nipple and skimmed down her belly. Draco slipped into her knickers and brushed her dripping folds, causing her to emit a little cry in surprise. Her hips jerked away reflexively, but he persisted. His fingers dipped in to gather her abundant wetness and immediately searched for the bundle of nerves above her entrance.

Her legs widened a little as she got used to the sensation of being touched down there. In fact, she was beginning to love it. Her body was being assaulted by waves of pleasure unlike anything she'd ever felt before. It was magic building up and sending her higher and higher, as if she was flying. With that thought, Hermione grew worried she was about to fall and it would hurt. Her hands flew out to grab Draco's shirt and pulled him close.

Draco intensified his assault on her flesh. He read her responses to his touch and doubled his efforts, wanting to demonstrate how well he could please her. Hermione was filling the room with her wild moans, which was music to his ears. He knew she was on the brink of release, so he inserted two fingers. He rubbed his thumb firmly against her swollen clit and sent her spiralling into her first orgasm.

Brilliant light danced behind her eyes and her soul sang in unanticipated bliss. Her mouth opened wide and she let out a long wail. Draco kept his fingers moving against her flesh and let her ride the magnificent tide of pleasure right to the very end. She stretched across the bed like a cat, but soon flamed in embarrassment as she recalled how loud she was a moment ago.

Draco admired her from above. Her bra was out of place and her knickers were halfway down her thighs. A blush and a layer of sweat adorned her creamy skin. It aroused him beyond belief to see her come apart in his arms and feel her readiness drip across his hand. He didn't want anything more in the world than her in that moment, evidence of that straining painfully against his jeans. He realized then that his clothes were still on and hastily sprung off the bed to remove them.

Hermione felt cool air waft over her heated skin when he left and a soft gasp escaped her lips. "Oh, God…" she finally uttered, her eyes nearly closed as she looked up at the ceiling.

"It's Draco… and you're welcome." Her arm slowly reached up to contain her giggling. "I evened the odds a little," Draco declared, which prompted her to look at him. Her already-laboured breath got caught in her throat and her eyes widened when she saw him standing proudly before her wearing absolutely nothing.

Draco's body had changed a bit since she saw it last in Shell Cottage. He looked healthier, a bit of a tan had appeared, and while he still retained most of his lean muscles, many sharp lines had softened. As if in a trance, her eyes traced each faint scar covering his chest and stomach until they went below his waist.

She had, on a few occasions, tried to imagine what a naked man would look like, but… _Imagining someone naked and seeing it are two entirely different things_, she repeated like a mantra in her head. All she could do was stare, feeling mesmerised and intimidated by the rigid member between his legs.

He reached out to take her hand and pull her off the bed. After gaining a steady foot, Hermione's lustful eyes returned to his body, which was only half an arm's length away. She was so enthralled by Draco's back rippling like water as he pulled the bedcovers aside that her head began to swim.

After learning how to breathe again, Hermione pushed a shaky hand against his shoulder and he sunk into the bed. She removed her bra and knickers and fearlessly climbed on top of him. She then reached behind her head to finally remove her hairband.

Their gaze met as she gathered her mane over her shoulder and took a calming breath. She noted that it was his turn to admire her. She smiled knowingly and asked, "You like my hair, don't you?" Draco's mouth, which had initially been open, closed and his jaw muscles flexed. A second later, however, she spotted the naughty quirk of his lip. "No sense lying about it anymore," she huskily uttered and leaned down to ensnare his lips with hers.

The most intimate parts of their bodies were pressing together now. A simple shift of Hermione's hips and they would find completion, like two long-lost pieces of a puzzle, but she wanted to savour the moment. Her mouth left his to place feathery-light kisses down his strong chin, neck, and scars along his chest and shoulders while her fingers traced the lining of his stomach.

Hermione's tender touch aroused him more than he was willing to admit and he'd soon be driven mad if her wild curls kept tickling him in her wake. He reached his left hand out to swipe some over her shoulder and that's when she spotted it. "Did it hurt when you got this?" she asked, eyeing the Dark Mark on his forearm with unease. It was almost touching her nose.

"More than you can imagine," Draco responded as he stared into her eyes.

"I don't know; I can imagine quite a bit," said Hermione in dry humour as she held up _her_ left forearm and '_Mudblood'_ came into his view.

Draco smiled gently and admitted, "Not all these scars were from Potter." He took her arm and moved it to his mouth. "And I know what aunt Bella's knife feels like," he said before he kissed her scars too.

He suddenly rose up and assaulted her breasts with his mouth, which caused her to cry out. He bit and licked her sensitive nipples until she was a whimpering mess in his arms, then deftly rolled over so that he was on top, nestled between her soaked thighs. He pulled the bedcovers over them and asked, "Are you ready, Granger?" knowing it was a bit redundant.

"Hermio-"

_"Hermione!"_ he abruptly corrected himself. She felt puffs of air against her forehead and looked up to find that he was as on edge as she was. Draco was panting, his forehead shined with perspiration, and every muscle in his body flexed to their limit.

Hermione nodded feverishly, her nails digging into his wide shoulders. "Yes, Draco!" she managed to reply between exhilarated breaths. She had never been more ready for anything else in her entire life.

Draco pushed into her wet, clenching heat at an agonizing pace and shuddered. She felt incredible and it took all of his willpower not to slam into her in the most primitive way and find release without attending to her needs. He kept sinking in until he reached her barrier and paused to give her a moment.

Hermione sensed that the pain was coming and took a few deep breaths before he plunged in the rest of the way. She felt something tear and cried out when searing pain followed in its wake. Her eyes squeezed shut. When a tear slipped through, it was unexpectedly absorbed by a tender kiss.

Hermione opened her watery eyes to find Draco staring at her with a soft, concerned expression. It was similar to the one she saw the day he saved her from Bellatrix. She eventually realized that he was making an unspoken promise to never hurt her again and the pain quickly faded away.

Draco cautiously withdrew, entered again, and repeated. When Hermione first saw his size, she was daunted by it, but having him completely inside her now was an amazing feeling. The pain in her abdomen was slowly being overtaken by a torrent of pleasure, which she knew would be even greater than the first.

She was biting her lip hard to contain any sounds that might embarrass her further, but he kept brushing against another spot deep within that sent tremors up her spine and stole the breath from her lungs. Her hips canted to meet his thrusts, sweat poured from her skin, and moans tore from her throat as he took her higher.

Hermione's right hand gripped one corner of her pillow while her left tangled with Draco's. She was almost there, teetering on the edge of soul-possessing bliss. She couldn't contain her emotions as she panted and pleaded, "Please, Draco! I'm almost... S-So close!"

Both of her heels were now digging into his rear. His swift, precise strokes inside her fluttering heat finally pushed her over the edge. She screamed her boundless pleasure to the heavens. Her body thrashed around him and her hand squeezed his as if he was going to leave her at any moment.

But he wasn't. In fact, Hermione was still in the middle of her climax when he started to alternate between clutching her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth, and kissing her lips and neck. He did all the things that excited her all over again and her pleas turned into whimpering nonsense, save for his name tumbling repeatedly from her lips. He changed the angle and speed of his thrusts until she had climaxed again and again, until she was sobbing beneath him from emotional strain.

Draco was getting closer to his release so he leaned forward, pressed his heated chest against hers, and picked up his pace. Her flooded walls gripped him so tightly, he was sure he'd be undone in seconds. A shaky groan was torn from his throat when he felt her mouth latch onto his neck.

As Hermione sucked his skin between her teeth, she could hear her name tumble repeatedly from his lips. She finally let go of his hand to wrap her arms tightly over his shoulders and brace herself. When she felt him tense in her arms and find release, she fell over the edge one last time and opened her mouth in a silent scream.

After floating in blissful stillness for several seconds, they came down together. Only their strained breathing could be heard. Draco eventually withdrew, rolled onto his side, and took her with him. As they lay in a tangle of sweaty limbs and sheets, both knew that a single word spoken between them would have spoiled the aftermath of an immensely satisfying experience. Their breathing returned to normal and they quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Draco woke up from his first untroubled sleep in a long while to find that Hermione had disappeared. He sat up in her bed, blinked, and looked around in confusion. He filtered out the sound of London traffic and heard the shower running in the bathroom. He anxiously waited.<p>

Soon enough, it was turned off and Hermione emerged. His breath hitched when he saw her shining, delicate skin and feminine curves wrapped in a towel again. "Hu-" he paused to clear his throat. "Hello."

"Hi," she responded timidly as she walked to her dresser. A brief glance at his ruffled hair, charming face, and thin, but defined frame caused familiar heat to pool between her legs, despite the lingering pain in her abdomen. She turned her back to him, pulled a vial from her dresser, and drank its contents.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

Hermione closed her eyes and trembled as conflicting emotions swelled within her. When she woke up earlier, she discovered that she had bled a little so she squirmed out of Draco's clutches to take a shower. When under the stream of water, she felt surprise and a little remorse that she had lost her virginity in almost a blink of an eye. She was supposed to be happy. Instead she was confused and anxious because of how quickly things had developed between Draco and her. She keenly hoped having wild, toe-curling sex with her meant more to him than a quest to clear his conscience.

She turned around and responded, "I'm a bit sore, though taking a shower certainly helped. The result of _all that_ was a bit... icky."

Draco smirked and secretly noted that her voice croaked when she spoke. It reminded him of how loudly she screamed earlier. She interrupted his reminiscing by holding up the empty vial. "This is a Contraceptive Potion I brewed months ago, in case you were worried."

"Well, good for you."

Hermione crossed her arms and gave him her best high-and-mighty look. "You completely forgot, didn't you?"

Draco crossed his arms too and said, "Not at all! I had complete faith in your ability to plan ahead. Was I wrong to rely on your intellect... _Hermione_?"

A tense moment later, she smiled a little and said, "You snaked you're way out of this one, Draco."

"Thank, Merlin," he said with a chuckle. He brought his hands behind his head and leaned back in relaxation.

Hermione arranged the clothes she planned to wear for the night and turned around to find him lounging in her bed like a king. He looked every bit like the old Malfoy and it made her uncomfortable.

She wanted Draco to understand that it was a confusing time for her. He had just taken her virginity - something every girl valued highly - and looked completely insensitive about it, which annoyed her immensely.

Hermione spoke, "I'm sure you're mightily pleased with yourself since you managed to bed a Mudblood. That ought to chalk up a few points for you on the karma scoreboard."

She watched him tense, drop his arms, and look her dead in the eye. He surprised her, though, when he sternly ordered, "Don't say that word." She hadn't expected him to change the subject, but she had called herself the word he used to insult her for years.

She stuck her chin out and asked, "Why not? I'm Mudblood and proud of it! You can't stop me from saying it just because it makes you uncomfortable."

"It doesn't make me- What makes me uncomfortable is that you use it so liberally."

Hermione crossed her arms again. "Oh, so you didn't use it liberally all these years? I'm re-appropriating the word. If it bothers you, perfect, because it doesn't bother me at all!"

"Then why are you always wearing long-sleeved shirts? You say it doesn't bother you, but you're always tugging your sleeve in your left hand to cover your scars." Hermione lowered her gaze in embarrassment because he was right. All her t-shirts were buried under her long-sleeved shirts in her dresser. "The sub-conscience always tells the truth. You wear the word like armour, thinking it protects you, but it weighs you down and suffocates you."

"You're always hiding your Dark Mark!"

"Yes! And I don't want to be a Death Eater anymore! I don't want to take that past with me when the war is over. Do you want to be a Mudblood for the rest of your life?" He watched her flinch as if the word finally coming from him hurt her physically.

She thought about it hard for a moment, but her face eventually softened in resignation. "Of course I don't want to be called a Mudblood… The truth is that it's shaped my life so much. I've always used the prejudice and hate directed toward me as motivation to work harder, fight harder, and prove everyone wrong. If the Order wins, what will I be? Just a witch, I suppose. I've focused so much on fighting _You-Know-Who_ that I never thought about what'll happen after."

She watched him rise out of her bed in all his naked glory and approach her with a firm expression. Her eyes widened and her voice rose as he got closer, "D-Draco, what are you- Could you put some clothes on please?"

Draco trapped her against the dresser, gave her a swift peck on the lips, and said, "And I thought I had identity issues."

"You... you don't have identity issues," she declared breathlessly. "You have what some might indelicately call, 'daddy issues.' Far more troubling."

Draco's expression turned from amused to annoyed and he growled, "I do _not_ have daddy issues."

"You do. Deny it all you want," she said, a devious smirk appearing on her lips.

Draco groaned in frustration, then made her shriek in surprise when he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to bed. He laid her down, tugged the towel off her body, and proceeded to kiss the tender spots on her skin. He started with the bite marks on her neck and made his way to the bruise marks on her hips. She sighed and felt her anxiety fade away to be replaced by arousal.

Out of all the people she knew, it seemed like Draco was the only person who could make her furious in one moment, ponder her own existence in another, and tremble with want in the end. She wondered if his effect on her was either or good or bad. Perhaps both?

"It's almost midnight. What should we do with all this energy?" she asked with a humored tone while luxuriating under his skilled ministrations.

After licking around her navel, Draco hummed and said, "I can think of a few things."

Hermione nervously watched him go lower. "I... I told you I'm still sore."

"I know," he said. His eyes somehow conveyed gentleness and mischief equally as he returned her gaze. He settled himself between her legs and leaned down to lick along her entrance, which prompted her eyes to widen in disbelief.

"You don't have to-" she began and paused as soon as she saw the expectant rise of Draco's brow. Hermione was once sure she'd never find pleasure from being licked down there, but the feeling of his skilled tongue when it made its first swipe couldn't be neglected.

She spread her legs, gripped the sheets, and reached a glorious climax twelve minutes later; at that point, she was never more glad to be proven wrong. She finally decided that there was no point in resisting Draco anymore because life was too short to stay in her shell and be alone forever. They spent most of the night using their hands, lips, and tongues to explore each other's bodies and when dawn finally peak through the window, they were asleep in each other's arms again.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Ta-daa! The chapter you've all been waiting for! I believe Draco and Hermione have always been lonely, misunderstood, and not fully exploited as characters, but here they finally find a place where they can really perform magic. As the story's main theme, Hermione's expressive highs and Draco's broody lows play simultaneously to reach that delicious note of euphoria. I could leave this story unfinished, but still be content knowing my favourite characters got together with my favourite, gut-wrenchingly soulful music.<p>

Album artwork of the Forest of Dean and some fantastic inspirational art by Skyltik can be found in the photobucket link. The piano tune played is Chopin's Nocturne No.2, Op.9 No.2 in Eb.

The Thin Red Line movie is primarily about two characters, Witt and Welsh, who argue whether the world is good or evil. It's ironic because they form a bond as the war goes on, despite differing greatly in opinion. They're the biggest inspiration for Draco and Hermione, but there are a few infamous couples I acknowledged in the Photobucket Album. It's curious to see how popular Draco and Hermione really are as a type of couple. I suppose I'm pretty romantic, but I'll take wit and chemistry over love speeches and handholding any day. As quoted from Branagh's lovable version of Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing, "Thou and I are too wise to woo peaceably."


	19. The Chaos of the Phoenix

Link to chapter music on profile page

* * *

><p>It was midday in Diagon Alley, but the November clouds loomed over all the tightly packed houses. A crooked, insecure man named Mundungus Fletcher carried a bag at his side as he weaved his way through the alley. He constantly peered over his shoulder and hobbled from one shadow to the next until he reached his destination.<p>

Only two houses away from The Leaky Cauldron, he leaned against the wall and tightened the grip on his bag. Squeaking leather and his anxious breath were the only sounds made in the alley until a high shriek nearby caused him to jump. He turned to find a tabby cat perched on top of a brick wall, her tail swaying. "Blimey!" Mundungus cried out and swung his bag at her. "Shoo! Get lost, ya filthy beast!"

The feline hissed at him, hopped elegantly off the wall, and ran into the shadows. Not a second later, Minerva McGonagall appeared from the same spot, her elderly face firm and poised, startling Mundungus even more than the first time. "Very curious. I had similar words for you on my mind."

"Oh. Ah. S-sorry, miss," he stammered, his eyes lowering. "Very nervous, is all. Wouldn' wanna be caugh' dead with this." He gestured to his bag, or rather, what was inside it. "A bit risky to be meeting close to the Cauldron, I'n't it? Death Ea'ers always go there for a pint!"

"That's precisely why. Operating right under their noses is something they'd never suspect. Please keep your cowardly inclinations to a minimum while you work for the Order."

"I don't just work for the Order; I_ am _an Order member! And I _ain' _a coward!"

"You fled the Battle over Little Whinging at the sight of _You-Know-Who_," McGonagall coolly stated. "And left Alastor to fend for himself. He lost his life that night."

"If you saw the Dark Lord flyin' toward you, Killin' Curse on the tip of 'is tongue, you'd flee just as I did."

"I'd face him without hesitation and receive a Curse for my fellow Order members. You're a scoundrel and a thief."

"An' the only one with the know-how and the guts to infiltrate Travers and Selwyn's homes to steal this." Mundungus jerkily opened his bag and retrieved a ministry folder marked _CONFIDENTIAL_. "Mad Eye coerced me to take that Polyjuice. Let me do wha' I do best, miss."

McGonagall took the folder and eyed Mundungus up and down. He felt as if she was measuring his character with her eyes. "Albus said we'd one day find use for your thievery. It's unfortunate he couldn't live to see it."

"He was right!" he exclaimed. "Look… safe houses are fallin' off the map like flies and Kingsley is missin'! These files have all _You-Know-Who's_ secrets and will uncover why all this is happenin'! I know it!"

"This is only half of it, you said."

"Yeah. I sent the other folder to the flat across the Thames, the one with the Muggle-born and the Death Eater turncoat. Funny tha'."

"Very well," McGonagall stated. She tucked the folder into her robes and hurried away.

"You're welcome!" the sneering man yelled in her wake. He looked around nervously and hobbled back into the shadows.

Mundungus was right. The Order had lost contact with dozens of its safe houses, Kingsley was missing, and no one knew what was going on. McGonagall thought she picked a crucial time to finally assist the Order. She had resigned her post as Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts in the summer. After all, she had no authority to stop Severus and the Carrows from teaching Dark Arts at the school. She knew the Death Eaters suspected her of Order affiliation, but that didn't stop her. She knew she had to play her part in the war, no matter how challenging it turned out to be.

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione lay on one of the sofas inside the warmth and safety of their flat. Her bare, sweaty back pressed snugly against his front and their clothes were strewn out around the piano a few feet away.<p>

It had been a thrilling month since they started sleeping together and their adventures in the bedroom quickly spread throughout the flat. Draco had even fulfilled her fantasy a few days ago by hopping into the shower with her, claiming she was going to use up all the hot water. They stayed until the water ran cold and not much cleaning had occurred.

It almost felt as if there wasn't a war and they were simply a couple sharing life, though Draco remained emotionally distant. Hermione was still mulling over her feelings for him and a small part of her knew they'd have to address the matter. Later, perhaps… At that moment, she was content to let his hand glide lazily over her tummy while she recalled how they ended up on the sofa.

Draco had been showing her how to play a new piano piece when she had the sudden, irresistible urge to jump him. His intellect. His voice. His body was irresistible to her just as much as hers was to him. He took her up against the piano. Hands and limbs banged on the keys, making noise that pianos were never supposed to make. Hermione was sure the neighbors hated them by now. A frenzied moment later, Draco carried her to the sofa nearby and she ended up on top for the first time. She reveled in the power she held over him, especially in that position. She set the pace and rode him until they were both utterly spent.

As Hermione caught her breath, a glint appeared at the corner of her eye. She touched the silver snake ring on his finger and asked, "This is more than just a trinket, isn't it? It's an heirloom of the Malfoys; handed down through generations."

"Been reading up on my family, have you?" Draco asked.

"Just keen to learn more about my enemies." She could sense the amused grin behind her.

"Yeah. This ring's passed down from the patriarch to the heir… once it's confirmed that he's a wizard."

"You never take it off. It's like the way I am with my photographs. I think that deep down, you still love your father."

There was a tense pause between them. "I might worry about him, but I don't love him."

"Sure you do. Why do you still wear it?"

"Because it's just a bloody ring. What was I supposed to do? Take it off, throw it at him, and yell, _we're through?_"

Hermione's curls obscured Draco's vision, but he could tell that she was trying to suppress laughter. He felt her perfect body quiver against him and he grinned in delight. He then leaned in to place a kiss on her exposed neck, but she moved away and sat up. She pulled her mane over her shoulder and regarded him with a coy smile. Draco immediately wished that moment would never end.

Her eyes flitted to the door. "Merlin, someone could walk in on us at any moment! We should tidy up. The room needs to be cleared of our… _scent_," she said as her cheeks glowed red.

"To hell with people," he grumbled and propped himself up by his arm. "You need another good shag to set your priorities straight. I still have time to make you forget your own name… and make you scream mine out again and again…"

Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach as his wicked tone washed over her. It didn't help that he was slowly planting kisses along her spine. _He really is bad,_ she thought. To Hermione, Draco was like the devil on her shoulder: A cunning snake whispering naughty things in her ear - things that she had in fact let him do to her in the last month with increasingly little resistance. She let him take her down the sinful path because she trusted him and was sure he'd never make her do anything she didn't want to do. Her conscience never wavered… until now.

Hermione picked her bra off the floor and put it on. "Our friends will be here soon."

"_Your _friends," Draco urged, showing no sign of getting up. "It feels like you're organizing a dinner party. Should we tell them what's going on between us over tea and biscuits?"

"Don't be ridiculous. We're going to discuss the Horcrux hunt," she said without looking at him as she slid back into her underwear and jeans. She made a discomforted look. "I'm having a shower before they get here."

"Can I slither in?"

"No!" she stated with a slight smile. "You have to decipher those papers Mundungus brought over. You've neglected them for a week!"

Midway through her lecture, Draco rolled his eyes. "The last thing I want to do right now is Order paperwork! That's servant stuff!"

Hermione's hands were instantly on her hips. "Remember you're not in school anymore and these things _have _to be done. Honestly, you remind me of Harry and Ron. They always neglected their duties in school."

Draco finally sat up and asserted with seriousness, "I am _neither_ of those buffoons."

It seemed Draco wasn't the only one who could be manipulative. "If you say you're not like them, then prove it," she ordered with a knowing smile. "And put some pants on!"

For the next few hours, Draco locked himself in his room to deactivate the Death Eaters' enchantments that kept the folder sealed and Hermione tidied up the flat. When there was a knock at the door, she was there to open it. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Hannah, and Neville walked in and everyone gave her a warm hug. "Alright Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled warmly and responded, "Yeah, actually. The last month flew by so quickly."

"This place got a lot cozier since I was here last," Neville stated as he gave the room a once over. Draco and Hermione had been making the flat their home by conjuring newer decor. "It's like you've been living here for years."

"With Malfoy, I heard," Seamus added. "Blimey, Hermione; yer willpower is ridiculous. Where is that tosser anyway?"

"He's in his room deciphering papers."

"How long since you moved in?" Hannah asked her.

"Six months," she replied. "I really hope the Order lets us keep it when the war ends. If it ends."

Harry's gaze flitted to the wounds on Hermione's neck and he said, "I've never seen those before. Were those from Diagon Alley?"

With an introverted look, she raised her arm to touch them. She smiled gently and nodded, "I used to cover them with a scarf... but I think I've grown to accept them."

While Hermione gave them a tour of her home, Harry noticed that there was something different about her. It seemed like she was stronger and vibrant in her behavior, especially in Ron's presence. Harry had been worried that Ron continuing his relationship with Lavender would push Hermione into a deep depression. He was glad that this was not the case.

Harry began to think that Hermione discarding her scarf meant something more. It wasn't just her battle wounds she was coming to terms with. It was also the wounds Ron inflicted on her. Whatever she was doing seemed to help her move on and Harry was happy for her.

"Are these yer folks?" Seamus asked as he reached above the piano to grab Hermione's family portrait. Her hand shot out and smacked his down.

"Don't touch that!" she warned.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Sorry. You know how tidy I am. Right now, everything's in its rightful place."

"Mental, you are."

"Got any food?" Ron asked as he peered into their fridge.

"Not enough," Hermione replied. "I was planning on going out for groceries when everyone arrived. That way everybody gets what they want."

"Great. let's go. I barely get to explore London."

With a disappointed sigh, Harry took a seat on one of the sofas and said, "Ron, we're staying here."

"What?" he cried.

"We have to carry on planning the Horcrux hunt. Hermione knows the city. Everyone else should go with her."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" Seamus acknowledged as the other Order members headed out the door with Hermione in tow.

"Don't wait up, Ron!" Hermione sang with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled.

Hermione closed the door after her and saw Neville and Hannah race each other down the stairs, laughter echoing in their wake. She took her time walking down with Seamus.

"This is only from a bloke's point a view, so tell me if I'm wrong, Hermione," Seamus began, "But did Neville become a fine thing over the past year?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes he did, Seamus."

"A deadly chancer, he is; Hannah's been all over him today. What about you, Hermione? Any luck in the world of love? You oughta meet a fella someday."

"I already have."

"Really? Savage! What's his name then?"

"Oh…I meant to say I've dated before, but I can't imagine being close to someone with all this madness going on." _That must be why Draco is always so distant_, Hermione thought. She didn't second-guess herself as she lied to Seamus about her relationship status. He was a trusted friend, but even she wasn't sure what was going on between Draco and her.

The two Gryffindors finally left the building. Everyone buttoned up their coats to brave the chilly November air before they continued down the street.

Seamus spoke, "I think now's as good a time as any to be close to somebody. Who else is gonna save yah in yer darkest hour?"

"That's a good theory."

"It saved Lavender. Harry oughta man up and be with Ginny already. Save us from all his angst."

Hermione giggled. "You may be right. I think Harry wants that; he just hasn't been able to find her. Nobody knows where she is."

Seamus sighed. "Yeah, I went ta fetch Ginny and Dean fa yer birthday, but their safe house was empty. They must've moved…" His face was suddenly troubled. "Or Godric forbid…"

"I don't want to think about that."

"It's bloody cold out!" Neville exclaimed further down the road before he turned around. "Seamus, quit flirting with Hermione and keep up!" Seamus and Hermione smiled at each other before they jogged to catch up with the other two.

After everyone left, Ron dropped his backpack, plunked down on the sofa, and regarded Harry with a pleading expression. The spectacled wizard was writing down their progress in a notebook.

"Can I at least work on _my_ project?" he asked and nudged his backpack with his foot. "I'll be more productive that way."

"No," Harry responded curtly, which prompted Ron to let out a sigh.

A few weeks ago, Ron had brought up a simple idea to Remus: An Order operation based on Ron's chess knowledge that could potentially deal a heavy blow against Voldemort's forces. Remus liked it, so Ron spent as much time as he could on it.

"Come on, Ron," Harry admonished. "You have to contribute._ You-Know-Who's _Horcruxes is the only thing we should be thinking about right now."

"But I rarely contribute to these things. Hermione's the brain. You're the leader. I'm just the muscle... and I'm hungry."

"Our roles in the war aren't set in stone."

"You'll always be the Chosen One," Ron reminded his friend.

Harry ignored that and asked, "How far did we get when we were at Shell Cottage?"

"Ummm… You said there might be a Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault."

"Right. But she's dead now. All her vaults would've been given to her husband, Rodolphus, if he hadn't been killed in Parliament. Her vaults should've passed to Bellatrix's sister, Narcissa. Malfoy's mum."

"Do you think Malfoy still has access to his family's vaults?" Ron asked. "With his help, we could infiltrate Gringotts to look for the Horcrux."

"Brilliant, Ron. We should ask him."

Draco was on the verge of having a temper tantrum. Three hours spent alone in his room and he hadn't even been able to crack the folder open. It was sealed by an intricate charm system, so whenever he succeeded in deactivating one charm, it would then activate several others. The task reminded him of having to fix the Vanishing Cabinet. He curled his upper lip grumpily and started to fantasize about not having to do pointless work for other people.

Compelled by anger, Draco aimed Bella's wand at the string that tied the folder together and growled, "_Diffindo_." Suddenly, all the charms deactivated, the folder burst open, and a flurry of papers shot up toward the ceiling like a volcano. Taken completely by surprise, he stumbled back and almost tripped over his own feet. Months since Dobby gave him Bella's wand and he still couldn't completely control it. He missed his hawthorn wand.

Draco ignored the loud knock on the door behind him. He aimed Bella's wand at the flow of papers and yelled, "_Finite!_" in vain. Another, louder knock sounded.

"Malfoy!" Harry was standing impatiently behind the door and was startled when it swung open.

"What?" the exasperated blond yelled with barred teeth.

"We need your help with our Horcrux hunt."

"Can't you do your own bloody tasks, Potter?"

Harry peered over Draco's shoulder and spotted the paper fountain. He then asked, "Do you need help with that?"

"No! Especially not from you."

From his spot on the sofa, Ron could here the papers fluttering. "What's going on in there?"

"None of your damn business!" Draco snapped.

"Is there a chance you still have access to your family's vaults at Gringotts?" Draco abruptly slammed the door shut and it took a moment for Harry to understand why. "I don't want your money, you daft ferret!" he yelled as his fist banged on the door.

"What a prick," Ron proclaimed.

Draco tuned them out and sighed angrily as he surveyed the miserable state of his room. Papers covered nearly every flat surface, the bed in particular. Draco couldn't shag Hermione on that, regardless of how randy a bookworm she was. He reasoned with a goofy smirk that there'd be too many paper cuts.

The rate of papers shooting up into the air slowed and eventually stopped. Most of them were blank. A few floated down from the ceiling and Draco caught one within reach. The paper had a list of Order members who had been captured and brought to Malfoy Manor in the past few months since the Ministry shut down. It explained they're physical description and possessions in great detail . It also showed information extracted through interrogation, which the Death Eaters had rigorously compiled to reveal the Order's secrets and safe house locations.

How each Order member had been captured varied, but it all seemed to have been set in motion by what the list described as _The Trace, _which was placed on a Gryffindor in Draco's year. He knew then that it wasn't the charm cast on under aged witches and wizards, so he set about collecting more papers to solve the puzzle.

It was already dark and the streetlights lit up the city. Draco and Hermione were familiar with the neighborhood by now. She led her friends to a nearby, small grocery store that was still open. They strolled up and down the aisles and debated on what they should eat.

"Remember to get a larger portion for Ron," said Neville.

"I'm a herbivore," said Hannah. "Can't eat meat."

"I'm a carnivore!" said Seamus just before he pretended to bite Hannah's neck. Everyone laughed, even the friendly muggle till lady.

"Oh, I forgot something," said Hermione just as they were checking out their groceries.

"Chop, chop, Hermione. I'm hungry!" Neville yelled as she rushed back down the aisle.

"Wait. I'm going to buy some fruit." She took to perusing the apple section with the intent on buying some for Draco. She knew how much he loved apples and was sure she could spare the money for it.

Hermione had just filled a bag when she heard a familiar voice slowly say, "Hello, beautiful." She turned and her face froze with fear. Scabior, a Snatcher whom Hermione was already familiar with, leaned casually against the wall close by. "Blimey! Did you get prettier since last I saw you?" Hermione cursed herself for letting him catch her off guard. Her hand slowly reached for her wand in her coat pocket.

"Ah-ah-ah." Scabior revealed his wand in his grasp and wagged it at her admonishingly. "Don't get any ideas, love." She had one.

Hermione threw the bag of apples directly at his face and swiftly drew her wand. He raised his arms to block her apple assault. "Ack! What the f-"

"Stupefy!" she yelled. The spell sent him flying down the aisle. She hadn't cast it well enough to knock him out, but it was enough to escape. She turned, ran toward her friends at the till, and saw curses zip back and forth at the end of the aisle. She skidded to a halt when she saw Greyback enter the aisle and block her path. He bared his fanged teeth with a grin before he shot a curse at her. She blocked it and was ready to counter, but her wand suddenly slipped out of her grasp. Scabior had recovered from Hermione's stun and cast a Disarming Spell from behind. She had lost her wand and, unknowingly, the allegiance of the Eldar Wand, which she had since she defeated Draco in the forest.

Hermione regarded Scabior in defeat when she heard Greyback growl, _"Bombarda!" _behind her. She instinctively dove to the floor and sensed the Exploding Charm whiz over her. It would have killed Scabior if he hadn't dropped to the floor as well. She spotted her wand lying nearby and crawled toward it, but another Exploding Charm erupted before her and blinded her.

A few seconds later, when Hermione's vision cleared, the first thing she saw was her wand on the floor. It was charred and broken in half. Tears welled in her eyes as she picked up what was left. She had cast her very first spells with her wand of vinewood and dragon heartstring, and had never parted with it during all her years as a witch. Her wand had been a part of her and now it was destroyed. It devastated her even more than the fact that they had just been captured.

Scabior stomped over to Hermione, viciously hauled her to her feet, and pushed her into the nearest shelf. She smelt his rank, overly masculine scent and heard glass shatter on the floor, but was too consumed with grief to be disturbed. "Now, that wasn' very nice, was it? Castin' that spell on me?" he whispered angrily. He then turned to Greyback. "And you! Wotch where you cast those Explodin' Charms; you coulda blown me to bits!"

"Stop whining and bring her over here, Scabior," Greyback ordered as he strode back down the aisle. Scabior complied and tugged on the scruff of Hermione's coat to drag her to the front of the store. Her friends were all under guard. Neville was nursing a broken nose, Hannah was crying, and Seamus was still resisting and had to be restrained by three Snatchers. The muggle till lady was dead. "Frisk 'em!" Greyback ordered.

The Snatchers proceeded to frisk the Order members for possessions. "Whotcha got there?" Scabior yanked the remnants of Hermione's wand out of her grasp. He examined it, snorted with amusement, and tossed it over his shoulder. His hands then reached out to grope her through her clothes and she tensed in revulsion. His face darkened when he squeezed her breast. She tried to squirm away, but he held her close. She would have clawed his eyes out or kicked him in the groin, but she was worried it would provoke him to do worse.

"Ged your naddy handth off her!" Neville yelled, his nose flowing with blood.

"Shut up!" ordered Greyback. He turned to Seamus, who was still struggling, and punched him in the gut. He crumpled to the ground. "You're always a pain in the arse, aren't you?"

Scabior finally stopped touching Hermione and said, "You'd think he'd be more grateful for us lettin' him live and rat out this lot."

Every Order member regarded Seamus with a growing sense of betrayal. "You led them here?" Hermione asked him in shock.

"Seamus, how could you?" Hannah cried in despair.

He was still on the floor wheezing and clutching his stomach. "It's not true! I'd never rat you out; you're my friends!"

Neville shook his head and wiped the blood from his lip. "After all these years… I don't believe it. They're lying!"

Greyback laughed deeply. "You're right. He didn't rat you out, but he did lead us to you, just like he led us to all the other safe houses."

"Don't spoil the fun, Greyback. It's always fun to see them tear 'im apart," said an anonymous Snatcher guarding Neville.

Greyback grinned fiendishly and his clawed hand reached into his coat to pull out a glowing, ornate box. He liked to explain why his prey had been captured. It made him feel smart. He knew there was no harm in it because they were never going to escape. "We've been usin' this to track down little Seamus here since he left school. It's a Portkey Death Eaters connected to 'im. A month ago we started attackin' all the safe houses he's visited. After we round up every Order member, we send him back with-"

"A Memory Charm," Hermione interrupted in revelation. She then turned to Seamus. "That's why you said Ginny and Dean's safe house was empty."

Scabior chuckled. "Pretty sharp, this lot. More than I can say for those Death Ea'ers. If they hadn' botched up their own plan durin' the Hogsmeade battle, we wouldn' be doin' their dirty work all night long. We haven' found the camp near Hogsmeade yet. It's under a lot of enchantments, but we're gettin' close." He then turned back to Hermione. "First, you're gonna lead us to that flat of yours, aren't you, love?" Hermione kept her mouth sealed as he leaned in close and invaded her personal space again. "No? Well, I know just the spell to make you talk." He pointed his wand at her and incanted, _"Imperio."_

"Hermione, NO!" Hannah cried.

Hermione's vision was suddenly plunged into darkness and she lost control of her body. Her eyes glazed over and she looked completely relaxed, but internally her mind was in hysteria as she tried to regain control. "Imagine wha' I could with you, now that you're all mine," Scabior whispered into the obedient Hermione's ear. "Not sure if you know this, but the Imperius Curse doesn' just control people. It can make 'em tell the truth. So tell me, love… who's hidin' in your flat?"

"Don't tell him, Hermione!" she heard Neville yell in the darkness.

Her mind fought tooth and nail to stop her mouth from opening and revealing the truth that could spell the end of the war, but she had never been under the Imperius before and Scabior's curse was too strong. "Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Dr-"

"Merlin, did she just say Harry Potter?" a Snatcher interrupted ecstatically.

"We're heading there now!" Greyback announced with determination. He turned to the Snatchers guarding Seamus, Neville, and Hannah and said, "You lot take the others to the Manor." He then gestured to Hermione. "We'll use her to find the flat."

Scabior reached down to squeeze her bum. "Lead the way, my lovely."

"Fight the curse, Hermione! DON'T GIVE IN!" Neville yelled as they dragged him away.

Hermione continued to battle against her Imperiused self even as she headed out the door and into the street. Scabior and Greyback followed her and a dozen other Snatchers joined them outside. A few minutes later, they arrived on the sidewalk across from her flat. As they all looked up at the building, Scabior asked, "Come on then… Which one is it?"

She didn't respond.

"Blimey, she's tough! Reckon she fought the curse before?" a Snatcher asked.

Hermione felt Scabior's vice grip on her arm and he shook her from side to side. "Where is it?" he yelled in her ear.

The curse shot pain through her mind, forcing her back under his control. Her arm rose up and she pointed directly at her flat.

"Fifth floor. To the left of the stairs," Scabior told Greyback before he turned back to her. "Any wards in place, sweet thing?"

"There are five on the door and they can't be deactivated if you're under duress," she answered with a lifeless tone.

"None on the walls, yeah?"

"No," she answered lifelessly again.

Greyback assembled a group of Snatchers for the assault. They rushed across the street, burst through the door, and rushed up the stairs. Hermione, Scabior, and a few other Snatchers stayed behind and waited. They watched from the street below as plaster exploded and lights flickered inside the flat. Several tense minutes later, Greyback emerged with a disappointed scowl. He stormed up to Hermione and struck her across the face.

"Oi! You shouldn't mess up a pretty face like that!" exclaimed Scabior, who still held her possessively by his side.

"It's empty!" Greyback yelled. "Where's Potter? Tell us!"

Hermione touched her cut lip and drew blood. She finally broke free of Scabior's Imperius, and was surprised and relieved that Harry, Ron, and Draco had escaped. "I don't know," she responded weakly. "They could be anywhere by now."

Defeated, Greyback led them all down the street and Hermione sneaked a glance at the flat directly across the street from hers. Its lights were out, but she could still distinguish the three young wizards peering through the curtains.

Draco had solved the puzzle, accurately deduced who the Trace was connected to_,_ and escaped safe and sound with Harry and Ron. They ended up in the flat across the street by way of a Portkey Hermione made many months earlier, in case they ever needed a quick getaway. It was the portrait of her family, which she always kept above the piano. It was now in Draco's grasp. He took a seat nearby and stared at it with immense worry. However, his mask was on and the other wizards didn't notice. Harry and Ron stared out the window as Hermione was being dragged away. "If we get down there now, we can still save her!" Ron exclaimed.

"How," Draco solemnly asked from his seat. "There's too many of them."

The two Gryffindors snapped their heads toward him and glared. Harry spoke angrily, "She might not be worth anything to you, but she's our best friend."

Draco's brow knitted. "You know nothing." He freed Hermione's picture from its frame and tucked it in his coat pocket, close to his heart. He then stood up from his seat and carelessly tossed away the frame. Glass shattered across the floor, which prompted Harry to confront him.

"Hermione needs our help, Malfoy. She wouldn't want us to hide and wait around like a bunch of cowards!"

"She also wouldn't want us to do anything reckless," Draco quipped. "We don't want a repeat of the Manor incident now, do we? She'd want us to think rationally."

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "The git lived with her for one summer and thinks he knows her better than we do!"

Draco continued, "There's over a dozen Snatchers and we don't know how many more safe houses are at risk. We need to find Lupin and Shacklebolt and tell them what's going on. They can help us. We're going to the Hogsmeade camp."

"And what, leave Hermione? She won't last a day with those filthy Snatchers!"

Draco was on his way out when he stopped and stared at the floor for a moment… "She's stronger than you think, Weasley. Come on."

"Wait! What about them?" Harry asked. He crooked his head toward the family of Muggles stupefied on the sofa in front of the telly.

"Don't you know how to perform a Memory Charm?" Draco asked.

"No," answered Harry.

"Hermione was always the best at spells," said Ron.

"Of course," Draco growled in frustration. He drew Bella's wand, came to stand in front of the Muggles, and proceeded to wipe their memories.

The three wizards Apparated near the Hogsmeade camp and trekked toward it with the aid of their Lighting Charms. Frost had already overrun the highlands; the grass sparkled in the light and crunched under their feet. They passed through the camp's enchantments and noticed that the main tent, which Kingsley usually resided in, was the only one shedding light. They entered it and were surprised to find Remus and McGonagall sifting through a mess of papers at a table nearby.

When Remus saw who entered, he uttered in delight, "Harry, Ron, Draco! How unexpected." He then gazed confusedly at the three of them. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

Harry spoke quickly, "We were attacked by Snatchers and they captured Hermione; we need your help. We don't know where they've taken her!"

Remus eyed them all worriedly, especially Draco. "I'm afraid I don't know. They're usually sent to the Ministry. However, since it shutdown…"

McGonagall stepped forward. "Did you notice any of the Snatchers carrying a small, magical artifact? One that might resemble a Portkey?"

"Uh… no," Ron answered.

"You mean the Trace?" Draco asked. McGonagall nodded urgently. He took out a stack of papers from his coat and set it down on the table. "I didn't see it, but I know who it's connected to and how they managed to find our flat. It was Seamus Finnegan."

_"What?" _everyone else in the tent exclaimed.

"Are you saying he led them to the flat? That he's a snitch?" Ron asked in shock.

"We can't know for sure yet, Weasley. He could've been forced. They arrested his mother months ago."

"Why didn't you tell us before? When we were all in your damn flat?" asked Harry angrily.

Draco turned to face him confrontationally. "I didn't bloody well know they were tracking him 'til after they left! Happy?"

"Ah-hem," McGonagall interrupted and gestured to the scatter of papers on the table. "Mundungus stole this file from Selwyn, which explains the Trace in great detail. It's a curious little artifact: a Portkey that follows the location of whoever it's connected to. It glows brighter as it gets closer to the subject. What did Mundungus give you, Mister Malfoy? How did you arrive at the conclusion that it was Mister Finnegan?"

Draco ended the glaring contest he was having with Harry and answered, "It's a file from Travers' home listing all the Order members and safe houses they've captured using the Trace. I cross-referenced those with the Order safe houses Granger and I delivered mail to. It helped that the paper described the subject to be a Gryffindor they captured from Hogwarts. Patterns began to show of places Finnegan had visited in the past. All their operations pointed to him. Child's play, really."

"Well, I'm lost," said Ron.

"I'm not sure if you're right, Draco," said Remus. "Death Eaters used the Trace to ambush Tonk's group, your group, in Hogsmeade. As I recall, Finnegan was in Kingsley's."

Draco nodded in response, "That's true; Kingsley was their target. They attacked us only because we happened to be in their way when we were fighting Runcorn."

"Ah, I see. Very astute."

McGonagall coolly stated, "Be that as it may, I made this abundantly clear in Transfiguration: an excellent paper will always be worth less if it is handed in late."

Draco rolled his eyes as she spoke. "Apologies, professor, but this isn't Hogwarts."

"No, it isn't, young Mister Malfoy. It is war. Your grades aren't in jeopardy. Lives are. You received that file a week ago. Perhaps if you hadn't been so tardy with your homework, your fellow Order members could've been spared." Draco turned his head away in agitation and felt Harry and Ron's glares burn into his skull.

"To give credit where it's due, Minerva," Remus sympathetically stated, "Draco did get Harry and Ron out before the Snatchers closed in. That's worth something."

"An A at best, Remus."

As silence came over the tent, the sound of quick footfalls over frozen ground could be heard outside. Crunch, crunch, crunch…

A house elf came rushing in with labored breath. He was well dressed for the weather. When he came to a stop, his little arms reached out and stopped the tower of toques from falling off his head. "Remus Lupin! Remus Lupin!" Dobby exclaimed urgently. His body spun around as he regarded everyone else. "Ah! H-Harry Potter! Draco Malfoy!"

"Spit it out, Dobby!" Draco yelled.

"Hermione Granger has been captured! She is in Malfoy Manor! When Dobby saw the mean wizards take Hermione Granger into the cellar… Well, Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter and his friends!"

"Then get her out, you stupid elf!" Draco yelled. He clenched his fists and rushed forward, intending on disciplining his former servant.

Harry yanked him back by the scruff of his coat. "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?"

"I am sorry, sir," said Dobby as he coward under Draco's wrath. "But the cellars are under new enchantments. Dark enchantments cast by _You-Know-Who_ that even house elves cannot break. The stairs are the only way in and out."

"Dobby, why were you at the Manor?" Harry asked.

"Dobby has been helping the other house elves. Since _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ and Death Eaters have stayed at the Manor, it has become much harder to maintain. Its magic is fading."

"We have to do something," said Ron.

"We'll go tonight," Harry told him. "I have my invisibility cloak. We can sneak in and out with her."

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that, Harry," said Remus.

Harry stood defiantly before his former professors. "With respect, Remus, nothing's going to stop me."

Remus gestured to the file on the table. "Harry, did you see Malfoy's list? There are dozens of prisoners in those cellars. We also have reason to believe Kingsley has been captured. Now… we know he'd have used enchantments to mask his identity, but it's only a matter of time before they wear off. He's the secret keeper for all the safe houses in Britain."

"Nothing can force a secret keeper to tell the truth! Unforgivables and truth serums won't work!" said Ron.

"They will try, Weasley," said Draco darkly.

"Do not forget that he is also the head of the Order," said McGonagall. "It really was a mistake, Remus, to bestow that much power on one man."

"Then let's rescue him too!" Harry exclaimed.

Remus shook his head. "We have to rescue them all, don't you see? But Malfoy Manor is _You-Know-Who's_ headquarters. Even if we had weeks of planning and all the wands we could muster…"

"What if we had people on the inside?" asked Ron. He gestured to Draco and Dobby.

"It will only work if _You-Know-Who_ is absent," explained Remus.

"_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ does not sleep," Dobby stated fearfully. "Recently, he has left the Manor for many days in search of a weapon."

"We can use that opportunity," said McGonagall. "Gather as many wands as we can and have Dobby inform us of his departure."

Remus pondered for a few seconds. "Very well. If we're successful, it could be a serious blow to them."

"Remus, the Order stands upon the edge of a knife. It is the only choice we have."

"We will start planning then. Dobby, are you familiar with the camp?"

"Yes, of course, sir!" the elf answered.

"Could you please show these young wizards to a tent?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Where is everyone?" Ron asked.

Remus answered, "Sleeping. It's late. Try and get some rest."

"That's not gonna happen," Harry firmly stated. "Not while Hermione's likely being tortured in the Manor again!"

"I understand, Harry, but we must be patient and vigilant in the face of our enemies. Now more than ever."

Harry and Ron reluctantly followed Dobby outside. Draco lingered at the exit, so Remus approached him. "If they've been tracking Finnegan these past couple months, it's only a matter of time before they find this place," Draco warned.

"Minerva and I will double the wards tonight and arrange to relocate the camp tomorrow morning. For now, get some rest. You'll need it for the fight ahead."

As soon as they reached the exit, Draco felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Remus spoke quietly so the others couldn't hear, "Hermione will be alright, Draco. She's stronger now than she was before, thanks to you."

A moment later, Draco responded with a show of indifference, "The Order of the Phoenix? What a terrible irony. You lot should've called it something different. Something that more accurately describes its witless mayhem."

"The Order is certainly struggling," Remus replied, "but it's strength lies in those who believe in it. Have faith, Draco." The young wizard stepped out into the cold after that.

Remus watched him leave and returned to stand before the table. McGonagall was seated when she spoke, "It's wearying to communicate with those young wizards without Miss Granger. She was always the brain of their little group."

Remus crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "I reckon she's more than that."

"Oh?"

"She's their conscience. Without her, there's no telling what they'll do in their quest to save her."

"Then we ought to keep an eye on them."

"Draco especially. I'm worried about him the most."

McGonagall shook her head in disbelief. "I would have never suspected he cared about Miss Granger… or anything at all, for that matter."

"Perhaps that's why I'm worried. If the one thing he truly cares about is taken away from him, what will he do to get it back?"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Apologies for putting off updating. School is... well, school. My inner McGonagall is giving me a Troll grade for this story. If it's any consolation, I'll be taking a year off come April to work and finish this story. There's also a nice, updated trailer now.<p>

Apart from the surprise appearance of Death Eaters in Chapter 15, this is the first use of Patrick Doyle's music in the story. I think it's perfect for foreshadowing the grand plot twist. The jarring dissonance is obviously the part where Hermione is captured and Imperiused. It may be unpleasant, but it certainly gives you an idea of how chaotic it is in her mind as she losses her wand and control of her body.


	20. The Battle of Malfoy Manor

Link to chapter music on profile page

* * *

><p>Two weeks went by as McGonagall and Remus took to planning the attack on Malfoy Manor. They gathered as many Order members as they could find and assembled at the Hogsmeade camp. Harry had a fit when he learned that he wasn't allowed to participate in the operation, but his anger seemed to simmer down after he had a long, hushed conversation with Ron.<p>

Draco was emotionally restrained, as always, though waiting for the battle was extremely difficult for him. He was restless and determined to rescue Hermione, but also terrified that he'd have to confront his father, or even the Dark Lord. He almost wasn't sure whom he dreaded more.

He sat idly at a table in one of the tents when Harry and Ron entered. "Where've you been?" he demanded.

Harry was about to tell him off, but Ron answered, "Taking care of Lavender, of course. It's her time of the month… Her other time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a full moon out tonight," the redhead explained. "Tonks usually takes Lupin to a small island off the coast so he doesn't attack anyone when he turns into a werewolf. We did the same for Lavender."

"You didn't put them on the same island, did you?" Draco inquired gruffly.

"Of course not," Ron answered, but then turned to Harry with a worried look. Harry smiled and shook his head to reassure his best friend.

They heard commotion outside and McGonagall entered the tent a moment later. "Dobby just told me that _You-Know-Who_ has left the Manor; there are only a dozen Death Eaters left inside. Greyback's group of Snatchers are patrolling the grounds," the older witch quickly declared. "Weasley, Malfoy, you are the vanguard of the operation. Now, get ready!"

"What about Lupin?" Ron asked her. "He's turning into a werewolf tonight. Isn't this also his operation? Shouldn't we do this with him?"

"We agreed to proceed with the operation even if it occurs during his transformation. We've planned it well enough. This is our only opportunity to strike. No dawdling!"

Draco put on his coat and picked up Bellatrix's wand. He saw Harry lace up his shoes and put on an extra layer. "What do you think you're doing?" Draco asked. Harry paused and shared a quick look with Ron. "You have no part in this, Potter. Why bother?"

Harry turned to McGonagall with a troubled look. "Professor, please!"

"For the last time, Potter, no!" she firmly responded. "You are the Chosen One and we cannot risk it." McGonagall herded Draco and Ron out of the tent. Then she summoned two other Order members standing near the entrance. "You're guarding Harry Potter, do you understand? Do not let him leave the tent."

_"Yes, ma'am!"_ they said in unison and stood on guard.

The Manor had innumerable defensive enchantments that prevented any intrusion. It was convenient then, that Draco was a Malfoy. The enchantments would recognize his blood and allow him to transport a guest safely. Once Draco and Ron safely arrived at the Manor, they would activate Portkeys at rallying points on the grounds and return to the camp with them. That way, all the Order members could be transported to the Manor and begin the evacuation of prisoners from the cellars. Some Order members such as Ron's father had been imprisoned in there for months.

McGonagall led Draco and Ron to the main tent, which was surrounded by dozens of Order members. Tonks was there and she gave Ron his backpack filled with Portkeys. She then gave them both a tight hug. As she squeezed Draco in her arms, she said, "Good luck, cousin!"

"Uh… thanks," he curtly spoke. He still acted awkwardly around Tonks, which she thought was adorable.

Ron regarded him distrustfully for a moment, but then eased up and extended his arm toward him. Draco changed his hair color, snatched Ron's arm, and Apparated them onto the Manor grounds.

They arrived in the middle of a hedge maze. Its branches were overgrown. Fallen leaves covered most of the ground and danced around as gusts of wind swept through. At the very center, there was a large fountain without running water.

Ron looked up and saw the full moon hovering above them. "You know the way out?" he asked.

"Of course!" Draco proceeded to lead Ron out of the maze.

They were almost near the exit when Draco stopped and examined the ground. Ron impatiently spoke, "We don't have much time, Malfoy!"

Draco knelt down and asked, "What are these?" He pointed to giant streaks in the dirt.

Ron took a wild guess. "I dunno… Tracks."

"They're fresh."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"The leaves haven't covered them up. What do you think made them?"

Ron, who had initially been disinterested, took a closer look. "I've only seen tracks like this the night Lavender first…"

A booming howl startled the two young wizards. They turned and saw a large, dark figure appear at the end of the hedge. It was hunched over on its forelegs and growling.

"RUN!" cried Ron. They spun in the other direction and sprinted as fast as they could down the path. They turned the corner and heard the male werewolf collide with the hedge at the end of the path seconds later. The scuttling of claws against dirt warned them of his growing proximity. They came back to the center of the maze and Ron knew the werewolf was on their heels. He summoned up his courage, turned around, pointed his wand between the werewolf and the fountain, and yelled, _"INCARCEROUS!"_

Chains shot out of his wand. This time they wrapped around the werewolf and latched onto the fountain. They stopped the werewolf from attacking Draco, who had been mere inches away from being bitten when the spell was cast. Draco had tumbled over a bush and was lying in the dirt, shaking in terror.

"What's the matter, Malfoy?" Ron asked between labored breaths. He propped himself against his knees and chuckled. "Never seen a werewolf before?"

Draco let his head rest on the ground. "BLOODY HELL!"

"You can say that again." Ron conjured up a few more chains, just to be safe, and stood fearlessly in front of the animal. It was a lot bigger and hairier than any werewolf Ron had seen before. He turned to ask Draco, "Why'd you bring us here?"

"How was I supposed to know they'd put a bloody werewolf in here?" Draco loudly replied. He finally stood up, dusted off, looked at the werewolf, and then the full moon. "Really? It had to be tonight? We ought to get as far away from this filthy beast as possible!"

"Hang on!" said Ron. "This is Greyback!"

"So."

"We're not just gonna leave him here. Alive. After all he's done?"

Draco saw darkness shade over Ron's eyes. It was like a mirror image of the expression he wore when he killed in front of Hermione. He swore he'd never again try to convince Hermione to do murder, for her soul's sake. Standing before Greyback now, Draco came to the conclusion that Hermione also wouldn't want Ron to do murder. As a favor to her, Draco decided to try and dissuade him from executing Greyback. He spoke with a shake of his head, "You shouldn't do this."

"No, but I think I want to."

"Granger wouldn't want you to. She'd tell you that it's wrong."

"She doesn't understand," Ron reasoned. "You killed Bellatrix, Harry killed Umbridge. You both hated them, but it was still the right thing. It's more than just revenge, isn't it?"

"You always remember your first kill, especially when you try to forget it. You'll regret it later."

"Harry doesn't regret his kill. Do you?" Draco remained silent so Ron continued. "We'll all be better off with less evil in our lives."

"But you're committing evil. Your soul will be torn up, like the Dark Lord's… like mine. Everything you once knew will be different. Is that something you really want?"

It was a surreal, drawn out moment as Ron thought hard about what to do next. Greyback was tugging on his chains and barking at them. His claws swung out and his fangs snapped as he tried in vain to attack them.

Eventually, Ron decided that justice had to be done. Justice had to be given to Remus. Tonks had a husband and Teddy had a father whom they had to fear one night of every month, for the rest of their lives. Justice had to be given to Ron's own brother, Bill. Even though Bill only received facial scars from Greyback, many assumed he was a werewolf and were prejudiced toward him. Most importantly, justice had to be given to Lavender. She was his girlfriend again and being forced to kill Parvati, her best friend, had nearly destroyed her.

Ron raised his wand and spoke the words, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ Green light shrouded Greyback and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. He stayed in his werewolf form as life left his body.

Draco hadn't raised his arm or yelled wait, though he had thought about it. He had also thought Ron's killing of Greyback was the right thing. He didn't have to speak for Hermione. He could express his own opinion, as long as it was rational and unbiased. "You did the right thing, Weasley. It wasn't moral, but it was right. Sometimes those two don't go hand-in-hand."

Ron, who had initially been staring emptily at Greyback's corpse, turned to Draco. "Yeah, I think so too."

They set off again through the maze and quickly reached the exit. There they discovered that enchantments had been cast to seal Greyback in, but they were easily deactivated by magic. They moved stealthily toward the Manor and avoided the negligent Snatchers patrols. Only the light of the moon and the lights shining through some of the Manor's windows illuminated the grounds.

When they reached the first rallying point, Ron had a chance to get a good look at Draco's family home. He realized then that the Manor had to be one of the largest buildings in the wizarding world. The grounds spanned more than fifty acres. Gardens and more hedges surrounded the Manor, but were either overgrown or dead. Vines grew wildly up the Manor's walls, as nature was in the process of swallowing it whole. Ron spoke, "To be honest, Malfoy, I thought this place would look better."

Draco gestured indifferently to the redhead's rucksack. "Get on with it."

"Right." Ron took it off, opened it, and gave Draco several pouched Portkeys to stuff in his coat. They then crept around the grounds and charmed the Portkeys to arrive at their location. When they met up again, Draco gave the Portkeys back to Ron. Ron then used one already charmed Portkey to return to the Hogsmeade camp with the rest. There, McGonagall had organized the other Order members into groups. Ron gave the Portkeys to McGonagall to give to each group. They all began to Portkey to the Manor.

In the midst of all the activity, McGonagall waved Tonks down as she was making her way to the medical tent. "Tonks, could you check on Harry, please?"

"Sure!' the young witch answered. She walked over to his tent, brushed past the two Order Members standing guard, and looked around. Discovering that no one was inside, she immediately left.

McGonagall was organizing the last group in the center of the camp. "Form a circle; quickly now! Where's Mr. Weasley. I could've sworn he was just here." She spotted Tonks as she tried to sneak by. "Well?"

"He wasn't there," Tonks answered honestly.

McGonagall eyes widened. "What do you mean? He's supposed to be under guard!"

"Really? I didn't know that," Tonks muttered absentmindedly.

"Where could he be?"

Tonks peered over McGonagall's shoulder and spotted Ron hiding behind a tent. Then she saw Harry's head poke out of his invincibility cloak next to him. "Oh, dear!"

McGonagall turned around and spotted them just as they Portkeyed to Malfoy Manor. "Oh, Godric! What are they doing? EVERYBODY, if you're travelling to Malfoy Manor, you must find Harry Potter and protect him at all costs!"

The camp burst into a ruckus as everyone tried to figure out what was going on. Tonks had a big grin on her face, but it faded as soon as her gaze met a fretful McGonagall's. She awkwardly pointed to her tent. "Yeah. I'll just… go feed Teddy."

* * *

><p>Draco was hiding in the bushes on the Manor grounds, waiting impatiently for Ron to return. He could hear spells being cast nearby and knew that the other Order members had arrived to clear the area. All of it didn't really matter unless they could find a way to open the front entrance from the inside.<p>

Draco watched as all the shutters in the Manor slammed shut and the lights turned off simultaneously. Lucius told his son years ago that if the Manor ever sensed intruders on the grounds, it would immediately activate protective enchantments on the walls and windows. It was how the family fended of dozens of angry, impoverished mobs for centuries. Finding a way in was Draco's task.

He heard someone approach, so he sprung out and cast a spell. He was surprised that it was blocked, even more so by none other than Harry Potter. Ron was close behind Harry and their wands were pointing at him. "What the hell are you doing here, Potter?" he demanded.

They all lowered their wands. "I'm here to fight, dammit!"

"Merlin, I thought you betrayed us, or something!" Ron told Draco.

"I just might if you don't stop monkeying around! I'll bet the whole Order is after you now!"

"I don't care!" yelled Harry. "I just want to save Hermione! Bloody hell, Malfoy; can't you just go with it?"

"Tough luck, Potter! I can only take one inside!"

"Bollocks!" Ron swiftly remarked.

Draco glared at the redhead, then huffed and said, "If he dies, it's on your hands, Weasley! Not mine!"

"Fine!" he replied.

Draco turned around and ran toward the Manor. On the way, the three Order members encountered a pair of Snatchers. However, Draco, Harry, and Ron were superior fighters and the Snatchers were easily subdued. They climb up a flight of stairs to the patio. There, Draco approached a tea set on the table nearby and flipped one of the three teacups upside-down. "Put your palm on the cup, Weasley. It'll Portkey you to my room. Signal us if the coast is clear."

"Hang on! You don't know if your room is empty. Why do I have to go first?"

"Just do it, Ron!" Harry ordered.

Ron reluctantly put his palm on the teacup and disappeared. Draco stared up at his bedroom window. A few seconds later, light shined through the shutters. The teacup reappeared on the saucer and Draco turned it over again. "Potter, you're next."

Harry grabbed the cup and was quickly transported to Draco's room. When he arrived, he found that the only source of light was from the Deluminator in Ron's hand. Ron made a gesture to be silent and whispered, "Drop the cup."

"What?" Harry asked in confusion. Ron nodded so he dropped the cup with great reluctance. It didn't shatter on the ground; instead, it vanished. They began to examine Draco's room. Harry looked up at Draco's wall and was instantly dumbfounded. It was two stories tall and completely covered in magical portraits. Luckily all of Draco's ancestors were asleep.

Draco suddenly popped into the room and turned to Harry. "Come on then."

"Whoa!" said Ron. He was over by Draco's bed, examining the frame. The four-poster bedframe was made of gold and polished dark wood. It had gargoyles perched on the top like the ones on Notre Dame. Snakes curled all the way up to form the bedposts. Ron looked closely at one of the snakes and could've sworn it moved. "Merlin! Now I know where you get your nightmares."

"Move it!" Draco whispered hoarsely and shoved them both out of his room.

When they stumbled into a dark hallway, Ron's Deluminator flickered and went out. Light glowed brighter at the end and shouts could be heard. "There's light upstairs! They've breached the house!" cried Travers.

"Draco!" Harry whispered urgently and tugged on the Slytherin's jacket. Draco stumbled back and was suddenly shrouded in Harry's Invisibility Cloak. He was sharing it with Harry and Ron, and they were all too big to fit. They had to bend their knees to hide their feet. They scuttled off to the side just as Travers, Selwyn, Avery, and Severus appeared. They ran down the hall and were completely oblivious to the hidden Order members. Harry's knuckles turned white around his wand as Severus passed them and Ron had to grab his friend's sleeve to prevent him from casting a curse.

"Did you see anyone?" asked Travers.

"No," answered Avery. "No way they can enter the Manor."

After they passed, the three under the Invisibility Cloak drifted down the hall. "Ouch! Weasley, that was my foot!" Draco whispered harshly.

"Sorry."

"Hush!" said Harry.

Severus overheard their voices and spun around. He watched a portrait door to a secret passageway open and close.

Travers called after him, "Come on, Severus! We have to secure the _Trace_!"

Severus nodded and turned to Selwyn and Avery. "You two! Reinforce the front entrance!"

The three Order members arrived in the Manor's library, which was also shrouded in darkness. After closing the portrait door behind them, Harry said, "Wow. It's like Hogwarts."

"It's alright, I guess," said Ron sheepishly.

As the two Gryffindors were shown more of Draco's childhood home, Ron was silently feeling residual pain and envy after years of Draco's boasting about Malfoy affluence. It all seemed to be true. Draco noticed Ron's anxiety and told him, "Weasley, it's superficial."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It's all fake, empty, a big hoax."

"This library looks real to me," said Harry as he shined his wand on the many long rows of bookshelves, all storing thousands of old texts. The room was only half the size of the library at Hogwarts, but it was still enormous. They rushed down an aisle to the exit. Draco peeked into the hallway to check if the coast was clear. Meanwhile, Ron glanced at the Malfoy family tree tapestry nearby, which resembled the one of the Black family in 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry looked behind them and whispered to Draco, "Hermione would love this place."

"You'll never find a more expansive collection of bigoted, narrow-minded rubbish," Draco sourly remarked. "There's little knowledge of any value here, believe me. Granger would hate this place." Harry gawked at him. "Mother has some of Shakespeare's originals though. They're all right."

Ron pointed at the family tree and said, "Hey, Malfoy. You're really ugly in this."

Draco snapped his head at Ron and hoarsely whispered, "It's not a tour, Weasley! Get over here!" Before they continued on, the young pureblood muttered under his breath, "_Hath not a Jew eyes?_"

He hastily led them into a dining room and down a spiral staircase. At that point, Ron finally asked, "Why aren't we opening the doors?"

"Because I don't know how," Draco answered. "Only my parents and the house-elves know the enchantments on the Manor."

"Then why are we down here?" Ron asked as they entered the kitchen.

"We're going to convince the house-elves to help us."

The kitchen was spacious, clean, and there were several wooden tables lined up in the center. The tables were topped with food, which was being magically chopped by knives. Several footstools were scattered around the room for the house-elves to reach for things.

The three remaining servants to the Malfoys were named Willy, Eppsy, and Patsey. They were huddled in a corner, arguing fiercely with Dobby, who had arrived a few minutes earlier. Eppsy was considerably older than the others and his appearance reminded Harry and Ron of Kreacher. When the elf saw the three wizards enter, he shouted gravelly, "INTRUDERS!" He snapped his fingers and several pots flew out of the cupboards and attacked the wizards. They raised their wands and blocked the pots with Shield Charms. They then dove behind a table and Draco flipped it over just in time to stop a few spinning knives.

"Aghk! Stop it, Eppsy! That's Draco Malfoy! Your master!" The three wizards poked their heads over the table and saw Dobby hitting Eppsy over the head with a ladle. Eppsy's little hands wrapped around a butcher's knife. He tried to charge them, but Willy and Patsey held him back.

"Bloody hell! House-elves are more bloodthirsty than wizards!" Ron declared.

Harry turned to his friend. "Tell me about it! Dobby nearly killed me with a Bludger, remember?"

"Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure Harry Potter!" Dobby explained.

"Right," said Harry incredulously. The three wizards finally emerged from cover and stood before the house-elves.

"BLOOD TRAITORS!" Eppsy yelled.

"Master Draco, it's not safe for you here!" said Willy. "_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ will return!"

"I want you lot to open the front entrance, now!"

"Vermin! Scum!" Eppsy shouted. "Master Lucius will beat you! Master Lucius will KILL YOOU!"

"SHUT UP!" Draco yelled furiously. He raised his fist and the house-elf cowered under his threat. Draco's gaze flitted to Harry's immediately after the incident and he received a disapproving look from him.

Willy explained, "The house-elves cannot let them in. Not without Master Lucius or Mistress Narcissa's approval."

"Where are they?" Draco asked.

"We do not know."

Patsey spoke nervously, "They have fled from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The dark magic he cast will forever taint this ancient house!"

"Quiet yoou!" Eppsy ordered villainously. He grabbed a spatula nearby and struck the female house-elf repeatedly. Patsey cried and crumbled to the floor as she received her punishment.

Draco snatched the spatula from Eppsy's hands, wrapped his hand around the house-elf's neck, and slammed him against the wall. "Listen to me, Eppsy! I am still your master and you will do as I say!"

Eppsy struggled to speak through Draco's chokehold. "Draco Malfoy betrayed his family! Defied the master of the house! He is disowned!"

"Have I really been disowned, Eppsy? My portrait hasn't been erased from the library tapestry. Traditionally, that's how our family makes it official; you know that! I turned of age last June, which means I can now make family decisions!"

"Master Lucius will disapprove!"

"But what of Master and Mistress's disobedience?" Willy asked. "Whispers in dark corners of the Manor. They order us to feed the _prisoners_, not the snake! They are prisoners too!"

Draco finally let go of Eppsy's neck and the house-elf coughed. Draco asked, "The snake? Nagini? What do you feed her?"

The three house-elves trembled visibly. It was Patsey who answered, "The prisoners. Dead prisoners. After they are tortured and killed."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," declared Ron, who looked green in the face.

Draco paled and lowered his gaze in contemplation. He knelt before Eppsy and said, "My parents are no longer on the Dark Lord's side. They are forced now to be his slaves. This you understand. You don't serve the Dark Lord or his Death Eaters. You serve my family. My parents aren't here, so you serve me. I'm giving you two orders now. You must choose one."

"Choose?" asked Eppsy, who was unfamiliar with the term.

"Open those doors or feed us to the snake." Everyone in the room regarded Draco in disbelief.

Ron ended the prolonged silence with a complaint. "But, I don't want to be fed to a snake!"

"Ron!" Harry admonished loudly.

Eppsy stared into his master's eyes and, in a fleeting moment, saw desperation. "Help us," the young Malfoy pleaded.

* * *

><p>Two stories up, Severus and Travers rushed down a hall and entered Lucius' study. It had been annexed and converted into the headquarters for the <em>Trace<em>. Every table in the room was covered with maps, Ministry documents, and war plans. The _Trace_ glowed on top of a stand by the fireplace. Travers grabbed it, approached the center of the room, and thought hard. "The Dark Lord didn't say when he would return. We should summon him!"

"On pain of death, he ordered us not to disturb him while he searches for the weapon," Severus reasoned coolly.

"Our headquarters is under siege! Is that excuse not good enough?"

Travers extended his arm as he held the _Trace_, pulled his sleeve back, and prepared to summon Voldemort with his Dark Mark. He saw a wand rise at the corner of his eye and the last thing he heard was Severus incanting, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Travers' body fell limply on the floor. The Trace fell out of his grasp and returned to its place of origin. Severus then pointed his wand at the documents nearby and incanted, _"Incendio!"_ They caught fire and the flames spread across the room. Finally, he drew a Portkey from his robes and used it to flee the Manor.

The three young wizards left the kitchens and made their way to the Manor's foyer, where they intended on opening the doors. The foyer was massive. It had checkered floors and a rounded imperial staircase leading to the upper floor. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Selwyn and Avery had instructed the other Death Eaters to gather nearby furniture. They piled them on top of each other to block the entrance and form barricades for cover.

The three Order members attacked the Death Eaters from behind using the element of surprise. The odds were not in their favor, however, as more Death Eaters turned to face them. The three took cover behind a barricade and a pair of Death Eaters decided to destroy it with Blasting Curses. Dobby Apparated onto the chandelier above as the two Death Eaters rushed toward the barricade. He released it just as they ran underneath and crushed them.

Eppsy, Willy, and Patsey appeared at the entrance and used their magic to remove all the furniture and open the doors. The other Order members finally rushed into the Manor and the remaining Death Eaters were defeated one by one.

The foyer hadn't even been cleared yet and Draco was sprinting through the fray to get to the cellars. Harry and Ron were close behind. They passed Avery and Selwyn, who were being swarmed by house-elves. Dobby dropped onto Avery's shoulders and managed to cover his eyes with one of Hermione's knitted scarfs. The dark wizard eventually grabbed hold of the house-elf's leg, held him out, and looked ready to cast the Killing Curse; however, Patsey rushed up to Avery with a frying pan and hit him squarely in the groin. He fell over with a groan and released Dobby. The house-elves quickly knocked the two Death Eaters unconscious and tied them up.

Draco finally reached the cellars, wrenched its gate open, and ran into the darkness. He had hoped to never return to this place, but it was necessary now. He had to find Hermione.

The cellars had been expanded to fit the prisoners. At the bottom of the stairs spanned a long stone hallway that gave access to several cells barred by prison gates. The first thing the three wizards noted was the smell of sickness and death coming from each cell. They lit their wands and peered through the gates. All the cells were overcrowded. They could see hollowed faces and desolate eyes of prisoners who had been deprived of food for days. Many were crying or moaning.

"Granger!" Draco shouted down the hallway. There was no response.

Harry peered through the gate of one cell and recognized a face. "Ginny!" he cried. She ran up to him and hugged him as best she could through the bars.

"Harry! Oh, thank Merlin!" she exclaimed.

Harry unlocked the gate and Ron ran up to his sister, hugged her, and worriedly asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She spun around and led Harry and Ron to a prisoner stirring feebly on the floor. "Dad's hurt!" she told them despairingly. "They've been torturing him for months!" Arthur Weasley's face was covered with blood and his body looked like it had been subjected to endless torture.

With an anxious look, Ron took his father's hand and asked, "Dad? Are you all right? Hold on! We're gonna get you out of here!"

All his father could manage in reply was a relieved groan.

"Where's Granger?" Draco demanded from where he stood at the gate.

Ginny gazed at him and anxiously responded, "Scabior took her down the hall! That was a while ago!"

Harry watched Draco leave in a hurry. He turned to Ginny and said, "More Order members are coming. They'll take care of Arthur."

Ginny said, "Go!" and Harry followed Draco in search of Hermione.

Draco and Harry reached the end of the hallway and it split in two. "I'll take the right!"

"Got it!" said Harry and he ran down the left corridor.

As Draco went on alone, he had a sinking feeling that she might be in the same chamber where he made his first kill. He chose to go there first.

He unlocked the gate and slowly entered the columned chamber. His palm felt sweaty as he held his lit wand out. "Hermione?" he called out shakily. No response.

The scraping of chains against stone made Draco's heart sink. He peered around several columns until his gaze landed on a shape leaning against the wall. He approached it slowly.

Draco could only see the back of the prisoner as she slumped against the wall, on her knees. Chains held her hands together and her arms stretched above her. Draco recognized the prisoner's long bushy hair. It had been tangled and abused.

It was Hermione, Draco could tell, but he felt little comfort now that he found her. She was still alive, but her body showed numerous signs of physical abuse and torture inflicted by the Cruciatus Curse. He approached her further and had to extend his arm out to lean against the wall before he keeled over. What prompted him to do so was the fact that her jeans and underwear had been tugged down to her knees. What made his heart fill with sorrow instead of relief to find her alive was the fact that blood was visible on her thigh. She had been-

Draco couldn't bear to think of it.

"Draco?" Hermione feebly called. The cold, painful, hopeless feeling in her body was quickly replaced by familiar warmth when Draco rushed to be close to her. He knelt down behind her and planted a kiss in her hair to comfort her. "You're here," she whispered in relief.

Draco examined her wounds. Her nose bled a little and there was a big bruise on her forehead from hitting the wall. Draco looked up and saw that her wrists bled too because she had struggled in her shackles. Red blood dripped over _'Mudblood'._

He waved Bellatrix's wand to unlock the shackles and her arms fell limply onto her lap. He caught her before she fell onto the ground and held her in his arms.

"I'm here, Hermione," he told her sadly, as if he had been defeated.

In the past two weeks, he had been worried that something terrible would happen to her. Aside from being killed, it seemed that the worst thing he could imagine happening to her had come true. Draco cursed himself for not arriving in time to prevent it.

Through half-lidded vision, Hermione watched a tear slide down his cheek. His body, she could tell, was shaking against hers not only because he pitied her in this state, but also because his hatred for the men who did this to her was growing. Burning like a raging fire. There were two sides to him, she knew.

She had to tell him that what happened to her wasn't as bad as it seemed. She had been imprisoned for many days; it was a natural thing.

Draco conjured a large wool blanket and wrapped it around her body. He then lifted her up slightly with one arm and used magic to delicately pull her jeans and underwear back into place. He finally used both arms to pick her up and carried her out.

The hallway was filled with Order members as they rushed in and out of the rooms. It all felt like a blur to the two of them. Prisoners were carried out either in stretchers or with their arms around people's shoulders. Most of them had been captured by the _Trace_, including Dean and Kingsley. A pair of Aurors tugged Seamus into the hallway and demeaned him even though he didn't deserve it. Hannah Abbott's body was pale and stiff as they carried her out of a cell in a stretcher. Neville followed close behind with a mournful look on his face.

Draco had left the cellars with Hermione when Eppsy tugged on his pant leg. "Master Draco! The Manor is on fire! We've tried to extinguish the flames, but they spread too quickly!"

"Keep away from the fires then. Just make sure none of it blocks the path between the cellars and the front entrance."

"But the rest of the Manor, sir!" Eppsy cried in protest. "The main study is on fire! The bedrooms are on fire! The Library is on fire! Master Lucius will disapprove!"

"You think that matters now?" Draco absentmindedly asked and carried on with the rest of the departing Order members.

"Yes, sir," the house-elf reluctantly affirmed.

Draco was vaguely aware of his relatives clambering from one canvas to the next along the walls. A few who recognized him stopped and began to shout outdated expletives paired with words like traitor, disgusting, ludicrous, and Mudblood. Draco had heard it all before. Had even used the same words disparagingly in the past. At that point, however, Draco knew with absolute certainty that all of it ought to be left in the past. His ancestors, despite all their finely embroidered clothes and "civilized" demeanor, were all hateful, primitive people. If only they hadn't averted their eyes from the things he had seen. He ignored them and carried on.

With Hermione still in his arms, he made it outside the Manor, where everyone and everything seemed to be lit up by flickering shades of yellow and red. The grounds had been cleared by the Order. A number of Death Eaters and Snatchers were tied up, gathered, and placed under guard by Aurors.

The freed prisoners were laid out on the lawn near the front gate. They'd all eventually be Portkeyed to the Hogsmeade Camp, where the mediwitches would be waiting with water, food, and medical aid. Ron and Ginny were worriedly overseeing Arthur as he was being carried to the Portkey assembly area. They saw Draco approach with Hermione and ran up to him.

Harry had also left the Manor after failing to locate Hermione in the cellars. He approached Draco from behind and spoke in relief, "You found her! How is she?"

"She's weak, but she's alive," Draco softly answered as he looked down at her. Her brow furrowed and she breathed unevenly in his arms.

"I'll take her," said Ron. He rushed up to them and placed a hand on Hermione's back.

"No, Weasley; I've got her," Draco told him. It didn't matter that the muscles in his arms strained with excruciating pain from carrying her this long. He'd carry her for the rest of his life if he had to. Harry and the Weasley siblings watched in mystification as he walked past them and headed to the Portkey assembly area.

Ron turned to Harry and his eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder. "Whoa!" he said.

Harry turned around and called after the Draco, "Malfoy, you've got to see this!"

He didn't look back. He refused to. He had grown to hate his own childhood home because it had been tainted by far too many bad memories. He had watched his parents fight many times over the years while Voldemort's mere presence spread dark magic throughout the house like a sickness. Draco had watched Charity Burbage be killed along with countless others. He had been forced to kill down in the cellars. The factor that was perhaps most crucial to his neglect was that he had seen Hermione in too much pain in the Manor and it had to be destroyed for both their sakes. Instead of looking back, he planted a kiss on Hermione's forehead, just above her bruise.

Hermione peered over Draco's shoulder and her eyes lit up. As the remaining Order members exited Malfoy Manor, the fires were steadily consuming it and ascending into the night sky. It was the most breathtaking spectacle she had ever seen, surpassing even the Forest of Dean in the summer.

Draco Portkeyed away with Hermione held close while everyone else stared in awe as sections of the Manor crumbled to the ground.

They arrived in the Hogsmeade camp. Many of the tents had been reassembled into medical tents and Draco took Hermione into the nearest one. Tonks was inside already caring for several patients. She saw Hermione's injured state and quickly led them to a nearby hospital bed. Draco laid her down delicately and Hermione's hand reached out to grab his. He knelt down at her bedside and her watery brown eyes looked at him worriedly. Hermione was frail, Draco knew, but she was safe now. He squeezed her hand to comfort her.

Draco felt Tonks' gentle touch on his shoulder. Hermione reluctantly let go and Draco backed away. Tonks reassured him, "She'll be fine, cousin. I'll take care of her." She drew the curtains around the bed and shut Draco out. He stood aimlessly before the curtain and watched Tonks' shadow as she tended to Hermione's wounds.

After several torturous minutes, he turned around and walked away. Just as he left the tent, however, Harry rushed toward it.

"Can I see her?" Harry anxiously asked.

"Not now, Potter," Draco told him and held his arm out to block his way. He knew how much she meant to him, but she needed her privacy. "She's in good hands. Tonks is with her."

Harry calmed down considerably, but he was still visibly on edge.

Harry eyed Draco, who was avoiding eye contact and clenching his jaw. He asked him, "You two close now?" Draco instantly looked him in the eye. "Like friends?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Draco answered coolly. He then turned around and tried to walk away, but Harry kept up with him. They slipped through all the commotion of the Hogsmeade camp while the freed prisoners were being carried into the tents.

"Friends look out for each other, Malfoy. It's a good thing there's one more person looking out for her, even though that person is a complete git."

"If this is your way of saying thank you, you're doing a terrible job."

As they neared Kingsley's tent, Harry's pace slowed. He knew that McGonagall and Kingsley were in there now. He had acted against their orders after all. It felt as if he had been summoned to the Headmaster's study, except he wasn't sure if they'd be as reasonable as Dumbledore was.

Draco smirked and asked, "What's the matter, Potter? Lost your Gryffindor courage?"

"Should I make a run for it?" Harry asked jokingly.

"I honestly didn't think I'd make it out of that Manor alive… twice. And yet, here I am. I realized that it takes more effort to avoid the tasks you dread than to actually deal with them."

"Face the music, right?"

"I don't know what that means, but sure."

Harry took a calming breath and said, "Okay."

They entered Kingsley's tent. Inside, Kingsley was sitting on the edge of his bed, being tended to by a mediwitch. He seemed to be healthy, though, and active because he was reading several war documents. McGonagall, Ron, a few Order leaders, Fred and George stood at the main table. They were all poring through Ron's notes and maps of London. "Weasleys, keep the jokes to a minimum," McGonagall firmly ordered.

_"It was Ron!"_ the twins exclaimed.

Ron blushed, leaned in closer to his brothers, and whispered, "This isn't the Burrow, alright. Let's be serious." They grinned and nodded.

"Mister Malfoy!" McGonagall called when he entered the tent. "Come forward! We need to have a word!"

"Why am I in trouble?" he angrily asked.

Kingsley chuckled nearby. "You're not in trouble. We have a favor to ask you."

"An extremely dangerous one at that," McGonagall explained. "Remus explicitly told me to tell you that it is completely voluntary. Refusing to do it is an option. For the past two months, Mister Weasley here has been devising a sound strategy to target the Snatchers employed by _You-Know-Who_. It is the perfect time to strike, now that the enemy's headquarters has been destroyed and the Order is back to full strength. Perhaps it is more appropriate if Mister Weasley, himself, informs you."

Harry and Draco walked up to the table and Ron stood before them with a proud smile; he had thought up the plan all by himself.

"Ron Weasley devising strategies? What has the Order come to?"

"Ha ha. Very funny, Malfoy. So, you know I'm pretty good at chess, right?"

"I heard you played one game of chess that was a big deal, somehow," said Draco with a roll of his eyes.

"A while back, I was just thinking that this war is a great big chess game, where one side is focused on eliminating the other side's most valuable piece."

"I know how chess is played, Weasley."

Ron decided to test him. "Okay. What's the most valuable piece?"

'The queen," Draco swiftly answered. Fred nudged George's shoulder and they shared a grin.

"The king… Malfoy," Ron smugly corrected. His eyes fell on Harry. "You lose him, it's game over."

Draco was glaring at the twins and they winked in return. He icily said, "I don't see how vague chess metaphors factor into a plan to defeat the Dark Lord's Snatchers."

"We can lure them in, you see. Their desperation is their downfall."

"I still think I should do it," Harry finally spoke. "Instead of Malfoy."

"Out of the question, Potter," McGonagall voiced with authority. "Oh, and do not think that your recent mischief earlier this evening has been forgotten. Punishment will be swift and just, I assure you."

"Great," Harry replied with feigned excitement.

"What do you say, Malfoy?" Ron asked. "It'll be extremely dangerous, like McGonagall said. A lot of things could go wrong. But it could also guarantee a safe and happy Christmas."

Draco would have never agreed to do anything dangerous in service of the Order. He served himself, for the most part. With that in mind, however, he also wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to strike a blow against the Snatchers. It would give him a chance to get his revenge on Scabior: the Snatcher he determined had done terrible things to Hermione in the cellars.

"I'll do it," Draco told Ron. "Just plan it right."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:It's probably impossible to have the action cues stay in sync with everyone's reading pace, but I hope you're all still enjoying the music. This chapter is a gem, for sure, and there's more to come.<p>

To those of you who have downloaded in the past, nearly all tracks have been tweaked a little or altered significantly. I promise you that I am fully satisfied with the whole soundtrack now (it's finished. Yay! All I have to do is write!). I won't change them any further so downloading everything from the beginning is a safe bet.


End file.
